Mi Mayordomo de Negro
by AshHolmes
Summary: El mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis sirve a Ciel Phantomhive. El deber de Sebastián es el de obedecer todas las ordenes de su amo. Ángela ha pasado por toda clase de maltrato y humillaciones. Queriendo salir de esa vida se encuentra con Ciel y su mayordomo de negro.¿Cuál es el contrato de Ciel y Sebastián?¿Logrará Sebastián cumplir todas las ordenes?¿Qué relación tienen Ciel y Ángela?
1. Capítulo 1

Prologo: Aquella noche

 _ **Ciel**_

Mi decimo cumpleaños, el que tanto ansiaba celebrar, se convirtió en algo que ya no quería que existiera. Aquella noche destruyo mis metas, mis ilusiones, mis ideales, mi vida, y la convirtió en algo dañino: la venganza.

Recuerdo haber oído los gritos de desesperación de mi madre, los gritos de clemencia de mi padre y los aullidos de dolor de Sebastián.

También recuerdo a varios hombres con trajes elegantes y mascaras extravagantes, como si estuvieran en una importante fiesta de la sociedad, y en sus mentes así era, sin embargo en las nuestras no.

Sebastián fue el primero en morir, lo degollaron en la entrada, yo vi su último suspiro. La siguiente fue mi madre, después de violarla la ahorcaron, su cuerpo fue desmembrado. La muerte de mi padre fue la más rápida pero no menos dolorosa, después de decirle que lo amaba lo llevaron al patio donde lo quemaron.

Los únicos que sobrevivimos a esa noche fuimos el sr. Tanaka y yo, pero antes de volver a mi mansión pase por el infierno, literalmente. Me llevaron con otros niños en la misma situación. Nos hicieron pasar hambre, estábamos sedientos, no nos dejaban dormir, de cada diez niños cuatro no sobrevivían, y sin contar a los desafortunados que violaban o con los que hacían experimentos.

La esperanza se hizo presente cuando invocaron a Sebastián y este me eligió a mí como su dueño, me permití pensar que estaba a salvo, pero no podía estar más equivocado.

 _ **Ángela**_

El día en el que mi padre volvía a casa deje de ser una princesa. Aquella noche la vida como la tenia prevista se desmorono, pase de ser tratada con lujos a revolcarme con cualquier hombre que tuviera el dinero suficiente para mi familia.

Recuerdo que estaba tan ansiosa en volver a ver a mi padre que gaste todas mis energías, quedándome dormida dos horas antes de que llegara. Creía que me despertaría mi padre, yo lo abrazaría y le contaría todo lo que se perdió en su ausencia, nos quedaríamos hasta el amanecer comiendo chocolate con galletas y luego dormiríamos en el suelo. Nada de eso paso.

El que me despertó fue un hombre, pero no mi padre. Fue un degenerado que hizo negocios con mi familia porque supuestamente mi padre había muerto camino a la mansión, algo que por supuesto no creí.

Después de esa noche mis hermanos mayores se encargaron de buscar mas hombres como el primero, prohibiendo que yo siguiera el destino que tenia planeado mi padre.

Lo último que hicieron fue venderme en la ciudad vecina, y allí fue donde verdaderamente ya tenia la certeza de no volver a ser la familia que éramos antes.

 **Capitulo 1: Encuentro**

A finales del siglo 18, cuando la estación social estaba a punto de terminar, ocurrieron una serie de asesinatos que sacudieron a Inglaterra, donde las asesinadas eran todas prostitutas, y cuando eran descubiertas sus cuerpos ya habían sido abiertos, sus ovarios extraídos. Debida a la brutalidad infligida a las victimas el criminal fue llamado: "Jack el Destripador".

 _ **Ciel**_

El viento nocturno azotaba todo mi cuerpo, provocando que los nervios se incrementaran.

-Que frio –digo tiritando- Si nos quedamos aquí haciendo guardia, podremos ver a este tipo ¿cierto?

Volteo a ver a Sebastián. Esta recostado en la pared sin que le afecte el frio, con su traje totalmente negro. Si yo pasara por aquí y lo viera, sin duda alguna no me le acercaría.

Él me devuelve la mirada y sonríe burlonamente.

-Solo hay una entrada y este es el único camino –me contesta.

-¿Estas seguro que el nuevo objetivo del asesino es Mary Kelly que vive en esta habitación? –le pregunto mientras veo la pequeña casa, si es que se le puede llamar una.

-Si, ya le he dicho muchas veces que yo no miento.

 **1 hora antes**

-Así que la gente que estaba allí no pudo hacerlo ¿correcto? –le pregunto a Sebastián de forma cortante.

-Si, los humanos son incapaces

Nos encontramos en mi habitación. Me preparaba para dormir hasta que Sebastián leyó el resultado de su investigación. Ahora se encuentra enfrente de mí con una sonrisa burlona porque sabe que estoy irritado.

-Alguien que tenga conocimientos de medicina y anatomía humana, además que tenga contacto con sociedades secretas y magia negra y que no tenga cuartada el día antes del incidente.

-Es cierto que no has mentido, sin embargo... ¡¿Tu informe es una broma?!- le digo a la vez que hago trizas el papel, descargando parte de mi furia.

-Pero usted me lo ordeno.

Su sonrisa me hace enfurecer más, seguro que ya estoy rojo de tanta furia contenida. Intento respirar pausadamente, pero no funciona, así que agarro la almohada que tengo a mi lado y se la lanzo.

-¡Oh!, ¿la esta pagando con mi persona?

Se inclina y agarra la almohada. Después se voltea a verme y me vuelve a sonreír. Me agarro el cabello con frustración porque se que no tengo otra opción mas que creerle.

-¿Esa persona es como tu?

-No lo creo, de hecho me sorprende que exista- me responde, poniéndose pensativo.

-Que clase de persona... esa persona es...

Vuelve a poner su sonrisa y me responde:-Eso es...

 **En el presente**

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito nos pone en alerta inmediatamente. Busco de donde viene y es de la casa. Pero es imposible, nadie ha pasado por aquí. O eso es lo que quisiera creer.

-¡Vamos! –digo en dirección a Sebastián.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, esperando que aun siga viva. Pero cuando abro la puerta, la veo en el suelo llena de sangre, su cuerpo abierto. Sebastián con rapidez me tapa los ojos, sin embargo la escena ya esta grabada en mi memoria. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, después siento las arcadas que me hacen vomitar enseguida.

Escucho a Sebastián hablarle a alguien que esta en esa habitación.

-Así que aquí estas "Jack el Destripador"... no, Grell Sutcliff.

Reconozco el nombre e inmediatamente se que Sebastián no me engaño: es el mayordomo de mi tía.

-N-no, eso es... escuche los gritos y cuando entre ya estaba...- lo escucho decir con voz temblorosa, se podría decir que esta asustado pero no me convence y se que a Sebastián tampoco.

-¿Ya estaba que? Si estábamos en la única entrada. Por favor deje de actuar, ¿pretendes seguir así?

-¿Eh? Bueno... ¡Tienes razón! Soy una actriz... y una de las mejores tengo que admitir- esa voz que hace unos momentos se oía con miedo, ahora es una voz irritante. Con solo escucharlo me da asco- Pero tú también eres así Sebastián... no, mejor dicho Sebast. Déjame presentarme, soy el mayordomo de la familia Barnett, Grell Sutcliff. Estoy sorprendido de ver a un demonio como un mayordomo.

-Esto... ¿no lo eres tú también? He vivido durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca oí hablar de alguien que debe permanecer neutral entre dios y los humanos, un dios de la muerte, convertirse en mayordomo. Pero, ¿a quien sirves?

-Oh, bueno... he sido cautivado por una mujer, y creo que tu amo la conoce muy bien.

Retiro la mano de Sebastián de mi ojo al escuchar el sonido de los tacones haciendo eco sobre el suelo, acercándose a nosotros. Y tal y como lo dijo Sebastián en su informe, era ella, mi tía:

-Madame Red-luce la misma vestimenta que siempre lleva: vestido rojo, su cabello rojo, sus labios de rojo - Todo tiene sentido, erais los únicos que podían ser "Jack el Destripador" ya que con alguien como Grell pudo ser posible. De hecho eras la primera sospechosa en la lista: todas tus victimas eran prostitutas a quienes les practicaste el aborto y la única que quedaba en la lista era Mary Kelly.

-No pensé que fueras tu el que descubriría mi secreto y que desconfiaras de tu propia familia.-Hablo con su voz suave que transmitía tranquilidad- Pero ellas podían tener algo que yo nunca podría tener, ¡y simplemente no lo querían! Mi pequeño Ciel, si no me hubieses descubierto hubiésemos podido jugar de nuevo ajedrez, pero, ¡no voy a dejar que te entrometas!

Como si la orden fuese dicha, el shinigami saco una sierra, quien sabe de donde, y ataco a Sebastián.

-¿Q-que es eso?-le pregunto a Sebastián.

-Es su "Guadaña de la muerte". Que problema tener que lidiar con una de ellas.

Trato de evaluar la situación rápidamente. La preocupación de la Reina la provocan esos dos, solo yo puedo tomar la decisión definitiva.

-En el nombre de su Majestad y en el de mi desdichado nombre ¡te lo ordeno!- le dije mientras quitaba el parche de mi ojo derecho- ¡atrapa al criminal "Jack el Destripador"!

- _Yes my lord._

El shinigami ataco a Sebastián, a lo que este enseguida esquivo lanzándose hacia atrás. Y siguieron así hasta perderse por el callejón. Me quede con mi tía, no, con el asesino "Jack el Destripador", pero solo tenia una pregunta:

-¿Por que?, si eres doctora ¿no deberías salvar vidas? ¿Por que ser una asesina?

Le daba la espalda al observar la batalla que se daba entre Sebastián y el shinigami, y al momento de voltearme para ver su reacción ella ya había sacado un cuchillo, dirigiendo la hoja afilada a mi brazo, acorralándome hacia la pared quedando ella cerca de mi rostro.

-¡Tu no entenderías nada! incluso si no hubieras nacido, ¡habría sido todo mejor!

Sostuvo el cuchillo en alto lista para matarme. Pero algo cambio; fue su mirada. Ahora solo había lágrimas en sus ojos, queriendo algo que jamás podrá volver a tener: una familia. Oí a Sebastián llamándome de un lugar lejano, pero le grite que no hiciera nada. Ella estaba recapacitando, y yo podría hacer que se entregue, y así al menos poder tenerla devuelta, a mi única familia. Pero ese momento no llego, ya que el shinigami la atravesó con su sierra matándola al instante, en frente de mí.

 _ **Ángela**_

Hacia mucho frio. A pesar de que me asegure de ponerme las prendas necesarias para que no pasara por esto, no fue suficiente, además que los tacones que llevaba tampoco ayudaban mucho. Llevaba corriendo muchas horas y mi cuerpo me pedía descansar, sin embargo tenía un objetivo y no me iba a parar hasta conseguirlo: llegar con Mary Kelly, mi salvación. Ella dijo que me ayudaría si alguna vez intentaba escapar. Con mis 14 años solo quería descansar de todo el infierno que he vivido. Ya no quería pasar de mansión en mansión, de cama en cama, solo quiero ser libre.

La esperanza llego a mí cuando pude reconocer la calle en donde vive Mary. En la tarde le había enviado un mensaje con una paloma mensajera, así que espero que me reciba con los brazos abiertos.

En ese momento oigo la horrorosa voz del hombre que me compro por una semana del cual escape. Acelero el paso esperando poder perderlo, pero cuando llegue vi una cosa diferente a la que esperaba: había un hombre vestido totalmente de rojo con una sierra eléctrica apuñaleando a una mujer vestida igual, un adolescente sorprendido delante de ellos apoyado en la pared y por ultimo no lo pude distinguir bien por la oscuridad, pero era un hombre vestido completamente de negro.

Los hombres se quedaron sorprendidos al verme y yo igual, pero era momento de actuar. Ese asqueroso hombre se acercaba rápidamente. Con desesperación busque a los lados por algo con que matarlo; no podía pedirle prestada la sierra al hombre de rojo, primero porque parece muy encariñado con ella y segundo me da la impresión que él es el malo aquí; el hombre de negro no tenia nada en manos, así que solo me quedaba al adolescente. Con una rápida mirada observe el bulto que tenía detrás de la espalda: era un arma. Sin dudarlo corrí hacia el, saque el arma de cinturón y me volví para encarar al hombre que ya se acercaba hacia nosotros. Puse el dedo en el gatillo, apunte y dispare, el hombre cayo de inmediato con una bala en la cabeza mientras los sirvientes corrían como locos, buscando que hacer ahora que el hombre estaba muerto.

Sonreí al ver mi victoria pero mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba mas y caí al suelo. Me dolía absolutamente todo. Voltee a ver a la mujer en el suelo y más fue mi sorpresa al ver que pasaba: de ella salía como una cinta de película y lo más sorprendente es que mostraba de lo que suponía era su vida. El hombre rojo saco su sierra y empezó a caminar para irse.

-Sebastián ¿que estas haciendo?- el chico le hablo al hombre de negro, así que se llamaba Sebastián- te he dicho que atrapes al criminal "Jack el Destripador". Esto aun no ha acabado. ¡Date prisa y acaba con el!

 _-Yes, my lord_

El hombre de negro llamado Sebastián ataco directo al hombre rojo, llevándoselo lejos. Ahora solo quedaba el chico, la mujer muerta y yo. Él simplemente miraba a la mujer, pero su expresión no decía nada. Nos quedamos un rato en esa misma posición, se escuchaban los gritos del hombre rojo a lo lejos, Y solo me hacia una pregunta: ¿de verdad era hombre? porque su voz es irritante. El hombre rojo cayo al suelo con la cara ensangrentada y Sebastián encima de el.

\- Voy a mandarte de vuelta a tu mundo con tu juguete preferido- le dijo Sebastián.

El hombre rojo suplicaba pero Sebastián ya estaba decidido. Cuando lo iba a matar una lanza de metal se interpuso entre la sierra y el hombre de rojo.

\- Lamento la interrupción, pero me tengo que llevar a este shinigami.

El tal shinigami empezó a gritar como loco el nombre de esa persona. El hombre empezó con un discurso sobre las reglas rotas que no quería escuchar, así que simplemente lo ignore. Por ultimo el hombre se inclino hacia Sebastián mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio y se fue con el otro shinigami raro. Sebastián se volteo hacia el chico y dijo:

\- Discúlpeme deje que se escapara.

\- No importa volvamos a la mansión.

Pareciera como si el niño fuese su amo, no le había prestado atención a su tono de voz, pero es como si ya fuera adulto. De repente recordé el porque vine aquí. Me levante lo más rápido que pude, tambaleándome por el cansancio. Iba entrar a la casa de Mary cuando Sebastián se interpuso entre la puerta y yo.

\- Yo que usted señorita no entraría ahí – su tono de voz era suave pero en realidad me daba una advertencia: que retrocediera.

\- Apártese señor, no tiene derecho de negarme el paso- me sorprendí a mi misma de como pude elevar la voz tan alto, ya me comenzaba a frustrar, lo que quería era estar en los brazos cálidos de Mary.

-Lo digo enserio- sus ojos eran muy rojos, como si me quisieran devorar; dio un paso hacia delante provocando que retrocediera y me cayera- Amo ¿que hacemos con esta señorita?

Así que de verdad ese mocoso era el amo.

-Vamos a llevarla a la mansión. Parece que buscaba a Mary Kelly pero ella ya esta...

-¿La conoces?- lo interrumpí, quería respuestas y las iba a obtener como sea. Y ya notaba que el cansancio me estaba ganando.

-No. Solo vine a salvarla pero no pude.

Y ahí caí en la cuenta. Mary era un prostituta, así que había una alta probabilidad que el asesino la buscara tanto como a mi, y el mayordomo solo quería evitar que la viera muerta. Solo quería llorar, toda mi esperanza se fue con ella. Pero lo que salió de mi boca no fue llanto sino risa, una loca y desquiciada risa.

-Es increíble como tu supuesta nueva vida se destruye en pedacitos por un maldito asesino. ¡UN MALDITO ASESINO! ¿Puedes creerlo? Maldito sea el mundo y la vida y las personas. Ojala que caiga una bomba y os destruya a todos para que dejen de destruirles la vida a las demás personas que solo quieren ser feliz.

Ellos me miraban sorprendidos, claro debían pensar que estaba completamente loca.

-Me gusta. ¿Cual es tu nombre?- me pregunto el niño, y como no tenía más que perder le conteste:

-Ángela

-¿Y tu apellido?

-Lo olvide- claro solo era una excusa, recordaba muy bien ese maldito apellido.

-Hagamos una cosa, yo te doy una nueva vida en mi mansión y tú me ayudas a cumplir mi venganza.

-Tengo mi propia venganza- estaba loco o que, si creía que yo era ingenua que se vaya bajando de esa nube.

-Bueno, nos ayudaremos mutuamente. A por cierto, ya estoy escuchando los carruajes que vienen a buscar al hombre que mataste, ¿que pasaría si te encontrasen aquí?

-Nada, no tengo sangre encima de él, así que no me pueden inculpar de nada y con respecto a la pistola te la puedes llevar.

Él puso una sonrisa como si hubiese encontrado el tesoro de su vida.

-¿Y quedarte sola en la calle? Lo que quiero de ti es ese razonamiento y valentía tuya, y yo podría ayudarte también en tu venganza. No te pasara nada estando conmigo. ¿Así que tenemos un trato?

Pensándolo bien el me esta dando un lugar donde esconderme por un tiempo, él cree que me utilizara pero como todos los hombres son iguales caen en la trampa de la carne y lo mismo va para Sebastián, así que no es un mal trato.

-Por supuesto- le dije, lo que no sabia es que tenia los dedos cruzados así esta es mi victoria.

Nos dimos las manos cerrando el pacto con la risa del mayordomo acompañándonos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2: Despedidas

 _ **Ciel**_

-Never more –una frase captada entre muchas que inundaban mi pesadilla.

Sombras iban y venían alrededor de la mesa en la que me encontraba. Ellos reían y murmuraban, y finalmente todo se volvió oscuro.

La frase fue lo último que escuche antes de despertarme de mi pesadilla.

Pero sigo sin poder distinguir lo que es real o no, e inmediatamente busco el arma que tengo debajo de la almohada. Al tenerla en mis manos quito el seguro y apunto a la persona que se encuentra delante, listo para disparar.

-¡N-no me toques! –grite.

-¿Joven amo?

Sebastián me mira sorprendido, pero después se recompone y me sonríe.

-El té de hoy es Assam Black con un poco de leche que yo mismo hice. La leche puede ayudar a calmar los nervios y lo relaja, en especial después de una pesadilla.

Respiro lentamente tratando de recuperar el aire y calmar los temblores que se apoderaron de mi cuerpo.

"Estas en tu mansión, con Sebastián protegiéndote, a salvo" pienso una y otra vez.

Sebastián me tiende el té y yo lo acepto con gusto, sin llegar a demostrarlo por supuesto.

-No me gustaría despertarlo cada mañana si va a leer cada noche los trabajos de Edgar Poe- me dice Sebastián.

-Al menos tuve el placer de hacer algo que quisiera. ¿Cual es el itinerario para hoy?

-Hoy... tendrá que evaluar los archivos enviados por la compañía. Y es el funeral de la señora Angelina…

Mi tía. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada vuelven a mí: mi tía y su mayordomo (que es un shinigami, y uno muy raro) eran "Jack el Destripador", mi tía siendo atravesada por la sierra del shinigami, una chica quitándome mi arma y disparándola… la chica ¡esa mocosa!

-… y también tiene que determinar si la señorita Ángela es de confianza.

-Sebastián, donde se encuentra esa mocosa… digo la señorita de anoche.

Me sonríe divertido y me dice:

-En la habitación de huéspedes. ¿Que quiere que haga con ella?

Me levanto y me estiro. Sebastián ya tiene preparada mi ropa.

-Llévala al comedor.

-¿Usted va a tomar el desayuno allí?- me pregunta dudoso.

-Si, voy a determinar si es de confianza.

Sebastián quita mi pijama y procede a ponerme la ropa. Primero pone mi camisa de forma delicada, sabe que no me gusta que me toquen con confianza; luego sigue con el pantaloncillo y ata las respectivas cuerdas, me pone las medias seguido de los zapatos y por ultimo me levanto y me ayuda a ponerme el saco.

Me miro en el espejo: mi traje como siempre impecable, sin embargo de mí cabello y mí cara no se podría decir mucho. Sebastián se puso detrás de mí, me miro a través del espejo y me dio una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, empezó a peinarme y después me puso el parche.

-Así siempre debe lucir joven amo. Recuerde que esta a salvo en esta habitación. Iré a despertar a la dama que nos acompañara el día de hoy, por favor espere en el comedor.

-No tienes que decirme que hacer, yo siempre se lo que hago.

 _ **Ángela**_

Dormía tranquilamente por primera vez en años, hasta que el estúpido hombre de negro me despertó con su dulce voz de acosador y se llevo toda tranquilidad. Puede que el intentara ser amable (cosa que no creo), pero mis instintos de supervivencia me llevaron a rasguñarle la cara, cosa que hiso que él se molestara y mandara toda la amabilidad de vacaciones.

Ahora mismo me estaba vistiendo con uno de los vestidos que me consiguieron para mí, mientras que el estúpido mayordomo esperaba afuera para acompañarme. Como si me fuese a escapar.

El vestido era negro.

Salgo y veo al hombre de negro apoyado en la pared con el ceño fruncido y moviendo el pie impacientemente, se nota que le agrado.

-Oye, que tal si dejamos de fingir que nos agradamos –le propongo calmadamente

El voltea verme y de inmediato me siento inquieta. Pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca porque creía que sus ojos eran rojos, sin embargo son tan rojos como la misma sangre. Me empecé a poner nerviosa, quería huir, no sabia si mi plan funcionaria con ese sujeto. Pero para mi fortuna dejo de verme.

Pude volver a respirar tranquila y detallarlo bien. Vestía de negro, como la noche anterior, su cabello negro estaba perfectamente peinado, su piel pálida hacían ver a sus ojos mucho mas llamativos de los que ya eran. Es perfecto y por lo tanto, extremadamente peligroso.

-Es una buena idea, ya que no soporto a las mocosas que en vez de estar agradecidas con tener un hogar se te lanzan encima a rasguñarte por hablarles amablemente.

-Y yo no soporto a los estúpidos hombres que se visten cada día como si fuese a un funeral con cara de violador que dicen no soportar a ciertas personas, pero, sin embargo, son sus sirvientes.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente. No existe la misma tensión de antes al menos. Al final el suspira y se aleja por el pasillo. Interpreto esa señal para que lo siga, y lo hago.

Caminamos por algunos pasillos y sospecho que la mansión será de las más hermosas que habría visto.

Llegamos al comedor en donde hay una mesa larga en la cual se podrían poner dieciséis sillas perfectamente y aun así habría espacio de sobra. El niño esta sentado a la cabeza. Tenía puesto un traje negro con una rosa roja adornando su solapa, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás con un flequillo cayéndole por el lado derecho de la cara, tenia un parche en el ojo derecho mientras que el ojo izquierdo parecía un zafiro, un zafiro que me miraba con fijeza.

-Buenos días señorita Ángela, espero que haya dormido bien –me dijo mientras se levantaba-. Me llamo Ciel Phantomhive, dueño de las empresas Phantomhive y de esta mansión. Tengo a mi servicio a Sebastián, mi mayordomo, -señalo a Sebastián que estaba a un lado de mi- a Maylen, la señorita que mantiene limpia la mansión, -Sebastián emitió un ruido raro- a Finnian, que se encarga de mantener la belleza del jardín, a Bard, que hace los deliciosos platillos que comeremos, -para este punto Sebastián tenia un raro ataque de tos- y a el sr. Tanaka, que ya esta retirado. Ahora si gustas siéntate y te presentas adecuadamente. –finalizo sonriendo.

Definitivamente con ellos no me voy a aburrir por un buen tiempo.

 _ **Ciel**_

Una vez sentados Ángela se dispone a hablar.

-Me llamo Ángela, mi apellido lo he olvidado. Nací en Inglaterra bajo el cuidado de una familia con buena fortuna, sin embargo cuando murió mi padre caímos en crisis, así que mi familia decidió venderme para poder mantener a mis hermanos menores. Ayer iba a huir con la ayuda de Mary pero esta muerta, así que hice un trato contigo y ahora estoy aquí esperando mi desayuno. Tengo catorce años, mido un metro con cincuenta y peso treinta y ocho kilogramos. ¿Algo más? –me pregunta sonriéndome.

-Supongo que no –le contesto. Un momento, ¡Es mayor que yo!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Sebastián llega con nuestro desayuno.

-Aquí tienen su desayuno preparado solamente por nuestro excepcional cocinero Bard. –dice Sebastián con una sonrisa falsa. Se nota que no le gusto mi presentación.

-Gracias Sebastián –dice Ángela-. Y dime Shel, ¿Por qué tienes que mandar a un mayordomo con cara de violador a la habitación de una señorita?

Me contengo la risa y volteo a ver a Sebastián que se nota que esta irritado, ¿de verdad tiene cara de violador?

-Mi nombre no es Shel sino Ciel, y te mande al supuesto violador para que te presentaras y desayunaras. Y por cierto, Sebastián - el deja de matarla con la mirada y voltea a verme-, bonitos rasguños

Ella se ríe y dirijo mi mirada hacia ella. Esta mas limpia que ayer, su piel es ni muy blanca ni muy morena y le da un toque único a sus ojos verdes, tiene puesto el vestido que le mande a comprar con Sebastián.

-Bien Ángela –que empiece la primera prueba, pienso- ¿Qué harías si te enteraras que Sebastián es un demonio?

Ella deja de comer y me mira fijamente, después mira a Sebastián y responde:

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas –después simplemente continúa comiendo.

Tanto Sebastián como yo nos quedamos impresionados, ¿de verdad no le importaba?

Me aclaro la garganta tratando de salir de mi asombro.

-Bien, entonces, ¿en que eres buena?

-Pues si decides contratarme ya no necesitaras tu mano para las noches de soledad.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Al fin y al cabo sigue siendo una mocosa.

-Me refiero a tus habilidades laborales.

Ella se queda pensando por un rato y después me contesta:

-En todo. Puedo cocinar, planchar, lavar, ocuparme de un jardín, me llevo bien con los animales, se cazar, también tengo cualidades de profesora, puedo espiar, matar, torturar, masacrar... ejem, muchas cosas.

Me mira, me sonríe y vuelve a terminarse su desayuno. ¿En verdad una mujer puede hacer todo eso?

-Si estuvieras en un juego de ajedrez, ¿Qué pieza serías?

-La reina –me contesta sin dudar

Ahora si que me sorprende completamente. Tenia un cierto parecido con los sirvientes que Sebastián contrato. Pero era más peligrosa.

-Tendré en cuenta lo que acabas de decir. Al final del día tendrás una respuesta de mi parte. Ahora tendremos que ir a un funeral.

-¿Tendremos?

-Pues no creerás que te voy a dejar sola en la mansión, ¿o si?

Me levanto esperando a que se levante también, pero no lo hace.

-¿Tu crees que vas a salir de aquí sin comerte todo el desayuno? –me pregunta.

Yo solo puedo verla confuso.

-Siéntate y termina el desayuno, o sino no te acompañare a ningún lado. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día –me dice con una mirada decidida.

La miro boquiabierto. Ella se levanta y me hace sentar, luego toma el tenedor y se dispone a darme la comida.

-Eso si que no, ¡yo puedo comer solo!

-Pues come –me reta con la mirada a que diga lo contrario, pero esto no se va a quedar así.

Después de terminarme el desayuno, y de pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida, salimos para ir al funeral. El viaje fue corto. Cuando bajo Sebastián me mira con diversión y me da el vestido rojo, no me voy sin antes mandarle una mirada de advertencia. Me detengo al frente de las puertas de la iglesia y las abro. De inmediato todas las miradas se posan en mi, distingo a Elizabeth al frente del ataúd con lágrimas en los ojos. Avanzo mientras que todas las personas empiezan a susurrar. Me detengo al frente del ataúd y me subo a una de las orillas. Adentro esta ella como si estuviese durmiendo. Le pongo el vestido encima. Me acerco a ella y le digo:

-A ti no te quedan las flores blancas ni un vestido discreto. A ti te queda bien el color rojo de la pasión, como el lycoris que arde en la tierra. Tía An.

Cuando termino de hablar entran los pétalos rojos como se lo ordene a Sebastián.

Un recuerdo viene a mi mente: estaba pequeño, jugando en el patio de la casa con mis padres, el perro Sebastián, Elizabeth y mi tía. Fue una buena época. Y ahora la única que queda de ese recuerdo es Elizabeth.

-Que descanses, Madam Red.

 _ **Ángela**_

-Esta es la ultima victima de "Jack el Destripador"

Después de que terminara el funeral fuimos al cementerio. Estaba de pie al frente de la tumba de Mary. El Sr. Bondadoso se encargo de hacerle una tumba

-Era una emigrante. Así que no había nadie para recoger el cuerpo- dijo Shel

-Por eso el amable Conde me pidió que le hiciera una tumba- dijo el extraño hombre. Según por lo que pude escuchar conocía al mocoso de asuntos anteriores, y si los asuntos anteriores eran tan tenebrosos como ese hombre era mejor no saberlo. Vestía completamente de gris y su cabello es igual pero mas claro, es largo y le tapa los ojos.

Resoplo por las palabras que dijo. Ese mocoso de amable no tiene nada, todo lo hace por algo.

-Igual cumplí con mi objetivo: apagar la angustia de la Reina

-Si pasa algo de nuevo, ven a mi tienda. Estaré encantado de recibirlos- dice el hombre y se va.

Me quedo un rato mirando la tumba, recordando todos momentos que pase con ella, hasta que la voz del mayordomo interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Joven amo, ¿por que no disparo? -volteo a verlos. Parece que antes de que llegara había serios problemas-. Incluso dejo que asesinaran a su propia sangre. En ese momento podría haber disparado. Pero incluso vacilo y no disparo. ¿Por que? ¿Tuvo miedo de asesinarla con sus propias manos?

Esto se puso interesante.

-Es porque ese es tu trabajo- le responde - pensé que me protegerías con tu vida, por eso no dispare. Además hubo alguien que la necesitaba usar- me dirigió la mirada. Es cierto, si no hubiese sido por esa arma yo no estaría aquí.

-¿Entonces por que me detuvo?

-Vi su vacilación, y cuando vacilas es fatal. Justo como el ajedrez. Por eso yo no vacilare. Ángela, serás mi reina, te moverás a mi antojo y obedecerás todo lo que yo diga, y a cambio te brindare venganza por los que te hicieron todo esto. Y Sebastián serás mi caballo. Es una orden, ustedes no me traicionaran, no se alejaran de mi lado, sin importar que, ya que soy el rey.

Sebastián se arrodilla y le dice:

 _-Yes, my lord_

En cambio yo le replico

-Si voy a ser tu reina hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para protegerte, pero tomando mis propias decisiones, no las tuyas. No te traicionare, no me alejare de tu lado, a cambio quiero mi venganza.

Él se gira hacia mí y me sonríe

-Tendrás tu venganza. Así que tengo tu primer trabajo para probar tu lealtad.

Eso era todo. Acabo de sellar otro pacto con el diablo y ya no había como escapar. Me di cuenta del porque mando a hacer la tumba: para tenerme entre sus garras. Era hora de despedir a mi antigua vida y enfrentarme a todo lo que este mocoso me pusiera por delante. Pero valía la pena. Solo quedaba esperar mi venganza, ese es mi nuevo objetivo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Confusión

 _ **Ángela**_

Mi definición de misión: llevar a cabo una acción peligrosa con el fin de obtener algo.

Definición de misión de Ciel: poner a otra persona a hacer sus tareas y no dejar que nadie descubra que él no la hizo.

Jamás en mi vida me imagine haciéndole la tarea a un noble, sobre todo a uno que era el dueño de las empresas más famosas de juguetes. Aunque siendo sincera tampoco me imaginaba bajo el mando de uno.

No terminaba de finalizar una tarea cuando Ciel ya me pasaba otra. Así estuvimos por dos horas y ya empezaba a sospechar que tenía bastante tarea acumulada, literalmente.

El día no había empezado con buen pie. Sebastian previniendo que no lo volviera a atacar me lanzo agua fría desde una cubeta, cabe decir que lo eche a patadas de la habitación. Y ahora heme aquí, traduciendo un párrafo de cuatro líneas al francés. Y lo peor es que no sabia que venia después.

-Así que sabes francés –dice Ciel.

-Por supuesto que si –le digo poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¿Cuánto mas falta?

-Todo eso –me dice señalando una mesita a su lado que no había visto en donde esta una pila de papeles- Pero lo dejaremos para después. Dentro de un rato vendrá un invitado especial.

Agarra la tarea que ya había realizado y se queda pensativo mientras la revisa. Es impresionante como un niño tan pequeño pueda dirigir una empresa, bueno no creo que fuera un niño normal porque elegir el trabajo por sobre jugar un rato no es normal.

-Parece que lo hiciste bien. Ahora ve a buscar el bastón que encargue la semana pasada, Sebastian te indicara el camino.

-¿Eso no debería hacerlo Sebastian? -le pregunto un poco irritada.

-Sebastian va a estar ocupado organizando el juego para nuestro invitado especial.

Con solo dos días aquí he llegado a una conclusión: definitivamente este mocoso no es humano.

-Bueno Shel mientras yo busco tu querido bastón, tú ponte a jugar con tu invitado especial.

Me pongo el abrigo y salgo de su oficina. La mansión es grande y hermosa, como lo supuse. Cada pasillo cuenta una historia diferente, al igual que cada cuadro. No espero a que Sebastian me de las indicaciones, ni tampoco espero el carruaje, simplemente me voy caminando, esperando que aun me quede un poco de dignidad.

Cuando llego a la ciudad parece hacer más frío, así que decido ir directamente a la tienda si no quiero morir congelada. La pequeña tienda solo tiene el recibidor y la parte de atrás que no debe de ser muy grande.

-¡Buenos días señorita! ¿Necesita algo?

Que hombre tan feliz, si se diera cuenta de la realidad no estaría así. Probablemente su esposa lo estuviera engañando con un extranjero que pronto se iría y la dejara con el corazón destrozado y el hombre no pudiera sanar su corazón provocando la separación de estos, o probablemente la historia es otra.

-Vengo a buscar un encargo del Conde Phantomhive.

-¡Si! Aquí tiene, que pase un buen...

Me retiro antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Estaba dispuesta a volver a la mansión, sin embargo recuerdo la pila de papeles a un lado del escritorio de Ciel y lo reconsidero, total a nadie le hace mal una caminata.

Recorrí las diversas tiendas por un tiempo y me prometí a mi misma que cuando estuviera libre y tuviera dinero me compraría cada cosa que viera.

-¡Mira mami! Un nuevo conejo –grita un niño emocionado a su madre.

-Pero hijo ya te compre dulces.

La tienda era de la compañía Phantom, una empresa creciente hecha a partir del poderoso apoyo y el espíritu fuerte de los adinerados y la burguesía, es la compañía de confección de juguetes de Inglaterra que ha crecido rápidamente en poco menos de tres años con novedades originales que las otras clases no han visto. Ahora la felicidad que les dan los juguetes a esos niños dependerá de que su líder siga en el poder.

Regreso sobre mis pasos para volver a la mansión, pero después de dar unas cuantas vueltas por la ciudad, supe que estaba perdida. Genial, lo que me faltaba.

Empecé a caminar buscando un lugar conocido, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en un lugar solitario rodeada por vagos.

-¿Y esta linda señorita que hace tan sola?

-¿Que tienes en el maletín?

-¿A que viniste acá?

-¿Eres de la nobleza?

Me empezaron a hacer todo tipo de preguntas mientras me rodeaban. Muy mal para ellos, ya que no estaba de humor. Sebastián levantándome de una forma muy poco agradable, Ciel con su tarea interminable y el frío matándome, sin duda no era lo más recomendable hacerme enojar.

Deje el maletín en el suelo y me lance sobre el hombre que tenia mas cerca. Solo eran ocho hombres y en unos cuantos minutos acabe con seis, ya que todos estaban borrachos, pero dos de ellos escaparon. Tome el maletín y me arregle lo que se había salido de lugar.

Cuando me dispongo a caminar por el lado en que llegue oigo unas pisadas apresuradas y volteo pensando que eran aquellos dos que escaparon, y no me equivoque. Los dos hombres que escaparon traían a otros dos, uno de ellos debía de medir como 1,90 y el otro apenas le llegaba al hombro. El hombre alto tiene un turbante en su cabeza, el cabello blanco y ojos grises, el bajo tiene los ojos dorados y el cabello hasta los hombros de color ciruela, ambos de piel oscura y por sus ropas parecían venir de India.

-¿Donde esta la persona que ataco a estos hombres inocentes? –dice el hombre mas bajo.

¿A este se le fundió el cerebro o que? Yo soy la inocente aquí.

-Yo fui la que me defendí. –le corregí.

El hombre, aunque parecía mas un adolescente, volteo hacia mi, me miro de arriba a abajo y se hecho a reír.

-¿Tu, atacando a seis hombres? –logro decir entre risas.

-Si no tienes nada mas que decir me voy.- le digo al momento que le doy la espalda y sigo caminando.

-¡Espera! Tengo una pregunta.

Se acerca a mí y me acerca un papel.

-¿Has visto a esta mujer?

Miro el papel y le pregunto:

-¿Esto es un perro?

-No, ella es mi nana

Si eso era un "ella" no quería saber como es en realidad

-Bueno no la he visto, hasta nunca.

Le entrego el papel con su dibujo asqueroso y me dispongo a seguir caminando.

-Espera, ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Ángela -le digo sin detenerme

-¡Yo soy Soma, es un gusto!

Por suerte no lo volvería a ver. Lo ultimo que escucho de él, es que les dice a los otros dos hombres que sigan buscando por otro lado al culpable. Me volteo a mirarlo y me doy cuenta de que se a quedado de pie en el mismo lugar mirándome, cuando se da cuenta que lo estoy viendo me giña un ojo y se va. Muy bien Ángela, otra cosa para agregar a la lista del día caótico que estas teniendo.

Cuando salgo por fin de ese callejón me encuentro a Sebastian con cara de enfado.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí? -le pregunto.

Él me da una mirada llena de odio antes de levantarme y cargarme sobre su hombro, después va a un lugar alejado y empieza a correr. Es increíble como corría, los arboles pasaban a nuestro alrededor rápidamente, sus pisadas no dejaban rastro detrás de si, ni tampoco levantaba las pocas hojas. Por un momento me sentí alejada del mundo, era tan relajante ir a tan rápida velocidad que deseaba que durara un poco mas. Pero lo bueno dura poco. De un momento a otro ya estaba de pie al frente de la mansión.

-Pasa rápido. No quiero cuidar de alguien como tú si te refrías -me dice Sebastian con desprecio

-¿Te preocupas por mi? Que lindo.

Pone los ojos en blanco y entra a la mansión, y como no quiero que me ocurra algo más lo sigo, pero mi mal día no acababa ahí. Al entrar me dirijo a la sala.

Cuando voy a entrar una sensación me deja aterrada, siento como muchas serpientes se enroscaran en mi cuerpo y me apretaran poco a poco, esperando la decisión de su maestro de devorarme. El hombre que produce ese miedo esta sentado al frente de Ciel hablando normalmente, como si fueran viejos amigos. Quería correr y apartar a Ciel de ahí, llevarlo a un lugar seguro donde no lo puedan alcanzar, y a mi tampoco, pero no podía moverme, sentía el terror creciendo dentro de mi. Iba a decir algo, gritarle, pero antes de que lo hiciera alguien me tapa la boca y hace que retroceda.

-Entonces Conde, ¿no le va a decir cual era la identidad de "Jack el Destripador" a Su Majestad? -le pregunta el hombre a Ciel. Y como lo supuse, su voz indica que es peligroso.

Me volteo para ver a la persona que me mantiene sin hacer nada, y mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que es Sebastián. Él me indica con su otra mano que haga silencio. ¿No es su deber cuidar de Ciel? ¿Como se podía quedar ahí tan tranquilo viendo que su amo estaba al frente de esa bestia?

-Por supuesto que no. Y así como elimine a "Jack el Destripador" voy a eliminar a cualquiera que haga preocupar a Su Majestad. Creo que deberías tomarte en serio mis palabras de una buena vez. -le contesta Ciel

Me quede sorprendida de como Ciel podía hablar con tanta calma delante de ese hombre. De repente Ciel me mira y asiente levemente, volteando rápidamente para que el hombre delante de él no se de cuenta. En ese momento me doy cuenta que estaba temblando y me tranquilizo un poco. Vuelvo a mirar con más atención. Están jugando al ajedrez, ¿así que este era el juego especial? El hombre tiene los ojos completamente cerrados y viste ropas de China, y puede que sea uno, ya que sus rasgos son muy similares.

-Hay Conde, no sea malo. Yo me divierto mucho con usted.

-Pues controla tu plantación si quieres seguir viviendo en Inglaterra.

-Como desee.

-Jaque mate. Fue un placer jugar contigo Lau, espero que esto te haya servido de algo.

Lau le sonríe y se levanta. Vuelvo a tensarme, pensando cual seria su próximo movimiento. Y de un momento a otro estoy en la oficina de Ciel.

-Siéntate y tranquilízate.-me dice Sebastian.

Después de unos minutos llega Ciel. Se sienta en su silla y le pide a Sebastian que traiga té.

-¿Que te pareció ese hombre? -me pregunta cuando vuelve Sebastián que nos entrega el té.

-Peligroso. Esta tramando algo. -digo inmediatamente.

Levanto la vista del té. Esta mirándome seriamente, después voltea la vista a Sebastian y le dice:

-Quiero que investigues acerca de los negocios sucios que tiene Lau y también si es un peligro para Inglaterra.

-¿Va a confiar en ella?- le pregunta Sebastian.

-Las mujeres tienen algo que nosotros no: un sexto sentido. Además ella solita supo que tú no eres humano.

Me sentía alagada, tenia que admitirlo. Desde un principio tenia mis sospechas de que Sebastian no era humano, pero no le tome tanta importancia cuando Ciel me lo confirmo. Si Sebastián esta a servicio de Ciel no creo que me pueda hacer nada. Sebastian salió de la habitación dejándonos solos.

-¿Como te fue en al ciudad? Espero que hayas traído el bastón- me dice.

Hasta ahora no había soltado el maletín, lo agarraba con tanta fuerza que ya comenzaba a doler. Lo solté un poco y lo puse encima del escritorio pasándoselo.

-Derrote a seis hombres y me encontré con un raro procedente de India.

-Interesante. Hay una pregunta que me ha estado rondando... -comienza a decir mientras examina su bastón.

-¿Una? -lo interrumpo.

Me sonríe y dice:

-Varias, pero la más importante: ¿qué eres?

Me quede confundida por su pregunta. Ahora era como su sirvienta o algo así ¿no?

-Me refiero a que si eres humana. -repone al ver mi confusión

Lo miro detenidamente para ver si esta bromeando. No, parece que no.

-Es obvio que soy humana. Si hubiese sido como tu mayordomo no estaría aquí, sino muy lejos, eso te lo aseguro.

-Tienes razón. Solo estoy confundido. ¿Porque como es posible que tu sola puedas derrotar a seis hombres?

-¡Ah! Eso no te lo había dicho -le respondo- yo fui entrenada especialmente por mis hermanos mayores, ellos querían que me uniera a los guardaespaldas especiales de la Reina, solo que mi madre tomo otra decisión. Realmente era la esperanza de todos mis hermanos. También mis hermanas, ellas me adoraban y me consentían, y me enseñaron a hacer cualquier tarea del hogar. Bueno, suficiente de mi, cuéntame de ti.

Me miro sorprendido. Seguramente de como podía cambiar tan rápido de tema. Después empezó hablar:

-Mi vida no fue muy interesante que digamos. Vivía con mis padres en esta mansión con puros lujos. Ellos eran mi vida completa, los amaba. No tuve hermanos menores, ya que ellos fueron asesinados antes de tener a otro hijo. También quería mucho a mi perro, Sebastian. Pero crecí rodeado de amor y armonía. Constantemente nos venían a visitar mi tía y mi prima. Eran divertidos esos días, pero ya no más.

De repente su mirada se ensombreció. Se levanto y fue a la puerta, cuando estaba a medio abrir se volteo y me dijo:

-Prepara tus cosas, nos vamos mañana a un resort.

Después salió dejándome sola para reponerme de aquel susto. Tenía tantas cosas que asimilar pero a la vez ninguna, eso era bueno de alguna forma, así no pensaba en mi pasado.

Me levante y fui a la habitación que me habían asignado. Pase toda la tarde y parte de la noche ordenando mis cosas. Se supone que íbamos por tres días o más a un resort, pero conociendo a Ciel tenía que hacer un trabajo. Pero ¿donde seria?

Fui a su oficina para preguntarle, pero no estaba ahí. Pase por el salón, el comedor, el jardín, y tampoco estaba. Solo quedaba su habitación. Era raro, Ciel no se iba tan temprano a la cama, y tampoco estaba Sebastian por ahí impidiéndome el paso a alguna parte de la casa.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta escuche unos gemidos seguido de Ciel gritando el nombre de Sebastian. Ya va, ya va, un momento. No puede estar pasando esto ¿cierto? ¡Hay por Dios! Estoy viviendo bajo el mismo techo de dos hombres que se aman de una manera muy diferente. Eso explica muchas cosas, como por ejemplo: Sebastian siempre me trataba de esa manera porque quería a Ciel solo para el. ¿Como no me había dado cuenta antes? Y si Ciel queda embarazado, podría haber una alta probabilidad. Todavía no estamos completamente seguros de eso ¿o si? ¿Cómo funciona el cuerpo de un hombre? ¿El bebe nacerá a los nueve meses?

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había alguien afuera de la ventana mirándome, hasta que otro grito de Ciel me devuelve a la realidad y lo veo. No lo pienso dos veces, abro la ventana y salto hacia el árbol mas cercano, después empiezo el descenso y la persona también se encontraba abajo, esperándome.

Cuando llego al suelo intento crear una maniobra de evasión, sin embargo la persona se mueve más rápido y me abraza por detrás. Intento escapar, pero me tiene agarrada fuertemente. Pensaba en gritar al menos alguien de la mansión escucharía mi grito, pero antes de que lo haga la persona se acerca a mi oído y me dice:

-Tranquilízate, puedes confiar en mi -me da un beso debajo del oído provocando un estremecimiento por mi parte. Por la voz se que es un hombre, es extraño pero sentía que podía confiar en el- Necesitaba hablar contigo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, el mayordomo empieza a sospechar. Solo te pido que esperes un tiempo más. Si sientes que Ciel y su mayordomo te acorralan di mi nombre, ya sabrás cual es. Te quiero.

Después de esas palabras todo se volvió negro, dejándome con las peores dudas. Sin duda alguna, esto también iría a mi lista del mal día que tuve.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: El perro diabólico. Parte 1

 _ **Ángela**_

Despierto 10 minutos antes de que Sebastián me despierte. Para cuando entra ya estoy escondida en el armario que esta a un lado de la cama. Veo que se pone al frente de la cama donde hay un cumulo de almohadas simulando que soy yo la que estoy durmiendo, cuando tiene la cubeta de agua fría a la altura de su pecho salgo rápidamente y le volteo la cubeta para que su contenido caiga sobre el.

-¡Ja! ¿Ahora quien es el empapado?

Él me mira evidentemente enojado.

-Pues yo soy el empapado. Espero que ya tengas tus cosas listas.

Su voz al igual que su mirada expresan mucho odio hacia mí. Se dirige al armario y saca el vestido que voy a usar hoy. Desde hace dos días ese armario esta lleno con ropa que ha comprado él. Siempre he pensado en lo tétrico que seria que un hombre te comprara la ropa, y con esto empiezo a pensar que él es raro, porque ¿que hombre compra ropa tan hermosa y elegante?

-¿Y que hacías anoche? -me pregunta.

De repente recuerdo todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Y en vez de responderle, le pregunto:

-¿Y qué hacías con Ciel?

Él se quedo pasmado, con cara de asombro. Después me sonríe y me dice:

-No es de tu incumbencia

Espere unos segundos para ver si estaba bromeando, pero su mirada me indicaba que no me daría otra respuesta. Así que me quería dar esa respuesta. Pues yo también puedo jugar lo mismo.

-Con respecto a tu pregunta: lo que yo haga no es de TÚ incumbencia -le digo mientras sonrió triunfalmente.

Me dedica otra mirada de odio, pero antes de salir se voltea y me dice:

-El señorito quiere que se vaya en otro carruaje mas tarde, ya nos alcanzara cuando lleguemos. Lea las indicaciones que el Joven Amo le dejo en la mesa de su despacho.

Me quedo pasmada con la noticia. Un cambio de planes, bueno con él nada se puede saber. Empiezo a desvestirme para ponerme el vestido, pero después recuerdo que me iba a bañar anoche, y que no pude por mi estúpida curiosidad, así que voy al baño.

Ya dentro de la bañera empiezo a meditar todo. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿De qué lo conocía? ¿En realidad me dijo "Te quiero"? y si lo hizo ¿Por qué lo hizo? Las preguntas empezaron a nublar mi mente, hasta que un grito de la sirvienta me hizo volver a mí. Si que estaba distraída últimamente.

Me termine de bañar y me fui a vestir. Cuando volví a la habitación ya no estaba mi maleta, supuse que la había bajado Sebastian. El vestido de hoy era de color verde. Baje al comedor y allí ya estaba Ciel desayunando. Al verlo surgió en mí una sonrisa traviesa. El volteo a verme y levanto una ceja. Me apresure a sentarme y empezar a comer sin mirar detenidamente la comida. Cuando termine de comer le agarre la mano y empecé a hablar:

-Ciel. Tenemos que hablar seriamente. Puede que en la adolescencia tus hormonas se descontrolen, pero tienes que evitar un embarazo...

-No se de que estas hablando -me interrumpe mientras retira mi mano de la suya-. Pero lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia. Además ¿de dónde sacas que los hombres quedan embarazados?

-¿No lo hacen?

Lo mire a los ojos, solo había frialdad en su mirada, ¿como era posible? Debía de mostrar al menos vergüenza ante lo que le decía.

-¡Sebastian, nos vamos!

Su grito me sobresalta. Me levanto y empiezo a caminar hacia los carruajes. Hasta que recuerdo que me voy mas tarde que ellos. Que bien, sola en la gran mansión.

Un recordatorio pasa por mi mente y me giro de inmediato a ver el plato en donde había comido Ciel. Una sonrisa de satisfacción surca mi rostro al ver que el plato estaba vacío.

Definitivamente se harían muchos cambios tanto en mí, como en los que me rodean.

 _ **Ciel**_

¿Por que siempre tenia que ser yo la victima? Desde que le dije a Sebastian que haría cualquier cosa por satisfacer a la Reina, el hace sus planes siendo yo la marioneta. Debería ser al revés, se supone que yo soy el amo. Hasta tuve que aguantar que me disfrazaran de una niña solo para atrapar a un falso criminal, y ahora me tengo que aguantar la mirada de Ángela como si yo fuera el raro.

Veo a Sebastian hacer una sonrisa divertida, con que se esta divirtiendo bastante, pues que disfrute mientras dure, después lo hare sufrir. Como dicen la venganza es un plato que se come frio.

Seguimos viajando por un largo rato, hasta que el camino por el que íbamos se divide en dos.

-Joven amo, he de suponer que el camino por el que iremos es en donde esta el letrero. -dijo Sebastian.

Ciertamente uno de los caminos tenia un letrero que decía "Welcome to Houndsworth". Compare los caminos: el derecho tenia abundantes flores y al parecer el sol brillaba mucho, en cambio en el izquierdo todas las plantas estaban muertas y el cielo completamente nublado. Y el camino que tiene el letrero es... el izquierdo. Que emoción.

-Supones muy bien Sebastian, sigue el camino -le contesto. Después me volteo un poco y les digo a los sirvientes que van en el carruaje de atrás- ¡Me olvide decirles que en este lugar se planea construir el resort!

No acabábamos de avanzar un poco y ya oía las protestas del carruaje de atrás. Que estrés con estos inútiles.

-Usted tiene un buen corazón por traerse a estas moles... digo personas -dice Sebastian.

-Cállate. Si los dejo en la mansión la destruirían. Además el sr. Tanaka esta últimamente mal de salud, y para ti Ángela es una gran amenaza para el mundo capaz de destruir a cualquiera que la mire a los ojos.

-Jajaja, muy gracioso. Ya le dije cuales eran mis sospechas desde un principio. Solo quiero confirmárselo

-¿Y para eso YO tenia que fingir un orgas...?

-Ahhhhhhh

El grito venia de Finnian. Me preparo para sacar el revolver que tenia debajo del asiento, hasta que veo a Sebastian hacer una mueca de disgusto, así que me volteo para ver porque la hizo. Finnian esta sosteniendo un coche para bebe, afuera de este hay un esqueleto de un perro y a un lado esta una anciana. La anciana se agacha, recoge el esqueleto y lo pone en el coche que Finnian ya había bajado y se va caminando lentamente.

-A este perrito se lo comió "eso" -dice la anciana- _El perro blanco es un buen perro. El perro negro desobediente es un mal perro..._

 _-_ En este pueblo hay un gran número de personas desaparecidas o que han tenido una muerte violenta -le digo a Sebastian- en los últimos 10 años la población se ha reducido considerablemente. La tarea que me encargo Su Majestad es de examinar el problema y eliminarlo.

-... _Vendrá por ti y te comerá hasta los huesos._

Continuamos nuestro camino mientras que en el carruaje de atrás todavía se escuchaban murmullos. Llegamos a la ciudad pasando las diferentes casas para ir a la mansión en donde haría los mandados de la Reina.

 _Flashback_

-¿Un viaje? -me pregunta Sebastian. Estábamos en mi despacho a primera hora de la mañana mientras Ángela estaba recogiendo mi nuevo bastón- En esta época del año -me mira con incredulidad

Y como no puedo ser más irritante el respondo con otra pregunta:

-¿Conoces la atracción llamada "molestar al oso"? -y sin darle tiempo de contestar le digo rápidamente- ¿no? Bueno, supongo que te la contare: alrededor de un oso, que esta atado con cadenas, se reúnen perros de pelea, muerden al oso y lo matan...

-Eso no me extraña de los humanos

-... En 1835 fue prohibido bajo la ley de maltrato a animales, sin embargo dicha ley no protegía a perros utilizados, y basándonos en esto, ¿sabes que ocurriría?

-Los perros atacaran a los perros, y seria llamado "molestar al perro"

-Existe un pueblo que todavía lo hace: "Houndsworth". Es conocido principalmente por criar perros de raza, pero detrás de esta fachada hay algo más. Su corazón esta sufriendo, asegurare el pueblo como propiedad del estado y ese será el propósito de este viaje.

-¿Será un pueblo lleno de perros?

-¿Y qué con eso? ¿Te molestaría?

-En lo absoluto -me sonríe forzosamente y se va.

 _Fin del flashback_

Al llegar al castillo Ballimore nos recibe una mujer joven con vestimenta de sirvienta, tenía el cabello blanco y corto, los ojos morados y piel blanca.

Nos hace pasar y lo que vemos adentro es el resultado de una vida de cacería: cabezas de animales, cuernos, entre otros "premios" obtenidos decorando la habitación. Nuestra observación se ve interrumpida por los gritos de la sirvienta. Cuando llegamos a la escena vemos que un señor le estaba pegando a la sirvienta con un látigo.

-¡¿Quien es este chihuahua?! ¡Te dije que trajeras al sirviente de la Reina!

Que mal gusto el pegarle a una mujer. Un momento ¿me llamo chihuahua? Pues aprenderá que nadie se mete con un Phantomhive.

-Sebastián –digo como orden silenciosa

De un momento a otro Sebastian ya estaba agarrando el brazo del hombre mientras él le gritaba molesto que lo soltara.

-Yo se lo ordene. Al parecer la carta si le llego. Yo soy Ciel Phantomhive -le dije tomando asiento en uno de los sillones, y por supuesto no podía faltar mi cara de orgullo.

-¿Y crees que voy a creer que tu eres el sirviente de la Reina? -me dice gritándome.

-¿Es que no le agradan los perros pequeños, o los prefiere grandes, señor Henry?

 _ **Ángela**_

Al parecer este tampoco seria mi día. Estuve esperando toda la mañana y parte de la tarde a que apareciese el carruaje. Al conversar con el conductor descubro que esta ebrio y por culpa de eso, a mitad del camino, me tuve que ir a pie. Después hubo una separación de caminos y como no estaba atenta me fui por el derecho, pero como no era el correcto me perdí. Menos mal que no tenía mi equipaje, mi mala suerte había aumentado cuando conocí a Ciel.

-MALDITO SEAS CIEL PHANTOMHIVE -grite a los cuatro vientos

Ya había oscurecido y me encontraba en medio del bosque. Como me equivoque de camino, en vez de devolverme, fui al sur, o al norte... a donde mi instinto me llevara.

Después de unas cuantas horas caminando pude ver a lo lejos una casa pero mientras más me acercaba más grande era. Entonces ese seria el castillo. Fui caminando con energías renovadas hasta que escucho unas ramas romperse, me pongo alerta de inmediato y me subo al árbol mas cercano para alcanzar una mejor vista. Cuando llego arriba me doy cuenta que hay alguien mirándome desde el suelo, así que bajo rápidamente y para cuando llego al suelo esa persona me abraza por detrás. Intento escapar, pero su agarre es fuerte. Después siento una especie de _deja-vu_ y me quedo quieta, esperando. La persona se acerca mi oído y me dice:

-Tranquilízate, puedes confiar en mi -me da un beso debajo del oído y me estremezco- Necesitaba hablar contigo...

-¿Me vas a volver a decir lo mismo? -le interrumpo- para tu información no he olvidado lo que me dijiste ayer.

-Así que alguien te visito ayer, dime, impostora, ¿quién eres?

Esa voz, el violador con cara-de-que-todo-lo-se, pero esta vez su mirada era de triunfo mezclada con maldad.

-¿De que hablas? Sabes quien soy Sebastian -mi voz tembló, mi cuerpo se quedo paralizado, sudaba frio, mis manos temblaban, por primera vez en dos años- soy Ángela...

-¡No me mientas!

-No se de que me hablas... -mi voz apenas era un susurro

-Si no quieres cooperar entonces el Joven Amo se encargara de ti.

Me agarro del brazo y me arrastro en lo que quedaba de camino al castillo. Una vez allí, Sebastian me puso en su hombro y fue directamente a una habitación en el segundo piso.

-Joven amo ya llegue -anuncio Sebastián.

La habitación era cálida a pesar del frio que había afuera, en ella estaba una cama en el centro, con una mesa al frente de la chimenea y dos sillones, decorado con una alfombra y varias cortinas de color rojo. Ciel se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro, despego la vista del libro para fijarse en nosotros. Primero vio a Sebastian y después poso su mirada en mí, me miro de arriba a abajo y dejo escapar una risita.

-¿Que te paso? ¿Huiste de los perros para quedar en ese estado? o ¿los perros te arrastraron? -me pregunto Ciel.

Ante sus preguntas mire mi vestido y me quede en shock. El lindo vestido verde que llevaba puesto se encontraba hecho una autentica basura. Estaba roto por todos lados, lleno de tierra y con unas cuantas hojas y ramas enganchadas a el, y mis zapatos en igual estado. Si así era mi ropa no me querría ni imaginar mi cara, ni mucho menos mi cabello.

-Pues supongo que gracias a un pequeño perro quede así -le conteste tratando de poner toda la frustración que pase en el día.

-¿Pequeño? -dijo Ciel mientras tenia un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda.

Era extraño. Antes cuando estaba en el bosque con Sebastian tenia un miedo horrible, pero al estar aquí delante de Ciel todo eso se había esfumado. Tenia la seguridad que no me haría nada, su mirada lo demostraba.

-Amo si me permite contarle... -Sebastian fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al tocar

-Después me dices Sebastian. Pase

-Siento interrumpirlos a estas horas, pero tengo que pedirles un favor. -entro una sirvienta, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos morados. Inesperadamente un sentimiento surgió en mi, de querer abrazarla y nunca soltarla, un sentimiento de protección- Por favor váyanse, no pueden estar aquí, porque... -de repente se escucha un aullido que me puso los pelos de punta- ¡No! ya vino. ¡El perro diabólico! -decía mientras temblaba

-¿Perro diabólico? -pregunto Ciel

En la cortina que tapaba la ventana estaba la sombra de un perro. Ciel dijo el nombre de Sebastián y este corría a abrir la cortina desapareciendo la sobra y dejando ver la oscuridad de la noche. Nos acercamos rápidamente a la ventana tratando de ver lo que estaba afuera.

-Joven Amo mire eso -dijo Sebastian señalando a un perro que brillaba y que corría rápidamente a lo que parecía ser el pueblo.

Me volteo rápidamente para bajar pero la mano de Ciel en mi hombro me detuvo.

-Vete a cambiar. Tu equipaje esta en la habitación de al lado. Después me dirás tus conclusiones.

Y tras decir eso se va junto a Sebastian. Eso era una clara indirecta de "quédate aquí y no salgas", que bien me perdí de la acción.

Voy a la habitación que me indico Ciel. La habitación no era muy diferente de donde estaba, con la excepción de que no había cama. A un lado veo mi equipaje, así que saco mi vestimenta, me cambio y me siento a analizar. ¿De verdad existe un perro diabólico? Al parecer aparece solo cuando hay forasteros, pero ¿Por qué en la noche? ¿Será por el miedo que algunos le tienen a la oscuridad? Oscuridad… un momento… ¿Cómo fue posible que apareciera una sombra si todo esta oscuro afuera? ¿Y si el perro diabólico no existe? ¿Si solo es un engaño para que las personas indeseables no se queden en este lugar? Y la conclusión llego a mí: Ciel esta tramando algo.

Pasan los minutos y no llegan, empiezo a golpear el suelo con mi pie cosa que me irrita, así que paro. Me paseo por todo el lugar para en un rato sentarme otra vez. En ese momento abren la puerta y entra Ciel y Sebastian. Ciel se sienta al frente mío y Sebastian se queda de pie a un lado de él.

-¿Que descubrieron? -me aventuro a preguntar, pero me doy cuenta que ninguno tiene las intenciones de decir algo relevante.

-Un hombre fue asesinado por el tal "perro diabólico" por simplemente cuidar seis perros -responde Ciel.

-Pero en realidad no es ningún perro diabólico, ¿o si?

-¿Por que lo dices? -dice Sebastian, taladrándome con la mirada. De inmediato siento la presión en mis hombros

-B-bu-bueno porque p-pues -es imposible, ¿yo tartamudeando?

-Sebastian sal de aquí -le ordena Ciel

-Pero amo...

-¡Es una orden!

Sebastian antes de salir me dedica una mirada de odio y después se va.

-Continua –dice Ciel

-Bueno es muy poco probable que exista un perro diabólico, y si existe alguno ya tendría dueño debido a su naturaleza de perro. Lo que quiero decir es que te quieren fuera de este pueblo, ya que la sirvienta sabía lo que iba a pasar y decidieron usar al perro contra ti. Lo que me lleva a otra conclusión: no estas aquí por unas simples vacaciones, si no por alguna misión que provocara la ruina de este pueblo, o me equivoco.

Ciel me dedica una sonrisa de orgullo y entendí que estaba en lo correcto.

-Buena deducción pero no hay ningún perro diabólico. Te lo explicare absolutamente todo mañana así que descansa. -me dice mientras se levanta y va hacia la puerta- Otra cosa, creo que debo ofrecerte una disculpa por lo sucedido en este día.

-¿Crees?

-Bueno, disculpa -lo dice mientras suelta un suspiro, creo que herí un poco su orgullo.

-Una cosa mas, ¿por que confías tanto en mi? si ni siquiera llevas una semana en conocerme

Sabía que estaba mal en preguntarle de algún modo, pero no podía quedarme con la duda. Y su respuesta tampoco fue de mucha ayuda.

-También te lo diré mañana. Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Joven Amo -le respondo, ya que mas me quedaba- Oiga ¿Por qué no hay una cama?

-Cierto, lo había olvidado. Los dormitorios de los sirvientes están al otro lado del pasillo. Hasta mañana

Ciel me dedica una sonrisa y se va. Me quedo un rato sentada digiriendo lo que me dijo. Quiere decir que después de lo que me hizo pasar durante el día me iba a tratar como una sirvienta más. ¡Estúpido Ciel!


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: El perro diabólico. Parte 2

 _ **Ángela**_

Despierto con la sensación de haber corrido miles de kilómetros. Conocía muy bien esa sensación tan despreciable, esa sensación que tienes después una pesadilla. Probablemente fue por todo el estrés que he tenido en estos días. Sin embargo por primera vez no me acordaba de que se trataba la pesadilla, quizás era un avance.

Me levanto y abro las cortinas. Afuera el sol esta detrás de las montañas, apenas dejándose ver.

Como supuse el dormitorio era mucho más pequeño que el de Ciel. Solo constaba de una cama y una mesita de noche, y parecía que dormía sobre una roca.

Aun con pijama salgo de mi dormitorio momentáneo y bajo a explorar. Al llegar a la mansión Phantomhive explore desde el sótano hasta el ático, aunque había muchas puertas que estaban selladas. Fue una costumbre que adquirí cuando empecé a pasar de mansión en mansión, y este lugar no seria la excepción.

Al parecer nadie se había levantado aun, ni siquiera Sebastian andaba por ahí tratando de ahorcarme, aunque con sus habilidades el no "trataría" de ahorcarme sino que lo haría.

Recorrí el castillo en menos de media hora. Fue rápido ya que no había mucho que ver. Estaban los calabozos, la cocina, el comedor, la sala, el despacho, entre muchas otras habitaciones vacías. Ahora solo quedaba el ático. Subí lo más sigilosamente posible. Al llegar arriba todo estaba cubierto de polvo, el piso: con polvo, el techo: con polvo, las caja y objetos: con polvo, absolutamente todo con polvo. Me adentre un poco y empecé a estornudar levantando así mas polvo. Tenia intenciones de retirarme hasta que vi una caja de plata que al parecer era la única cosa que no estaba cubierta de polvo, agarre la caja y al tenerla más de cerca me dejo sorprendida. Era la caja real de mi familia. Dicha caja solo la poseía él o la líder de la familia, y el último que la tuvo fue mi padre. Con decisión abrí la caja, y adentro no había nada. No estaba ni el anillo, ni el collar, ni la pulsera.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de mi hasta que me toco el hombro. Asustada pegue un brinco levantándome de inmediato y volteándome para ver a la persona. Era la chica que le advirtió a Ciel sobre el perro diabólico. Estaba con la ropa habitual de una sirvienta y en su cara no había ninguna expresión.

-¿Que hace aquí sin consentimiento de mi señor, señorita? ¿Es que no le enseñaron a no meterse en lugares donde no la han invitado? -me pregunto. Su voz era calmada pero seria

-Eso no importa y no tengo porque dar explicaciones. Dígame como su señor obtuvo esta caja y en donde -le dije levantando la caja para que pudiera verla

-Lo siento señorita, pero no tengo derecho de meterme en asuntos de mi amo. Ahora le exijo amablemente que me diga con que intenciones vino aquí, porque sino tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. -decía mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi, hasta que estuvo a solo unos centímetros- Si sabe usted que robar es un delito, y cuando se comete un delito hay que hacer justicia.

-Le pido por favor que se aleje de la señorita. Si le pasa algo el Joven Amo se enojara conmigo, al parecer le tiene mucho aprecio -dijo un hombre detrás de la sirvienta.

Ambas volteamos a ver a tal hombre, y era nada más y nada menos que... el violador Sebastian. La sirvienta se separo de mí y se puso a una distancia considerable de él.

-Esta señorita estaba husmeando entre las cosas de mi amo. No me importa si es la prometida de su amo, si se llega a llevar algo de aquí pagara las consecuencias. -dijo para después retirarse.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que reaccionáramos ante lo que dijo. ¿Prometida? No sabía si reírme o enojarme que me creyeran que me comprometería con ese enano. Pero por el momento tenia que dejar de lado esos pensamientos, ya que aquí estábamos solo Sebastian y yo, en un lugar apartado, donde quizás nadie podía oír mis gritos si el se le ocurriera matarme.

Sebastian tenia un tic en el ojo derecho y con una velocidad impresionante me agarro por el brazo, hizo que soltara la caja y me jalo para bajar. Ya abajo me guio directamente a mi dormitorio y una vez allí me empujo adentro haciéndome tropezar y caer sentada en la cama. Él se puso al frente de mí con las manos en las caderas. Si la situación fuese otra ya me estuviese riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Que se supone que hacías allá arriba? -me pregunto susurrando, lo que era mas aterrador.

Trague saliva antes de contestar. Un solo pasó en falso y ya podría estar muerta.

-Estaba explorando. Quería ver si eran una amenaza. Solo...

-Que te pillaron y nos haces pasar vergüenza. -dijo Sebastian completando la frase que no era exactamente lo que iba a decir- ¿Sabes que hubiese sido de ti si yo no hubiese llegado? -me pregunto acercándose a mi. Yo negué rápidamente- Ahorita mismo esa sirvienta te hubiese llevado ante su amo acusándote de estar robando, y como no te presentaste ayer junto con el Joven Amo creerán que eres un simple ladrona y te hubiesen matado y así dejándonos en ridículo a todos nosotros por traer a una muerta de hambre, si el señor de este castillo se hubiese enterado. No puedo creer que te la pases presumiendo de tu grandeza cuando una simple sirvienta te ha descubierto en plena exploración. No me sorprende que tu familia te haya vendido.

Cada palabra era como una puñalada directa a mi orgullo. Me levante encarándolo de frente y con el puño cerrado le golpee directo a la nariz, claro eso era en mi imaginación. En la vida real me quede petrificada en el asiento, sin palabras que decir para defenderme, mi orgullo cayendo en picada por solo lo que dijo, mientras él me daba una ultima mirada de odio y salía de la habitación.

Nadie, jamás, me había dicho algo así, pero si el creía que con eso me derrumbaría esta muy equivocado. Dicen que las personas crean sus propios demonios, pues el acaba de crear algo en mi que lo destruiría.

Me levanto y busco algún vestido en la maleta para cambiarme el pijama. En una esquina de la habitación esta un espejo así que me acerco para verme en el. Simplemente estaba perfecta, ni una lagrima había salido después de la humillación, ni siquiera mis ojos estaban cristalinos, mis mejillas tenían un leve tono rosa por mi piel blanca, sin embargo sabia que era una mascara que yo misma cree durante todas las humillaciones de esos años, una mascara que no podía ser rota, una mascara que era mi condena. Me mire un poco mas en el espejo, y antes solo había visto lo superficial pero esta vez me enfoque en mis ojos, parecían dos esmeraldas y creo que esos ojos atraían a los hombres en primer lugar, pero por mas que los miraba se me hacían desconocidos, sin brillo, sin vida.

Aparte la mirada rápidamente y me acerque a la ventana. Afuera ya el sol estaba haciéndose notar, aunque las nubes lo taparan un poco, y al mirar abajo estaban los sirvientes de Ciel, ya había decidido mi próximo objetivo. Sabia que ningún humano me descubriría mientras exploro, claro si es que de verdad esa sirvienta fuese humana. Ya solo con pocos días conviviendo con Ciel descubrí que no todo es imposible, solo tenía que mantener la mente abierta para todo, y cuando digo todo es todo.

Salí de la habitación y fui a un lado del castillo. Al llegar estaban los tres sirvientes alrededor de una caja de madera, cuando me vieron se quedaron callados de inmediato. De derecha a izquierda estaba el jardinero que estaba apoyado de la pared vestido con un pantalón corto marrón y una camisa beige y guantes y sombrero de jardinero, el cocinero que tiene su uniforme de chef puesto con unos lentes de aviación colgando del cuello y por ultimo la sirvienta que vestía un vestido azul largo pasando de las rodillas y un delantal blanco. Los tres estaban esperando a que dijera algo. Ya me había mentalizado antes de llegar aquí, tenia que ser amable con ellos y controlarlos a mi manera.

-Hola ¿que tal? -les pregunte dándoles mi mejor sonrisa. Ellos ante la pregunta respondieron un "bien" no muy confiados- Me alegro. Se que no nos han presentado, pero como los vi aquí reunidos quise presentarme. Me llamo Ángela y soy una subordinada más del Joven Amo, espero que nos llevemos bien. -termine de presentarme con una inclinación y una sonrisa.

Los tres se vieron entre si y después empezaron a presentarse

-Yo soy Finnian, pero me puedes llamar Finny. Trabajo en el jardín de la mansión del Joven Amo. Mucho gusto -dijo el jardinero sonriéndome.

-Yo soy Maylen. Soy la sirvienta de la mansión. Encantada de conocerte -me dijo tratando de inclinarse, pero como estaba sentada y muy cerca de la caja al inclinarse se llevo un golpe, al cual solté una risita disimulada.

-Y yo soy Bard. Soy el cocinero ejemplar de la mansión y ninguna comida se compara con la mía. -se presento por ultimo el cocinero ignorando el golpe de la sirvienta- Entonces, ¿se acabo tu fantasía de niña rica?

-¿Qué? -le pregunto.

-¿Qué si ya el Joven Amo se deshizo de ti y es por eso que después de tantos días vienes a presentarte para tener compañía? Pues te puedo decir de una vez que te vayas yendo por donde viniste jovencita, porque no seremos tu pañuelo en el cual te seques las lagrimas.

Debía admitirlo, me dio gracia. ¿Yo, Ángela, buscando consuelo en otras personas, o no, dejando que alguien me utilice y me abandone? Eso jamás. Sin mas me eche a reír, y es que ¿que podía hacer en una situación así?

-¿De qué te ríes? -me pregunto Bard

-Es que... es tan... -no pude evitar lanzar otra carcajada cayéndome al suelo y agarrándome mi barriga- es... es muy... gracioso.

Me termino acostando completamente con los brazos estirados mirando al cielo mientras trato de normalizar mi respiración. Cuando me tranquilizo volteo a verlos, los tres me miran como si estuviera loca y eso es solo el detonante para volverme a reír y esta vez por mas tiempo. Al parecer a ellos les hizo gracia verme riéndome porque enseguida empezaron a reírse.

-Disculpen si esa fue la impresión que di, pero estos días he estado ocupada por unos encargos del Joven Amo así que no me pude presentar. -les digo una vez que paro mi ataque de risa.

-No te preocupes, de hecho lo sentimos por la actitud de Bard el en realidad no quiso decir eso -me dice Maylene

-No te preocupes -le digo dándole una radiante sonrisa- y puede que me sienta un poco sola -bajo la mirada- pero nadie esta solo en esta vida ¿verdad? -levanto mi mirada y les sonrió.

Ellos se quedan perplejos unos segundos y después me devuelven la sonrisa asintiendo. Misión cumplida. Me levante del suelo planeando como decirles que quiero que busquen información sobre la sirvienta, pero una voz interrumpe todo.

-Así que están aquí -Sebastian se acerco a nosotros con una caja en la mano, al verme me lanzo una mirada de desprecio que los otros no notaron- Se supone que vinimos a un resort. -dijo abriendo la caja mostrándonos diversos tenedores y cuchillos y sonriendo falsamente

Maylen, Finny y Bard sonrieron más de lo que ya sonreían, se levantaron y siguieron a Sebastian, y como yo no me iba a quedar como una boba en medio los seguí.

Sebastian nos guio por un lado del castillo hasta llegar al lugar. Era lo mas hermoso que había visto, bueno creo que era un poco obvio ya no había salido de la ciudad en mi vida, estaba la arena con el mar a un lado y sus colores contrastaba perfectamente aunque no hubiera sol. Vi a los otros, muy lejos de mí, ir hacia una pequeña carreta y al lado de esta se encontraba Ciel, sentado en una silla leyendo un libro.

" _Te lo explicare absolutamente todo mañana..._ " Eso es lo que había dicho, y ya llego ese momento.

Camine hasta llegar al lado de él. No quería interrumpir su lectura así que me senté a su lado. Pasaron aproximadamente 30 minutos o puede que mas, en ese tiempo llego la sirvienta y junto con Tanaka empezaron a hacer los emparedados, mientras que Maylene, Finny y Bard se bañaban en el agua y Sebastian estaba a un lado de su amo esperando alguna indicación, y yo seguía sentada al lado de el admirando el paisaje y disfrutando el viento. Cuando Ciel cerro su libro miro a su lado izquierdo encontrándome ahí sentada y pegando un brinco.

-¿Cuando llegaste ahí? -dijo con clara sorpresa.

-Pues hace mucho rato que estoy sentada aquí, señor -le respondí sin alterarme por no haberme notado- y por cierto creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

El me miro seriamente y después le ordeno a Sebastian que buscara otra silla para mí, que nos trajera té y después que se retirara a hacer otra cosa que no escuche. Sebastian como siempre hizo todo al pie de la letra y al pasar por mi lado me susurro "te lo encargo" cosa que yo concluí que debía de cuidar a Ciel.

-En serio que me sorprendes, ¿como no pudiste haberme notado? -le pregunte una vez que Sebastian se fue.

-Bueno a diferencia de ti yo si leo atentamente los libros

-Aja, como quieras. Entonces, ¿como que no hay ningún perro diabólico, según tu?

-El perro que vimos ayer era falso, era un perro común y corriente al cual le echaron un polvo y lo dejaron ir para que recorriera la ciudad. Ayer un hombre fue asesinado por criar mas perros de lo que esta permitido, yo encontré un poco del polvo brillante en la entrada, y todo es un juego para asustar a las personas. Y por supuesto que no estoy aquí por unas simples vacaciones, Su Majestad me mando, pero eso es información confidencial, a lo que me lleva a tu ultima pregunta: confió en ti porque eres igual que yo. En esa noche en la que nos encontramos, tú estabas dispuesta a matar con tal de salvarte, tenías una mirada de venganza mientras disparabas que me hizo pensar que estabas igual de pérdida, por eso confió en ti. -lo ultimo me lo dijo mirándome directamente a la cara, y su mirada desbordaba confianza absoluta, y al menos yo también confiaba en él completamente.

-Esa si es una completa revelación, y debo admitir Ciel Phantomhive, que me impresionas. -le dije dándole una cálida sonrisa, a la cual el respondió dándome una sonrisa igual, que no duro ni cinco segundos por supuesto.

En ese momento se escucho un alboroto en el pueblo que me hizo ponerme alerta.

-¡Lo encontramos!

-¡Atraparon al perro malo!

-¡Es el perro de James!

Fue lo único que oímos pero suficiente. De inmediato todos se estaban levantando para ir a ver que pasaba, pero más fue mi sorpresa al ver que Ciel me detenía.

-Nosotros vamos. A un lado de este sitio se encuentra un bosque muerto, ve ahí y averigua que hay -y después de decirme aquello se fue con los otros.

No podía malgastar el tiempo, así que quitándome las zapatillas eche a correr a donde me indico. Al llegar todo estaba muerto como dijo Ciel, los arboles, las plantas, los animales. De inmediato sentí un escalofrió pero tenia que seguir.

No había estado tanto tiempo adentrándome cuando sentí que me seguían. Así que me quede quieta, esperando. No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando me voltee y vi a un hombre. Estaba desnudo con un collar de perro al cuello, tenia el cabello blanco y sus ojos grises irradiaban odio.

 _"Lo primero para enfrentar, ante cualquier situación, a un ser viviente no es echar a correr sino tranquilizar tu respiración y mostrarte segura, de esa manera verán que no le tienes miedo"_ las palabras de mi hermano las recordaba perfectamente en mi cabeza como si me lo hubiera dicho ayer, así que me pare derecha mirándolo directamente a los ojos a pesar de mi miedo, y le mostré una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me arrodillaba y le abría los brazos esperando un ataque.

El hombre mostro cara de desconcierto, pero después dejo de mirarme con odio para sacar lengua, ponerse en cuatro patas y llegar corriendo hacia mi. Yo claramente estaba impresionada, pero no podía perder mucho tiempo. Le acaricia la cabeza como si de un perro se tratase y después le di un beso en la frente, le dije "hasta luego" y salí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Ciel.

Me alegraba de verdad no haber huido de ese hombre, ahora al parecer podía controlarlo.

No me había adentrado mucho y me fue fácil llegar en poco tiempo, pero la imagen que tenia adelante me dejo mas que sorprendida: Ciel estaba encadenado con los brazos y piernas abiertas, mientras que los otros estaban atados y un perro, que creo que estaba muerto, entre ellos. Un señor estaba dando las indicaciones de ataque a los perros, así que por segunda vez en el día tenia que dejarlo todo al azar.

Me interpuse entre Ciel y los perros, arrodillándome, pero esta vez puse una cara seria tan intensa que los perros pararon por la sorpresa, en ese mismo momento llego Sebastian pateándolos y dándoles una mirada amenazante y susurrando "por eso odio a los perros".

Ciel empezó a decir lo que me dijo hace minutos, pero con palabras más fuertes para conmocionar al público que lo estaba escuchando. En realidad no lo escuchaba, estaba en shock por como Sebastian trato a esos perros, eran solo seres inferiores que necesitan ser cuidados y sentirse protegidos y el solo los desprecia. El maldito lo iba a pagar.

Cuando me repuse fui a buscar las zapatillas que deje en la arena y volví lo más rápido que pude.

Al llegar la gente del pueblo empezaba a protestar mientras agarraban al señor que ocasiono todo (el cual no sabia el nombre). En el suelo yacía la última victima del poder de ese hombre despreciable, el perro del tal James, que se rindió ante la muerte al ya haber terminado su deber, pero mi lucha apenas comenzaba

Después de que Ciel revelara la verdad detrás del perro diabólico fuimos al castillo a descansar. Cada uno se fue por su lado: Ciel se fue a su habitación acompañado por Sebastián, Maylene, Finny y Bard se dispersaron por el castillo y yo solo quería dormir. Fui al dormitorio y me acosté en la cama, aunque hubiese sido lo mismo que acostarse en el suelo, y de inmediato caí dormida.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando escuche a Maylene gritar. Me levante lo más rápido que pude tratando de no desorientarme. El grito provenía de los calabozos. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y al llegar ya estaban todos ahí, mirando con horror lo que yacía adelante. Me levante un poco para poder ver por encima de los que estaban delante, pero de haber sabido lo que estaba ahí hubiese preferido quedarme en la ignorancia: la pared tenía un enorme agujero y todo el piso estaba lleno de sangre fresca, y lo peor de todo es que el señor ya no se encontraba ahí.

Creo que el caso del perro diabólico aun no se resolvía.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: El perro diabólico. Parte 3

 _ **Ciel**_

El castillo Ballimore, a pesar de tener tan desagradable dueño, tiene una cómoda habitación de invitados. Sus sillones de primera calidad, las mesas de madera pura y la cama era perfecta para descansar toda una noche sin interrupciones.

Después de pasar la primera noche allí, Sebastián me despertó cerca de las siete de la mañana, por lo tanto después de pasar la segunda noche allí esperaba lo mismo, pero lo que me despertó no fue Sebastián sino algo completamente diferente. Estaba sintiendo el frio de la mañana, así que me volteo en la cama para encontrar una posición más cómoda en donde la calidez volviera, cuando mi rodilla golpeo con algo y ese algo se quejaba. Abro rápidamente mis ojos y veo a Ángela enfrente de mí durmiendo con una sonrisa boba. Mis instintos se activaron y simplemente la empuje, haciendo que cayera en el piso frio.

-¡Argg…! Shel ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué que me pasa? No te parece poco que cuando me duermo este solo en la cama y cuando despierte estés tú. Además tienes habitación propia ¿Por qué dormiste aquí?

-Si eres exagerado –responde Ángela levantándose del piso- además, no volveré a dormir en una cama como la que esta en esa habitación, aun si tengo que despertar en el piso cada mañana. Y ahora déjame dormir un rato más.

¿Pero es qué no podía ser más descarada?

-Eso ni pensarlo, te quiero fuera de este cuarto en este mismo instante –le dije levantándole la voz.

-No seas dramático, ayer tuve un día de perros, literalmente, y al menos quiero disfrutar un poco mas de esta cómoda cama antes de terminar de resolver el caso, ya que te has equivocado en tu deducción ¿cierto? –termino de decir mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa irónica.

-Si es por eso tú también te equivocaste en tu deducción.

-Pero tu me pediste mi deducción de lo que paso en ese momento, no de todo el asunto. Ahora déjame dormir.

-No te quedaras aquí.

-Que si.

-Que no

-Que si.

-Que n…

Antes de terminar de decirle que no, Ángela agarro una de las almohadas y la estampo en mi cara. Cabe decir que pudo más mi sed de venganza y que mi impresión, o mejor dicho: mi lado infantil. Agarre otra almohada y también empecé a pegarle.

Así fue como nos encontró Sebastián dos horas después. En nuestra pequeña guerra habíamos tirado unas cuantas cosas, además de que algunas almohadas se rompieron, y que decir de la cama. Sebastián respiro profundo antes de hablar.

-Buenos días. Sus ordenes Joven Amo –dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Ángela como indirecta de que haría con ella.

-Lleva a Ángela a su habitación y vuelve inmediatamente –dije poniéndome serio tratando de recuperar un poco de dignidad.

-Entendido Joven Amo –dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia- Señorita Ángela venga conmigo.

Ángela se quito unas cuantas plumas que tenia en la cabeza y camino hacia Sebastián. Antes de salir se volteo y me dijo:

-Nos vemos dentro de un rato Joven Amo, a terminar su tarea que ha quedado inconclusa debido a su falta de atención en los más grandes detalles –por ultimo saco la lengua y salió de la habitación.

De repente la habitación quedo en un total silencio y extrañamente comenzaba a molestarme. Me dirigí de nuevo a la cama para poder dormir unos minutos mas intentando olvidar aquellos extraños pensamientos, sin embargo Sebastián llego muy pronto y por mas que le insistía en querer dormir un poco mas no me dejaba.

-Si no se hubiese entretenido con niñerías pudo haber dormido bien –me reprocho Sebastián, y ante tal aclaración deje de insistir.

La noche anterior al escuchar el grito de Maylene, proveniente de la celda donde se encontraba el señor Ballimore, fuimos corriendo, encontramos la celda vacía y el piso estaba lleno de sangre, salimos a buscar el cuerpo y lo encontramos donde había hecho mi deducción en la tarde delante del pueblo. Puede que el señor Ballimore tuviera muchos enemigos y que alguno de ellos fue quien lo mato, puede que su propia sirvienta lo haya asesinado, hasta puede que de verdad exista un perro diabólico, sea como sea tengo que terminar este problema pronto y satisfacer a la Reina.

-Joven Amo, baje a desayunar –dijo Sebastián antes de retirarse.

¿Eh? ¿Y mi té de la mañana? Miro rápidamente el dormitorio buscando mi té por si estaba muy distraído y no me fije cuando lo preparo, pero el té brillaba por su ausencia. Resignado baje a tomar el desayuno. Esta es la primera vez que Sebastián se olvida de mi té de la mañana y no puede sentirse más decepcionante.

 _ **Ángela**_

Después de que Sebastián me llevara arrastrando a la habitación donde estaban mi equipaje cambie mi vestimenta y procedí a bajar. Hoy decidí que no desayunaría con Ciel sino con Finnian, Maylene y Bard, aun estaba viva mi ansia de venganza por la humillación que me hizo pasar la sirvienta.

Al llegar al comedor de los rechazados, como yo lo llamo, me senté al lado de Maylene, solo estábamos Bard, Maylene, Tanaka y yo.

-Buenos días –salude una vez sentada.

-Buenos días –respondieron todos al unísono.

-¿Cómo dormiste Ángela? –me pregunto Maylene

-Acostada –le respondí sonriendo. Bard soltó una carcajada y el señor Tanaka parecía no estar en este mundo-. Dormí mejor que la noche anterior.

-Después de un tiempo te acostumbras a dormir en donde sea –dijo Bard.

Y yo tenia pensado en no volver a dormir en ningún lugar incomodo, aun si tuviera que recibir un empujón por parte de Ciel cada mañana.

-Sin duda alguna me acostumbrare. Aprenderé lo que sea con tal de proteger al Joven Amo –dije fingiendo entusiasmo y ellos me dieron una sonrisa.

-Claro que si, nosotros lo protegeremos –dijo con seguridad Maylene.

Termine de comer el improvisado desayuno y puse en practica mi plan.

-¿Dónde esta Finnian? –pregunte inocentemente.

-El salió corriendo hace un rato –me respondió Bard-. Al parecer se siente mal.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y por que?

-Bueno… ayer en la noche Finnian y yo nos encontramos en el pasillo –empezó a relatar Maylene- escuchamos unos ruidos extraños venir de la habitación de la señorita Ángela. Al ver por la puerta entreabierta nos encontramos que un hombre desnudo con un collar de perro estaba lamiendo el cuello de la señorita –Maylene tomo una pequeña pausa para limpiarse la sangre que salía de su nariz-. Después de eso yo quería investigar un poco mas, pero Finnian dijo que seria mejor no meterse en esos asuntos y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Sospecho que el se quedo afuera y ahora tiene un resfriado.

¿Hombre desnudo con un collar de perro?

-¿Y sabes quien es ese hombre? –pregunte haciéndome la desentendida.

-Pues no lo he visto por aquí, pero la señorita Ángela le hablaba muy cariñosamente, deben ser muy cercanos.

-¿Cómo si fuera su mascota?

-¿Eh? Bueno, ahora que lo dices, lo trataba como si fuera un perro.

Perro… perro… ¡Perro diabólico! ¡Bien! Cambio de planes.

-Es un poco raro ¿sabes? –intente cambiar de tema.

-¿El que? –pregunto Bard.

-Que la señorita Ángela y yo tengamos el mismo nombre

-… ¡Cierto! –exclamaron después de unos segundos.

No sabia si sentirme ofendida o decepcionada de que no lo hayan notado hasta ahora. Ya empezaba a dudar de la protección hacia Ciel.

-Pero lo podemos solucionar –empezó a decir Bard- Podríamos llamarte… haber… Ange ¿Qué tal?

-¡Si! Es fantástico, ¿aceptas Ange? –dijo Maylene.

¿Por que lo preguntan si ya me empezaron a decir así?

-Claro, es muy lindo –puaj- ¡Me encanta! Bueno nos veremos después.

Me levante recogiendo mis cosas y luego de ponerlas en su lugar salí a buscar a Ciel. Lo encontré desayunando y de muy mal humor, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, las comisuras de su boca un poco hacia abajo y su mano agarraba fuertemente el tenedor, aunque lo disimulaba un poco bien. Decidí que no lo molestaría por ahora y permanecí en su lado izquierdo por detrás de Sebastian completamente callada y sin moverme. Minutos después Bard y Tanaka llegaron y se ubicaron también por detrás de Sebastián, quedando uno al lado del otro. Aunque el silencio no duro por mucho tiempo. A penas Sebastian termino de servirle el último platillo a Ciel, Maylene y Finnian irrumpieron en el lugar gritando el nombre de Sebastian.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –levanto la voz Sebastián.

-La señorita Ángela no aparece por ninguna parte –explico Finnian.

-¡Ah! Dijo que iría a reunir hierbas medicinales que se encuentran cerca de una ciénaga –informo Bard.

-¿A una ciénaga? ¿Sola? –dijo a modo de interrogativa Finnian.

-¿Dónde el perro diabólico se aparece de vez en cuando? –le secundo Maylene.

-¡Que mal!

Maylene, Finnian y Bard se quedaron viendo pensando en que decisión tomar, mientras que a Sebastian, Ciel y a mi nos causaba total indiferencia. Y Tanaka, bueno, él era neutral.

-¿Por qué fue a recoger hierbas medicinales en un momento así? –pregunto Finnian.

-¡Ah si! Parece que le preocupaba que no te encontraras bien –le respondió Bard.

-¿Por… mi? –Finnian pregunto antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Sebastian! ¡Nosotros también vamos! –grito Bard y se dispuso a correr detrás de Finnian.

-Bien –le respondió Sebastian.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tienes sangre en las venas? –Le reclamo a Sebastian- ¡No importa! ¿Vamos Maylene?

-¡Si!

-¿Y el señor Tanaka? –Tanaka ya estaba preparado con una escopeta de juguete- Parece que tiene ganas. ¡Vamos tropa!

-¡Si señor!

Y así se fueron corriendo, mientras Ciel, Sebastian y yo permanecíamos completamente indiferentes a la situación.

-¿Y? ¿De que color es tu sangre? –Pregunto Ciel a Sebastian- Al parecer tenemos motivos para apresurarnos –hizo una pausa tomando con elegancia la taza de té y bebiendo de ella-. Muéstrame tu mejor y falsa actuación, Sebastian.

- _Yes, my Lord._

Después de hacer una pequeña reverencia, Sebastian se quedo esperando a que Ciel terminara el te, mientras que yo esperaba sus ordenes.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a ayudar en la búsqueda de la señorita Ángela? –volvió a preguntar Ciel, pero esta vez la pregunta era dirigida a mi.

Me lo pensé un momento antes de responder.

-Aunque no me haya dado una tarea fija, mi deber es permanecer a su lado hasta que usted lo decida –dije con todo el orgullo que pude reunir-. Y eso implica no entretenerme con asuntos absurdos –aunque esto último lo dije a modo de indirecta.

-Bien, serás oficialmente mi guardiana.

-¿Cómo dice Joven Amo? –pregunto incrédulo Sebastian.

-¿Es en serio? –pregunte sin creérmelo.

-¿Están dudando de mi decisión? –Sebastian y yo negamos con un movimiento de cabeza al mismo tiempo-. En ese caso, veremos si podrás resistir a tan importante deber –eso era claramente un reto, uno del cual no sabría a que me enfrentaba pero que lo haría solo para cerrarle la boca.

Ciel dejo la taza en el plato, señal dirigida a Sebastian que debía retirar lo que había en la mesa.

"Guardiana de Ciel Phantomhive" ya llego la hora de hacer algo importante.

Después de que Sebastian retirara todos los platos, Ciel se levanto de la silla y empezó a caminar rumbo al dormitorio, naturalmente le seguí. Al llegar al dormitorio me lance inmediatamente a la cama, ¡Como la extrañaba!

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Pregunto Ciel molesto- Eres mi guardiana, no estas aquí para jugar –termino de decir ubicándose frente a la cama con el ceño fruncido.

-Primero que nada aun sigues siendo un niño y deberías divertirte –le dije sentándome y acomodando un poco mi vestido-, disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

-Ya soy mayor, no estoy para esas boberías.

-¿Cuantos años tienes? –pregunte confundida ¿no puede repasarme por mucho, o si?

-12 años –respondió orgulloso.

¿Qué? ¡Es dos años menor que yo!

Sin poder evitarlo me inundo un ataque de risa y empecé a retorcerme en la cama.

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa?

-No lo puedo evitar –dije volviendo a mi posición de hace unos minutos-. ¿No ves la ironía? Eres dos años menor que yo y pareces mayor de lo que eres. Así como un viejito joven. Morirás antes que yo.

-Tienes 14 años y actúas como una mocosa –me acuso.

-Puedo actuar como una niña y también como una adulta, eso dependerá de la persona con quien este. Además ese no es el punto, volvamos al tema. Segundo: no me dejaste descansar lo suficiente.

-Eso no es mi culpa. Te infiltraste en mi cama –comento frunciendo mas el ceño si se podía.

-Lo haces sonar como un delito. Y tercero: va a ser un día muy agotador.

-Sebastian se encargara de eso.

-Sebastian no sabe quien es el perro diabólico –le refute.

-Explícate –ordeno Ciel mientras se iba a sentar en uno de los sillones.

Me levante con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia sentándome en el otro sillón.

-El perro diabólico se puede convertir en un hombre y esta bajo el cuidado de la sirvienta de este castillo –Ciel ya iba a decir algo cuando levante la mano en señal de que esperara-. Cuando me mandaste al bosque encontré un hombre desnudo con un collar de perro, creo que se encariño conmigo. Esta mañana me entere por parte de Maylene que ese mismo hombre estaba con la sirvienta, pero recordando la forma con la que se comporto conmigo y como describió Maylene el trato que recibía de parte de la sirvienta llegue a la conclusión de que ese hombre es un demonio y se puede transformar en un perro. Algo así como tu mayordomo, es un hombre que sirve a la familia Phantomhive pero se transforma en un violador-psicópata.

-Que halagador –dijo alguien desde la puerta, y con horror observe que era Sebastian.

-Sebastian ¿es cierto lo que dice Ángela? –pregunto Ciel ignorando el aura asesina de Sebastian y mi creciente pánico.

-No he visto a ese hombre que menciona su guardiana como para asegurar que sea tal perro, pero he notado cierta habilidad proveniente de la sirvienta.

-Es una orden. Sebastian ve a ayudar a los sirvientes de la casa Phantomhive en la búsqueda de la sirvienta. Ángela busca al perro. –ordeno Ciel.

- _Yes, my lord_ –dijo Sebastian inclinándose y retirándose inmediatamente, dejándome mas tranquila.

-Pero Shel, déjame dormir un rato mas –proteste olvidando que hace poco me querían asesinar.

-Deja de quejarte y vete. Cuanto antes termines más rápido volverás a la mansión y descansaras todo lo que quieras.

-Eso no se lo cree ni Finnian –refunfuñe levantándome y saliendo de la habitación a cumplir mi orden.

Una vez fuera del castillo empecé a caminar otra vez al bosque donde había encontrado al hombre el día anterior. Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y el clima estaba un poco frío. Decidida a terminar lo mas rápido aumente la velocidad de mi caminar. A medio camino al bosque pude ver a lo lejos como se acercaba una persona, cuando la tuve mas cerca pude ver que se trataba de la sirvienta. De inmediato puse en marcha mi plan. Cuando se acerco lo suficiente hice el amago de caerme y ella inmediatamente me sostuvo.

-¿Esta bien señorita? –me pregunto mirándome con desconfianza.

" _Actúa sumisa, actúa sumisa"_ me repetía.

-Si claro, lo siento mucho. Creo que es porque no he comido lo suficiente estos días –respondí dándole una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Pero como prometida del señor Phantomhive no debería comer lo suficiente –dijo a modo de pregunta.

-Yo no soy su prometida –le aclare-, soy su guardiana.

-Con más razón aun debería alimentarse bien, acompáñeme por favor.

Nos devolvimos en un incomodo silencio, pero no duraría por mucho tiempo.

-Yo quería disculparme, yo le grite a usted cuando encontré la caja familiar. Usted no tiene la culpa de lo que su amo hiciera a sus espaldas.

Ella me miro sorprendida un momento y luego se relajo.

-No me trates de usted por favor, me hace sentir vieja. Puede que mi amo fuera una mala persona, pero comprenderás que sin importar que deberás proteger cada cosa de tu amo, por mas pequeña que sea. Esa es la vida de la servidumbre.

-Yo me altere cuando vi esa caja porque hace tiempo que no veo a mi familia –le dije dedicándole una sonrisa triste-. Mi padre siempre protegió esa caja y cuando la vi reaccione mal, de verdad disculpe las molestias.

-No te preocupes –me dijo sonriéndome-. Disculpa que me entrometa pero parece que no has pasado mucho tiempo con el señor Phantomhive.

Ya callo en la trampa.

-No, la verdad es que llevo pocos días con el Joven Amo. En realidad antes de conocerlo vendía mi cuerpo para sustentar a mi familia. Aunque no estaba sola, tenía a Mary.

-¿Mary?

-Si, ella era mi pareja –dije sonrojándome-. Lamentablemente la asesinaron –deje escapar una lagrima-, y ese misma noche conocí al Joven Amo.

-¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento, te debes de sentir muy sola.

-Si, algo. ¡Mira es Sebastian!

Ella volteo en la dirección que le señalaba y ahí estaban Sebastian alzando al perro diabólico con los sirvientes y Ciel de espectadores. La sirvienta inmediatamente corrió a por su perro mientras que yo me ubicaba al lado de Ciel.

-¿Ustedes se intercambiaron las misiones o que? –pregunto Ciel.

-Casualidades de la vida –respondí.

-No existen las casualidades –me refuto.

Me encogí de hombros dejando pasar el tema y esperando que todo se solucionara rápido para volver a la mansión y dormir un rato. Ya sabia que la semilla de la duda estaba plantada en la sirvienta y solo faltaba una decisión suya para que mi plan saliera perfecto, y tenia toda la confianza de que así seria. Ignore todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor y me dedique a ver el cielo y buscarles formas a las nubes. Había un perrito, una planta, un oso, una campana, un árbol… ¡Me estaban dejando atrás!

-¡Ángela, no te distraigas! –Grito Ciel a una distancia considerable de mi- ¡Sebastian ve a empacar!

Empecé a correr hasta llegar a un lado de Ciel.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos vamos? –pregunte agitadamente por la carrera.

-Si –respondió Ciel secamente.

-¡Si! ¡Yupi! –exclame abrazando a Ciel fugazmente y dándole un beso en la mejilla, para enseguida correr hacia el castillo.

Una vez llegue a la habitación saque las maletas, que no había desempacado y no me arrepiento de ello, y se las di a Sebastian que casualmente pasaba por allí. Sebastian al verme me vio de mala manera, agarro mis maletas y siguió caminando en dirección a la habitación de Ciel.

Salí del castillo, feliz porque ya podría terminar este desastroso viaje. Afuera ya estaban los dos carruajes listos para ser usados, creo que Ciel tenía tantas ganas como yo de ir a la mansión. Ciel estaba afuera del castillo viendo como los sirvientes subían su equipaje.

-Creía que nos quedaríamos mas tiempo –comente yo-, después de todo vinimos a un resort.

-¿Te quieres quedar? –Yo negué rápidamente- Volveremos cuando el resort este terminado.

-¿Y como se solucionaron las cosas?

-El perro era de la sirvienta y dijo que no puede amaestrarlo.

-Eso es ilógico viniendo de alguien que vive en un pueblo donde crían perros –Ciel asintió dándome la razón-. Un momento ¿era?

-No se te escapa nada –dijo medio sonriendo- ¿no te gustaría tener un perro en casa?

-Nos llevaremos al perro diabólico –afirme.

Ciel asintió reafirmando lo que dije. Bien ¡misión cumplida!

-Aunque creo que hay alguien que no le agrada la idea –dijo Ciel

En ese momento paso Sebastian con las maletas resoplando, mientras que Ciel sonreía burlonamente.

-Olvida lo que dije, eran imaginaciones mías.

Solté una risita por lo bajo para que Sebastian no la escuchara y me matara con la mirada otra vez.

-Ya que soy tu guardiana ¿me iré contigo en tu carruaje? –le pregunte a Ciel inocentemente.

-Si no hay de otra –respondió lamentándose pero contrario a él, yo estaba feliz. Mi día no podía mejorar más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando el equipaje ya estuvo organizado en los carruajes, Ciel ocupo el primero dejando un espacio para que yo lo ocupara. Antes de subir la sirvienta me llamo para que habláramos a solas. Me llevo a un lado del carruaje lo suficientemente lejos para que Ciel no escuchara.

-Decidí dejarles a Pluto –empezó a decir-, la verdadera razón es que no quiero que estés sola. Quiero que lo cuides y entrenes ¿podrías hacerlo?

Pobre alma en desgracia, no sabe que mi objetivo es dejarla sola.

-Por supuesto, no habrá problema –le dije con la voz mas dulce que pude haber sacado alguna vez.

" _Actúa sumisa, actúa sumisa"_

-Muchas gracias –se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de mis labios, pero yo gire mi cabeza para estar mas cerca de sus labios y darle un pequeño beso. Ella me miro sorprendida, le sonreí inocentemente y me fui corriendo al carruaje junto con Ciel.

En cuanto llegue al lado de Ciel, él carraspeo y se removió incomodo. Lo mire con atención para que dijera de una vez lo que quería decir.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto él lo mas bajo que pudo.

-Es que no sabes que es un beso Shel –dije intentando ser sarcástica y olvidándome que toque los labios de esa persona que hizo pasarme un mal rato.

-Claro que se que es un beso –respondió de mala gana-, lo que me preguntaba porque una mujer.

-¿Y por que Sebastian?

Ciel se sonrojo y apretó los puños volteando su mirada hacia el horizonte.

-Y sigues con lo mismo –y dicho eso cerro el tema.

Esperamos a que Sebastian se ubicara en el asiento para dirigir a los caballos y que los sirvientes se despidieran. El perro diabólico que nos íbamos a llevar estaba convertido en humano. Él al verme se emociono tanto que me iba a saltar encima, pero basto una mirada matadora de Sebastian para que se quedara en su sitio.

Ya estábamos listos para irnos, Sebastian emprendió la marcha de regreso a la mansión Phantomhive. Mientras mas pasaba el tiempo mas me daba sueño, así que decidí acurrucarme al lado de Ciel y apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro, ya que no llegaríamos hasta bien entrada la noche.

-¿Esta es mi guardiana? –pregunto Ciel a modo de burla- Que esperanza.

-Silencio Shel, mi trabajo empieza cuando llegue a la mansión Phantomhive –le dije con seguridad.

-¿Quién decidió eso, Ange? –pregunto recalcando mi apodo.

-Lo decidí yo o más bien cuando me des algún distintivo. Y no me llames así.

-Yo no me quejo que me llames Shel, así que estamos a mano

-Si lo viera la señorita Elizabeth –comento Sebastian.

-¿Quién es Elizabeth? –pregunte.

-Ya la conocerás –dijo Ciel poniendo una sonrisa siniestra.

Sin duda alguna a Ciel hay que tenerle miedo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7: Al rescate de la muñeca

 _ **Ciel**_

El día había empezado bien. Pude dormir por bastante tiempo, puesto a que llegamos antes de lo previsto. Sebastian no se olvido de mi te y hasta me llevo el desayuno a la cama. Los gritos de los sirvientes no se escuchaban, supuse que se debía a que tenían que adaptar a Pluto a su nuevo hogar. De Ángela no sabia nada, quizás seguía durmiendo. Definitivamente nada podría arruinar este día… o eso creía.

Me encontraba bajando las escaleras para dirigirme a hacer negocios afuera, cuando el grito de Elizabeth resonó por toda la mansión.

-¡CIEL!

-¡Lizzy! –exclame sorprendido.

En ese momento solo deseaba que Ángela no bajara. Elizabeth llego a mi lado abrazando con mucha fuerza y moviéndome de un lado a otro como su fuese un muñeco.

-¡Toma, esto es para ti! –dijo con entusiasmo soltándome y entregando una caja pequeña en mis manos.

Mientras le iba quitando el lazo a la pequeña caja pude ver que detrás de Elizabeth estaba Ángela. Me tense levemente como acto reflejo, pero me intente relajar teniendo en cuenta de que Elizabeth me miraba atentamente. Al terminar de quitar la cinta Elizabeth me detuvo, impidiendo que abriera la caja.

-¿Por qué? A pesar de que yo lo rompí -dijo Elizabeth tomando mi mano izquierda mirado mi anillo con cara de desconcierto.

-Sebastian lo arreglo –respondí quitándole importancia.

-Pero estaba hecho pedazos y ni siquiera tiene rasguños –seguía desconcertada apretando mas el agarre sobre mi mano.

-Si, un mayordomo al servicio de la casa Phantomhive… -empezó a decir Sebastian.

-¿…cómo no podría hacer algo tan simple? –termine completando.

-Exactamente –dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa inclinándose levemente.

Y lo que menos quería, paso.

-Buenos días Joven Amo y compañía –saludo Ángela desde lo alto de la escalera.

Elizabeth dio la vuelta para ver a la recién llegada y su cara de desconcierto fue de mal en peor.

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunto Elizabeth sin su entusiasmo usual.

-Me presentare –dijo Ángela con una sonrisa-. Mi nombre es Ángela y soy la guardiana de Ciel Phantomhive.

-Vaya –comento Elizabeth asombrada-. Me llamo Elizabeth Middleford y soy la prometida de Ciel.

¿Por qué Elizabeth habrá dicho prometida y no prima? Esa duda estaba en el ambiente. Se podía sentir un aire tan hostil que hasta Sebastian se removió incomodo.

-Es un gran placer señorita Elizabeth –le dijo cortésmente Ángela inclinándose levemente.

-Señorita Elizabeth –llamo Sebastian y en cierta manera se lo agradecí- ¿y esa cajita?

-Ah, esto… esto es… -trataba de responder pero estaba muy nerviosa- ¡un secreto! –termino de decir quitándome la cajita y escondiéndola de mi vista.

Y ahora el desconcertado era yo.

-¿No me la ibas a dar? –pregunte.

-¡Te en-ga-ñe! –Respondió separando la ultima palabra de manera infantil- El atraer a un caballero con regalos no es propio de una dama, seria vulgar. ¿Verdad que si, Ángela? –le pregunto como si se tratara de una niña

-Por supuesto –le contesto Ángela sonriéndole. Al menos le seguía la corriente.

-Vamos Paula, toca las campanas.

-Si, señorita –Paula obedeció la orden.

-¡Nos vemos! –se despidió Elizabeth saliendo por la puerta principal con pasos apresurados.

-¿Al fin de cuentas, a que vino? –pregunte confuso.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños del Joven Amo. ¿Acaso no es por eso? –dijo Sebastian.

-¿Mañana es tu cumpleaños? ¡Hay que celebrarlo! –comento Ángela.

-¡Ángela! Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien –ella simplemente me miro confusa-, el presentarte así –le aclare.

-Pero debía presentarme, es tu prometida –dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Tenia que presentarte yo.

-No lo hubieras hecho –me refuto cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño-. Además ayer estaban hablando de ella. Olvida eso, ¿que harás mañana? –pregunto con entusiasmo.

¿Todas las mujeres son bipolares o solo ella?

-Mi cumpleaños… que ridículo. Sebastian trae te a mi habitación –dije yendo en dirección a mi habitación.

-Entendido…

-Un momento –interrumpió Ángela a Sebastian- ¿no íbamos a salir?

-Ya no tengo ganas. Sera otro día –y con esto di por finalizada la conversación.

Ya en mi habitación me intente relajar, sin embargo los recuerdos de mi cumpleaños volvían una y otra vez. En mi cumpleaños, mi madre duerme conmigo y mi padre me da regalos; siempre esperaba con impaciencia mi cumpleaños. Respire profundo y expulse el aire lentamente, Sebastian no tardaba en venir. Me tomaría mi te tranquilamente y luego iría a mi despacho a terminar el trabajo.

Y así lo hice. Pase desde la mañana hasta que oscureció en mi despacho sin interrupciones, a excepción de Sebastian que a veces entraba a preguntar si necesitaba algo. Podía escuchar levemente los gritos de los sirvientes, incluyendo a Ángela, tratando de entrenar a Pluto, aunque fuera el trabajo de Sebastian. Ya cuando estaba dispuesto a ir a cenar entro Sebastian, con una carta en una bandeja de plata y una terrible noticia.

-¿Qué Elizabeth esta desaparecida? –pregunte incrédulo.

-Si –afirmo Sebastian-, la sirvienta que la acompañaba dice que la perdió de vista cerca de East Line.

-Vamos enseguida. ¡Rayos! ¿En que estará pensando?

De alguna manera u otra me sentía responsable, debía haberle ordenado a Sebastian que la acompañara.

-Antes de eso, mire esto… -dijo enseñando la carta

Scotland Yard esta haciendo esfuerzos desesperados para investigar el caso de secuestro a muchachas. Los cadáveres de las victimas no han sido descubiertos. A las victimas se les envía el trozo de Hope, la piedra preciosa que trae infortunio a sus amos.

-Aliviaremos la melancolía de la Reina y rescataremos a Elizabeth –ordene.

-Entendido.

Cinco minutos después nos encontrábamos Sebastian, Ángela, Pluto en su forma humana vestido informalmente y yo en el carruaje rumbo a la ciudad.

-Sebastian, abrirás la puerta del carruaje –comencé a ordenarle a Sebastian viéndolo en el reflejo de la ventana del carruaje-, investigaras a los involucrados con las victimas y harás una lista de los sospechosos. Nombre, dirección y entraras al lugar de los hechos. Te es suficiente con tres horas, ¿no es así? En ese tiempo yo rescatare a Elizabeth. Termínalo en seguida.

-Yes, my lord.

Y después de haberlo dicho salió del carruaje. Ángela miraba por la ventana, su mirada perdida en el paisaje, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Pluto y por eso él se mantenía tranquilo.

Cuando nos dejaron cerca de East Line, Ángela mantenía a Pluto en su lugar. Saque del bolsillo de mi abrigo el listón del regalo de Elizabeth y se lo acerque a Pluto, a fin de cuentas era un perro. El lo olisqueo un momento y después se retiro estornudando y rascándose con una de sus piernas. Ángela dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

-Al parecer no te hace caso –me dijo burlonamente-. Anda Pluto, sigue el olor de la señorita Elizabeth.

Pluto se entusiasmo de repente y salió corriendo con nosotros detrás de él. Al girar en un callejón, Ángela se detuvo abruptamente y al ver el motivo no pude evitar enojarme mas de lo que ya estaba: una perra en celo, eso fue lo que perseguimos. Obviamente Ángela se carcajeo.

-Tu prometida al parecer esta en celo –y siguió riéndose.

-¡Pluto! ¡No te pongas cachondo en un momento así! –le regañe.

-El que un caballero diga algo así hace que lata mi corazón –dijo desde las alturas una absurda y ridícula voz que ya creía conocer, y en caso de que fuera esa persona me enojaría mas de lo que ya estaba-. Soy un cazador del amor. Frente a un trofeo…

-Sigamos Shel –dijo Ángela interrumpiendo el discurso de aquel hombre al ver mi creciente enojo-. No nos debemos distraer con la escoria.

Eso mejoro un poco mi ánimo, aunque no duro mucho tiempo. El shinigami salto desde la casa y aterrizo al frente de nosotros.

-No solo lo rodean hombres guapos a este chiquillo, sino también chicas –dijo el shinigami con un tinte de envidia en su voz. En ese momento Pluto salió corriendo hacia el shinigami y nosotros le seguimos-. ¡Oh, no! ¡Me ataca! ¡Hazlo suavemente!

Sin embargo Pluto pasó por su lado y nosotros le seguimos.

-¡¿Pero que les pasa?!

Pluto nos guio hasta una tienda de muñecas y en la vitrina se podía ver una muñeca idéntica a Elizabeth.

-Lista de los que van a fallecer –dijo el shinigami apareciendo de repente a nuestro lado- NA-493 Titiritero, Drocell Kains.

Entre a la tienda rápidamente, ya Ángela estaba adentro examinando la muñeca y al verme me la dio. Efectivamente era Elizabeth en muñeca e incluso tenia en la cintura el listón que adornaba su cabello esta mañana.

-¡Lizzy!

Examine alrededor rápidamente y encontré una puerta abierta, no dude en ir hasta ella. Después de esa puerta estaba un campo abierto y mas allá una gran mansión, sin duda alguna Elizabeth se encontraba ahí.

-¿No te parece una mansión muy apropiada? –dijo el shinigami ubicándose a un lado de mi.

Evalué las posibilidades de rescatar a Elizabeth y salir ilesos de aquí, no eran muy altas las posibilidades; sabía que Ángela tenía gran destreza y habilidad, sin embargo no sabia cuales eran sus límites; Pluto por otro lado solo era un perro que no me obedecía, y Sebastian llegaba en tres horas. Mire al shinigami que estaba a mi lado, él al menos tenía un arma y podría usarlo de carnada, sin embargo había asesinado a mi tía, no quería pedírselo, pero tendría que renunciar a mi orgullo por el bien de Elizabeth.

-Gre…

-Oye tú, ¿tienes como defenderte? –le pregunto Ángela.

-¡Mi nombre es Grell! Y por supuesto que se defenderme, soy un shinigami –le respondió a Ángela orgulloso

-Entonces protégenos. Te cumpliré cualquier pedido. Quizás… -pareció pensarlo por un momento- Podrás hacer todo lo que quieras con Sebastian por un día –finalizo sonriendo orgullosa sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.

-¿Hacer lo que quiera con Sebastian? ¡¿Puedo besarlo?! –pregunto emocionado.

-Lo que tú quieras.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Tengo tantas ganas de ayudar que podría morir!

Todos corrimos hasta la mansión, no había tiempo que perder. Al abrir la puerta nos encontramos a una niña completamente inmóvil con los ojos vacíos, parecía una muñeca. Me acerque para detallarla y al ver en su mano supe quien era: una de las victimas de secuestro del diamante Hope. En su dedo tenia puesto el anillo.

De un momento a otro la niña movió los ojos en mi dirección e intento agarrarme el cuello, sin embargo Ángela interpuso su brazo y me empujo, podía ver como estaba fuertemente agarrada y ella luchaba por liberarse, cuando la niña alzaba otro brazo para agarrarla por el cuello, el shinigami intervino cortándole el cuello con unas tijeras. De ella empezó a salir el relleno con el que hacen a los títeres.

-¡No puede ser! De verdad es una muñeca –dije asombrado.

Vi el anillo en su dedo y no perdí tiempo en quitárselo.

-Se forman con fuego y arcilla, arcilla, arcilla… -apareció un hombre cantando con un candelabro en la mano derecha iluminando la oscuridad en la que estábamos-. Esta muñeca fue una obra defectuosa y yo pensé en hacerlas mas fuerte –nos dijo y después volvió a cantar-. Hazlas con hierro y retazos, retazos, retazos. Hazlas con hierro y retazos. Mi bella dama.

De las sombras aparecieron cuatro muñecas y el hombre dejo a las muñecas y se fue. El shinigami, en un arranque infantil, corrió hacia ellas para atacarlas, sin embargo lo repelieron muy fácilmente. Podría quedarme o ver como Grell hace el ridículo o podría ir a buscar a Elizabeth y era muy obvia la opción que iba a elegir.

-Grell, Pluto, es una orden, quédense aquí para jugar con las muñecas por la eternidad.

De inmediato corrí con Ángela a mi lado alejándonos de ellos. Delante de nosotros había una escalera, pero antes subir Ángela me detuvo.

-Espera, no creo que por aquí tengan a la señorita Elizabeth.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Vi a Pluto muy distraído observando una torre que esta a lo lejos, pienso que capto su aroma viniendo de allá, ¿no lo crees? –cuestiono.

-Dirijámonos a donde dices.

Ángela asintió, me tomo la mano y juntos corrimos de regreso. Cuando regresamos la escena no era muy diferente, Grell tratando de escapar y Pluto viendo hacia otro lado. Pasamos por un lado de Grell y Ángela llamo a Pluto para irnos hacia la torre que menciono.

-Para ir mas rápido nos montaremos encima de Pluto y dejar que nos lleve –dijo Ángela ordenándole a Pluto que se transformase en un perro.

-¿Estas demente? –pregunte incrédulo.

-¿Quieres rescatar a tu prometida o no?

Resignado me monte encima de Pluto y detrás de mi se monto Ángela. Pluto corrió a gran velocidad y pronto llegamos a dicha torre.

-Así que ya descubrieron la torre –apareció Sebastian con el ceño fruncido dirigiéndole a Ángela una de sus miradas de enojo.

Ángela simplemente lo ignoro y le ordeno a Pluto que se acercara a la puerta para abrirla.

-¡Ustedes si son malos! –dijo el escandaloso shinigami apareciendo- ya no… ¡Sebas-chan! –se le paso el enojo de repente y se tiro a abrazar a Sebastian, aunque este lo previo y lo esquivo dejándolo caer al suelo.

No les preste mas atención, solo quería recuperar a Elizabeth. Al abrirse la puerta el primero que corrió adentro fue Pluto que fue detenido por Ángela a mitad del pasillo. Ángela tranquilizo al perro, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de relajarse ya que salió Elizabeth con un arma, parecida a un hacha, atacando a todos a diestra y siniestra. Todos nos dividimos de inmediato, formábamos un circulo alrededor de Elizabeth, Sebastian por supuesto estaba a mi lado protegiéndome. Estábamos atados de manos, no podíamos acercarnos a Elizabeth porque nos ataba y tampoco podíamos atacarla directamente porque la lastimaríamos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos solo nos encontrábamos Sebastian, el shinigami, Elizabeth y yo. Sebastian le ordeno a Grell que cortara a Elizabeth. Trate de impedirle a Grell que lo hiciera mientras me repetía una y otra vez _"A Elizabeth no. A Elizabeth no"_ , sin embargo el solo corto algo que estaba encima de Elizabeth, y después de unos segundos se desplomo en mis brazos, Elizabeth ya estaba a salvo.

Seguidamente de rescatar a Elizabeth, cayó del techo el hombre que habíamos visto en la mansión con las muñecas, muerto. Ángela bajo del techo seguida de Pluto ya transformado en humano.

-Arriba ya no hay nada –informo Ángela-, ya acabe con su jefe.

-¡No te di permiso de hacerlo! –le grite.

-Ya lo interrogue y no sabe absolutamente nada –me aseguro-. Su líder es otro. Por ahora creo que debemos irnos de aquí, la señorita Elizabeth necesita ver a un doctor.

-No –me opuse-, la llevaremos con su familia y después iremos a la mansión.

No podía evitar pensar que Ángela me estaba ocultando algo y pondría de recordatorio sacarle la información mas tarde.

Estaba completamente agotado, pero saque las fuerzas necesarias para llevar a Elizabeth hasta el carruaje.

-Joven Amo –me llamo Sebastian- ¿Quiere que tome venganza por Madame Red?

Mire a Grell que paso de estar emocionado a estar nervioso.

-Esta bien, dejare tus labios para la próxima vez, bye, bye –y dicho esto huyo.

-¡Espe…!

-Déjalo, por hoy no importa. Llevemos a Elizabeth con su familia.

Sebastian había traído un carruaje, por lo que el nos conduciría. Ángela le dio la orden a Pluto de irse a la mansión sin destruir nada una vez que este allá. Ángela y yo nos sentamos uno al lado del otro ya que Elizabeth ocupaba el puesto de al frente. A penas el carruaje estuvo en movimiento, Ángela se durmió sobre mi hombro, simplemente la deje dormir y me dispuse a ver por la ventana.

Tardamos dos horas en llegar a la mansión de los Middleford, Sebastian fue el que bajo a Elizabeth y la dejo con su padre. Seguido de eso se dirigió a la mansión. No fui consiente del tiempo que paso, solo se que Sebastian abrió la puerta del carruaje y ya habíamos llegado. Mire a Ángela que estaba despierta, sin embargo cuando la moví suspiro profundo y pude darme cuenta que llevaba maquillaje en los parpados simulando que estaba despierta. Sonreí al verme engañado y le ordene a Sebastian que la llevara a su habitación y después que fuera a la mía.

Al llegar a mi habitación camine hasta la cama y me recosté, y enseguida me quede dormido. Ya pensaría mañana como hacerle frente a mi cumpleaños.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8: Una sonrisa

 _ **Ángela**_

Ciel le había dado la orden a Sebastian de llevarme a mi habitación, algo que sin duda hizo de mala gana. Al dejarme en la cama decidí que era hora de dejar de fingir que estaba dormida.

-¿Qué le vamos a dar a Ciel por su cumpleaños? –le pregunte.

-¿Estaba despierta todo este tiempo?

Sebastian cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño, adquiriendo una actitud de un padre regañando a sus hijos por alguna travesura. Me senté y sonreí de medio lado, desviando la mirada hacia mi closet, haciéndome la desentendida. Le oí chasquear la lengua e ir hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera! –exclame.

-No confió en usted –me dijo mirándome a los ojos con seriedad.

-Yo tampoco –comente inconscientemente.

Solo el recuerdo me torturaba.

 _Flashback_

Al ver que alrededor de Elizabeth todos estaban concentrados en ella decidí ir a por el jefe mayor. En el primer ataque que realizo Elizabeth, tome a Pluto del collar y fuimos corriendo al piso superior. Llegamos hasta una puerta entreabierta y pasamos sin perder tiempo. La habitación estaba vacía a excepción de una silla con alguien sentado en ella.

-Así que fuiste tu la que llegaste hasta aquí, Ángela –dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en la silla y su voz se me hacia extrañamente familiar-. Esperaba recibir al Conde Phantomhive pero me alegro que estés aquí, extrañaba tu presencia. ¿No me has olvidado, verdad?

En ese momento recordé al extraño hombre que me hablo la noche antes de ir al resort.

-Veo que Pluto esta totalmente apegado a ti –continuo hablando-. Supuse que lo traerías aquí inmediatamente al reconocer la mansión, eres tan previsible –me sorprendí que lo supiera ya que nadie sabia que yo iba a esa mansión junto con mi padre cuando era una niña-. Deberías volver con el Conde Phantomhive, yo no estoy físicamente aquí, estas perdiendo tu tiempo. Debes mantenerte tranquila, los planes van muy bien.

Y dicho eso, una pequeña marioneta, proveniente del asiento, salió corriendo.

¿Planes? Sentía que me había dejado con más dudas que la vez anterior. Pluto me trajo a la realidad ladrando. Decidí que no podría responder a mis dudas en este momento, así que corrí devuelta al piso inferior y mientras bajaba pude ver al titiritero moviendo los hilos con los que estaba atada Elizabeth, sin pensarlo me lance encima de él, aplicando una de las técnicas mortales que me enseñaron mis hermanos, deteniendo al titiritero y salvando a Elizabeth.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto Sebastian sacándome de mi recuerdo.

-Que yo tampoco confió en ti –le dije de inmediato-, así que estamos a mano. Ahora quiero que me ayudes a hacerle algo a Ciel.

El suspiro resignado y se relajo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –vaya, se fue toda la educación.

-Un pastel –dije segura.

Pareció pensarlo un momento y después asintió.

-Vayamos a prepáralo –dijo con resignación.

Entusiasmada fui corriendo a la cocina. Sebastian saco los ingredientes e inmediatamente lo empezamos a preparar.

Cabe destacar que tanto él como yo éramos muy competitivos y aunque el pastel quedo perfecto, la cocina no tanto. Las cascaras de huevo estaban regadas por el suelo, había crema batida en el techo, quedaban unos rastros de mantequilla por la mesa donde preparamos el pastel y sin olvidar el chocolate que estaba escurriendo por algunos estantes. Al final, después de otra discusión, Sebastian decidió limpiar la cocina mientras yo escondía el pastel; se lo daríamos apenas despertase.

Subí en dirección a mi habitación, un momento ¿mi habitación? Desde cuando era mía. Mareada por tantas dudas en un solo día, me apoye en lo mas cercano que encontré, y da la casualidad que se trataba de la puerta de la habitación de Ciel. La abrí y entre silenciosamente. Ciel se encontraba en su cama, moviéndose inquietamente, quizás fuera una pesadilla. Recordé a mi pequeño Cam, mi hermanito de cristal. Me acerque a Ciel con una urgencia en mi interior de protegerlo, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba acostada al lado suyo abrazándolo fuertemente, acariciándole el cabello y cantándole una canción que ya creía olvidada en voz baja. Progresivamente Ciel se fue calmando, hasta que ya respiraba tranquilo y sin quererlo caí dormida, aun abrazándolo.

Era de esperarse que, como hace dos días, despertara en el suelo. Ciel me veía desde la cama con una ceja levantada y detrás de él estaba Sebastian con una mirada seria.

-¿Y ahora cual es la excusa? –me pregunto Ciel.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla –respondí rápidamente.

-¿Y eso que?

Me encogí de hombros. Ante mi falta de respuesta Ciel volteo su atención a Sebastian.

-¿Cuál es el itinerario para hoy? –pregunto molesto.

Aprovechando que Ciel no tenía puesta la atención sobre mí, me levante dispuesta a huir. Ya estaba a mitad de camino para llegar a la puerta cuando Ciel grito poniéndome alerta.

-¡Oh, no! –Se levanto de la cama saltando inquieto delante de Sebastian- ¡Apresúrate y has las preparaciones! ¡RAPIDO! ¡Es de la Tía Frances de la que estamos hablando! –después de meterle prisa a Sebastian se volteo hacia mi- ¡Rápido Ange! No tenemos tiempo, vístete elegante.

Viendo su nerviosismo corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi habitación. Al entrar me lance hacia el armario y al abrirlo comencé a buscar un vestido elegante, sin embargo no tenia vestidos tan elegantes a la altura de Ciel Phantomhive. ¡Estúpido Sebastian! Cuando ya me estaba dando por vencida encontré un vestido negro corto y con mangas hasta el codo. Sin pensarlo mas tiempo me quite lo que tenia puesto y me puse el vestido que encontré.

Resultado: un vestido ajustado desde el cuello hasta la cintura, con mangas que me quedaban justo sobre los codos, y abajo suelto hasta las rodillas, dando más movilidad a mis piernas. Seguidamente busque unas medias largas y unas zapatillas cómodas. Una vestimenta perfecta para una guardiana. Esperaba que Ciel opinara lo mismo.

En ese momento Ciel me grito para que bajara, no dándome tiempo de arreglarme mi cabello, pero jamás podría estar mal arreglada así que arregle mi cabello rápidamente en una coleta alta y salí corriendo a reunirme con Ciel.

Apenas me estaba ubicando a un lado de Ciel cuando ya Sebastian abría la puerta. Me puse lo más recta y seria que pude, eso simularía profesionalismo ¿o no?

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Marquesa Middleford –saludo Ciel a la señora que acababa de llegar-. Como siempre ha llegado temprano, como esperaba.

-Olvida los saludos formales –le respondió secamente-, de todos modos, Conde Phantomhive, que hay de esa apariencia de recién salido de la cama, ¿puedo presumir que te acabas de despertar?

-¡Ahhhhhhh! –Grito Elizabeth corriendo hacia Ciel para abrazarlo- ¡El Ciel quien recién se ha despertado es tan lindoooooo!

Ciel estaba siendo ahorcado, literalmente. ¿Entre mis reglas como guardiana también incluye que lo deba salvar de ser asesinado por su prometida por un exceso de ternura? Sin embargo no me moví de mi lugar al igual que Sebastian.

-¡Elizabeth! –Le llamo la atención la señora- No es apropiado para ti que te involucres en semejantes acciones impropias. ¡Deberías primero saludarlo! Aunque este es el lugar donde vivía en el pasado, tengo que enfatizar que deberías comportarte como una refinada dama.

-Lo siento madre –se disculpo Elizabeth.

La madre de Elizabeth, después de regañarla, enfoco su vista en Sebastian molestándose de inmediato.

-¡Ha sido bastante tiempo! –saludo Sebastian a las recién llegadas-. Bienvenidas, Marquesa y Lady Elizabeth. Gracias por tomarse la molestia en viajar por todo el camino hasta aquí… Puedo preguntar… ¿Hay algo en mi cara?

La Marquesa Middleford desde que poso sus ojos en Sebastian iba acercándose a él con una mirada tenebrosa. Por primera vez temía que su vida terminara en ese momento.

-¡Es el rostro tuyo! –Exclamo la Marquesa- Que apariencia indecente posees tu.

¿Se habrá dado cuenta que tiene cara de violador?

-Ambos, el Amo y su mayordomo son parecidos -¿Qué?-. Ustedes dos obviamente son hombres, pero ambos mantienen su fleco largo, ¡verlos me irrita! ¡Sírvanse aprender de Tanaka!

Por lo visto me equivoque. La Marquesa le jalaba el fleco a Sebastian mientras hablaba, y después procedió a acomodarlo hacia atrás, retirándolo de su rostro. Luego fue a por Ciel.

Ciel, al contrario de Sebastian, trato de detenerla, pero fue en vano. Después de unos cuantos jalones de cabello, logro acomodarlo a los lados de su cara.

-Realmente lamento el haberte causado problemas con esto, Tía Frances –dijo Ciel con dificultad.

-Solo vine para llevar a cabo un control sorpresa –hablo la Marquesa claro y fuerte-, y tu aun sigues relajado como de costumbre. También, tu mayordomo sigue siendo tan indecente como siempre. Ten en mente que te convertirás en el hombre que se casara con mi hija en el futuro ¡Voy a re-entrenarte hoy! Primero verificare el interior de la mansión.

La Marquesa observo con más detenimiento la habitación. En ese momento su mirada se poso en mí y su sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

-¿Y esta señorita quien es?

-Es mi guardiana, Ángela- respondió Ciel tratando de restarle importancia-. Estará protegiéndome durante un tiempo.

-Pensé que no necesitarías más protección que la que te brinda tu mayordomo.

-La familia de Ángela ayudo a la mía en el pasado, quise devolverle el favor contratándola –sonrió satisfecho de inventar tal mentira.

La tía de Ciel se acerco a mi con esa mirada perturbadora que le dedico a Sebastian, pero mas que asustarme, lo vi como un reto. Si parpadeaba, perdía. Si me movía, perdía. Si me asustaba, perdía. Así que decidí mantenerme quieta, devolviéndole la mirada.

-Para ser una guardiana es muy joven, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-14 años –respondí orgullosa de haber ganado la batalla de miradas.

Pude observar por encima del hombro de la tía de Ciel, que este fruncía el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Conde Phantomhive, ¿seguro que esta señorita lo puede proteger? –su tono de voz indicaba que me quería lo mas pronto posible con maletas afuera, aunque no trajera ninguna.

-Viene de una familia dedicada a las artes marciales de China, además de recibir clases de Sebastian para perfeccionar sus técnicas.

Si esa señora no estuviese observándome fijamente, hubiese estallado en carcajadas. Ciel era un mentiroso y excelente manipulador. Afortunadamente Sebastian interrumpió el momento incomodo y por primera vez, desde que llegue a la mansión, hacia algo bueno.

-Ahora, permítame mostrarle el camino –dijo rápidamente.

Sebastian se encargo de guiarlas por la mansión, mientras que yo me ponía a la derecha de Ciel.

-¿Artes marciales de China? –le susurre burlonamente- Mis técnicas son provenientes de Asia pero no creo que de China.

-Por lo visto se lo creyó –me susurro de vuelta.

-Por lo visto lo dejo pasar.

Tuve que alejarme un poco de Ciel ya que Elizabeth se engancho del brazo de Ciel.

-Primero –oí decir a Sebastian-, vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín. Las rosas de invierno que envío desde Alemania están excepcionalmente hermosas…

Pose mi atención en Sebastian, extrañada que dejara de hablar tan de repente. Me levante un poco para alcanzar a ver lo que había dejado paralizado a Sebastian, cuando este cerró la puerta que daba al jardín tan rápido como la abrió.

-¡Opss! He cometido un error –dijo Sebastian. ¿Ese ser? ¿Cometiendo un error?-. En realidad quiero que visite el hall principal.

-¿Por qué? –Reclamo la Marquesa- Ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos comenzar visitando el jardín.

-No, por favor. Visite el hall principal. Es por aquí por favor –insistió Sebastian.

Sebastian los guio hacia el hall principal, sin embargo me queden atrás para ver cual era la razón de que Sebastian decidiera no visitar el jardín. Al entreabrir la puerta vi como Finnian cortaba las delicadas rosas y las apartaba, e igualmente como Sebastian, cerré la puerta rápidamente.

Seguido de aquel episodio, me apresure a ir junto a Ciel. Al llegar Sebastian cerró rápidamente la puerta del hall principal.

-¡Opss! He cometido un error –repitió Sebastian-. Creo que deberíamos proceder al invernadero a tomar el té.

-¿Por qué? –Volvió a reclamar la Marquesa- Pensé que estábamos aquí para ver el hall principal.

-No, deberíamos tomar el té primero.

Y como la vez anterior, me quede para ver cual era el motivo; y no era nada mas ni nada menos, que Maylene tropezándose con cada cosa que se pudiera romper generando un gran caos.

Volví al lado de Ciel, cuando de repente se escucho una explosión desde la cocina. Seguramente era Bard con uno de sus inventos en la cocina.

-¿Has cometido otro error de nuevo? –le pregunto la Marquesa, ya molesta, a Sebastian- ¡Semejante hombre tan indeciso!

Sebastian dio una reverencia disculpándose por su forma de manejar los asuntos, hasta que su cara se ilumino y sonrió con aparente amabilidad.

-¡Oh! He recordado cual es el lugar que he estado intentando hacer que la Marquesa visite. Aunque podría no ser muy adecuado para las damas el visitarlo… De todos modos, ¡Déjeme llevarla a los establos!

-Si es que Pluto ya no abra espantado a los caballos –comente en voz baja solo para que me escuchara Ciel, quien soltó una risita por lo bajo. Sebastian por tener unos sentidos tan desarrollados también me escucho, mandándome una mirada de advertencia.

Si la Marquesa no me asesinaba hoy, seguro lo haría Sebastian.

Sebastian nos guio hasta los establos, donde por fortuna estaban los caballos sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Qué piensa de esto, Marquesa? –Pregunto un orgulloso Sebastian- Compre este caballo especialmente con una montura azul y negra para ser el caballo personal del Joven Amo. He tenido siempre el deseo de mostrárselo a la Marquesa.

-Woah –exclamo la Marquesa impresionada- ¡Es sin duda un esplendido caballo! Tiene una gran contextura y posee una buena apariencia.

Lo que decía la Marquesa era muy cierto, el caballo se veía imponente con una fortaleza inquebrantable, sin embargo note el nerviosismo del caballo al estar delante de tantas personas, ¿o era por que Sebastian estaba cerca?

El caballo lanzo un relinchido apartándose de Sebastian y quedándose quieto.

-Ciel –le llamo la Marquesa-, ¿quieres ir a cazar conmigo ahora?

Ante tal propuesta Ciel se impresiono, pero dejándolo ver muy poco.

-¿Con tía…?

-Esta es una buena oportunidad para mi el observar con que tipo de hombre contraerá matrimonio mi hija. O tal vez… ¿Cazar es demasiado arduo para el conde Phantomhive quien posee la contextura pequeña y delgada de una niña?

-¡De acuerdo! –Dijo Ciel con determinación, aceptando el reto- Sebastian, ve a hacer las preparaciones.

-Ciel, ¡Vamos a hacerlo una competencia! –propuso la Marquesa con una sonrisa de superioridad.

La sonrisa de medio lado de Ciel dio la respuesta al reto.

Mientras que Ciel y la Marquesa se vestían de acuerdo a la actividad próxima, Sebastian y yo ensillábamos los caballos y buscábamos las armas necesarias con las municiones.

-Cuidaras a la señorita Elizabeth durante el tiempo que el Joven Amo pase realizando su actividad –me ordeno Sebastian-, recuerda que el Joven Amo debe pelear sus propias batallas.

Y después de lo dicho se retiro dejándome en los establos. ¿Pero quien se creía él para mandarme a hacer cosas? Estaba mandándole una maldición mental cuando el caballo de Ciel me empuja con el hocico por la espalda haciéndome perder el equilibrio por un momento. Decidí dejar a un lado mi molestia y sacar a los caballos. Los puse uno al lado del otro, pero con la distancia suficiente para que fueran montados.

Luego de unos minutos llego Ciel ya vestido correctamente para la actividad y después le siguió su tía. Los dos montaron en sus respectivos caballos e inmediatamente Sebastian guio al caballo de Ciel por delante al de la Marquesa. Ciel decidió montar, delante él, a Elizabeth, mientras que yo me ubicaba a su lado derecho.

-¿Esta señorita lo protegerá mientras estas de caza, Ciel? –pregunto con burla la Marquesa.

Antes de que Ciel respondiera, intervine.

-El Joven Amo debe pelear sus propias batallas para que pueda evolucionar como persona integra. Yo solo estoy aquí para protegerlo en las batallas que sean necesarias y apoyarlo cuando él decida pelear solo. Ese es el trabajo de una guardiana –le respondí con orgullo.

La Marquesa me miro sorprendida para luego asentir. En cambio Ciel tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, sin embargo no pude ver la reacción de Elizabeth y Sebastian, pero me conformaba de haberle cerrado la boca a la Marquesa.

-Joven Amo –dijo Sebastian rompiendo el silencio-, es por este camino.

-¿Acaso tu mayordomo sirve también como un perro de casa? –volvió a preguntar la Marquesa con burla. Se notaba que quería vernos fallar.

-Si lo pones de esa forma, es algo cierto –respondió Ciel divertido.

Poner a Sebastian en un mismo concepto que un perro daba gracia. Por supuesto a Sebastian no le agrado esta comparación.

-Deberíamos comenzar por las cercanías de esta área –continuo diciendo Sebastian dando las riendas del caballo a Ciel-. Las reglas son: El área donde serán capaces de disparar serán delimitadas al perímetro de 25km, y también esta prohibido disparar a las aves que estén situadas más allá de la altura mencionada. ¿Están de acuerdo?

-¡Si! –respondieron Ciel y la Marquesa al mismo tiempo.

-Deberíamos comenzar ahora. El tiempo límite es de tres horas –estipulo Sebastian.

-¡Te veré luego Ciel!

Seguido de lo dicho, la Marquesa, dirigió su caballo hacia la derecha para empezar con la cacería. El primer disparo se oyó un minuto después de haber empezado por parte de la Marquesa, ya que Ciel llevaba una pequeña discusión sin importancia con su prometida.

-1 a 0 –anuncio Sebastian-. Ciertamente la Marquesa esta a la altura de su nombre, ella ha procurado derribar un ave tan pronto la competencia ha empezado. Parece que ella será alguien demasiado duro para alguien como usted, Joven Amo.

Provocación. Ciel, enfurecido, agarro su arma y disparo a un ave que iba volando sobre nosotros. La bala le dio justo en la cabeza cayendo al lado del caballo, y en el proceso asustando a Elizabeth lo suficiente como para que se bajara del caballo.

-Aunque me siento un poco mal por tía Frances, no estoy dispuesto a perder en nada que tenga escrita la palabra "Competencia". Lizzy quédate aquí con Sebastian y Ángela, esto podría volverse peligroso ¿Entiendes?

Elizabeth no contesto, se quedo viendo a Ciel asombrada su sonrisa, esa sonrisa de un niño cuando esta en un juego divertido.

Después de dejar a Elizabeth, Ciel se apresuro a cazar. Solo esperaba que se divirtiera mucho.

-Estoy tan aliviada, Ciel finalmente volvió a la normalidad –comento Elizabeth. Ante nuestra mirada de confusión decidió explicar-. Ciel era muy cercano a Madam Red, estaba preocupada. No quiero que mas recuerdos tristes acontezcan a Ciel, es por eso que siempre intento animarlo usando mis propios métodos. Aunque normalmente no producen el efecto deseado, tiendo a exagerar las cosas y a enfadarlo en el proceso –término de explicar con una sonrisa tímida.

El recuerdo de Ciel teniendo pesadillas me vino a la mente y supe que lo que decía Elizabeth no era cierto, Ciel no estaba bien, sin embargo no dije nada al ver su cara ilusionada.

-Estoy seguro que el Joven Amo siempre a tenido en mente su preocupación por él -le dijo Sebastian arrodillándose a su lado, confortándola.

-Sebastian tiene razón, señorita Elizabeth –intervine poniendo mi mano en su hombro-. El Joven Amo la quiere mucho.

Me pregunto que haría Ciel si se enterara de lo que digo a sus espaldas.

-¡Gracias! –Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa radiante- ¡Son muy amables!

Al transcurrir una hora la cuenta iba 5 a 4, a favor de la Marquesa. Elizabeth estuvo todo el tiempo junto a mí, hablando sobre Ciel, los vestidos, los nuevos juguetes de la compañía Phantom, Ciel otra vez, los nuevos accesorios para señoritas, algunos libros de poesía y Ciel otra vez. En todo el tiempo que conversamos trate de hablar de Ciel con respeto y no de la forma que siempre pienso de él, y al parecer eso a Elizabeth le encanto porque empezó a hablar de su infancia junto a él y me revelo uno que otro secreto. Sebastian después de asegurarse de que Elizabeth se encontraba bien conmigo, fue a preparar la mesa para que cuando finalizara la actividad, Ciel, la Marquesa y Elizabeth comieran al aire libre.

Pasada las tres horas Ciel y la Marquesa regresaron a donde estábamos nosotras, con sus respectivas presas. Ya la mesa estaba lista con la comida recién hecha sobre ella. Ciel sentó en un extremo de la mesa y la Marquesa en el otro extremo, mientras que Elizabeth se sentó a la derecha de Ciel. Sebastian tomo las presas para contarlas y el resultado no pude ser más decepcionante para los dos.

-La Marquesa ha cazado un total de 15 animales, con 10 faisanes, 2 zorros y 3 conejos –anuncio Sebastian.

"-El Joven Amo ha cazado 11 faisanes, 3 zorros y 1 conejo, haciendo un total de 15 animales. Vamos a concluir esto con un empate. ¿Qué piensan ustedes dos?

-¡No puedo aceptar esta sentencia! –Reclamo la Marquesa-. No quiero ser apaciguada a menos que haya un ganador.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Tía Frances –le secundo Ciel-, aunque son raras las ocasiones que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-En ese caso, deberíamos determinar el ganador con otra competencia en la tarde –propuso Sebastian.

-¡Por supuesto! –acepto Ciel.

-¡No hay problema! –Acepto la Marquesa-. Como sea, al parecer hemos cazado todas las presas que estaban disponibles aquí. Es mejor si cambiamos el lugar para la sesión de la tarde.

-No debería preocuparse Marquesa –le tranquilizo Sebastian-, aun hay muchas presas que asechan los alrededores.

Escucho los arbustos moverse debido a algo pesado y supe a lo que Sebastian se refería, se acercaba una presa con ganas de ser cazador. Sin que ninguno de los presentes se dieran cuenta, agarre dos cuchillos y puse mis manos atrás para que no se vieran.

-¿Eh?

Ante la exclamación de Elizabeth todos se pusieron en movimiento. Ciel fue a proteger a Elizabeth con su cuerpo mientras que yo lo protegía a él, con los cuchillos listos para clavárselos. Pero mi grandioso plan fue desechado al escuchar un disparo y ver como un destello plateado pasaba, seguidamente del oso cayendo muerto.

No era necesario ver si Ciel estaba bien, ya sabía que no tenía ni un rasguño. Puse mi atención en los troncos de los arboles que estaban alrededor y en uno de ellos había un pequeño agujero, ¿así que el disparo fallo?

-Tía…

Ciel aun estaba abrazando a Elizabeth y miraba impresionado a su tía, la cual tenía la escopeta en sus manos y la respiración agitada.

-16 a 15. Al parecer he sido derrotado por ti, Tía Frances –admitió Ciel.

-Te tomara mas de 10 años para ti el ser capaz de derrotarme –dijo orgullosa-. Como sea, de hecho, me lleno de orgullo ver la valentía que has demostrado al proteger a mi hija. También te debo una –se inclino-. Serás realmente digno de convertirte en mi yerno, Conde Ciel Phantomhive. Bien ya que la competencia a terminado, regresemos a la Mansión –finalizo.

"Mi yerno". Esas palabras dichas por ella se oían incorrectas. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, mientras que todo a mí alrededor se volvía blanco y comenzaban a escucharse voces furiosas que no podía distinguir. Una mano se poso en mi hombro haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Regresa a la Mansión –dijo Sebastian mirándome seriamente.

Solo pude asentir distraídamente y correr lo mas rápido que pude hasta la Mansión.

Cuando entre a la Mansión, Maylene, Bard y Finnian se encontraban corriendo de un lado a otro, acomodando cosas en una mesa, con la ropa desacomodada y totalmente sucias. Al oírme entrar se quedaron paralizados, pero al pasar los segundos y ver que nadie mas entraba suspiraron aliviados.

-Estamos haciendo una sorpresa para el Joven Amo por su cumpleaños –explico Finnian emocionado para enseguida seguir con lo suyo.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? –pregunte tratando de distraerme del suceso anterior.

-Tranquila, ya estamos terminando –me respondió Bard pasando rápidamente a mi lado.

Como supe que ellos estaban a punto de terminar de organizar, decidí ir a la cocina a distraerme un rato. Una vez en la cocina me acerque a los estantes para sacar la azúcar y comérmela. _"Esto definitivamente no era un robo ni nada por el estilo, solo estoy alimentando a mi lado infantil"_ me repetí una y otra vez para que la culpa no cayera sobre mi.

-Los jóvenes si que son curiosos, se comportan como niños pero quieren ser tratados como adultos.

-¡Sr. Tanaka!, no lo había visto.

El hombre en cuestión se encuentra sentado en la silla que esta en la esquina de la cocina. Tanaka esta tomando su té pausadamente, lleva puesto su traje formal diario y se nota que esta relajado.

-No nos han hecho el honor de presentarnos –dice mientras sonríe amablemente-. Me llamo Tanaka y soy el jefe de personal. Anteriormente era el mayordomo personal de los Phantomhive, sin embargo debido a mi edad tuve que retirarme.

Después de salir de mi asombro, trato de esconder la azúcar detrás de mí, luego me aclaro la garganta y respondo.

-Me llamo Ángela y soy la guardiana de Ciel Phantomhive. Es un gusto conocerlo –me presento con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Qué excusa dará Sebastian esta vez? –Pregunto al aire.

-¿Excusa? –le pregunte confundida.

-Si, el que tu hayas vuelto antes que el Joven Amo. Espero que esta vez no me ponga a mí de excusa.

-¿Por qué lo pondría a usted de excusa? –al volver a preguntar me di cuenta de algo-. Oh, lo siento, estoy haciendo muchas preguntas –me disculpe mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Es normal que sientas curiosidad ante lo desconocido, sin embargo tendremos que posponer nuestra conversación, el Joven Amo esta por llegar y creo que querrías ser parte de la sorpresa –después de decir esto se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo como recordando algo y volvió a sonreír en mi dirección-. Creo que deberías cambiar de lugar la sorpresa del Joven Amo, no vaya a ser que otra persona con un lado infantil quiera comer algo dulce –y dicho esto, salió.

Sin cuestionar nada, saque el pastel de donde estaba y lo escondí en otro estante, después guarde el azúcar y me dispuse a salir para recibir a Ciel.

Los sirvientes habían puesto en una mesa varios platillos con rosas alrededor y alguna que otra decoración. Ya me imaginaba lo que hubiese dicho mi tía si estuviese aquí. En el momento que se abría la puerta, todos gritamos.

-¡Bienvenido de vuelta!

Finnian, emocionado, se adelanto con un "pastel" y lo mostro ante Ciel.

-¡Esto fue hecho por todos nosotros! ¡Incluso utilizamos las rosas para la decoración!

-¡Hice un Donburi* junto con la comida favorita del Joven Amo! –dijo Bard orgulloso.

-La decoración de la mesa fue hecha por mí –dijo Maylene tímidamente.

Mientras que Ciel y Sebastian tenían una de cara de no saber donde meterse, la Marquesa se iba acercando a nosotros con un aura amenazadora.

-¡Oh, no! –dijeron Sebastian y Ciel al mismo tiempo.

Sin duda alguna, todos pensamos que la Marquesa reaccionaria de mala manera ante la sorpresa, sin embargo su reacción fue contraria a la que esperábamos.

-Ellos en realidad fueron más rápidos que yo… -dijo la Marquesa mientras se acercaba a Ciel- Vine aquí hoy solo por el hecho de decir esto: ¡Feliz treceavo cumpleaños, Ciel! –le dijo a Ciel acariciándole la cabeza de forma cariñosa.

"-Y también, todos… -hablo en general poniendo las manos en los hombros de Ciel- Estaré contando con ustedes para cuidar de mi hija y su esposo en un futuro.

" _¡NO!"_ Todos en la habitación sonreían y festejaban, ajenos a lo que yo pensaba, a excepción de una persona. Sebastian agarro mi brazo y me jalo para estar al lado de Ciel.

-Siempre cuidaremos del Joven Amo –dijo Sebastian dedicándole una sonrisa a la Marquesa-. ¿Cierto, Ángela?

" _Siempre cuidaremos del Joven Amo"_ Solo de Ciel.

-Si, siempre estaremos aquí para el Joven Amo –dije dándole una sonrisa de medio lado a Sebastian. Al menos ya era un avance.

-Sebastian, gracias por todo lo que hiciste hoy –le agradeció la Marquesa.

-De nada –le respondió dando una leve inclinación.

-De todos modos, aun hay cosas de las cuales necesito recordarte… El set de té roto, el ridículo jardín podado, así como también la cena que fue carbonizada. Confió en que cuidaras muy bien de ellos.

-Si, por supuesto.

Y seguido de ello, empezó la pequeña celebración en honor a Ciel por su cumpleaños.

Mientras le cantaban el cumpleaños a Ciel, Sebastian se retiro sigilosamente a la cocina. Luego recordé las palabras de Tanaka y decidí seguirlo.

Y como Tanaka había insinuado, Sebastian estaba revolviendo el estante donde antes estaba el pastel.

-¿Buscas algo? –pregunte burlonamente.

Él volteo a verme y se me quedo viendo fijamente.

-¿Dónde esta el pastel?

Sin responderle fui al estante opuesto de donde estaba el pastel anteriormente, y lo saque cuidadosamente.

-¿Esto hacen tus poderes? –Al ver que mi pregunta lo confundió, rectifique- ¿Si esto de que el pastel se conserve en buen estado es por tus poderes?

-Algo así –respondió quitándole importancia-. Puedes comértelo.

-¡El pastel es para Ciel!

-El Joven Amo ya tiene otro pastel.

-¿Y por que haya otros sirvientes en la casa tu dejas de ser innecesario? –sin dejar que respondiera, continúe-. Pues no. Así que antes de que se vaya a dormir le daremos el pastel. Además, él es todavía un niño, le encantara comer más de un pastel.

Ante mí respuesta decidió quedarse callado. Deje el pastel en la mesa y me acerque lentamente.

-Sebastian, ¿Por qué me cubriste allá en el bosque? ¿Ya no me guardas rencor?

Sebastian se quedo impresionado por unos segundos y después volvió su mirada seria.

-Después de ver tu comportamiento con respecto al Joven Amo, decidí darte el beneficio de la duda. Sin embargo, si llego a sentir que eres una amenaza para él, ten por seguro que te destruiré.

Sus cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa. Podría vivir una paz momentánea sin preocupaciones, solo si cumplía como debía ser mi deber.

-Entonces, ¿tregua? –le propuse tendiéndole mi mano.

Él pareció pensarlo por un momento y después estrecho mi mano, mientras el primer copo de nieve caía.

-Por cierto, tienes una voz horrible –ante mi mirada de confusión se explico-. Te oí cantarle al Joven Amo.

Sin poder evitarlo mi cara se torno completamente roja.

-¡Tu estabas ahí! ¡Al fin y al cabo no dejaras de ser un acosador! –le acuse producto de mi vergüenza.

-La Marquesa y la señorita Elizabeth ya se van. Vamos a despedirlas.

-¡No cambies de tema!

Ya Sebastian se encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta y sin dudarlo lo seguí.

-Por cierto –dijo antes de salir-. Te daré clases para controlar esa ira tuya. No me importan tus motivos por ahora, pero eso puede llegar a afectar al Joven Amo.

Y después de lo dicho salimos a despedir a las invitadas. Elizabeth se encontraba estrangulando a Ciel en un apretado abrazo, mientras que la Marquesa le metía prisa.

-Fue un placer tener la compañía de ustedes, Marquesa, Lady Elizabeth. Esperamos que nos vuelvan a visitar muy pronto –dijo Sebastian a modo de despedida.

-Hasta pronto, Marquesa –me despedí-. Espero que vuelva pronto señorita Elizabeth.

-Llámame Lizzy –dijo Elizabeth mientras me daba un abrazo-. Hasta pronto.

Elizabeth salió rumbo al carruaje sin saber que había dejado a todos sorprendidos en la habitación. Yo solo presentía que de esto no podría venir nada bueno.

-Bueno, nos retiramos –anuncio la Marquesa sacándonos a todos de la impresión-. Señorita Ángela, espero que haga un excelente trabajo protegiendo a Ciel y… -en ese momento la Marquesa dudo un momento pero después se puso seria- Lamento lo de su familia, sus hermanos mayores tenían excelentes oportunidades y a los menores les esperaba un futuro brillante, lo lamento.

¿Mi familia? Ellos no podían haber muerto ¿o si?

No me di cuenta de cuando la Marquesa se fue, ni cuando Maylene y Finnian me abrazaban consolándome, ni mucho menos cuando Sebastian me cargo hasta mi habitación. Solo pensaba en mi lindo Cam, él no podía estar muerto, mi hermanito no, si hace dos semanas lo había visto, desde lejos, pero estaba en perfecto estado; también estaban jugando junto a él George y Curtis, ellos no podían haber muerto, ellos tienen que estar a salvo.

Con una nueva convicción me levante de la cama y chocando directamente con el pecho de Sebastian.

-¿Se puede saber a donde vas? –me interrogo.

-Voy a ver si mi familia esta bien.

-¿Y el pastel de Ciel?

Mi mente se dividió en dos bandos. ¿Debía ir con Cam o quedarme con Ciel?

-Le diré a Tanaka que te acompañe mañana a ver a tu familia.

-¿En serio? –pregunte sin creerlo y él respondió afirmando- Prefiero llevarme a Pluto.

-Está bien –acepto resignado-. Iré a buscar el pastel, el Joven Amo ya se encuentra en su habitación.

-Sebastian –le llame-, ¿de verdad eres un demonio?

-Creo que debería dejar de ayudarte.

-¡No! Olvida lo que dije.

Después de sonreírme burlonamente salió de mi habitación a buscar el pastel, mientras que yo lo esperaba al frente del dormitorio de Ciel. En solo treinta segundos después ya estábamos abriendo la puerta y le cantábamos cumpleaños. Ciel nos miro sorprendido, quien diría que su serio mayordomo y su nueva guardiana le traerían tal sorpresa, para luego sonreír verdaderamente observando con gusto el pastel.

-Me saldrán caries –dijo Ciel a modo de broma después de que termináramos de cantar.

-Sebastian las puede quitar, no te preocupes –le dije sentándome a su lado entregándole el pastel. No tenia que ser adivina para saber que Sebastian me estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-Yo… -empezó a decir Ciel dudoso- lamento lo de…

-Para –le interrumpí-. Este es tu día, no dejes que situaciones tristes lo opaquen. Vive este momento sin preocupaciones y después veremos. Además ya no estarás solo, yo estoy aquí.

Ciel quería hacerse el fuerte, se notaba, era más débil de lo que le gustaría admitir. Y yendo contra las reglas lo abrace por unos minutos, después me separe de él y me levante.

-Iré a cambiarme y cuando vuelva mas vale que te hayas comido el pastel porque tendremos una guerra de almohadas, y no te dejare ganar solo por que estés cumpliendo años –al pasar al lado de Sebastian le susurre-. Dile algo que lo motive.

Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Ciel me llama.

-Buen trabajo como guardiana.

Como gratitud le sonreí. Era la primera vez desde que había caído en esta pesadilla que sonreía de esta manera, sin mascaras, sin engaños, sin actuaciones. Y Ciel por igual me sonrió, y aunque no lo viéramos sabia que Sebastian también sonreía. Sin duda este seria nuestro secreto.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9: A la orden del príncipe. Parte 1

Invierno en Inglaterra es una oscura temporada que esta envuelta por una densa y espesa nieve. Después de la serie de asesinatos de Jack el Destripador, Londres ha vuelto a ser pacifico. Pero solo durante un tiempo muy breve…

Ha habido un extraño caso que involucra a ciudadanos Británicos quienes han tenido que regresar de India por ser constantemente atacados, despojados de todo y colgados de cabeza de los aleros de la casa de café Hindustani en Portman Square. Desde entonces, nobles o soldados quienes han regresado de la India se han encontrado con la misma suerte de vez en cuando. Todas estas victimas tenían el mismo papel pegados en ellos…

 _Miren esto, salvajes, patéticos niños escogidos de la pereza y la depravación._

 _Inglaterra es la patria del diablo. Roba todo y fuerza su despreciable, podrida y decadente cultura en su lugar._

 _A todos los idiotas dominados por la perra de esta tierra, ¡ustedes son los únicos que merecen la venganza de los Cielos!_

 _Ahora, ¡el Día ha llegado!_

*Con una lengua al final

 _ **Ciel**_

-¡Demonios! Esta es ahora la vigésima vez. ¿Aun no has aprehendido al culpable, Aberline?

A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de frustración del policía comisionado de Scotland Yard, Lord Randall, y seguramente su asustado oficial recibiendo todos los regaños.

-¡Mis disculpas! –le respondió el tal Aberline.

Solté una risita entre dientes, estos hombres eran tan predecibles y tontos. Estábamos ya tan cerca de la escena que podía escuchar la respiración agitada del Lord Randall.

-Feh –bufo Lord Randall-, y la gloria de capturar a Jack el Destripador nos fue arrebatada por ese pequeño mocoso…

-Lo siento por ser ese mocoso –dije sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

-¡Conde Phantomhive! –dijo Lord Randall sorprendido.

Lord Randall no se veía diferente desde la última vez que lo vimos, o al menos a simple vista. El cabello de color gris oscuro no había sufrido cambio alguno, sus ojos oscuros y cuadrados seguían sin rastro de arrugas visibles alrededor y continuaba con su sombrero de copa inseparable y el largo abrigo. Aberline parecía una versión joven de Lord Randall, incluso en el bigote.

-¡Hey, tu! ¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí? –me grito Aberline. Aprendiz.

Lord Randall detuvo la protesta con un movimiento de mano poniéndose delante de él, encarándome e ignorando el comportamiento de su subordinado.

-Lord Phantomhive… ¿Por qué está aquí?

Sonreí con burla.

-¿No es obvio? Estoy aquí para limpiar el desastre hecho por un viejo y un patético perro de caza.

Ignore las reacciones, que supe seria de escandalo, y tome el informe que me dio Sebastian para empezar a resolver el caso.

-Un crimen dirigido solo a personas quienes regresaron a Inglaterra desde la India –comente en voz baja lo mas resaltante del informe-. Ya veo, las victimas no están muertas.

-Usted no… -antes de que Lord Randall finalizara su protesta le pegue la carta en la cara, literalmente.

-Si solo fuese un hombre en el camino podría no involucrarme –dije sosteniendo aun la carta con el sello de la Reina-. Sin embargo no quiero sentarme a mirar como la familia real es insultada –con satisfacción observe como Lord Randall se ponía de mal humor-. Los criminales son descritos como "niños escogidos de la pereza y la depravación" lo cual es cierto. Concuerdo en que Inglaterra estaría mejor sin la presuntuosa riqueza de la India.

Le di los papeles que ya había leído a Sebastian y me dispuse a pensar en como solucionar todo sin pedir la ayuda de Sebastian mientras que Lord Randall daba un discurso mas largo para no quedar como tonto.

-Clase alta… que inútil –dije para mí mientras examinaba la carta encontrada en la escena del crimen-. De todos modos ¿Qué es esta marca?

Saque la lengua tratando de buscarle algún significado lógico, mientras que Lord Randall despotricaba contra los hindúes. Este ya se estaba poniendo rojo cuando dijo algo que capto mi atención.

-… ¡Esta cazando solo a estos quienes regresaron de la India, lo que significa que el criminal no puede ser otro que un vulgar bárbaro hindú!

-¿Esa es la razón por la que me llamaron aquí? –Pregunte con un deje de superioridad- En la punta del Este se esta fortaleciendo una gran cantidad de contrabando hindú. Puedo ver que incluso los policías no pueden con calles oscuras como las del Este. Es difícil el identificar el contrabando, ¿verdad?

"Hare un movimiento a mi manera… Quiero regresar a la Mansión señorial lo mas pronto posible. Sebastian ¿memorizaste esos documentos? –le pregunte sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Si.

-Entonces vámonos –le dije mientras caminaba hacia mi próximo destino.

Sebastian caminaba unos pasos mas atrás, a una distancia prudente de mi persona, no a mi lado, como solía hacerlo. Y esa acción me hace recordar que tal vez las cosas cambien.

 _Flashback_

-Joven Amo, despierte.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación después de que Sebastian retirara las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. Me estire lentamente dando tiempo de que el sueño me abandonara, me senté frotándome los ojos sintiendo que algo faltaba. Observe mi cama con detenimiento, hasta que mi mente proceso que el lado derecho de mi cama estaba vacío, me asome para ver si es que había empujado a Ángela sin darme cuenta pero tampoco estaba y opte por preguntarle a Sebastian.

-El té de hoy es…

-¿Dónde esta Ángela? –le interrumpí su charla de la mañana sobre el té.

Sebastian arqueo perfectamente una ceja mirándome incrédulo.

-Eso no es importante, Joven Amo. Como decía…

-Te pregunte algo, debes responderme. Es tu deber servirme y complacerme en todo lo que te pide –le espete sintiéndome ligeramente molesto-. Y ahora quiero que me respondas la pregunta.

-Se fue a ver a su familia y quizás no regrese. Ahora, con su permiso.

Sebastian salió de la habitación llevándose la bandeja con el té y dejándome con la ropa de dormir puesta. Era la primera vez que se comportaba así, al menos delante de mí. Aunque tenía que admitir que también era la primera vez que la razón de nuestra pelea fuera una mujer. ¿Sera que Sebastian…? No, no puede ser

 _Fin del Flashback_

Cabe destacar que tuve que pedirle ayuda al Sr. Tanaka para que terminara de acomodar mis prendas.

-Joven Amo. Hemos llegado.

La voz de Sebastian me saca de mi ensoñación y al frente de mi esta la puerta que conduce al nido de ratas de Lau. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado con Sebastian delante de mi guiando el camino.

Al llegar al último escalón Sebastian abre la puerta hacia una habitación. Luego de abrir la puerta llega un olor desagradable y no me contengo en comentarlo con el hombre que esta sentado en un sillón rodeado de mujeres.

-Veo que finalmente encontró este lugar, Conde –dijo Lau mientras expulsaba el humo de la cosa asquerosa que estuviese fumando-. ¿No se siente extraño para usted el verme de esta forma? –sin dejarme responder continuo-. Como sea, siempre supe que este día vendría.

-¡¿Y que tipo de día es este?!

Lau podría aparentar ser un hombre divertido, despistado y sin preocupaciones como todo buen noble, sin embargo su personalidad como miembro del "bajo mundo" era totalmente distinta, una que no conozco por completo.

-¡Bienvenido Conde! –Exclamo con aparente entusiasmo- ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿No fue su cumpleaños recientemente? Felicitaciones…

-Eso no importa –le interrumpí antes de que lograra marearme con más preguntas-. Tengo algo que preguntarte.

A mis espaldas comenzaba a escuchar el murmullo molesto de las mujeres ofreciéndole cosas a Sebastian.

-Usted ha recorrido todo el camino hasta aquí para preguntar sobre "ese" incidente, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-He comenzado a investigar "ese" incidente. Para encontrar cualquier cosa se tendría que preguntar a quien mas tenga influencia, y en el caso de los orientales tendría que preguntarte a ti, el presidente de la mafia de Shanghái, ejecutivo Qingbang.

-Meh, no me gusta que te dirijas a mi de esa forma –dijo poniendo su atención en Ranmao-. Es demasiado formal, ¿cierto Ranmao?

-¡Deja de fumar opio y escucha! –Le dije tratando de atraer de nuevo su atención- Toda persona que se mueva tanto adentro como afuera de las calles están bajo tu control, ¿cierto? Si es así, dejare el lado Este bajo tu cuidado.

-Esta en lo cierto Conde. Pero antes de continuar quisiera preguntarle algo… ¿Qué es exactamente "ese" incidente?

-¡Tu…!

De solo pensar que tendría que explicarle el caso desde el principio ya me daba dolor de cabeza, sin embargo era un dolor necesario.

Después de poner al día a Lau con respecto al caso, este nos guio fuera del lugar. Mientras seguíamos a Lau, él nos hacia preguntas sobre el caso y nosotros intentábamos responderle sin que se nos notara la irritación. Hasta que Sebastian noto algo.

-Hemos caminado durante mucho tiempo. Donde estamos ahora, ¿es la fortaleza de la gente de la India?

-¿Cómo dices? –pregunte a Sebastian. De alguna manera me sentía incomodo en dirigirle la palabra después de lo que había pasado en la mañana. Los dos desviamos la vista al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que nos sumergimos mucho en la conversación –enfoque mi atención en lo que decía Lau-. Al parecer estamos perdidos.

-¡¿Por qué tu…?! –Respire profundo tratando de buscar una solución- Bien, regresemos por… Tks…

Al girarme no me fije a quien tenía detrás y por ende tropecé con hombre de la altura de Sebastian, o quizá era más alto. El hombre tenia las ropas hechas jirones y totalmente sucias. Al momento de recibir mi insignificante golpe en su estomago comenzó a gritar, agarrándose fuertemente a si mismo a nivel de las costillas.

-¡DUELE! ¡MIS COSTILLAS ESTAN QUEBRADAS!

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunto sin creerme su tonta actuación.

-¡Alguien que venga y ayúdeme!

-¡¿Estas bien?!

-¡Él es tan cruel!

En pocos segundos estuvimos rodeados, todos con miradas hostiles hacia nosotros. Sebastian estaba a mi lado, tomando mi muñeca izquierda y manteniendo su agarre a pesar de los empujones que comenzaban a hacer en contra de nosotros. El hombre que grito se acerco lentamente hacia mí, levantándome un poco por mi saco, acercando su sucia cara a la mía.

-Mostrándote en un lugar como este, vaya que eres estúpido –dijo escupiendo las palabras con odio-. Por el lindo traje eres un noble, ¿eh? ¡Págame como consuelo! ¡Arroja todo el dinero que tengas y dámelo!

Inmediatamente los amigos del hombre se mostraron de acuerdo ante lo dicho, exigiendo el dinero a gritos. Mis oídos ya empezaban a doler, ahora mas pronto que nunca quería ir a casa.

-Sebastian, deshazte de ellos.

-Como ordene.

La multitud de hombres hindúes empezaban a reclamar mas cosas, mientras pasaban los segundos mas altos eran sus gritos y mas se desfiguraban sus caras, hasta que una voz fuerte pero calmada resalto por sobre las demás.

-¡Tengo que preguntarle algo a todos ustedes! Si la respuesta es útil les daré deliciosa comida como recompensa.

Y como si de magia se tratase los gritos cesaron de inmediato y toda la atención se enfoco en el hombre que hizo la propuesta. Era mas bien un joven, por sus ropas pude reconocer que era un hindú de la realeza además que su seguridad y su porte le hacía ver como tal.

-Estamos buscando a alguien –continúo el recién llegado-. ¿Han visto a cualquier hindú que luzca así?

El joven príncipe mostro un retrato de lo que parecía ser un mono, o quizás era alguna especie de animal desconocido.

-¿Qué diablos? –Se quedo atónito el hombre que me estaba amenazando- Estas en mi camino bastardo.

-Que rudo… -se ofendió el príncipe- llamarme de esa manera tan poco cortes. ¿Eh? –Ahora parecía haberse percatado de nuestra presencia- ¿Están ustedes uniéndose a la pelea? –Sin dejarme hablar hablo sorprendido- El tiene un mayordomo, ¿eres un noble británico?

-Y que hay si lo soy –le respondí tratando de no evidenciar mi creciente enojo.

-En ese caso estoy de lado de la gente de mi país. Agni…

-Si.

Salió un hombre detrás del príncipe con una vestimenta parecida a la de este pero siendo menos elegante.

-Derrótalos –dio la orden el príncipe.

-Sus deseos son órdenes. Blandiré este puño bendecido por los dioses por el bien de mi Maestro.

-Sebastian, mis ordenes…

-…no han cambiado –dijo Sebastian interrumpiéndome-, lo se.

El tal Agni se lanzo hacia Sebastian, enviando su puño directo a la cabeza de Sebastian, este respondió al movimiento bloqueándolo de manera instantánea con su brazo. Al ver que Agni no iba a retroceder, Sebastian me agarro por la cintura, manteniéndome pegado a su costado, mientras esquivaba a Agni.

Cerré los ojos esperando a que todo acabara, confiaba en que Sebastian lo haría. Sentí todo moverse a mí alrededor, suponía que estaba dando vueltas. Pero había algo que me molestaba: Sebastian estaba retrocediendo. Y si quizás ese príncipe tuviera en su poder a un demonio. Inevitablemente mi corazón se empezó a acelerar. Sebastian pudo mantener a raya a un shinigami, pero ¿Qué hay con los demonios?

Antes de que pudiera llegar a una conclusión coherente todo había parado. Abrí los ojos de inmediato, para ver que el enemigo seguía en pie, sin ni un rasguño.

-He golpeado tu *marman innumerables veces, tu brazo debería estar paralizado. ¿Cómo es posible que puedas seguir peleando?

Se había dado una pequeña pausa en el encuentro, era mi oportunidad de aclararlo todo.

-¡Hey! –Llame la atención del príncipe- ¡Estábamos caminando por este lugar y esos sujetos han comenzado a pelear con nosotros! ¡Ellos hacen estos actos barbáricos e indiscriminadamente atacan a los británicos!

-¿Qué? ¡Ustedes de ahí! ¿Realmente atacaron a este niño sin ningún motivo?

¿A quien le dice niño? Ese príncipe de pacotilla.

-¿Eh? ¿Un motivo? –los hombres se mostraron confusos.

-¡Eso no es correcto! –Empezó a reprenderlos- Iniciar peleas sin razón es un acto infantil. ¡Agni! Nuestros hermanos son los únicos equivocados aquí. Ayudaremos a este niño ahora.

-Si Maestro.

Momentos después todos los hombres están unos encima de otros, completamente aturdidos. Sebastian me dejo en el suelo con delicadeza, sosteniéndome del brazo hasta que se me pasara el mareo.

-¿Estas bien niño? –pregunto el príncipe levantando mi sombrero de copa que se me había caído.

-Eh… si –respondí todavía sintiéndome un poco mareado.

-¡Que bien! ¿Y tú? –pregunto esta vez a Sebastian.

-Estoy bien.

El príncipe sonrió con satisfacción y luego me coloco el sombrero con si de un niño pequeño me tratase.

-También niño, este no es el tipo de lugar al que puedas salir a vagar –aparento estar serio-. Bien, estoy en medio de una búsqueda, tengo que irme. Nos vemos.

Sebastian y yo nos quedamos paralizados de la sorpresa, aun sin poder creer que existiera semejante príncipe tan fuera de lugar.

-Joven Amo, creo que debemos entregar a estas personas a la policía de la ciudad –dijo Sebastian rompiendo el silencio.

-Si, claro –acepte la sugerencia.

Mire a aquellos hombres pensando que Sebastian podía haberse encargado de ellos fácilmente. Eso me recordaba a nuestro acompañante, Lau. Esa sabandija se había escapado otra vez solo para salvar su pellejo.

*Puntos de presión

 _ **Ángela**_

Pluto y yo salimos apenas estaba amaneciendo. Sebastian me había despertado bruscamente, dejándome en claro que la tregua había acabado. Fue un poco difícil salir de la cama, estaba enredada en las sabanas de tal manera que no podía moverme, añadiéndole a un Ciel dormido no ayudaba, y aunque quería quedarme envuelta y bien calientita tenia que salir a la triste y fría realidad.

Mi estado de ánimo iba por los suelos, sin embargo tenia que saber si era cierto lo de mi familia. Pluto compadeciéndose de mi permitió que me montara encima suyo, incluso así iríamos mas rápido.

A medida que avanzaba el día, la temperatura iba subiendo un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que dejara de hacer frio. Y sin darme cuenta, ya habíamos llegado.

Me baje temblando y no precisamente por el frio, esperando encontrar lo peor, me apoye de Pluto mientras íbamos caminando y a él parecía no importarle. A solo unos pasos de llegar se oyó un grito de un niño, mi corazón se acelero y me empezaron a sudar las manos, termine de cerrar la distancia para observar con mis ojos el horror, pero el único horror que observe fue el de un perro persiguiendo a tres niños, sus risas inundaban el lugar y los ladridos del perro le acompañaban. Respire profundamente tratando de calmarme, ellos estaban bien. Deje escapar una risa nerviosa, pero rápidamente me lleve una mano a mi boca, no podía dejar que me descubrieran.

Sin embargo unos pequeños ojos plateados transparentes se detuvieron en mi persona, la sorpresa y felicidad llenando su pequeña carita, era mi hermanito de cristal, Cam.

-¡ÁNGELA! –su grito se escucho en todo el lugar e inmediatamente toda la familia se reunió en la entrada.

Cam sin importarle el daño que podría causar corrió hacia mí, y yo inevitablemente corrí hacia él. Cuando lo tuve en mis brazos lo alce dando vueltas con él. La felicidad y el alivio al saber que seguía tan vivo y lleno energía como siempre no podía ser reemplazada en ese momento, quería tenerlo para siempre conmigo.

-¡Mira Ange, tengo un perro grande! –me dijo emocionado saltando entre mis brazos, señalando al perro.

Observe al perro dejando escapar una pequeña risa, me encantaba darle sorpresas.

-Si, ya lo veo –le dije-. Pero el mío es más grande.

En ese momento Pluto hizo su entrada dramática, dejado a todos impresionados. No todos los días veías a un perro del tamaño de un caballo. Cam se bajo de mis brazos, corriendo hacia Pluto tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Juega con él Pluto –le dije con una sonrisa-, pero no lo lastimes.

Pluto asintió bajando su cabeza para que Cam lo acariciara. Después de asegurarme que Pluto no le haría nada me volví para enfrentar a mi familia. Sorpresa, odio, miedo, alegría, tantas emociones contenidas en todos ellos. Por el momento no quería que arruinaran mi felicidad al reencontrarme con Cam, así que le hable a los más pequeños.

-¿Y ustedes no me saludan?

De inmediato George, Luka y Roxanne corrieron hacia mi, cayéndome con ellos encima por el peso, luego Cam se unió a nosotros y entre risas les hacia cosquillas para que se apartaran.

-¿Se han portado bien?

-¡Si! –respondieron los cuatro al unísono.

-Bien, ¿Quién quiere jugar con Pluto mientras hablo con nuestra madre? –les pregunte con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo!

Al segundo siguiente Pluto se vio rodeado por los trillizos mientras yo reía divertida. Me acerque a Roxanne que estaba un poco alejada de ellos pero igual reía.

-Te extrañe mi mocosa.

Roxanne me mostro una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Lo se, yo también –y siguió viendo a los trillizos.

Roxanne le llevaba tres años a los trillizos, a veces se incluía en sus bromas pero en otras no tanto, estaba madurando rápido. Mi familia se compone por 16 miembros actualmente. Mi padre y mi tío-hermano habían fallecido, un golpe fuerte, pero más para mi inocencia. Yo era la numero 11 en cuestión de hermanos, por debajo de mi estaban Roxanne y los trillizos respectivamente. El mayor es Bill, seguido de Louise y Mike, los considero los tres pilares de nosotros, aunque desgraciadamente desde hace mucho tiempo que están en el extranjero. Luego siguen los hermanastros: Brandon y James, que son gemelos, y Kate y Emily, gemelas también. Y luego están Gary y Charly. Mi madre, Alison, recibió a mis hermanastros por amor a mi padre, sin embargo parece tenerle mas aprecio a ellos que a nosotros sus hijos.

Me encamine hacia la entrada de la casa, donde el resto de la familia se encontraba. Gary y Charly me saludaron con entusiasmo, el cabello rubio opaco de Gary seguía igual de largo y liso que siempre, mientras que el de Charly era corto y con un montón de rizos que se le veían adorables, Gary era más alto que Charly debido a la edad, pero eso no impedía que Charly se peleara juguetonamente con Gary.

Ellos se hicieron a un lado dejando libre el camino hacia la peor escoria de la familia, los y las gemelas. Brandon y James me sonrieron burlonamente mientras me preguntaban a cual hombre le había quitado su dinero, y Kate y Emily me miraron con desprecio seguido de una crítica sobre mi aspecto. Ellos cuatro tenían los ojos y cabellos oscuros, el cabello se los arreglaban de distintas manera cada día del año, tratando de destacar en algo. Yo simplemente le mostraba a Cam para que se murieran de la envidia.

Después de pasar entre tanta escoria había llegado el momento de ver a la escoria mayor. Mi madre me agarro del brazo apenas llegue al lado de ella y me condujo hacia su despacho. Se notaba que estaba enfurecida. Al entrar en el pequeño despacho me empujo a uno de los sillones. No me había dejado reponerme del empujón cuando me dio una bofetada.

-¡Eres una descarada! –Bramo- ¡Aparecerte así como si nada por aquí! Imagínate cual fue mi sorpresa al saber que te habías escapado, y no solo eso, ¡sino que también mataste al cliente! ¡¿Y ahora como vas a darle dinero a esta familia?!

-¡¿Por qué no lo haces tu?! –la enfrente- Ah, claro. Estás vieja, nadie te desea.

Esta vez no fue un bofetón lo que recibió mi mejilla sino un puñetazo. Aunque Alison estuviese en sus cuarenta tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hacer sangrar a alguien.

-¡No me hables así! Trabajaras turnos dobles para recuperar el dinero. Te crearemos otra identidad y…

-No lo hare –le interrumpí.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto mirándome incrédula.

-No seguiré siendo el pilar económico de esta familia. Estoy comenzando una nueva vida y no me pienso separar de ella.

Trate de mantenerme lo más seria que pude, sin titubear. Veía como la cara de Alison se iba deformando conforme procesaba lo que le había dicho.

-Sal de aquí ahora mismo.

No lo pensé dos veces. Salí en ese momento antes de que explotara de otra forma. Al salir del despacho alguien me agarro el brazo. Mi tía, Curtis, me hacia un gesto de silencio y me guiaba a la entrada.

-Bien hecho lo que hiciste mi linda –me felicito con una sonrisa-. Yo me encargare de los niños, tú sigue tu camino.

Mis ojos inevitablemente se llenaron de lagrimas, la abrace fuertemente y fue entonces cuando salí. Afuera los trillizos estaban jugando con Pluto, ni rastro de Roxanne, Gary o Charly, ni de los y las gemelas.

Me acerque a los trillizos, específicamente a Cam.

-Cam –le llame suavemente-. Pronto vendré a por ustedes, lo prometo. Te quiero.

Cam no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Me monte rápidamente sobre Pluto, quien corrió lo más rápido que podía, alejándonos de mi antigua casa. Mis lágrimas cayeron sobre su pelaje, luego fueron sollozos y después gritos.

Mire hacia delante, tratando de aclarar mi mente. Sin duda mi familia estaba bien, solo quedaba proteger a Ciel sin nada que me distrajera, se lo debía.

-Pluto, llévanos junto a Ciel –le pedí mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

En algún momento del camino me había quedado dormida. Pluto se encargo de despertarme con una gran lamida en mi rostro, aunque me obedecía y le tenia un gran aprecio no se salvaría de su castigo.

Al observar detalladamente a mí alrededor supe que no estábamos en la mansión fuera de Londres. Se me hizo extraño que Ciel estuviera en la ciudad, ya que antes de irme Sebastian me había comunicado que no saldrían en todo el día. Aunque es Sebastian, que podía esperarse de él. Solo quedaba agradecer que Pluto tuviera buen olfato.

Me encamine hacia la mansión, no sin antes rascarle la cabeza a Pluto como recompensa, después le daría un gran banquete. Apenas puse un pie adentro me vi pegada a la pared con la mano de mi atacante sobre mi cuello presionando, y era ni mas ni menos que Sebastian.

-¿No puedes entrar por la puerta principal como las personas normales? –me pregunto cerca de mi rostro.

-¿No puedes ser mas considerado? Me desperté muy temprano, la visita a mi familia no fue del todo bien, no he comido en todo el día y tengo mucho sueño –solté un suspiro después de todo lo dicho, no importándome que tuviera su mano sobre mi cuello aun le pregunte-, ¿Qué preparaste para comer?

Sebastian me soltó dándome una mirada incrédula.

-Nada para ti –respondió con sequedad dándome la espalda para caminar por uno de los pasillos.

-Pero que malo eres –le comente siguiéndolo.

-Soy un demonio –dijo simplemente-. Uno que no debería estar haciendo esto.

No comprendí al instante lo que quería decir hasta que abrió las puertas que tenia delante, era la cocina. Me llevo hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba la cena. Mi estomago rugió haciéndome sonrojar.

-¿Es muy pronto para decirte que te adoro? –pregunte sentándome en una de las sillas y comenzando a comer.

-Todo el mundo me adora –respondió creído-. Pero en definitiva es muy pronto. Aunque me siento tranquilo, esta podría ser tu última cena preparada por mí.

Levante la mirada del plato, confusa. Sebastian estaba sentado al frente sonriendo triunfantemente, eso me dio mala espina.

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunte con cautela sin dejar de comer.

-Que el Joven Amo probablemente crea que mi distanciamiento hacia él es culpa tuya, no dudara en decirte que te vayas para tener la complicidad que tenia conmigo.

El tenedor se cayó de mi mano debido a la sorpresa.

-En definitiva eres un demonio. Le has manipulado –le acuse sintiéndome molesta de pronto.

-Los humanos son manipulables –dijo quitándole importancia.

-¿No será que de verdad estas celoso que Ciel tenga confianza conmigo?

-No te creas tanto, el Joven Amo siempre ha seguido mis sugerencias.

-¿Con que tus sugerencias, eh? –una voz ajena a nosotros se hizo notar con furia, una voz que nosotros conocíamos bien.

-¡Joven Amo!

-¡Shel!

-¡Ustedes están tratando de manipularme! –grito enfurecido.

En ese momento me sentía un poco tranquila. Sebastian era el que lo quería manipular, solo tenia que hacer que lo entienda.

-Joven Amo, no es lo que usted piensa…

-Shel, no es lo que tú crees…

-¡Cállense! Veremos si son dignos de seguir a mi lado. A partir de mañana se intercambiaran los roles, Ángela cumplirá con los labores de un mayordomo y Sebastian será mi guardián, ¿entendieron?

-Si, Joven Amo –respondimos.

Aunque yo no podía quedarme callada.

-¿Eso significa que Sebastian dormirá contigo?

Ciel se sonrojo hasta las orejas y Sebastian comenzó a toser. Vaya un niño serio y un demonio saliéndose de sus papeles.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Que estupidez…

Y salió de la cocina pisando fuerte.

-Esto es culpa tuya –le dije a Sebastian con cansancio-. Se supone que notas la esencia de cada ser viviente.

-Extrañamente no sentí que se acercara.

De solo pensar que tenía que levantarme antes de que saliera el sol, preparar la comida, vestir a Ciel, limpiar la mansión, arreglar el jardín, vigilar que los sirvientes no dañaran nada, y la lista no terminaba.

-Agrégale atender a los invitados –dijo Sebastian cortando mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué has dicho? –le pregunte sin entender.

-Tenemos invitados y creo que ya los conoces.

No puede ser, ¡te odio Sebastian! Suspire y me dispuse a ir a la habitación de Sebastian.

-¿Dónde queda tu habitación? –le pregunte sin saber a donde dirigirme.

-Yo te llevo.

En otras circunstancias me habría enterrado viva ante lo que pregunte, pero no me quedaban fuerzas, solo quedaba prepararme para el día que se avecinaba.

-Por cierto, seguirás preparando la comida para mí un buen tiempo mas –le comunique cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

El Sr. Tanaka me presto su ayuda desde muy temprano, al parecer Sebastian había conversado con él sobre la decisión de Ciel. Primero bajamos a regar el jardín, luego fuimos a hacer el desayuno, el Sr. Tanaka me pidió que fuera a despertar a Ciel mientras el se hacia cargo de la cocina. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que un hombre, que se me hacia vagamente familiar, sostenía a Ciel en sus brazos mientras este se quejaba.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –le pregunte al hombre.

-¡Namas…! ¡Oh! ¡Señorita Ángela! –exclamo el hombre con alegría.

-¿Te conozco? –pregunte.

-¿Se conocen? –pregunto Ciel.

-¿Me reconoce? –pregunto el hombre.

Las tres preguntas al mismo tiempo. Nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir.

El primero que hizo un movimiento fue Ciel, tratando de liberarse de los brazos de ese hombre. Intervine rápidamente.

-Suelte al Joven Amo, por favor.

-Pero si…

Saque rápidamente uno de los tantos cuchillos escondidos en mi vestido y se los lance a la cara, interrumpiendo lo que estaba por decir. El hombre se agacho esquivando los cuchillos, aun con Ciel en brazos, me deslice rápidamente quedando al frente de él dando una patada en su hombría para seguidamente sostener a Ciel, por obvias razones no lo iba a cargar.

-Mal hecho Ángela, un mayordomo no debe actuar sin las ordenes de su Amo –hablo Sebastian desde la puerta.

-¿Y tu que? –Respondí enojada- No debiste dejar que ese hombre se acercara tanto.

-No representa ninguna amenaza –dijo seguro de si mismo.

-¿Y su comodidad que? Un guardián debe velar por el bienestar, seguridad y comodidad de su protegido. Eso incluye evitar situaciones como estas.

-¡Cállense los dos! –Grito Ciel- Ustedes –señalo a Sebastian y al hombre-, esperen afuera. Y tú –me señalo-, termina lo que viniste a hacer.

-Ok Shel –respondió Sebastian saliendo rápidamente.

El hombre hizo una rápida reverencia y salió.

- _Yes, my Lord_ –dije soltando una risita por lo bajo.

-No sean tan idiotas –refunfuño frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos Joven Amo, tiene que estar listo pronto.

Agarre una cinta y la amarre sobre mis ojos y me dispuse a cambiarlo guiándome por su respiración.

-Agni parecía conocerte –comento.

¿Agni? Empecé a tratar de recordar su cara, pero no lograba ubicarla.

-Tendrás que ir a buscar un nuevo bastón, Finnian rompió el que tenia.

-Puede ir a buscarlo Sebastian, él tiene mas tiempo libre en este momento, Joven Amo –le dije con toda la sutileza que pude.

Y mas temprano que tarde hice la conexión. Recuerdo esa mañana como la segunda más horrible de mi vida.

-¿Sopa esta aquí? –pregunte con verdadera curiosidad.

-¿Sopa? ¿No se llama Soma?

-Como sea.

-Si, esta aquí como invitado –recordé vagamente que lo había dicho Sebastian-. ¿De donde lo conoces?

-Lo conocí cuando fue a buscar tu último bastón. Estaba buscando algo. ¿Algún plan?

-Mantenerlo a raya. Mantenme ocupado todo el día o deshazte de él con alguna actividad, como prefieras.

-Como ordene.

Ya había terminado de vestirlo, me quite la venda de los ojos y contemple mi trabajo: perfecto.

-Bajemos Joven Amo.

Bajamos para encontrar a Sebastian con el ceño fruncido y a los sirvientes sobre Agni. Di una breve reverencia a Agni pero dejándole en claro que no me arrepentía, y él simplemente me dijo que no me preocupara, él también haría lo que fuese por su Maestro.

Cuando entre al comedor se escucho un estrepito seguido de un grito sorprendido.

-¡Tu eres Ángela! ¡¿Te acuerdas de mí?! –pregunto Soma entusiasmado.

-Eres el que buscaba un perro.

-¿No era un mono? –pregunto Ciel ya sentado comiendo el desayuno.

Me produjo cierta confusión que el desayuno ya estuviera en la mesa, pero no le di importancia.

-¡Es una mujer! ¡La más hermosa de mi palacio! ¡Meena!

-Como tú digas –dije siguiéndole la corriente.

-Pero…

Sus palabras quedaron hasta ahí cuando Sebastian se sentó a un lado de Ciel desayunando tranquilamente. ¿Así se veía cuando yo me sentaba a su lado con todo el descaro del mundo? O ¿solo era Sebastian?

-Joven Amo –dije rompiendo el incomodo silencio-, mientras residamos en la Mansión de Londres su guardián impartirá las clases, mientras que yo atiendo a los invitados, ¿esta de acuerdo?

-Si –contesto.

-¡Pero si hoy íbamos a pasarla juntos Ciel! –protesto Soma.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto con aburrimiento.

-Porque yo lo ordeno.

-Señor Soma –le llame-, si le parece bien podríamos convocar un duelo entre ustedes antes de la hora del almuerzo, así el Joven Amo cumplirá con sus obligaciones de la mañana y usted podrá explorar un poco la ciudad conmigo como guía. Quien gane el duelo decidirá que hacer en la hora de la tarde.

Todos parecían pensar si seria buena o mala idea, incluida yo.

-Me parece bien –acepto Soma, y acto seguido se arrodillo ante una estatua seguido de Agni empezando a rezar en otra lengua.

-¿Cómo llego eso aquí? –Pregunto Ciel indignado- Sabes que, no quiero saberlo. Vámonos Sebastian. Ange, bien hecho.

-Eh… gracias –respondí como pude a pesar de mi asombro.

Ciel y Sebastian se retiraron a lo que seria la clase de violín, mientras que yo tendría que soportar toda la mañana con Soma y Agni.

Soma quiso recorrer la ciudad entera, preguntándole a cada persona que pasaba que si había visto a la "mujer" del retrato y a su vez entraba en tiendas, aunque una hora antes de que se hicieran las doce volvimos a la Mansión con solo haber recorrido tres calles.

Al entrar ya estaba todo preparado para el duelo, que consistía en esgrima. Ciel estaba ya preparado y sonriente, creyendo que iba a ser una victoria segura. Soma se posiciono al frente de Ciel y ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo.

Ciel anoto los primeros tres puntos ya que Soma no sabia las reglas ni estaba familiarizado con la esgrima. Cuando Ciel iba por el cuarto punto hacia el pecho de Soma, Agni se metió en medio e hirió a Ciel golpeando uno de sus puntos de presión del brazo. Inmediatamente Sebastian y yo dimos un paso delante al ver la situación.

-¡Señor Ciel! ¡Mis más profundas disculpas! –Se disculpo Agni rompiendo la tensa situación- ¡Mi cuerpo se movió solo al ver que él príncipe iba a perder!

Me acerque a Ciel y lo levante como pude para hacerlo a un lado.

-¡Agni solo has protegido a tu Maestro! –Dijo Soma alegremente- ¡Ese es mi mayordomo, él es todo mío! En otras palabras… ¡Gane!

-Creo que deberé tomar represalias ante lo que ha sucedido –dijo Sebastian tomando las espadas que estaban en el suelo, dándole la otra a Agni.

-Esto suena interesante, un duelo contra un mayordomo –dijo Soma-. Bien, Agni, en nombre de la diosa de Kali no puedes perder.

-Jo Ajna (Como ordene)

-Sebastian, ciérrale la boca a este mocoso.

-Yes, my Lord

Seguido de estas órdenes empezó el duelo. Primeramente Ciel y yo creíamos que ganaría Sebastian en un instante, sin embargo Agni lograba esquivar y atacar a Sebastian con aparente tranquilidad. Ciel me agarro la mano fuertemente al darse cuenta que Sebastian iba a perder. Por el contrario, Soma disfrutaba del encuentro, apoyaba a viva voz a Agni, confiando en que no perdería. Al mirarlo detenidamente mi mente capto algo, observe a Sebastian que de pronto sonreía, ya se cual era su plan. Me ocupe del brazo de Ciel lo mas rápido que pude, al parecer solo entumecía por unos minutos, nada grave.

El duelo termino cuando las dos espadas chocaron de frente y se rompieron a la mitad, ya para ese momento sabia que hacer.

-Se rompieron –comento sorprendido Soma-. Eso quiere decir que termina en empate.

-No señor Soma –intervine-. Usted dijo que seria un duelo contra un mayordomo ¿cierto?

-Si –respondió con confusión.

-Pero Sebastian no es un mayordomo hoy, lo soy yo –sonreí triunfante-. Así que me enfrentare a Agni en este mismo instante.

-Bueno si así lo deseas que más da. Agni no perderá.

-Lo mismo dijo el demonio que se enfrento a tu diosa Kali.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-¡Comencemos! –lo interrumpí levantado una nueva espada que Sebastian trajo.

Agni se puso en la posición de lucha, completamente serio, me veía como un verdadero rival. Comencé moviéndome hacia delante y luego dando un pequeño paso a un lado, cuando Agni trato de seguirme su cuerpo se paralizo y yo di el primer punto, luego retrocedí, esta vez fui por la izquierda anotando el segundo, y el patrón se repetía. El duelo no duro más de dos minutos y yo ya me mostraba con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Gane. Señor Soma espero que no le moleste quedarse descansando en su habitación.

Seguidamente camine hacia Ciel quien me miraba sorprendido. Me lleve un dedo a los labios indicándole que no era momento de hablar del tema.

-He fallado a su orden –dijo Agni con un tono lastimero, sospechaba que incluso podría suicidarse.

-No lo hiciste –le dije-. Tu orden era no perder contra Sebastian, no has incumplido a tu palabra. Ahora con permiso.

Sebastian cargo a Ciel y nos fuimos a su despacho lo más rápido que pudimos.

-¿Qué paso allá? –pregunto Ciel apenas entramos.

Le dedique una sonrisa.

-Ganamos.

-¿Pero como?

Sebastian y yo le comenzamos a explicar mientras nos sentábamos en los sillones. Como había dicho antes, Soma dijo que Agni se enfrentaría a un mayordomo, pero no sabia que Sebastian y yo habíamos intercambiado los roles. En el combate contra Sebastian, este se encargo de agotar sus músculos y entumecerlos, así que cuando se enfrento a mí lo único que tenia que hacer era moverme donde sus músculos no pudieran moverse bien en su totalidad y así anotar puntos.

-Al fin y al cabo, un humano enfrenta a un humano –finalice la explicación.

-Tramposos –dijo Ciel.

-De tal Amo tal perro –fui mi única respuesta.

-Aunque creo que has descubierto algo Ángela –dijo Sebastian.

-Si, en la mañana el Sr. Tanaka me puso al tanto sobre el caso –Ciel de repente había dejado de sonreír para enfocarse en lo que estaba diciendo-. Cuando estaba paseando junto a ellos note que cada vez que Soma hablaba de Meena, Agni apretaba los puños y sus gestos se volvían sutilmente más agresivos. Luego pasamos por una de las escenas que están relacionadas al caso, Agni bajo la cabeza y los hombros y sus labios se curvearon hacia abajo. No creo que sea coincidencia. Esta sintiendo emociones fuertes con respecto al asunto.

-Tendremos que seguirlo y averiguar sus razones. Iremos esta noche.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10: A la orden del príncipe. Parte 2

 _ **Ángela**_

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, sin ningún tipo de interrupción por parte de Soma. Agni por el contrario ayudaba en la preparación de la comida y en otras labores aunque le dijera que no era necesario. En realidad necesitaba ayuda en todo, no era un demonio con una velocidad impresionante. Sebastian por el contrario se hallaba haciendo las tareas de Ciel sentado en un cómodo sofá rodeado de cojines, al lado de una ventana disfrutando el paisaje, o algo así había dicho Bard.

Ya se acercaba la hora de la cena con rapidez y estaba completamente segura que no terminaríamos a tiempo, sin embargo hubo un momento de distracción con un "animal" que corrió por toda la casa y al final no supimos que era. Cuando volvimos a encargarnos de la comida, esta ya estaba lista.

-Y ¿Cuál es la mujer a la que estas buscando? –le pregunto Ciel a Soma cuando yo terminaba de poner los platos.

-Ella fue mi sirviente desde que nací, puedes decir que fue como una niñera. Hemos estado juntos desde que puedo recordar –empezó a relatar mientras comía la cena, con una extraña tranquilidad-. Mi padre no tenía interés en mí, y mi madre solamente se esforzaba por atraer la atención de mi padre, pagando para no escucharme. Siempre era dejado solo en el castillo, pero Meena estaba siempre a mi lado. Ella es alegre y hermosa, y me enseño un montón de cosas como lo haría una hermana mayor. No me sentía solo mientras Meena estuviera conmigo. Amaba a Meena, y Meena me amaba también.

"-Como sea… -rápidamente su expresión calmada dio paso a una llena de furia y todo su cuerpo se iba poniendo rígido- Después de que llegaran esos nobles ingleses, ¡se llevaron lejos a Meena! ¡Un inglés tomó ventaja de mi ausencia mientras estaba fuera del castillo en una observación!

-En otras palabras ¿Él se trajo a la mujer cuando volvió a Inglaterra?

-¡Correcto! Definitivamente la llevare de vuelta a mi país junto a mi –afirmo tranquilizándose y volviendo a comer.

-Estas haciendo un gran alboroto por sólo una sirvienta.

Y como cosa rara Ciel no podía quedarse callado.

-¡Esto no es solo por un asunto menor! –Soma había retoma su furia y esta vez con tal intensidad que agarro a Ciel por el cuello de la camisa- ¡El castillo es como una caja vacía sin Meena alrededor! –Sebastian ya estaba en posición para intervenir- ¡¿Acaso conoces la desesperación que sentí al ser separado de ella?! ¡Nunca me sentí tan…!

-No –la respuesta de Ciel le dio un alto a la furia de Soma, había sonado tan fría ante la furia de Soma que a todos nos dejo sorprendidos y paralizados.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Soma incrédulo aflojando el agarre.

-Los insignificantes sentimientos que surgen de este tipo de asuntos, no quiero ni deseo comprenderlos. Hay algunas cosas que nunca volverán no importa cuanto esfuerzo pongas en ellos, y hay algunos sentimientos de desesperación que nunca puedes sacudir. Probablemente eres incapaz de comprender eso.

Después de las palabras dichas, Ciel se soltó definitivamente del agarre de Soma y camino en dirección a la puerta.

-Pero si ese es el caso… no quiero quedarme solo en mi castillo –reafirmo Soma su deseo.

Ciel solo se limito a estar de pie un momento y después salió.

Después del intento fallido de cena tranquila Ciel se encerró en el despacho con Sebastian, diciendo que no quería ser molestado, aunque la advertencia era dirigida hacia Soma y Agni. Mientras que yo vigilaba el primer piso, Sebastian vigilaba todo desde el techo. No tuvimos que esperar demasiado para ver salir a Agni a hurtadillas, sin Soma. Ciel bajo de inmediato, sin querer perder tiempo.

Nos estábamos preparando para cualquier imprevisto, cuando Soma hizo acto de presencia en la habitación.

-¡Quiero ir con ustedes! –exigió el príncipe.

-¿Estas consciente de que probablemente veas a tu mayordomo haciendo algo que no te guste, no? –pregunte un poco molesta por lo sucedido en la cena.

-Agni ha salido en las noches sin decirme nada. Yo quiero…

-Ya, ya –lo callo Ciel-. Estamos perdiendo tiempo, que venga.

-Con tal de que no estorbe –comento Sebastian por lo bajo.

Y así salimos: Ciel con una pequeña arma escondida estratégicamente en su pierna, Sebastian con pequeñas dagas y armas y yo con cuchillos de cocina. Y Soma… Soma llevaba el estilo.

Sebastian iba delante siguiendo el rastro de Agni, Ciel y Soma le seguían y yo cerraba el grupo, vigilando que nadie nos siguiera. Entre las medidas de precaución que tomamos fue el llevar abrigos, algo que por supuesto se le olvido al excéntrico príncipe. Ya estaba a punto de dejar noqueado a Soma por su incesante castañeo de dientes cuando Sebastian anuncio que habíamos llegado.

-Entonces, entro al interior de este lugar –comento Ciel sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, admirando el edificio delante de nosotros-. Tal vez finalmente podremos saber que esta pasando.

-Ya he estado aquí –les anuncie.

Ciel me miro con la duda impresa en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Soma intervino.

-¿Qué se supone que eso significa? ¿Quién vive aquí?

-No creo que estés en posición de intervenir de esa manera –le dije molesta-. En dado caso él hombre que vive en esta Mansión es Harold West Jebb, quien esta envuelto en importaciones de varios bienes, además tiene el cargo de una tienda general llamada "Harold Trading" y la "Casa de café Harold's Hindustani". Es un hombre siniestro y repulsivo, sin mencionar su registro criminal. ¿Contento príncipe?

Antes de que Soma me respondiera Ciel dio la orden

-Es mejor entrar.

-Como ordene –dijo Sebastian que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada.

Sebastian agarro a Ciel por la cintura y salto el muro, de inmediato lo perdimos de vista.

-Que dramáticos –me queje-. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que hay una entrada mas fácil de pasar.

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto Soma.

En vez de contestarle lo guié hacia la reja, empuje uno de los tubos y este cedió, dando como resultado que otros mas se cayeran y creando un espacio amplio para pasar.

-Listo –anuncie satisfecha.

Caminamos hacia la entrada principal donde ya estaban Sebastian y Ciel.

-¿Qué le hiciste a los perros? –le pregunte a Sebastian mientras buscaba la llave de la puerta en uno de los huecos de la pared.

-¿Cómo sabes que hay perros? –me pregunto de vuelta.

-Me llevo bien con ellos –respondí alzándome de hombros y abriendo la puerta sigilosamente.

-Los dome –me contesto.

Mi única respuesta fue voltear los ojos e internarme en la Mansión.

-¿Cómo es que no hay guardias? –pregunto Soma.

-Ante un invitado especial no deben de haber presentes gente curiosa –le respondió Ciel.

-Escucho voces en el piso de arriba –dijo Sebastian.

Volvimos a tener el mismo orden que cuando estábamos llegando. Al llegar al segundo piso pudimos escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo Agni con Harold.

-Todo va según lo planeado –escuchamos decir a Harold-. En una semana estará todo decidido. Sólo con esta "mano derecha de Dios" haré realidad mi sueño. Después de tres años definitivamente lo completare.

-Y si te ayudo a lograr esto –escuchamos a Agni-, Meena será…

No pudimos escuchar lo que iba a decir a continuación ya que Soma entro como un torbellino en la habitación exigiendo explicaciones a Agni. Sebastian y yo miramos la cara de sorpresa de Ciel mientras lo maldecía, Sebastian rápidamente le tapo la boca.

-Shh, si entramos ahora nos reconocerá –le dijo Sebastian al oído-, solo esperemos.

-¿Así que este es tu maestro, Agni? –pregunto Harold con tranquilidad.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú eres quien secuestro a Meena! –Le acuso Soma señalándole con el dedo- ¡Agni! ¡Golpea a este sujeto! –Dio la orden sin esperar que el otro respondiera, pero Agni permaneció de pie con una mirada de impotencia, sin hacer nada- ¡Agni! ¡¿Qué es lo que esperas?!

En el rostro de Harold apareció una sonrisa satisfecha y se recostó tranquilamente del mueble aun de pie.

-Agni, deshazte de este fastidioso príncipe –a pesar de la orden dada, Agni permanecía aun de pie-. ¿No me escuchaste?

-¿Qué hacemos Joven Amo? –le pregunte no soportando mas la situación, y al parecer a Ciel tampoco le estaba agradando.

-Aunque parece que Lord West esta involucrado, quiero observarlo un poco mas. Rescatemos a ese tonto príncipe.

-Tengo una i…

-Tu te quedas protegiendo al Joven Amo –le ordene a Sebastian-, es mi deber hacer esto.

-¿Y crees que puedes enfrentar a Agni sin ayuda? –me pregunto con toda la maldad del mundo.

-No –le di la razón-, pero tengo una idea. Esperen afuera, nosotros los alcanzaremos.

En la habitación aun seguía Soma discutiendo con Harold mientras que Agni detenía a Soma para que no golpeara a su nuevo "amo". Antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores decidí intervenir.

-Buenas noches Harold, lamento haber irrumpido en tu Mansión de esta forma –le dije cínicamente.

Todo movimiento en la habitación ceso, Agni y Soma estaban sorprendidos, pero contrario a ellos Harold pasaba por distintas fases, y la que predominaba era la ira.

-¡Tú, maldita sabandija!

Se acerco a mi con una gran aura asesina y yo solo pude agarrar un cuadro que valía una fortuna y refugiarme detrás de el.

-Vale, confieso que yo fui la responsable de que inspeccionaran tu mansión…

-¡Lo sabia!

Saco un arma de su saco y comenzó a disparar en mi dirección, a lo que yo solo pude esconderme detrás de un sofá que debía costar otra fortuna.

-¡Eso te pasa por pedófilo! –le grite, sin embargo no fue muy inteligente de mi parte ya que ahora no eran simples balas sino proyectiles mas grandes, pero si tenia que meter la pata seria hasta el fondo- ¡Te advierto que tengo compañeros que enviaran información donde estas involucrado a Scotland Yard si yo no llego al amanecer!

La respuesta fue inmediata, Harold dejo de disparar y se le veía la respiración entrecortada.

-Esta me las pagas –me dijo mirándome con desprecio. Ya estaba dispuesta a explicarle la supuesta información que tenia en mi poder cuando él procedió a dar una orden-. ¡Agni! ¡Golpea a ese príncipe hasta que ella se arrepienta!

La sorpresa invadió mi rostro. Sin duda se había vuelto mas mezquino. Agni empezó a sudar, temblar y a llorar sangre, se volteo hacia Soma y levanto su derecha ya dispuesto a pegarle. Corrí a ponerme al frente de Soma.

-¡Su mano derecha me matara! –le grite para seguidamente cerrar los ojos.

-¡Detente Agni! –grito Harold.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para ver como Agni bajaba su mano y en sus ojos el arrepentimiento.

-Te diré lo que va a pasar Harold –dije calmadamente-, nos dejaras ir y yo me encargare que los documentos que te involucran desaparezcan.

-No puedo confiar en ti.

-Pero tendrás que. Así que espero que no vuelvas a atentar contra mi vida porque puedo volver aquí y encontrar otras pruebas que te involucren. Buenas noches.

Y con esas ultimas palabras tome a Soma por el brazo para sacarlo rápidamente.

-Siempre te gusta tener la última palabra ¿no? –pregunto Soma mientras nos acercábamos a Ciel y Sebastian.

-Igual que a ti.

Regresamos a la Mansión en un tenso silencio, apenas siendo roto por la caída de la nieve y las pocas personas que transitaban a esa hora. Al ingresar a la Mansión fuimos al salón principal, sentándonos en los sillones a excepción de Sebastian, que se encargo de buscar té caliente. La adrenalina empezó a abandonar mi cuerpo rápidamente, dejándome con un pequeño temblor en las manos que de alguna manera me recordaba que pude haber muerto esta noche por un príncipe que conocía de hace días.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió poner tu vida en riesgo tan estúpidamente? –la pregunta de Ciel rompió el silencio, generándonos a Soma y a mi un sobresalto.

-Lo siento, Joven Amo, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió en… -mi voz se fue apagando mientras mas analizaba su pregunta, ¿Cómo es que sabia que me puse en riesgo?

Cuando la respuesta llego a mi mente mire a Sebastian acusadoramente que estaba ingresando con un juego de té en una bandeja.

-No sacaste al Joven Amo de esa Mansión cuando te lo dije –el reproche se escuchaba claramente en mi voz.

-Si te refieres a que si vimos tu patética forma de enfrentar la situación, si. ¿Qué compañeros y que información se iban a dirigir a Scotland Yard al amanecer?

-¡Era un engaño! Y si los descubrían se iba a venir abajo ¡lo has puesto en peligro!

-¡Cállense! –Grito Ciel- ¿Quieren que el próximo castigo sea amarrarlos con una cuerda e izarlos a un árbol?

-No, Joven Amo –respondimos al mismo tiempo, sin embargo le envié una mirada de advertencia, esto no se quedaría así.

Ciel suspiro profundamente antes de hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que sabemos sobre Agni? –pregunto para dar comienzo a un análisis poco agradable.

-Sobre Agni… -comenzó a hablar Sebastian.

-Es un traidor –interrumpió Soma.

-¿Qué? –pregunte creyendo que no había escuchado bien.

-Me dejo atrás –dijo Soma mientras su cara se deformaba en un mueca de disgusto y tristeza-. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué todos se alejan de mí?! –agarro la bandeja y la lanzo al suelo, causando un gran estruendo en la sala- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –tiro la silla al suelo para después salir de la habitación.

-¡Oh! El juego de té Haviland por el que tuve problemas de conseguirlo para el Joven Amo –se lamentaba Sebastian-. ¿Esta bien Joven Amo?

-Si, era el que estaba mas lejos –respondió tranquilamente-, ¿Ange?

-Hay que enseñarle algunos modales –fue mi única contestación.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿dejamos que Pluto juegue con él? –sugirió Sebastian.

-No –dije mientras en mi cara aparecía una sonrisa maliciosa-. Iré a buscar los cuchillos, con permiso.

Me retire sin esperar contestación. Luego de buscar unos mejores cuchillos en la cocina me dirigí al dormitorio de Soma. Al llegar no toque la puerta sino que entre. Soma se encontraba envuelto en las sabanas hasta la cabeza y se oía que había estado llorando, jale las sabanas sin delicadeza alguna escuchando inmediatamente sus protestas.

-¿Qué crees que fue lo que hiciste allá abajo? –Lance el primer cuchillo a la manga derecha de la camisa de Soma que se clavo en la cabecera de la cama- ¿Crees que esta bien romper cosas donde eres un invitado? –Lance el segundo cuchillo hacia su manga izquierda- ¿Crees que si haces algo malo no tendrá consecuencias? –Lance el tercer cuchillo hacia el tobillo derecho quedándose clavado en la cama- No estas en tu reino –el cuarto cuchillo cayo cerca del tobillo izquierdo-, y mucho menos somos Agni para soportar tus berrinches –y el último cuchillo quedo cerca de su entrepierna.

-Pero Agni…

-Él se fue porque se harto de ti. Eres el responsable de que todos te abandonen.

-Pero ellos siempre estuvieron para mí.

-Te equivocas, solo estuvieron contigo porque era su deber, porque el estatus que tus padres te dieron les hacia imposible que se apartaran de ti, a menos que ellos encontraran algo mejor, y créeme cuando te digo que todo es mejor que estar al lado de un bebe malcriado que mira por encima a los que no son como él, que se hace la victima cada vez que algo no sale como quiere y quiere que otros lo solucionen.

-Pero tú eres una de esas personas.

Lance otro cuchillo que se clavo justo al lado de su cabeza, rozando un poco la oreja, y me acerque amenazadoramente.

-Ciel, muy al contrario que otros Amos, no es un niñito que espera que le hagan todo, aunque eso parezca. Ha vivido situaciones impensables, que ni siquiera serias capaz de imaginar. Él es muy diferente a ti a pesar de ser menor que tu.

"-Ahora espero que hayas aprendido la lección –dije con un tono de voz muy cambiado.

-Yo pude haber sido como él –hablo Ciel desde la puerta.

-¿Ciel? –pregunto Soma confuso.

-Yo… fui humillado como un animal, mi casa fue incendiada, mi familia asesinada. Yo era un… niño impotente. Por lo tanto regrese a este lugar con el fin de hacer que las personas que me pusieron a través de este destino, prueben la misma humillación. Ellos vendrán por mí mientras sea el líder de la familia Phantomhive y yo esperare a que intenten matarme.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? –pregunto Soma afligido.

-No seré un muerto en vida, viviré y me mantendré firme en mis dos piernas –después de una pausa nos miro a Sebastian y a mi-. Quiero terminar de hablar sobre el caso, vamos a la sala.

Quite los cuchillos de la ropa de Soma y salí del dormitorio para ir a la sala. Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo y de un momento a otro Sebastian me impactaba contra la pared, presionando con su mano mi cuello.

-¡¿Qué crees estas haciendo?! –pregunto muy cerca de mi rostro, sus ojos demostraban la furia que contenía.

-¿Qué… te… pasa…? –Dije con dificultad- Solo… cumplo…

-¡No te hagas la tonta! Yo pude haberte asesinado desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo hay algo en ti que no me deja, yo pude haber impedido que Ciel se encaprichara contigo. ¿Qué nos estas haciendo?

Me empecé a remover ante el aire que me hacia falta, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas respirar. Y de repente dejo de presionar mi cuello. Me deslice por la pared, incapaz de mantenerme en pie, mi vista estaba borrosa e intentaba recuperar el aire que me faltaba.

-A esto me refiero –dijo Sebastian, pero se escuchaba tan lejos-. Quise matarte y no pude.

-¿Qué le estas haciendo? –pregunto Soma. Suponía que apenas salía de su dormitorio.

-Nada que te importe, mimado príncipe.

Por instinto me moví hacia mi derecha y luego sentí el dolor atravesándome el pecho. Había interferido en el ataque de Sebastian hacia Soma, y su mano se encontraba en mi pecho.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11: A la orden del príncipe. Parte 3

 _ **Ángela**_

-…solo despiértela.

-Si no fuera por tus estupideces no estaríamos en esta situación.

-¡Esta despertando!

Abrí mis ojos de golpe e intente sentarme, pero una mano me obligo a estar acostada. Ciel.

-No deberías moverte de esa manera –me miro severamente-. Tu cuerpo rechazo el aura demoníaca de Sebastian y no has sanado.

-Pero yo me siento bien –refute.

-No seas terca –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Probablemente pasen meses hasta que puedas estar bien.

-Pero estoy perfectamente bien.

Ciel me miro escrutadoramente levantando una ceja.

-Maylene examínala –ordeno levantando la voz y retrocediendo para dar algo de privacidad.

En ese momento me permití evaluar la situación. Estaba en el dormitorio que Ciel me había dado. Los sirvientes, incluyendo a Sebastian y Soma estaban en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la cama. La conversación entre Ciel y yo no había sido oída por ellos, a excepción de Sebastian. Le di una mirada rápida y contraria a lo que me esperaba, en su rostro había cierta preocupación.

Maylene llego a mi lado retirándome la bata que tenia puesta y quitando mis vendajes. Al retirarlos puso los ojos como platos.

-J-joven Amo, venga a ver –me alarme abriendo mis ojos al máximo, ¿Cómo puede ser tan despistada?-. Perdón Joven Amo, no venga a ver.

Dimos un suspiro de alivio general, aun podía mantener lo que quedaba de mi dignidad en este lugar.

-Ange se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Ni una marca ha quedado –informo Maylene.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible? Hace poco casi fallece porque se desangraba.

-No tengo explicación para eso, Joven Amo.

Todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

-Siempre ha sido así –les explique-. Nunca supieron el porqué.

-¿Puedes sobrevivir a una explosión? –pregunto Bard.

-¿Y si algo te aplasta? –pregunto Finnian.

-¿Qué tal una lluvia de balas? –pregunto Maylene.

-¿Sobrevivirías a la guillotina? –pregunto Soma.

-No sean idiotas. Nadie sobreviviría a eso –los callo Ciel. Mire fijamente a Ciel. Probablemente él haya pasado por cosas peores-. Ahora todos fuera, menos tu Sebastian.

-Yes, my lord –respondieron Sebastian, Maylene, Finnian y Bard al unísono.

-¡Nos vemos después Ciel! –Se despidió alegremente Soma- ¡Recupérate Ange!

¿Cómo supo mi tonto diminutivo? La respuesta me vino rápidamente: los sirvientes. Suspire pesadamente.

-No digas el tonto apelativo que me tienes delante de Soma –me advirtió Ciel.

-Yes, my lord –respondí desganadamente.

-Ahora apártate.

Le mire confundida, pero simplemente me empujo sacándome de la cama y acostándose arropado hasta arriba con la cobija.

-Sebastian explícale –se oyó la voz de Ciel por debajo de la cobija.

Sebastian dio un suspiro para luego fulminar a Ciel con la mirada.

-El Joven Amo pasó toda la noche en vela…

-¡Eso no! –le interrumpió Ciel.

-Bueno… llegamos a una conclusión con respecto a Agni –continuo Sebastian con un tic nervioso en el ojo-. Competiremos como empresa para ganar la "Orden Real" en la Exposición de la Cultura India que se va a dar en el Imperio del Palacio de Cristal. Tendremos que preparar un curry que supere al de Agni, ya que su mano derecha tiene la capacidad de hacer el mejor curry que el Sr. Soma haya probado, por lo tanto volví a mis deberes como mayordomo y conseguiré la "Orden Real".

-Un momento –me senté en la cama al lado de Ciel que seguía arropado-. ¿Por qué tienes que competir contra Agni?

Sebastian dio un largo suspiro antes de responder. Ciel soltó una pequeña risita.

-Descubrimos que West estaba tratando de destruir su competencia para conseguir la "Orden Real" utilizando a Agni.

-Entonces competirán, derrotaran a la compañía de West y luego Agni podrá volver felizmente con Soma, sin olvidar que la compañía Phantom tendrá un incremento en sus ganancias por la "Orden Real", ¿me equivoco?

-Si hubieses estado la noche que discutimos esto nos hubiese llevado menos tiempo –comento Ciel quitándose la cobija.

-No creo que haya tenido una opción –dije con burla mirando a Sebastian quien desvió la mirada-. Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

-Una semana –dijo Ciel con seriedad.

-¿Qué? –Abrí mis ojos sin poder creerlo- Te pasaste de la raya –mire a Sebastian acusadoramente.

-No nos pongamos a discutir ahora –intervino Ciel antes de que comenzáramos una discusión-. Tenemos que llegar a la Exposición de la Cultura India lo antes posible.

Ciel se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta con Sebastian siguiéndole.

-Estaré lista en 3 minutos –le dije antes de que saliera, a lo Ciel solo asintió.

Espere unos segundos hasta que se alejaran y seguidamente comenzó el dolor a pagar por la regeneración.

 _ **Ciel**_

-¿Esta seguro que quiere llevarla? –pregunto Sebastian una vez que salimos del dormitorio de Ángela.

-Sebastian –empecé a decir ignorando su pregunta- ¿Un demonio puede vivir en la tierra sin saber su naturaleza y que otros demonios lo sepan?

-Imposible –contesto escrutándome con la mirada-. Los demonios somos muy territoriales y celosos con lo que es nuestro. Yo no dejaría que otro demonio se le acerque, Joven Amo.

La respuesta de Sebastian me la esperaba, desde que comenzó a ser mi mayordomo ha seguido cada uno de mis pasos y de los que están a mí alrededor. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, pensando como no se me pudo ocurrir antes.

-Tú sabes lo que es Ángela -afirme.

Sebastian arqueo una ceja mirándome seriamente.

-Usted piensa que ella es un demonio.

-¿Que mas sino? Soporto tu golpe y poder, se regenero en una semana de ese golpe mortal, supo de las intenciones de Agni con solo mirarlo una tarde, sabe los puntos débiles de una persona, se lleva bien con Pluto, ¡ni a Finnian le hace caso como a ella! Y la cereza sobre el pastel es que te comportas con ella como si tuvieses un demonio al frente de ti.

-Es muy interesante su punto de vista, Joven Amo, pero ella no es un demonio.

-¿Qué? –pregunte sintiéndome confuso.

-Ella no es un demonio. Es cierto todo lo que dice y también sospecho de ella, pero si fuese un demonio hace tiempo que hubiese podido matarla. Hay algo que me impide hacerle daño y se que jamás podría lastimarla.

Solté un suspiro de alivio.

-Entonces no nos traicionara.

-No he dicho eso –dijo Sebastian rápidamente-, sin embargo se que no le haría daño, al parecer ve a su hermano menor en usted.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso se comparten secretos a mis espaldas? –una creciente incomodidad se alojo en mi pecho.

-No ha pasado una cosa como esa –respondió con tono conciliador-. Lo se porque la escuche la noche que durmió con usted por primera vez.

La incomodidad disminuyo rápidamente después de lo dicho y aunque sentía un pequeño dolor en mi pecho la tranquilidad duro poco en el ambiente.

-¡¿Qué tu has hecho que?! –Grito Soma caminando hacia nosotros- ¡Apenas eres un niño y el que se este divulgando que te acuestas con una señorita es inaceptable!

-Ya cállate y relájate –dije tratado de reunir toda la calma que pudiera-. Ange todavía mantiene su dignidad… -me interrumpió un carraspeo por parte de Sebastian- y solo dormimos –continúe fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿no hay nada entre ustedes? –la pregunta de Soma hizo que dejara de fulminar a Sebastian para fulminarlo a él.

-¿Por qué tendría que haber algo? Es solo mi guardiana –y el dolor se volvió más fuerte.

-Estamos retrasados –anuncio Sebastian provocando que Soma se escondiera detrás de mi. Extrañamente le tenía miedo a Sebastian desde la noche que este atravesó a Ángela.

-Alista los carruajes, Sebastian. Iremos todos.

Sebastian alzo una ceja mirándome escéptico.

-¿Hasta Pluto, Joven Amo?

-Si –dije con resignación-, hasta Pluto.

-Como ordene.

Sebastian después de una reverencia se alejo rápidamente. Soma se quedo por unos instantes atrás de mí y luego camino por el pasillo mirando a los lados con extrema precaución. Me parecía absurdo que tomara dichas precauciones, Sebastian podía apuñalearlo en una milésima de segundo y él ni enterado.

Camine lentamente hasta la puerta principal. Probablemente cuando llegara, Sebastian tendría todo listo y solo faltaría yo para salir.

Tal y como había pensado Sebastian tenia listo dos carruajes: en el primero iríamos Soma, Ángela y yo con Sebastian conduciéndolo, y el segundo lo guiaría el Sr. Tanaka estando con el Finnian, Maylene, Bard y Pluto.

-Vámonos ya –espete subiéndome al carruaje donde ya estaba sentado Soma.

-Joven Amo, su guardiana no ha bajado –me informo Sebastian mirándome expectante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-4 minutos con 50 segundos y contando.

-Entonces… -como si de una broma se tratase apareció Ángela interrumpiendo mi orden.

-¡Ya estoy lista!

Escuche un revuelo en el carruaje de atrás, Sebastian desapareció de mi vista mientras Ángela se subía y luego ceso todo el ruido.

-Fue Pluto –aclaro Ángela-, creo que me extrañaba.

-¡Todos te extrañamos! –dijo Soma con entusiasmo.

-Concuerdo con Soma –tanto Ángela como Soma me miraron extrañados-. Tuve que cuidar a tu estúpido perro esta semana –explique antes de que hubiera un malentendido.

-Lo siento por eso –dijo Ángela avergonzada-, ¿pero los demás no lo podían cuidar?

-Estuvimos ayudando a Sebastian a hacer un curry que vencería al Curry de los Dioses de Agni, a excepción de Ciel –respondió Soma.

-¿Por una semana entera? –pregunto mirando con horror a Sebastian que ya estaba cerrando la puerta del carruaje.

-Si, por una semana entera –afirme con fastidio, pensando en lo que tuve que vivir cuidando a Pluto.

-Pero obviamente Sebastian lo logro.

-Hasta ayer no lo había logrado, aunque se acerco un poco. Quien sabe lo que habrá logrado en la noche.

Después de lo dicho Soma empezó a contarle a Ángela todo lo que había probado esta semana e incluso le conto lo que discutimos luego del ataque hacia Ángela.

Recuerdo que me había devuelto porque estaban tardando mucho y cuando llegue estaba Ángela inconsciente con Sebastian a su lado proporcionándole sangre y Soma temblando de miedo en la puerta de su habitación, después Sebastian la llevo a su habitación y me conto los detalles al día siguiente. Mi única orden fue que no la dejara morir. En los días siguientes Sebastian se mantuvo lejos realizando el curry y atendiendo a Ángela con su sangre que extrañamente rechazaba, hasta hoy.

Me quede admirando el paisaje, hundiéndome en mis pensamientos, hasta quedar dormido.

Unos fuertes apretones en mis mejillas me despertaron y al abrir mis ojos tenía al frente de mi cara a Ángela.

-Ya llegamos Shel.

Me sobresalte, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas y orejas, pensando que Soma había escuchado el tonto apelativo, pero este no se encontraba en el carruaje.

-Salió hace un minuto –Ángela adivino mis pensamientos-. No se enterara de tu sobrenombre –me tranquilice rápidamente.

-Tenemos que salir ya –fue lo que alcance a decir, hasta recordar algo importante-. Tendrás que ponerte un sombrero con un velo, es negro para que combine con tu vestimenta, esta en aquella bolsa –señale debajo del asiento donde estaba seguro que Sebastian lo había puesto.

Ángela tenia puesto el vestido con el que se presento ante la Marquesa Middleford, tenia la sospecha que seria su uniforme.

-Entendido –saco de la bolsa el sombrero sin rechistar y se lo puso.

Su cara y cabello quedaban ocultos, solo podía verse parte de su cuello.

-Una ultima cosa. Estará Lau acompañándonos –antes de que protestara continúe-. Bard y Maylene estarán al pendiente, deja de preocuparte por él. Ahora vamos por mi "Orden Real"

Baje del carruaje con ayuda de Sebastian y me encamine hacia el Imperio del Palacio de Cristal, que tal y como su nombre lo indica es una enorme estancia recubierta de cristales, con muchos arcos y una variedad de decoración de la India, incluyendo su flora y fauna. Entramos lentamente sin importar estar atrasados. Los sirvientes junto con Soma ya se habían adelantado, los primeros impresionados sobre lo que veían y el segundo explicándoles que era cada cosa.

-No se alejen demasiado –les advirtió Sebastian.

Nada más avanzar unos cuantos pasos fuimos interceptados por Lau, sentí como Ángela se tenso a mi lado izquierdo y como Sebastian la agarraba del brazo con su mano estando en el lado derecho, quedando oculto su brazo detrás de mí.

-¡Hey Conde! Es hora del gran enfrentamiento ¿no?

Suspire desganadamente deseando que todo marchara de maravillas.

-Veo que trajiste a una de tus chicas –comento distraídamente- ¿Es bueno que tus clientes te vean de esta forma?

-Meh, Ranmao es mi hermanita –contesto quitándole importancia al asunto-, aunque no compartamos parentesco sanguíneo. He escuchado que servirán curry a la audiencia y pensé en traerla.

Tratando de ignorar sus estupideces continúe mi camino hacia la sala en donde se daría la competencia.

-¿Así que el mayordomo del príncipe va en serio? –pregunto Lau caminando a nuestro lado.

-Por supuesto que va en serio, él ha traicionado al maestro que consideraba un Dios –explique tranquilamente-. Podríamos asegurar que sus acciones son por el bien del príncipe, quizás una vez que cumpla con el plan devuelva a la chica con ellos, lo cual puede ser mentira, no ganaría nada si los dejara ir aun si logra su cometido.

-Entonces, ¿tendría que asesinarlo?

-De verdad piensas en el asesinato como un método valido –comente sin sorpresa alguna, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué esperarías de una rata del submundo?

-Meh… lo haría si me encontrara en esa situación –tras una corta pausa volvió a hablar-. Lo que mas me intriga es la señorita que va con usted, no la había visto antes ¿Quién es?

Ángela se volvió a tensar y de reojo pude ver como sacaba un cuchillo de su manga derecha. Me apresure a contestarle antes de que ocurriera una tragedia.

-Es mi guardiana y no tienes ningún derecho en dirigirte a ella.

-¡Que malo, conde! ¿Y porque una guardiana? ¿No basta con el mayordomo?

-Es para aligerar los cargos –conteste con simpleza.

-¿No será otro de sus caprichos? –la pregunta fue formulada con extrema seriedad, no se comparaba a su tono de voz relajado y cantarín.

-¿A que te refieres? –me detuve viéndolo con precaución.

-¡Oh cielos!... Ese no es el Conde Phantomhive –se acerco Lord West antes de que Lau pudiera responderme.

-Ah… Lord West –salude con educación a pesar de mi irritabilidad.

Sebastian pellizcó a Ángela quien se había vuelto a tensar, hoy parecía ser una cuerda de violín. Lau permaneció cerca de nosotros, pero sin llegar a entrometerse en el aura que se había formado.

-¡Tanto tiempo sin verlo! Desde el último evento social del año. Es un honor encontrarlo de nuevo –note que sus palabras, aunque eran de entusiasmo, tenían un deje de burla-. Usted nunca cambia, siempre vistiendo ropa elegante. Dígame que marca viste una persona con estatus de Conde.

-Mi mayordomo elige mi vestuario, no me preocupo por la calidad de las marcas –conteste quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Usted nunca cambia! –tras un breve momento incomodo volvió a hablar- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no esta su grupo participando en esta competencia?

-Exactamente. Estoy considerando expandir mis negocios en la industria de la comida.

-¡Me lleve una sorpresa muy grande! No pensé que una compañía de juguetes pudiera inclinarse por el área de la comida. ¿Fue en busca de un talentoso chef? ¡Aunque así sea mi compañía no perderá! He conseguido a un experto en curry.

-Ya veo… -comente para mi mismo. Ese experto debía ser Agni.

-Entre usted y yo –comenzó a decir acercándose y poniendo su mano derecha a un lado de su boca como si me estuviese contando un secreto-, algunos espías irrumpieron en mi casa. Fue terrible, me tuvieron acorralado y destruyeron cosas de gran valor. Aun me asusto cuando lo pienso. Afortunadamente los secretos del curry se mantuvieron a salvo. Me da escalofrió de solo pensar que el ladrón pueda estar aquí.

Ángela soltó una ligera risita y yo estuve a punto de reírme por la ironía, sus supuestos "espías" estaban frente a él.

-Cambiando de tema –dijo volviendo a erguirse-, ¿es cierto que la Reina podría asistir a este evento? Quiero que pruebe mi curry, del cual estamos muy orgullosos, antes de recibir mi Orden Real.

 _Ese curry no te pertenece_

-Esta conversación se prolongo bastante, ¡los veré después!

-Antes de que recibas tu Orden Real ¿eh? –Dije pensativamente viendo como se alejaba en su traje de mal gusto- Esta muy seguro de si mismo. Ya quiero ver su cara cuando pierda –emití una orden indirecta.

- _Yes, my lord_ –dijo Sebastian captando de inmediato mi orden-. Me dirigiré a la habitación de los competidores, con su permiso.

-¿Él tiene todo para ganar, cierto? –pregunto Ángela en voz muy baja una vez que Sebastian se retiro.

-Él tiene que ganar. Después de todo es el mayordomo de la Familia Phantomhive.

Me dirigí hacia el área de los espectadores con mi sequito de sirvientes, Ángela, Soma y un muy silencioso Lau detrás de mí. Los competidores y los jueces estaban sobre una tarima, los primeros al lado derecho con un espacio donde preparar su curry y con los ingredientes ya solicitados sobre la mesa, y los segundos sentados frente a una mesa larga con manteles y cubiertos, estos son tres: un chef profesional, un recaudador de impuestos de la India y…

 _No puede ser, que me parta un rayo_

El Vizconde Druitt.

Hace semanas estaba resolviendo el caso de Jack El Destripador junto con Sebastian, Lau y Madame Red, y el sospechoso era el Vizconde Druitt quien tenia antecedentes relacionados a desapariciones de mujeres. Para atraparlo con las manos en la masa a Madame Red se le ocurrió la gran idea de convertirme en su "sobrina", logramos, con gran dificultad ya que los tacones y el corsé eran el infierno, que me llevara con él y así descubrir todo su negocio. La policía lo arresto y luego supimos que las muertes continuaban, lo demás es historia.

-¿Eh? ¿No había sido arrestado? –pregunta Lau desconcertado.

-Probablemente pago su liberación. Que corrupto.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Ángela en voz baja a mi izquierda.

-Después te contare.

-¡Y ahora, estos son los concursantes del día de hoy!

"-De la compañía Persian Tabb, el chef Tarpin –un gordo

"-De la compañía Dormitorios Vill, el chef Lach –tiene un gran bigote

"-De la compañía Dahlia, el chef Rirckman –tiene miopía

"-De la compañía Lippcilin, el chef Wollest -¿será ciego?

"-De la compañía Harold West, el chef Agni –ya apareció la manzana de la discordia

"-Y el mayordomo Sebastian de la compañía Phantom… ¿eh? ¿Mayordomo? –escuche la risita de Ángela ante la cara del presentador, que suerte tiene en tener puesto el velo.

-Si, yo soy completamente un mayordomo –contesta orgulloso, aparentemente.

Y de inmediato escucho el alboroto de la audiencia ante la mención de mi compañía.

-De… De todos modos –el presentador intenta recuperar el control- ¡hemos presentado a cada uno de los competidores! Esperamos probar una deliciosa comida ¡Que comience el concurso!

Los chef se apresuran a sus puestos a preparar sus respectivos curry, siendo los destacados a los minutos de haber empezado Sebastian y Agni.

Soma desde un principio nos había advertido de la habilidad de Agni con el curry, su don respecto a este era único y con el paso del tiempo inigualable. Le exigí a Sebastian el mejor curry, lo estuvo creando durante la semana antes de la competencia, teniendo a Soma, Finnian, Maylene y Bard como jueces. Según lo que escuchaba, Sebastian les daba de probar cientos de platillos al día y sin embargo Soma no aprobaba ninguno, hasta que el día anterior en la noche, mientras estaba en la habitación de Ángela, Sebastian entro en la habitación alegando que ya había creado el curry y se enfocaría en la recuperación de Ángela. Y no lo dijo en vano.

Sebastian combinaba especias como si llevara años haciéndolo e incluso superaba a los otros chef profesionales que se encontraban ahí. Tenia a toda la audiencia asombrada, pero Agni no se quedaba atrás, Soma de verdad no exageraba.

Sin embargo sentí que podíamos ganar, hasta que…

-¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!

-¡¿Le esta poniendo chocolate al curry?!

Efectivamente Sebastian estaba cortando trozos de chocolate de nuestra compañía en el curry.

Sentí un codazo nada amistoso en mi costilla izquierda.

-¿Qué esta haciendo? –me pregunto Ángela en voz baja.

-Me dijo que tenia el curry perfecto –le susurre.

Un recuerdo vino a mi rápidamente, uno donde por estar vigilando a Ángela no acepte mi dulce y le dije a Sebastian que lo pusiera en el curry. Palidecí ligeramente y me esforcé por mantener mi _póker face_ en su lugar. Yo seria el culpable de que perdiéramos la Orden Real.

-Él no perderá –susurro Ángela-, fue una orden.

Respire tranquilamente. Si Sebastian perdía seria el final del contrato, no podía incumplir ninguna orden.

West se reía a nuestro lado exclamando que no había competencia para su compañía. Sonreí internamente al pensar en su cara cuando el curry de Sebastian sea el ganador.

Después de una hora de casi sufrir un infarto al ver que Sebastian empezaba a hacer panes, los cocineros presentarían su respectivo curry a los jueces.

El gordo fue el primero en presentar su curry, el cual fue descartado ya que utilizo curry en polvo, ¿a quien se le ocurre? Y con el se retiro el bigotón y el ciego, quienes también usaron el curry en polvo. El siguiente fue el miope y su curry resulto ser picante. El siguiente fue Agni, con su langosta azul y siete tipos de curry, una fiesta imperial, los jueces se emocionaron hasta el grado de que el Vizconde invento toda una historia con una mujer de vestido azul.

Y el ultimo: Sebastian, con su curry de… ¿bollo blanco? A mi lado Ángela soltaba una pequeña carcajada, ante la queja de los jueces Sebastian metió el bollo blanco en aceite caliente dejándonos mas sorprendidos de lo que estábamos, por supuesto yo no mostraba mi sorpresa. El bollo se convirtió en una perfecta rosquilla.

-Está listo –anuncio Sebastian-, este es el curry de nuestra compañía.

-¡¿Pero donde esta el curry?! –se quejo el juez mas viejo. La pregunta del siglo.

-Espere un momento… –dijo el Vizconde- ¡El curry esta dentro!

-¡¿Qué?!

Al fin dice algo inteligente.

-Este es el curry que nuestra compañía presenta orgullosamente ante ustedes –dijo Sebastian con voz de presentador-. Tiene un nombre… ¡La Rosquilla de Curry! Por favor pruebe su sabor.

Tanto los jueces como la audiencia estaban sorprendidos ante nuestro curry, los primeros empezaron a degustarlo dando comentarios alabadores mientras que los últimos comentaban impresionados.

-¡Y ahora, lo que todos estaban esperando! –comenzó a decir el presentador- El momento de la degustación. Por favor prueben los curry de su preferencia.

Inmediatamente las personas se aglomeraron en las mesas para elegir el curry que mas les gustara, siendo los más elegidos el de nuestra empresa y el de West. Tanta fue mi distracción con respecto al jurado y la audiencia que no me había fijado que Ángela, Lau, Soma y los sirvientes se habían dispersado, dejándome solo en medio de la multitud que ya se encontraban comiendo su curry. Me empecé a escabullir entre las personas tratando de ver por encima de sus hombros. Llevaba más de cinco minutos caminando entre las personas hasta que una mano me detiene y me voltea.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –me pregunto Ángela con el sombrero de lado y el rostro rojo.

-Los estaba buscando. Te desapareciste –le acuse.

-Alguien había tumbado mi sombrero con el velo, lo estaba recogiendo y luego empezaste a caminar entre las personas.

Un pequeño carmesí cubrió mis mejillas ante la vergüenza de no haberme asegurado que no tenía a nadie a mí alrededor.

-No importa, volvamos –dije tratando de parecer "normal".

Aunque Ángela no se le viera el rostro supe que había puesto los ojos en blanco. Caminamos de regreso a nuestro lugar donde se encontraba un Soma por demás pálido.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunte.

-Meena estaba aquí –contesto aun viendo al frente

-¿Estaba? –pregunto Ángela

-Ciel, lo siento tanto esto fue una total perdida de tiempo –dijo Soma con una cara de total arrepentimiento.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Meena no quiere volver conmigo. Solo soy un niño caprichoso al cual se lo dan todo –decía rápidamente con las manos en su cabeza, agarrándose los cabellos.

-Atención por favor, voy a anunciar el resultado –dijo el presentador sacando de su mundo a Soma que parecía haberse tranquilizado de un momento a otro.

"-Lamento habernos tardado, pero después de muchos desacuerdos el ganador es:… -después de una pausa muy larga y desagradable para mi gusto continuo- ¡La compañía Harold West y La Compañía Phantom!

En este momento no pude mantener mi _"poker face"_. Con un empate jamás me quedaría conforme, Sebastian tenía que ganar.

Mire la cara de Sebastian quien estaba junto a Agni en donde presentaron sus curry. Su mirada denotaba furia aunque no lo dejaba ver fácilmente, quizás sacaría un as bajo la manga.

Solo que el as bajo la manga no fue de parte de Sebastian, sino de un hombre vestido totalmente de blanco, y detrás de él hacia su aparición la Reina.

Montada en un caballo se veía más deslumbrante que nunca, a pesar de estar vestida de negro por el permanente luto de su querido esposo El Rey Alberto.

-¡Reina! ¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunte saliendo de mi asombro.

-¡Oh, querido Ciel! ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí!

El hombre de blanco, que había sido aplastado por el caballo de la Reina, se levanto con dificultad mientras que otro hombre igual a él pero mas alto hacia retroceder un poco al caballo.

-¡No me perdería este emocionante concurso de curry! La fragancia que impregna esta habitación me lleva a recuerdos donde probaba el curry junto con Albert en la Isla Blanca –decía la Reina con gran melancolía-. ¡Oh Albert! ¡Como quisiera que también probáramos este curry! –gritaba mientras rompía en llanto.

Uno de los hombres se acerco a ella sacando un muñeco del Rey fallecido, agachándose a su lado.

-Por favor Reina, trate de calmarse. Victoria, cálmate, soy Albert –dijo con una voz diferente para tratar de animar a la Reina.

Siempre que se ponía de esa forma me preguntaba porque no se quedaba en el castillo, si los recuerdos son tan dolorosos ¿no buscaría la manera de evitarlos? Aunque la Reina es diferente a todos los que se encuentran a su alrededor, es simplemente impredecible.

-Me ha llegado una invitación para ser jurado y es momento de anunciar mi decisión –dijo reponiéndose del anterior llanto-. Mayordomo Sebastian de la compañía Phantom, esto es para ti –se acerco a Sebastian y le entrego el premio en sus manos.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, y en mi caso la satisfacción, no había nadie que le ganara a Sebastian.

-¡¿Por qué?! Exijo una explicación –grito West sosteniendo en alto su bastón con gran fuerza.

-Mira hacia allá –señalo la Reina a las personas que aun comían el curry- ¿Lo ves? -los padres tenían dificultades con el curry de la compañía de West, ya que los niños se ensuciaban en cada momento al tratar de degustar los distintos tipos de curry, mientras que el de nuestra compañía era más fácil y cómodo de ingerir- El curry de la compañía Phantom toma en cuenta a los ricos, los pobres, los adultos, los niños. Todos por igual. Esta idea es esencial para la Gran Bretaña que se dirige al nuevo siglo.

-Así entonces… -el presentador tomo la palabra- El ganador es la compañía Phantom.

El publico estallo en vítores, al contrario de West quien cayo al piso lamentándose por no haber ganado. Por otro lado, la Reina se acerco a Agni dándole sus felicitaciones por su curry mientras que este se lamentaba.

-¡Joven Amo! –Se acerco Finnian gritando y corriendo- ¡Pruebe un poco del curry! ¡Está delicioso!

Sebastian se acerco a nosotros entregándome el premio.

-Su Orden Real, tal y como lo ordeno –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Buen trabajo –dije simplemente.

-¡Señor West! ¿Qué le ha pasado? –corrió una mujer arrodillándose a un lado de un derrotado West.

-Meena –escuche el susurro detrás de mí. Al voltear estaba Soma con una sonrisa triste.

-Soma –le llame y él volteo a verme inmediatamente-. ¿Era ella la mujer que buscabas?

Asintió con tristeza y luego camino hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que Agni se arrodillaba con las manos en el suelo y comenzaba a llorar y lamentarse.

-Meena –dijo en voz alta-. Lamento no haber visto tu incomodidad ni por todo lo que tuviste que pasar al cuidarme, al igual de hacer todo este alboroto de perseguirte a Inglaterra. He sido egoísta y orgulloso, gracias por abrirme los ojos. Te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Luego se encamino hacia Agni, quien lloraba sangre al ver por lo que pasaba su protegido.

-Hasta ahora he culpado a externos de los errores que yo cometía, simplemente me quejaba de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor sin arreglar nada ¿Quién querría involucrarse con alguien como yo? Siempre has estado a mi lado y se que hiciste todo esto para protegerme y te lo agradezco ¿Volverías a ser mi Khana-sama?

-Jo Ajna

Agni había dejado de llorar lágrimas de sangre y aun arrodillado tomaba la mano de Soma con gran fuerza. Soma ante su respuesta se arrodillo y lo abrazo, soltando lagrimas.

A mi lado izquierdo escuche un sollozo, mire de reojo y me encontré que era Ángela.

-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien –dijo controlando su voz, aunque fallaba un poco.

-Creo que alguien esta muy sentimental –me susurro Sebastian.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Mi niño Ciel –me llamo la Reina mientras se acercaba-, es bueno que todo resultara bien.

-Que lin… -estuvo apunto de hablar Ángela antes de que Sebastian le tapara la boca. El hombre de blanco que estaba sosteniendo las riendas del caballo dejo escapar una risa por lo bajo.

-Su Majestad, ya le he pedido humildemente que deje de referirse de esa forma a mi persona –trate de que la actitud de Ángela no fuera notada por la Reina.

-Pero si siempre serás como un niño lindo para mí, a pesar de que cumplas con el deber de tu padre, Vincent, con tanta seriedad y madurez. Por ahora me tendré que retirar, ha sido un placer volver al Palacio de Cristal y disfrutar de esta imagen tan conmovedora. Luego te enviare los documentos de autorización de la Orden Real –la Reina camino hacia su caballo y se monto, agarrando ella misma las riendas-. Espero que me visites pronto y podamos comer curry en el Salón Real –y dicho esto salió a todo galope con sus mayordomos corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Ciel! –Grito Soma saltándome encima y abrazándome con fuerza- Gracias por todo. Realmente me alegra haber venido a Inglaterra fue bueno conocerte.

Soma siguió charlando animadamente de todo lo que aprendió estando en Inglaterra, mientras Agni se disculpaba con Sebastian y le agradecía. Luego de que Soma me soltara paso a asfixiar a Ángela y yo aproveche de arreglar un poco mi vestimenta.

-Conde –Lau se acerco a mi junto con su "hermana"-, iré a encargarme de un asuntito. Nos vemos luego.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna camino rápido entre las personas que se retiraban hasta perderse.

 _Eso si que fue raro._

-Sebastian, volvamos a la Mansión


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12: Epílogo I

 _ **Ciel**_

Despierto lentamente sintiendo un brazo alrededor de mi cuello, muevo mis manos hacia delante empujando el cuerpo hacia la izquierda fuera de la cama… un momento, ¿izquierda?

-¡Ciel! Que malo eres –se quejo Soma desde el suelo.

-¡Sebastian! –grite despertando a su vez a Ángela que se encontraba a mi otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijeron Ángela y Sebastian al mismo tiempo sobresaltados.

-¿Qué hace Soma aquí?

Ángela y Sebastian se quedaron callados por unos instantes.

-¿Solo era eso? –pregunto Ángela y luego agarro la cobija para volver a dormir.

-Mi intención era vigilar a Ciel para que no le hiciera nada a Ange –dijo animadamente Soma sentándose en la cama.

-Vaya señorita Ángela, quien lo diría, durmiendo con dos hombres –comento burlonamente Sebastian.

Sin quererlo un pequeño calor estaba invadiendo mis mejillas, así que rápidamente empuje a Ángela fuera de la cama.

-¡Ciel! ¡¿Por qué eres tan brusco?! –elevo la voz Soma.

Sin hacerle caso me levante y camine hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde va Joven Amo? –pregunto Sebastian extrañado.

-A dormir a otra habitación –conteste saliendo de mi habitación.

No di ni tres pasos antes de que Sebastian me levantara, entrara a la habitación y sacara a Ángela y a Soma alegando que ya eran grandecitos para dormir en habitaciones de otras personas. Pensando que Sebastian había entendido mi indirecta de dormir mas tiempo me dispuse a acostarme de nuevo en la cama, sin embargo él tenía otros planes. Me vistió y dio el té, para en menos de 4 minutos llevarme a mi despacho y enterrarme entre montañas de papeles, sospecho que es una venganza por lo de la preparación del curry.

Fue un alivio la hora del almuerzo, donde Soma comunico que se iría al día siguiente y que esta noche haría una fiesta nocturna por su despedida, lo que provoco otra discusión entre todos, luego llego Agni trayendo las decoraciones de la supuesta fiesta y Sebastian aprovecho la distracción para devolverme a las montañas de papeles.

Después de unas horas tocaron a la puerta.

-Pase –concedí mi permiso.

-Shel, quisiera decirte algo –entro lentamente Ángela.

-¡Que bien que llegaste! -dije con alegría- Encárgate de los papeles de la derecha.

-No Ciel –levante mi mirada sorprendido ante la negativa-, esto es serio.

Su cara reflejaba seriedad y preocupación, por lo visto no seria nada bueno.

-¿Qué sucede?

Ángela camino hasta el sillón y se sentó.

-No se que pasa conmigo, pero no puedo seguir ocultándolo. Desde la muerte de mi padre todo ha sido extraño, siento que ya no soy la misma.

-¿Te refieres a tus heridas? –pregunte con cautela.

-Si, no… en parte. No solo es mi cuerpo, también percibo cosas, oigo, veo, escucho, es… como si no fuera yo.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

Ángela entrelazo sus manos y las apretó fuertemente, se relamió los labios y se puso más pálida. Cuando volvió a mirarme sus ojos verdes ya no estaban brillantes, ahora lucían opacos, como si no viera.

-Ayer había un hombre…

Lo que iba a decir Ángela quedo interrumpido por una explosión afuera seguida de disparos.

Ángela se levanto rápidamente, saco un arma oculta debajo de la falta y corrió hacia la ventana para correr las cortinas.

-Ángela se que es muy importante lo que ibas a decir…

-Ahora no Ciel. Tu seguridad es más importante.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando pasar a Sebastian que traía a Soma en brazos, lo dejo en el sillón y camino hacia la puerta.

-Protégelos –dijo antes de salir hacia Ángela.

-Llegaron muchos hombres –dijo Soma un tanto nervioso-. Pluto logro dar una advertencia antes de que atacaran.

Me levante para sentarme al lado de Soma.

-Tienes que estar tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

-Lo se, solo tengo un mal presentimiento.

Por mas de dos horas se escucharon los disparos y explosiones, extrañamente Soma se mantenía tranquilo escribiendo en algunas hojas que le había dado.

La primera señal de que algo iba a pasar fue un crujido en el techo, Soma dejo de escribir y los tres contemplamos el techo unos segundos antes de que Ángela nos dirigiera hacia un rincón, lejos de la ventana y la puerta.

La segunda señal fueron unos pasos rápidos en el pasillo de al menos cinco personas, Ángela respiro profundo y Soma agarro mi brazo poniéndome ligeramente detrás de él.

La última señal fue la sombra que cubrió la cortina.

Y luego llovieron los disparos en el despacho. A pesar de que intente estar atento Ángela se desapareció de mi visión y luego volvió a aparecer delante de la puerta disparando a diestra y siniestra. Al mirar a la ventana me percate de que había matado al hombre que estaba ahí y cuando volví a enfocar mi atención en ella se encontraba caminando hacia nosotros, ya había acabado con todos los hombres.

-Tenemos que salir –dijo en susurros-, la Mansión no es segura.

-¿Qué mas viste?

Ella dudo un momento y luego respiro profundo.

-Londres se esta incendiando.

Contuve mi respiración por unos segundos y después la deje escapar lentamente.

-Salgamos de aquí.

Ángela tomo mi mano y yo tome la de Soma. Corrimos hasta la parte de atrás de la Mansión, donde estaban los sirvientes.

-Joven Amo –empezó a hablar Maylene-, miles de hombres vienen hacia acá, sus ordenes.

-Iremos a Londres, allí encontraremos la fuente del problema y la eliminaremos.

 _-Yes, my Lord._

Los tres sirvientes salieron corriendo inmediatamente, Ángela llamo a Pluto donde Soma y yo nos montamos, Pluto salió corriendo con Ángela a su lado.

Vi el cielo a lo lejos, estaba rojo y cubierto de humo. Estaba seguro que seria un gran incendio.

 _Rojo. ¿Dónde estará Sebastian?_

Trate de ver hacia atrás pero ya estábamos demasiado lejos. Llegamos a Londres donde el caos reinaba, mujeres, niños y hombres corriendo, intentando huir de las llamas, y otros menos afortunados intentando apagar el fuego de sus ropas. Intente ignorar lo que pasaba y centrarme en el problema verdadero.

-Ángela tenemos que buscar a Sebastian, sin él estoy a oscuras.

Ángela asintió.

-Pluto guíanos hacia donde esta Sebastian, ¿puedes ubicarlo?

Pluto empezó a oler el aire para rápidamente bajar la cabeza.

-¿Pluto? –Ángela se acerco con indecisión colocando sus manos en el hocico del perro y luego de unos segundos retirarlas rápidamente- ¡Bájense ahora mismo!

Soma reacciono rápido y me bajo dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Pluto empezó a volverse mas grande mientras gruñía, para cuando termino de crecer empezó a escupir fuego, empeorando el incendio.

Ángela empezó a gritarle para que volviera a la normalidad, pero Pluto ya no era el mismo, ella se dio cuenta minutos después y desistió caminando hacia nosotros.

-Ciel, Soma –nos miro seriamente-, no quiero que se asusten y que corran hasta la otra calle sin voltear atrás.

-No nos asustes Ange –dijo Soma nerviosamente.

-Shel soy tu guardiana y tengo que encargarme de este problema, estarás bien. Ahora, ¡corran!

Luego nos empujo y yo agarre a Soma de la mano para empezar a correr, el humo nos hacia difícil la tarea pero ninguno se detuvo, cuando llegamos lo suficientemente lejos me gire para ver a Ángela.

Ángela estaba encima de un carruaje abandonado, llamando la atención de Pluto, cuando el perro volteo a verla, ella levanto el arma que tenia en la mano, para poner el cañón en su boca y disparar. El grito de Soma lo escuche tan lejano que pensé que no estaba a mi lado. El cuerpo de Ángela cayó sin remedio del carruaje y Soma corrió de vuelta hacia ella, pero yo me quede estático de pie observando la escena ausente. Ángela cumplió su propósito, Pluto se volvió de un tamaño normal y corrió hasta ella, acostándose a su lado, con Soma del otro.

" _Corran, sin voltear atrás"_

¿Que habría pasado si hubiésemos hecho caso? ¿Me ahorraría este dolor?

No, eso no es lo que yo quiero. Yo debo vivir con este dolor, convertirlo en odio. Debo odiar, para vengarme.

 _Venganza._

¿Desde hace cuanto no pensaba en mi venganza? ¿Cuándo me desvié de mi objetivo? ¿Ese por el que tuve una segunda oportunidad?

-Sebastian –dije quitando mi parche-. Ven ahora, ¡es una orden!

El ambiente comenzó a cambiar, se sentía más ligero.

-¿Qué sucede Joven Amo?

-¿Tu pudiste haber detenido lo que esta pasando? –pregunte aun viendo como Pluto y Soma se lamentaban sobre el cuerpo de Ángela.

-Si, Joven Amo.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Por su bien, tiene una venganza que cumplir.

Respire profundo y luego mire a Sebastian fijamente.

-Detén esto. Me molestaría tener que acostumbrarme a otros sirvientes.

 _-Yes, my Lord._

Antes de que Sebastian hiciera algún movimiento una risa burlona se escucho detrás de nosotros. Era un hombre vestido totalmente de blanco.

-Ciel y Sebastian, que gran sorpresa –dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

-Tu eres uno de los mayordomos de la Reina –le acuse.

-Solo estaba de paso en ese momento, tenia que recordarle cosas a mi protegida, así como Sebastian no intervino para que recapacitaras.

El hombre empezó a caminar hacia nosotros, Sebastian me puso detrás de él, pero aun podía ver al hombre.

-¿Quién es tu protegido? –exigí.

Él se rio con burla pasando a un lado de nosotros.

-Yo he dicho "protegida".

Al hombre le salieron alas de ángel mientras el cuerpo de Ángela empezaba a elevarse emitiendo una luz blanca.

Y en ese mismo instante todo cobro sentido, las sospechas de Sebastian, la recuperación de Ángela, su carisma, su habilidad, su dulzura, todo era un engaño de ángel.

La luz blanca dejo de emitirse y dio paso a una persona totalmente diferente. El cabello castaño que recordaba ahora era amarillo, la piel morena ahora era blanca, y cuando abrió sus ojos ya no emitía ese verde resplandeciente, ahora eran plateados.

-¿Qué…? –lucia desorientada, y por un momento sus ojos me miraron directamente y al siguiente estaba en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza y gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Vamos! Deja el drama. Simplemente quite la ilusión y la restricción de tu memoria –dijo el ángel, llegando a su lado, tomándola por el brazo y levantándola.

-¡Déjame escoria alada! –le grito zafándose de su mano, aun agarrándose la cabeza.

-¿Amanecimos de malas? Si es así resuélvelo rápido, quiero ir a casa.

-¡Déjala! –Grito Soma- ¡¿No ves que esta sufriendo?!

El ángel se rio y luego la tomo en brazos.

-Iré a que se refresque en el puente, quizás la tire, si quieres ver el show Sebastian estas invitado. Pluto ve a casa iremos en unas horas.

Y sin esperar respuesta extendió sus alas y se fue.

Inmediatamente después pude volver a moverme, no había sido consiente de que me había paralizado.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunte desconcertado.

-Es una protección de ángeles, lo utilizan cuando están heridos, paralizan a todo ser que se encuentre en un radio de tres kilómetros. Acaba cuando su intención es atacar o cuando ya haya huido ¿Aun quiere que los detenga?

Le fulmine con la mirada.

-Llévame allí.

Sebastian me tomo en sus brazos y mediante saltos llegamos al puente. El ángel se hallaba viendo al horizonte mientras que "Ángela" estaba encogida en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-¡Oh! Bienvenidos –exclamo el ángel con aparente emoción-. Los estábamos esperando, quieren una explicación ¿cierto? –camino lentamente hasta situarse al frente de Ángela- Tienes muchas emociones negativas en este momento Ciel, aunque yo pude hacer que desaparecieran dejando a mi querida Ange a tu lado, pero la quiero de vuelta. He estado muy aburrido sin ella, suele crear dependencias en las personas a su alrededor, como cualquier protegido de ángel. Dile a tu demonio que te lo explique luego, si es que sobreviven.

Levanto a Ángela y le dio un beso en la frente. Un resplandor envolvió al ángel, transformándolo en una mujer, una que ya conocíamos: la dueña de Pluto.

-Querida despierta –dijo con voz suave-. Tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos.

Ángela abrió sus ojos, eran plateados y brillaban con gran intensidad. Su ceño se frunció y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Instintivamente saque mi arma y le apunte, Sebastian a mi lado adopto una posición de ataque.

-Encárgate del demonio –dijo Ángela. Su voz sonaba más autoritaria y segura de lo que recordaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sebastian desapareció de mi lado y comenzaron los estallidos alrededor de nosotros.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –le pregunte con ira, una que no sentía desde hace tiempo- Yo confié en ti.

Ángela llego hasta mí con decisión. Sin pensarlo dispare el arma, pero mas fue mi sorpresa al verme en el suelo y con el arma a una distancia considerable, y segundos después ella presionaba mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y se sentaba encima de mi estomago.

-Confía en mi Ciel –me dijo al oído-, una reina jamás traicionaría a su rey. Puede que no estuviera plenamente consiente de la situación, pero todo lo que vivimos fue real. Yo te protegeré.

Dicho esto se levanto y me tendió la mano con una sonrisa, y después volvió el caos. Uno de los ataques dio en la mitad del puente, haciéndonos resbalar hasta el vacío. De inmediato busque algo de que agarrarme, Sebastian lanzo un tubo que se clavo a mi lado, dándome el soporte perfecto. En cambio Ángela estaba sujeta de un cable, el cual no soporto su peso reventándose de inmediato. Estire mi mano y agarre la suya, quedando sujeto con una sola mano.

-¡Joven Amo! –grito Sebastian.

-¡Ash, detente! –grito Ángela.

El ángel ignoro a Ángela, continuando con la batalla, imposibilitando que Sebastian me ayudara.

-Ciel, déjame caer. Yo estaré bien.

-¡No!

-¡Ciel no seas terco!

La mire a los ojos, esos tan diferentes pero a la vez tan familiares. Ahora sus ojos ya no brillaban, eran gris claro, los cuales empezaron a humedecerse.

-Dime que nada fue mentira.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero de inmediato su expresión cambio a una sonrisa tímida.

-Por supuesto que nada fue mentira. Todo lo que he dicho y hecho es verdadero. Te quiero Ciel.

Levanto su otro brazo, alcanzando a pellizcarme en el brazo, provocando que soltara su mano. La vi caer, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual desapareció en el vacío.

¡NO! –el grito no solo vino de mi parte. El ángel bajo a toda velocidad, desapareciendo también.

Sebastian llego a mi lado, tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo, parecían de gravedad, pero yo seguía absorto, viendo al lugar donde había desaparecido Ange.


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13: Prologo 2

Levantarse temprano no era un gran problema. No lo era si Claude lo hacia. Cuando lo vestía era su parte favorita del día, mucho más que verlo hacer los quehaceres del día. Aunque había algo que le encantaba más: cuando cumplía sus órdenes. El tenerlo siempre a su disposición le complacía de gran manera. Él no era nada sin Claude. Claude en definitiva era el centro de su mundo, el que se encargaba de alejar la oscuridad.

Claude, Claude, solo Claude, no tenían porque involucrarse nadie mas. Por ese motivo le había molestado cuando Claude contrato a la repulsiva de Hannah y al estúpido trio de imbéciles. ¿Qué hacían ellos si Claude lo podía hacer todo? No hay nadie que lo supere y no lo habrá nunca. Por lo tanto, él se encargaba de arruinar cada vez que podía el trabajo de los otros sirvientes, así Claude los despacharía y solo él lo atendería.

Su día a día era extremadamente aburrido sino estaba Claude, simplemente estar en el despacho rodeado de papeles que tenían gran valor no le importaba, si fuese por él hasta se limpiaría con los dichosos papeles. Simplemente quería un entretenimiento, algo que lo distrajese cuando no estaba Claude, quizás picar en pedacitos a Hannah seria por un momento divertido.

-Señor, han llegado noticias de Londres –entro Claude trayendo un periódico.

-¿La Reina al fin murió? –dije tratando de probar suerte.

-No, algo mejor –su sonrisa maligna definitivamente atrajo mi atención, aunque siempre lo hacia sin importar que gesto hiciera-. Hubo una batalla donde seres no identificados destruyeron el puente.

-¿Son como tu? –pregunte con desagrado ante tal idea, Claude tenia que ser único.

-Definitivamente.

-Entonces habrá que eliminar el motivo por el cual se encuentran aquí.

- _Yes, your highness_

Se arrodillo ante mí y luego se levanto viéndome intensamente. Sonreí y deshice el lazo de mi cuello.

-Parece que hay algo mal en mi vestimenta, Claude.

Se acerco y arrodillándose acomodo mi cinta. Aprovechando que estaba en esa posición lo agarre del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo a mi cara.

-¿Cuál es el motivo? –pregunte en voz baja.

-Se llama Ciel Phantomhive –respondió mirándome decididamente.

-Encuéntralo y lo destruiremos, a él y a todos a su alrededor –luego lo solté y comencé a reír fuertemente.

Si su vida era perfecta, solo necesitaba de Claude, de nadie más


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14: Todo es diferente

 _ **Ciel**_

-Joven Amo, despierte.

Entreabro mis ojos dejando que se acostumbren a la luz que entra por la ventana. Por costumbre busco empujar al bulto que seria Ángela a mi lado, sin embargo no encuentro mas que mis sabanas frías. Lo sucedido en la noche anterior cae como un balde de agua fría sobre mí.

-¿Esta muerta? –Sebastian interrumpe su charla sobre el té de la mañana y mis deberes.

-No –esa simple contestación hace que deje salir el aire que ni siquiera sabia que retenía-, sin embargo no la volverá a ver pronto.

Me tenso involuntariamente, volteo a verlo con total seriedad.

-Explícate.

-En el momento que ustedes cayeron, su ángel y yo fuimos al rescate, el ángel tomo a Ángela y yo a usted. Al tenerla dijo que no nos atreviéramos a buscarla, él se encargaría de ella y no quería interrupciones, el que ella volviera a nosotros seria decisión suya y de nadie mas. Estando en este lado del contrato entiendo perfectamente la naturaleza de esa decisión y aunque usted me ordenara buscarla, desobedecería esa orden, espero que entienda, sino estará totalmente solo.

"Totalmente solo" lo he experimentado muchas veces en mi vida, tantas que no sabría como volver a estarlo, menos después del abandono de Sebastian durante el caos del día anterior. Si decidiera ir a buscarla nada me aseguraba que ella volvería conmigo.

-No la buscaremos –dije finalmente con convicción-. Ella volverá por su propia cuenta, ¿cierto?

-Volverá, no se preocupe.

Con la promesa de Sebastian me prepare para continuar con mi vida como la llevaba antes de que ella llegara y la pusiera de cabeza por completo.

Era hora de que volviera el frio y distante Conde Phantomhive.

Ya en la tarde todo estaba en calma. Soma y Agni se despidieron y partieron a ayudar en Londres, se quedarían en mi Mansión allá mientras. Agni no quería que Soma estuviese inmerso en sus recuerdos y quería distraerlo a como diera lugar. Pluto había desaparecido en la noche, Bard conto que los trajo hasta la entrada y luego se perdió en la oscuridad. Solo éramos Finnian, Maylene, Bard, Tanaka, Sebastian y yo.

-Joven Amo le han llegado seis invitaciones –entro Sebastian llevando la bandeja con las cartas.

-Si es de la empresa o de Lau, deséchalos.

Sebastian tomo tres cartas y las apartó.

-¿De quienes son las otras? –pregunte con verdadera curiosidad.

-De la señorita Elizabeth, de Alois Trancy y de la Reina.

La última mención me hizo sobresaltar.

-¿Una misión?

Sebastian tomo la carta de la Reina y la abrió, sacando de su interior tres boletos.

-Se trata de un circo, para dentro de dos semanas –dijo Sebastian dándome los boletos.

-¿Por qué tres?

-La Reina se fijo en su guardiana.

Ante su mención devolví rápidamente las entradas.

-No iré a la fiesta de Elizabeth, y guarda los boletos.

-¿Esta seguro Joven Amo?

-Si, tenemos que cumplir esa misión.

Sebastian me miro con seriedad y camino hasta situarse a mi lado, lo cual trate de ignorar volviendo a los documentos.

-Sabe a lo que me refiero.

-No estoy para aguantar las exigencias de Elizabeth, ayer casi muero, déjame descansar.

-Estar junto a su prometida es su deber.

-Sebastian quiero estar solo, sal de aquí.

Sin esperar a ver si cumplía mi orden, volví a sumergirme en los documentos hasta muy entrada la noche.

Extrañamente fue Maylene la que interrumpió su trabajo para indicarle que ya estaba lista la cena. Sin estar consciente de mí entorno camino en dirección al comedor.

Al pasar por uno de los pasillos que tenían ventanas las luces se fueron de golpe. Maylene se había adelantado a servir la comida y me encontraba completamente solo. Me tranquilice y quite mi parche para llamar a Sebastian, sin embargo recibí una patada en el abdomen que me hizo estrellarme contra la pared, sacando todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones. Intente levantarme pero un puño directo a mi cara hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso. Busque desesperadamente en mi cinturón el arma, alarmándome al no encontrarla. Unos brazos me levantaron y me acercaron a la ventana, un ligero atisbo al suelo me hizo ver que habían encendido una hoguera y había cuchillas metálicas orientadas hacia el cielo.

-¡SEBASTIAN! –grite mientras pataleaba tratando de alejarme de la ventana.

Unas manos agarraron mis piernas, dejándome completamente incapacitado para moverme. Ya al estar al borde de la ventana sentí como de un momento a otro los brazos dejaban de sostenerme y caía al suelo. Instantes después la luz había vuelto.

-¡Joven Amo! ¿Se encuentra bien? –Sebastian tomo mis hombros, sentándome apoyado contra la pared.

-Te tardaste mucho, idiota.

Sebastian dejo escapar una risita y luego me levanto. Al verlo de nuevo pude percatarme de que sus ropas se encontraban en mal estado, pero antes de preguntar algo rojo capto mi atención. Aparte a Sebastian, viendo en todo su esplendor el mensaje escrito con lo que parecía ser sangre en la pared:

 _Se que no me conoces, no tendrías porque._

 _Sin embargo yo si lo hago, y te destruiré._

 _Cuida bien tu espalda, porque la araña te atrapara en su telaraña._

 _Empezare por el eslabón mas débil, esa rubia delicada es_

 _Dos iguales no pueden haber, solo uno es perfecto y el otro tendrá que desaparecer._

En el suelo se encontraba hecho jirones un vestido amarillo, el cual lo relacione con Lizzy. La ira que no sentía desde hace tiempo volvió a emerger de mí, convertí mis manos en puños intentando no exteriorizarla y que desapareciera tan pronto como vino.

-Sebastian, ¿Quién…?

-Alois Trancy

 _ **Ángela**_

Sentía un dolor intenso en todo mi cuerpo, si abría mis ojos solo había oscuridad. Sabía que había sobrepasado el límite de la curación, apenas acaba de regresar de la muerte y ya caía desde un lugar alto. Recordaba los golpes, el dolor que sentía mientras caía, también el no poder respirar, y luego nada. Pero al despertar el dolor se había incrementado, quería que acabara ya.

 _¿Ash?_

-Ya casi termina –le oí decir-. Esta vez te sobrepasaste. Dos muertes en un día no es lo común.

 _¿Por qué duele tanto? Eres un ángel, se supone que no debe ser así._

-Para tener algo debes dar otra cosa con el mismo valor, si quieres estar como nueva debes sufrir, estarías muerta si no fuera así.

 _¿Ahora te basas en principios de alquimia?_

-Ni delirando dejas de ser graciosa –comento con una gran ironía.

De repente un destello de luz irrumpió en la oscuridad, hasta que pude volver a ver.

Estábamos en una cueva, era de noche y no se veía mas allá de la entrada. Extrañamente estaba observando todo desde un ángulo diferente. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente cuando voltee a verme a mi misma. El pánico comenzó a inundarme, no sabía que sucedía.

-Tranquilízate, te explicare todo –dijo Ash, poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Vi como mis ojos estaban abiertos y respiraba rápidamente, mis manos moviéndose sin descanso, buscando una solución.

-Este es tu precio a pagar. ¿Crees que te reviviría una segunda vez sin un castigo? Las dos veces que moriste ayer fue para desafiarme. Tú pediste mi sagrado servicio ¿y ahora crees que lo vas a manipular a tu antojo? Esta es una clara lección de lo que pasa cuando no sigues las normas. A partir de hoy veras a través de mis ojos. Por lo tanto no podrás ir a ningún lugar si no te quieres perder.

Poco a poco mi respiración se fue calmando junto con mi corazón, resignándome por completo a la decisión de Ash.


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15: Un mundo distinto

 _ **Ciel**_

Luego del ataque habíamos encontrado mas vestidos de Lizzy alrededor de la hoguera, y aunque pensé que la habían secuestrado, o en el peor de los casos asesinado, Sebastian me aseguro de que simplemente se trataba de una advertencia.

No pude evitar pensar en Aquella Noche. Personas desconocidas entrando a mi hogar con malas intenciones. Alois Trancy hizo que recordara el sufrimiento, el odio, la desesperación, y no saldrá inmune de esta situación. Si él quiere enviarme al infierno que primero lo visite.

-Joven Amo, la señorita Elizabeth se encuentra en perfectas condiciones junto a su Tía –dijo Sebastian, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Confirmaste la invitación a la fiesta de Alois Trancy?

-Como usted ordeno. Partiremos mañana al atardecer, la Mansión Trancy no se encuentra muy lejos.

-Perfecto –di mi aprobación. Sebastian se giro para salir de la habitación, acción que detuve al ocurrírseme una idea-. Sebastian, quiero que me entrenes.

Volteo con la sorpresa reflejándose en su rostro, luego se repuso y sonrió como solo un demonio lo sabe hacer.

Decir que me dejo agotado y adolorido seria decir poco. Sebastian se encargo de desarrollar todos los aspectos de defensa-ataque que se le ocurrieron hasta el momento que nos toco partir y para mi mayor vergüenza tenia que ser cargado por él.

-Admito que me pase un poco de la raya –dijo Sebastian sin una pizca de remordimiento.

-¿Un poco? –cuestione.

-Si, un poco.

Resople sabiendo que no lograría más.

-Ya casi llegamos, Joven Amo.

Frente a nosotros fue apareciendo la Mansión Trancy. Era imponente como cualquier Mansión, solo que esta tenia un toque rojo y dorado que le daba un aspecto demasiado vulgar para mi gusto.

-Empieza a gustarme mi Mansión –comente.

-Tiene toda la razón –me secundo Sebastian.

El carruaje se detuvo, bajándose Sebastian primero para luego ayudarme a bajar. Caminamos tranquilamente hasta la entrada de la Mansión, donde Sebastian se encargo de tocar la puerta. Mientras esperábamos detalle la puerta y sus alrededores, percatándome de las telarañas que se encontraban por encima de la puerta.

-¡Sebastian! –exclame en voz baja señalando la telaraña.

Sebastian asintió permaneciendo serio, sus facciones se endurecieron conforme unos pasos se dejaban escuchar detrás de la puerta. Contuve la respiración mientras se abría la puerta. Detrás de esta apareció un hombre con traje negro, pálido, con cabello y lentes negros, un demonio mayordomo. Una de las cosas que lo diferenciaban de Sebastian eran sus ojos amarillos, los cuales dejaban entrever la peligrosidad que representaba.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a la Mansión Trancy –su tono de voz pretendía ser tranquilizante, sin embargo tras tanto tiempo conviviendo con Sebastian logre identificar que era irritación-. Pasen por favor.

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos –respondió Sebastian a su "amabilidad"

-Nada haría a mi amo más feliz. Y nosotros solo existimos para complacerlos –finalizo el comentario con una sonrisa por demás escalofriante-. Disculparan que mi amo no pudo recibirlos, en este momento se encuentra resolviendo un asunto de suma importancia, volverá en el momento de la fiesta.

Sin dejarnos reclamar nos guió hacia una habitación y luego desapareció.

-¿A que estarán jugando? –pregunte con molestia, sentándome en un sillón, aliviado por fin de sentarme en un lugar cómodo.

-Supongo que querrá hacer una entrada dramática –comento Sebastian mientras se arrodillaba y me quitaba los zapatos-. Por ahora es mejor alistarnos para la fiesta de disfraces.

Deje escapar una queja después de hundirme en el sillón.

Sebastian al menos me dejo dormir antes de ponerme el disfraz. Luego de algunas horas un sirviente fue a buscarnos para bajar a la fiesta y suspirando me resigne a levantarme de mi cómodo sitio.

Bajamos y nos dirigimos a un salón donde ya había personas conversando y bebiendo, no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común.

-¡Joven Amo! –gritaron mis sirvientes ubicándose a mi alrededor charlando entre ellos.

Procedí a alejarme de mis sirvientes sin que se dieran cuenta. En mi silenciosa huida una chica tropezó conmigo, manchando mi camisa con la bebida.

-¡Como lo siento! Permíteme limpiarlo.

Sin dejarme contestar tomo mi muñeca y me jalo hasta llevarme a una de las habitaciones. La chica tenia el cabello rubio hasta la cintura y solo me repasaba por dos centímetros.

-Eres el Conde Phantomhive, ¿cierto? He escuchado hablar mucho de ti.

La chica se volteo con un pañuelo mojado en la mano, dispuesta a limpiar mi camisa.

-No tenias que preocuparte, mi mayordomo se podía encargar. Además ¿Cómo…? Espera, te conozco.

La chica abrió sus ojos de la impresión, pero luego la confusión se adueño de su cara. Sus rasgos me resultaban familiares, los pómulos altos, ojos grandes, el labio inferior ligeramente mas abultado que el superior. Su rostro apareció en mi memoria sonriéndome mientras se alejaba.

-¡¿Ángela?!

La tome de los brazos evitando que se alejara. Ella se retorcía tratando de alejarse.

-¡No soy quien crees! ¡Suéltame! –Decía rápidamente dándome manotazos para que la soltara- ¡No soy una chica!

Su último grito hizo que dejara mi agarre sobre sus brazos, intentando procesar lo que había dicho con una voz mas grave.

El ahora chico se quito la peluca dejándola a sus pies, seguía siendo rubio pero con el cabello corto. Se mostraba agitado por el esfuerzo anterior.

-Me esperaba muchas reacciones, a excepción de esta –dijo recomponiéndose.

-¿Por qué toda esta farsa? –pregunte comenzando a sentirme molesto.

-Te lo diré si me atrapas.

Y con una sonrisa que pretendía ser juguetona, salió corriendo de la habitación. Lo seguí aunque con un paso menos acelerado. Lo veía a la distancia, aun con el vestido puesto, entrando en el bosque cerca de la Mansión.

Sin haberme adentrado mucho me encontré con el mayordomo de Alois y a este detrás de él, el chico que me llevo hasta este lugar era Alois Trancy. Sin siquiera llamarlo Sebastian ya se encontraba a mi lado. Ahora estábamos en igualdad de condiciones; amo contra amo, mayordomo contra mayordomo.

-¡Ciel! ¡Espere tanto para verte! –dijo el chico con gran entusiasmo.

-Que lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo –respondí con evidente sarcasmo.

Alois dejo escapar una risa escandalosa.

-¡Y eres mas divertido de lo que pensé!

-No sabes cuanto me alegra ser tu bufón –después de otra carcajada suya me empecé a enfurecer- ¿Qué quieres?

Dejo de reírse para adoptar una aparente seriedad.

-Quería conocerte Ciel, y te traje hasta acá para tener una conversación sin interrupciones.

-¿No podías haberme traído de otra manera menos dramática?

-¡Que va! ¿Dónde esta la diversión en eso? ¿No es así Claude?

El mayordomo de Alois se mantuvo imperturbable, aun cuando este estuviera agarrándole el brazo y tironeándoselo.

-Simplemente quiero que hagas algo sencillo por mí –continuo diciendo mientras rodeaba al tal Claude.

Su actitud era demasiado infantil y caprichosa, esas cualidades junto con la ayuda de un demonio no daban un buen resultado. Si él quisiera podría destruir a un país entero con solo pedirlo.

-Dilo de una vez para que me pueda ir –conteste con un tono de voz brusco.

-Quiero que mueras –su risa provoca un leve estremecimiento en mi, el mal presentimiento que tenia incremento con solo esa frase-. Lánzate de un puente, toma veneno, córtate las venas, rebánate la garganta, como tu elijas, incluso pídele ayuda a tu demonio –Alois miro atentamente a Sebastian ofreciéndole una sonrisa que parecía ser coqueta-. Te doy de regalo el que tu elijas el como, solo hazlo esta noche.

Su sonrisa cada vez me molestaba más.

-¿Y que pasara si me niego? –pregunte desafiante.

Alois abrió sus ojos, aparentemente impresionado.

-No, Ciel, no puedes –su tono de voz era como el de una madre regañando a su hijo por comerse unas galletas tarde-. Claude, enséñale porque no puede.

Claude chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato aparecieron tres figuras que saltaron inmediatamente hacia Sebastian, este gracias a su naturaleza los esquivo y comenzó a luchar de inmediato. Al instante comprendí que Claude o cualquiera de esos tres podían atacarme sin problemas, era un blanco fácil sin Sebastian. Me apresure a correr al interior del bosque, aunque podría ser una gran perdida de tiempo ya que ellos podrían conocer el bosque como la palma de su mano, no iba a permitir que alguno de ellos me atrapara tan fácilmente. Sebastian es el único que podría encontrarme en ese gran bosque.

Minutos después de empezar a correr, oí pasos que me seguían, esperaba que fuese Sebastian y no los demonios de Alois, y sin embargo fue la combinación de los dos.

Sebastian me levanto pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba y lanzaba sus cuchillos a uno de los hermanos demonios.

-¡Ciel! Es mejor que te rindas de una vez, o sino tu demonio resultara gravemente herido –dijo Alois seguido de una risa de su parte.

-¡Vete a la mier…!

No había terminado de decir la frase cuando Sebastian me tomo de los costados y me dejo frente a su cara mientras le daba una patada a alguno de los demonios.

-¡Joven Amo! ¡Ese vocabulario no es digno de un Conde!

Y luego me devolvió a mi anterior posición.

La risa estridente de Alois resonó por todo el bosque.

-¿Tu mayordomo se ocupa de tu lenguaje? –pregunto con clara burla.

Antes de contestarle con un buen comentario mordaz con alto grado de sarcasmo, Sebastian me había dejado de pie en el suelo y se acomodaba su saco.

-Educar al Joven Amo en cualquier situación y momento, el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive ¿Cómo no podría hacer algo tan sencillo?

-Oh, ¿crees que tu amo no esta bien educado? –pregunto Alois con mala intención, a la cual estaba dispuesto a responder partiéndole la cara, sin embargo Sebastian interrumpió de nuevo.

-Ahora que veo la educación de otros jóvenes, puedo decir con toda seguridad que mi Joven Amo parece un adulto.

La sonrisa de Alois desapareció de su rostro, reemplazándola una mirada de rabia. Su rostro que antes demostraba despreocupación y alegría, ahora se encontraba roja con un tic creciente en su ceja derecha.

-Que bueno que te hayas internado tanto en el bosque por ti solo. Desde luego te costara volver a tiempo antes de que a tu prometida le pase algo.

Un mal presentimiento se instalo en mi estomago.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Averígualo tu mismo.

Con esa sentencia su mayordomo lo cargo en brazos y se lo llevo rápidamente.

No habían pasado ni dos segundos antes de que Sebastian siguiera el mismo ejemplo, dirigiéndonos hacia la Mansión de Alois.

Al llegar un horrible sonido se apodero de mis oídos, pasando directamente a mi cabeza sintiendo que iba a explotar. Sin embargo tan rápido como llego ese sonido tan rápido se fue. Sebastian me había puesto tapones en los oídos y ahora me ocultaba detrás de una columna. En sus ojos veía la indecisión de dejarme allí desprotegido, así que lo empuje asintiéndole con seguridad. Estaba seguro que podía cuidar de mi persona al menos cinco minutos. Y así se fue rápidamente.

Veía a la mayoría de los invitados retorciéndose en el suelo. Buscaba a Elizabeth entre ellos, pero no estaba a la vista. Quería pensar que era lo bastante inteligente para salir de la Mansión y evitar el sonido.

Progresivamente las personas dejaban de retorcerse, algunos se quedaban acostados en el suelo, otros se levantaban tratando de huir, sin embargo no podían, a pesar de que golpearan las ventanas o empujaran las puertas nada cedía. Estábamos atrapados.

Salí de mi escondite con la intención de buscar a Elizabeth. Las personas corrían de un lado a otro tratando de escapar y sin quererlo me vi envuelto en todo el caos. Trataba desesperadamente de buscar el cabello amarillo de Elizabeth, pero no lo encontraba.

El caos acabo cuando Alois abrió una puerta en el segundo piso y se coloco en el balcón a la vista de todos.

-¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del espectáculo! Ahora sigan disfrutando de la fiesta y luego ¡vendrá otra sorpresa!

Alois empezó a aplaudir y con él todas las personas del salón, como si lo que había pasado hace unos minutos hubiese sido del agrado de todos, como que si estar al borde de la muerte fuese divertido. La repugnancia empezó a crecer en mi, un sentimiento que no había sentido desde hacia mucho tiempo.

La música sonó a través del salón y de inmediato todos empezaron a bailar. Sebastian me encontró en medio de la multitud y me guió hasta una esquina.

-¡Sebastian! ¿Dónde esta Elizabeth?

-Joven Amo, ella…

-Esta conmigo, Shel

Me quede paralizado y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, más por el sobrenombre que por el significado de la oración en sí. Sin embargo, al ver esa mirada burlona y con esa sonrisa llena de prepotencia algo estallo en mí. Me lance hacia él y le encaje un puñetazo en la nariz antes de que alguno de los mayordomos reaccionara. Rápidamente me aparte de Alois, no porque temiera que su mayordomo me hiciera algo, mas bien fue por el dolor que entumeció mi mano, aunque quisiera no seria capaz de darle otro golpe.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –rugió su mayordomo sosteniéndolo con un brazo mientras que con la mano del otro examinaba su nariz que dejaba salir sangre.

-Bien hecho, Joven Amo –dijo Sebastian con orgullo.

Estaba tan satisfecho que temporalmente me olvide del dolor.

-Te quedaras cerca si quieres volver a ver a tu prometida –me "advirtió" Alois.

Francamente ahora solo me daba lastima.

-Te espero aquí –dije imitando su burla.

El mayordomo tomo en brazos a Alois y se lo llevo. En todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, ninguna de las personas presentes había vuelto su mirada hacia nosotros, quizás hasta estuvieran hipnotizados.

-Mi Joven Amo ha dado un puñetazo –se rió con genuina felicidad Sebastian.

-No podía dejarlo pasar. Además tuve al mejor maestro.

Sebastian tomo entre sus manos la mía y se dispuso a hacer un masaje que me relajo brevemente.

-Habrá que ponerle algo frió, ya vuelvo –dicho esto desapareció entre la multitud que bailaba.

 _ **Ángela**_

Llevábamos horas caminando, aunque bien podrían ser minutos. Ver a través de los ojos de un ángel era una experiencia totalmente diferente. Veía las formas de energía de cada ser vivo y como se movía hacia todos los lugares, veía tanto la vida como la muerte, veía lo vulnerables que eran las presas y la fortaleza de los cazadores.

Ash veía todo muy técnico y metódico, él creía que las cosas debían de pasar porque era el ciclo de vida, que nada podía salirse de lugar, los seres vivos fueron creados por un ser divino que representa todo lo bueno, por lo tanto sus creaciones no deberían irse por el camino equivocado, el que lo hiciera tendría sus consecuencias.

Desde mi perspectiva no tendría que ser como él lo piensa, por algo los humanos tenemos libre albedrío ¿no? Otra cosa diferente de lo que él veía era yo. Él consideraba que los ángeles debían tener ayuda de los humanos para combatir la maldad que no debía de existir, yo soy su elección y por lo tanto quiere tratar de hacerme cambiar de opinión con respecto a Ciel, no quiere aplicarme el Castigo, quiere que voluntariamente cambie.

En los últimos días he ido recuperando mis recuerdos. Tenia la esperanza que todos mis recuerdos estuvieran totalmente cambiados, sin embargo no todo es color de rosa. Mi padre no regreso la noche que debía regresar, lo mataron. Tenia la sospecha de que aun tenia mi virginidad intacta, creo que esos supuestos años que había pasado vendiéndome fueron "recuerdos" que Ash modifico. Aun no se que hice para mantener a mi familia, pero si de algo estoy segura es que no fue nada malo ya que tengo un contrato con un ángel, no cualquiera tiene eso. Mi sello del contrato se encuentra detrás de mi oreja, lo tapa mi cabello, quizás debido a esto nadie se había dado cuenta. Sin embargo contrario al contrato de Ciel, yo no puedo mandar sobre Ash y eso es lo que a veces le intento explicar, él también tiene libre albedrío.

Con respecto a Ciel, lo que recuerdo es que le tenía un gran odio. ¿La razón? Aun no la sé. Su recuerdo trae demasiados sentimientos a mí: odio, ira, nostalgia, felicidad. Tantos y tan contradictorios entre sí. Por lo que puedo percibir de Ash, él odia más a Sebastian, por encaminar a las almas buenas al lado oscuro. Es el mismo tema de discusión entre él y yo, simplemente piensa que son los demonios que engatusan a los humanos hacia el lado oscuro, sin querer pensar que son ellos que escogen esa opción, que las distintas acciones de las personas pueden provocar en otros tal daño que no les queda mas elección que odiar y hacer daño.

La razón para cambiar mis recuerdos era para infiltrarme en la vida de Ciel, buscar un punto débil en Sebastian, asesinarlo y luego "salvar" el alma de Ciel, y para salvarlo es necesario matarlo. Aunque la jugada le salió al revés, que no terminara revelándome en su contra no estaba en sus planes y ahora quería devolverme a la normalidad, aunque ya le había comentado que era un caso perdido, no iba a hacer nada que perjudicara a Ciel.

A penas el pensamiento hizo eco en mi mente cuando todo se volvió oscuro, lo siguiente fue un dolor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo e igualando la velocidad del dolor llego la respuesta a mi mente: Ash había cerrado los ojos.

-¡Ash! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! –le grite intentado levantarme sin ensuciarme mas.

-Sabes que no me gusta que pienses de esa manera –fue su odiosa respuesta.

-Soy humana, no puedes decirme como debo pensar. Ahora abre los ojos, necesito ver donde caí.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu querido Ciel y su mayordomo?

-Debe ser porque no están aquí, ya entiende que no seguiré tus ideales. No le haré daño a Sebastian mucho menos a Ciel, ahora mátame o déjame volver con ellos.

-Aun no –abrió los ojos y es cuando me pude sentir aliviada, me levante de nuevo y a través de sus ojos intente acomodar mi vestido lo mejor que pude-. Todavía faltan algunas lecciones más.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo junto con un mal presentimiento, puede que todo esto fuera solo el comienzo.


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16: Comienza el final inevitable

 _ **Ciel**_

-Joven Amo, despierte.

Me levante rápidamente abriendo los ojos a la par, buscando alguna amenaza alrededor. Una mano tomó mi hombro y yo busque el arma debajo de la almohada sin encontrarla.

-Joven Amo, soy yo.

La voz de Sebastian me tranquilizó de inmediato, sin embargo me volví a tensar rápidamente. Sebastian se hallaba recostado a mi lado.

-¿Qué-haces-tu-durmiendo-a-mi-lado? –pregunte amenazantemente.

-Usted ordeno que durmiera a su lado –contesto tranquilamente-, ¿no lo recuerda?

-¡¿Debería recordar una cosa así?!

-Creo que no debió beber tanto.

-Explícate –exigí.

Sebastian se acomodo de lado y se aclaro la garganta. En ese momento caí en la cuenta que seguía en mi cama.

-¡Pero bájate! –grite mientras lo empujaba fuera de la cama.

Sebastian se bajo tranquilamente y una vez de pie se aliso el traje, luego se puso de frente y me sonrió.

-Ayer debido al problema de su mano le di de beber licor, aunque usted alegando que le dolía mucho se termino cinco botellas…

-¡¿Cinco?! ¿Cómo dejaste que bebiera tanto?

-Fueron sus órdenes, le recuerdo que yo no puedo ir en su contra.

-Pero tu deber también es cuidarme, soy pequeño ¿Qué sucede si me intoxico con eso?

-Si recuerda que mi deber es protegerlo y velar de que nada malo le pase ¿no?

-Y ese es mi punto ¿y que si me pasaba algo? Dejaste que me emborrachara.

-¡Para que ya no sintiera mas dolor!

-¡Pero también tu una consecuencia negativa! Quien sabe que habré hecho… un momento, ¿Qué hice? Porque si amaneciste en mi cama… oh no.

-¿Joven Amo? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Tengo ganas de vomitar.

Ni un segundo había transcurrido después de mi frase cuando ya Sebastian me había acercado una vasija y yo devolvía toda mi cena. Luego de unos minutos sentí las palmadas de Sebastian en mi espalda mientras me recostaba, seguidamente puso un paño frío en mi frente.

-Por favor tómese esto –dijo Sebastian acercando un frasco de color rojo.

-¿Qué es? ¿Más licor?

-Es para que se recupere, no creo que quiera enfrentar a Alois Trancy así.

El recuerdo del puñetazo que le di volvió a mí. Sentí de nuevo la satisfacción, que se esfumo tan pronto vino cuando recordé que él tenia a Elizabeth. Sin pensarlo mucho tome el frasco y me bebí su contenido. No falto mucho para que hiciera efecto y de inmediato ya estaba de pie.

-¿Cuál es el itinerario de hoy? –pregunte con voz autoritaria.

-Ese es mi Joven Amo –dijo con una sonrisa-. Para hoy hay que limpiar las telarañas.

Salimos de la habitación con Sebastian guiando el camino. Llegamos hasta el comedor, donde Alois Trancy ya se encontraba desayunando con sus sirvientes detrás de él, entre ellos se encontraban tres hombres idénticos y una mujer con gran cuerpo, el mayordomo no estaba a la vista.

-¡Ciel! Hasta que por fin sales de tu habitación. Debo decir que ustedes son muy escandalosos –dijo finalizando la frase con una sonrisa que pretendía ser picara, aunque a mi parecer parecía siniestra.

-Veo que tu mayordomo hizo un buen trabajo con tu nariz –le respondí sentándome. Ciertamente su nariz parecía que nunca hubiese pasado por algo.

-Claude es excelente en todo lo que hace.

-En defenderte de un ataque sorpresa al parecer no.

Frunció el ceño pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-Tomas de sorpresa a todos Ciel, hasta a tu mayordomo. ¿Qué me dices de tu mano? ¿Tu mayordomo…–hizo una pausa mientras se metía un pedazo de fruta a la boca- hizo un buen trabajo con tu mano anoche? –termino la pregunta con la "sonrisa picara".

-Por supuesto que si. Sebastian si sabe hacer bien su trabajo.

Mi respuesta hizo que Alois estallara en grandes carcajadas. Seguí con mi cara seria mientras comía, sin embargo no dejaba de preguntarme que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia.

-Mayordomo de Ciel –dijo entrecortadamente debido a las carcajadas-, creo que debes darle unas clases a tu protegido sobre doble sentido.

Y luego siguió riéndose. Hubo momentos en que dejaba de reírse, hasta que volvía a verme y se reía otra vez. Esta acción continúo hasta que termine de comer. Mientras Alois seguía riendo me concentre en detallar a los sirvientes. Los tres hombres no eran nada especiales para ser demonios, simplemente tenían el cabello y ojos morados, la piel era pálida como todos los demonios y tenían un traje. La mujer por otro lado si que era diferente, su cabello es blanco y su piel morena, tenia grandes pechos y una gran cadera, supongo que todos los demonios tienen un buen cuerpo, sin embargo ella se encontraba mirando hacia abajo, no la postura de respeto que tienen los sirvientes cuando están delante de sus amos además de que temblaba, mi subconsciente me indico temor.

-¿Ella fue la que hizo sonar ese ruido extraño de ayer? –pregunte interrumpiendo así las carcajadas de Alois.

-Que observador –dijo irónicamente-. Si es ella… y ahora que recuerdo, no le he dado su castigo –puse una mirada de confusión arrepintiéndome de haber preguntado y enfocar la atención de Alois en la chica-. Hannah ven aquí.

La chica se acerco temblando hacia él y se arrodillo al lado de su silla. Alois tomo su rostro y le dijo algo en voz baja, luego metió un dedo dentro de su ojo y comenzó a moverlo en círculos.

Me quede paralizado, preguntándome si la escena que tenia delante era verdadera o si aun me encontraba dormido. Sebastian se acerco con la intención de tapar mi vista, pero lo detuve, no podía ser ese niño que se esconde detrás de su mayordomo ante una situación difícil, no ante Alois.

Alois seguía moviendo su dedo mientras la sangre se deslizaba por su rostro y ella gemía de dolor. Todo se detuvo una vez que se abrieron las puertas y Alois levanto la mirada, iluminándose esta con la nueva presencia.

-¡Claude! Volviste de alimentar a nuestra invitada.

La mención de la invitada me recordó que él tenía en su poder a Elizabeth.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –pregunte tranquilamente, si le mostraba aunque sea un poco de debilidad perdería contra él.

-Yo nada –respondió sencillamente-. ¿Cómo esta nuestra invitada?

-En perfectas condiciones –respondió su mayordomo al llegar al lado de Alois, tomo su mano y sacando un pañuelo morado le limpio la sangre-. Recojan esto –demando a los otros tres sirvientes.

Dos de ellos se apresuraron a levantar a la sirvienta mientras que el tercero limpiaba la sangre que cayo en el piso, luego salieron apresuradamente del comedor.

-Ahora Ciel –comenzó a decir Alois-, quiero jugar contigo. Si tu me ganas te devuelvo a Elizabeth.

Un trato ¿eh? No por nada tengo a mi cargo la mejor empresa en juguetes.

-Así no es divertido –dije sonriendo-. Si yo quisiera le ordenaría a Sebastian que rescatara a Elizabeth.

-Estas en desventaja –respondió sonriendo también, casi parecíamos a dos niños tramando su próxima travesura-, tengo cuatro sirvientes, un mayordomo y un rehén, tu solo tienes a tu mayordomo.

-Te equivocas. Tengo a tres sirvientes, un perro diabólico, una… -"guardiana" el recuerdo de que Ángela ya no estaba regreso, aclare mi garganta antes de continuar- y dos mayordomos. Tu por el contrario acabas de perder a una sirvienta –finalizando mi comentario los dos borramos la sonrisa al mismo tiempo-. Ahora, lo que quiero: tu lealtad. Si yo gano serás uno más de mis sirvientes, te mudaras a mi Mansión y dormirás en una de esas habitaciones pequeñas donde hace frío todo el tiempo. Tu, tu mayordomo y tus sirvientes pasaran a ser míos.

Alois parecía pensárselo y luego se acerco a la mesa poniendo sus manos encima de estas y entrelazándolas.

-Y si yo gano obtengo lo mismo de ti. Harás todo lo que yo diga, ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien –entonces la sonrisa regreso a su rostro-. Como soy el anfitrión yo escogeré los juegos.

-Y como soy el invitado yo escogeré el orden –no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Claude le pasara la lista de juegos a tu mayordomo, tienes hasta el mediodía para prepararte, luego comenzara el primer juego. Estoy seguro que quieres acabar con esto cuanto antes –le sonreí como afirmación-. Estoy ansioso de que me obedezcas, Shel.

Otra vez ese sobrenombre, la sonrisa se borro de mi rostro inmediatamente.

-Alois –lo llame antes de que saliera- ¿Tienes familia?

-¿Buscando una manera de encontrar a un rehén? –La sonrisa también se borro de su rostro y su rostro se ensombreció- No tengo, todos murieron hace mucho tiempo.

Seguidamente salió.

Sebastian no comento nada sobre mi pregunta, me guió hasta la habitación y allí esperamos hasta que el mayordomo de Alois trajo la lista de juegos.

-Claude, ¿Por qué él hace esto? –le pregunte antes de que se fuera.

-No es mi deber decírselo –comenzó a decir después de una pausa-, estoy seguro que hicieron su propia investigación. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que ni el mejor investigador o ser sobrenatural puede predecir la conducta de mi Amo, a excepción de mí claro esta.

Me esta mostrando una carnada. Si quería llegar al fondo del asunto tenía que agarrarla.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de la información?

Claude sonrió y luego observo a Sebastian.

-Quiero parte de su alma.

A pesar de que nunca lo admita Sebastian es admirable por muchas cosas, entre ellas su _poker face._ Por eso sentí gran satisfacción al ver que la propuesta no había alterado ni un ápice su cara, el único cambio fueron sus ojos: se volvieron de un rojo brillante.

-Estas hablando conmigo –le dije a Claude quien dejo de ver a Sebastian para enfocar su mirada ambarina en mí-. Los demonios no comparten.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, mira a mi Amo, tiene cuatro demonios además de mí, yo tendré que compartir y definitivamente tu demonio también puede.

Su sonrisa me molestaba incluso más que la de Alois y la idea perfecta acudió a mi mente para quitársela.

-Sebastian –le mire directamente a los ojos y él me devolvió la mirada-, ya sabes que hacer.

Sebastian entrecerró los ojos y después vio a Claude.

-Dinos.

La sonrisa se expandió en su rostro, luego saco de su bolsillo dos rosas, dándole a Sebastian una de estas. Sebastian la tomo quitándose el guante de la mano donde tenia el contrato, se corto la palma de su mano y dejo caer su sangre en la rosa, estas acciones fueron repetidas por Claude. Después ambos intercambiaron las rosas repitiendo el mismo procedimiento mientras recitaban palabras en un idioma diferente. Las rosas resplandecieron en rojo y después adquirieron un color mas apagado.

-Lo que mi Amo pretende es desaparecerte Ciel. Él no puede concebir que haya otra persona con las mismas cosas que tiene, quiere ser único y yo estoy aquí para cumplirlo. Ahora me retiro.

-Sebastian, es una orden –comencé a decir antes de que Claude saliera-, no le darás mi alma ni parte de ella a un demonio o ser diferente que no seas tú.

 _-Yes, my Lord_ –contesto poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, su mano derecha en el corazón y bajando su cabeza.

-¿Cómo…? –Claude se volteo señalando a Sebastian con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-Se llama mentir –sonreí-. ¿No es algo que hace a diario tu especie? –pregunte con una falsa inocencia.

-Nosotros hicimos un pacto, ¡tú estuviste de acuerdo!

-¡No le alces la voz a mi Joven Amo! –le grito Sebastian de vuelta ubicándose delante de mi como protección.

-Tranquilo Sebastian, él no haría nada que perjudicara el plan de su amo bonito. Ahora te explicare Claude –me levante y rodeando a Sebastian estuve frente a Claude-, yo no le ordene que hiciera ese pacto, él lo hizo por su cuenta, pero sabes que no importa lo que hagas o tengas que hacer, siempre debes cumplir con las ordenes de tu amo. Y hablando de amos, creo que el tuyo te esta esperando.

-Esto no se va a quedar así –amenazo antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Deje de sonreír apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta.

-Esto de estar sonriendo a cada rato lo odio. Acabemos con esto, ¿Qué dice la lista?

Me senté y vi la ventana sin ver realmente lo que había afuera esperando a que Sebastian comenzara a leer. Al pasar un minuto sin que Sebastian dijera nada me extraño y voltee a verlo, y mayor fue mi extrañeza al encontrarlo mirándome.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunte.

-Creí que de verdad tendría que compartir parte de su alma.

-¿Es en serio? –al ver que Sebastian me seguía mirando caí en la cuenta que si se lo había tomado en serio

 _Por esa razón pusiste tu mano en el corazón_

"-Sebastian has sido un buen perro –ante el comentario alzo una ceja- y considero que a un buen perro no se le entrega una galleta a la mitad –voltee mi mirada de vuelta a la ventana cuando sentí el calor en mis mejillas-. Ahora lee la hoja.

-Joven Amo, se lo agradezco.

 _No puede ser_ , el que hubiera calor en mis orejas era mi imaginación ¿cierto?

 _ **Ángela**_

-¿En donde estamos?

-La ciudad no importa, solo lo que veras.

A través de sus ojos pude ver un gran mercado. Las personas se aglomeraban en el puesto donde vendían los productos a un precio relativamente económico, lo que probablemente ignoraban era que esos productos tenían una mala calidad.

-Te equivocas –Ash interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ellos si saben que los productos son de baja calidad, no subestimes su inteligencia. Simplemente lo ignoran porque no tienen el dinero suficiente para vivir.

Como ya me venia acostumbrando observe desde su perspectiva y con ello vinieron los pensamientos de las personas. Vi la desesperación de las madres al no poder pagar la mayoría de las cosas que había en el mercado, algunas pensaban que los niños eran el problema y otras que harían cualquier cosa por sacar sus niños adelante. Otros eran hombres comprando licor o la comida para la casa, de estos eran pocos. Vi como algunos comerciantes se regocijaban de la estafa que hacían, en cambio unos pocos se sentían mal por las personas que le compraban, pero antes estaba su bienestar. No estaba consiente hasta ahora de que él podía hacer eso.

-Se debe a que los animales y las plantas no razonan, tienen instintos muy básicos, sus emociones se pueden adivinar por como fluye la energía. Los humanos son diferentes, pero no quiere decir que no sean predecibles.

Supe que quiso decir sin siquiera ver en su mente: la ambición podía llevar a cualquier humano a ser predecible.

-Estamos aquí para que observes el trabajo que realizo, tanto desde tu perspectiva como de la mía. Enfoca tu atención en el puesto que esta al final de la calle.

Tal y como dijo trate de averiguar lo que él quería que viera, después de algunos segundos lo pude notar: eran niños robando. El comerciante estaba buscando mercancía en la parte de atrás de su tienda, momento ideal para agarrar lo que fuera que estaba en exhibición, la comida era lo que ellos se llevaron.

-Sigámosle.

Ash corrió tomando mi brazo "guiándome" y yo ponía todo mi esfuerzo en no caerme. Cuando pensaba que ya no podía y me iba a caer, Ash se detuvo. Llegamos a un callejón sin salida donde los niños ya se repartían lo robado.

 _El callejón sin salida, típico._

-Y lo ideal para mis propósitos.

Trate de voltear a verlo confundida y mi cabeza se topó con su brazo.

-Maldita sea –dije por lo bajo.

-Quédate quieta –me reprendió-. Lo que haré es darle su merecida paz.

-¿Cómo…? –No había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando caí en cuenta de la atrocidad que planeaba hacer- No los mataras, ¿cierto?

-No Ange, yo no soy un asesino. Yo cumplo con mi deber de proteger a las almas de un destino oscuro.

-¿Eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo cada vez que asesinas?

-Escúchame bien porque no hay tiempo –dijo bruscamente tomándome por los hombros-. Cuando una persona asesina a otra el alma del asesino se mancha, mientras que el de la victima tiene dos opciones: puede quedar vagando siendo una amenaza a convertirse en un demonio o en su próxima vida se convertirá en el asesino. Mi trabajo es prevenir que más asesinos se hagan. Se que no me crees, puedes ver tu cara a través de mis ojos, pero lo que les hicieron a esos niños en la vida pasada es imperdonable y ellos lo harán en esta vida, no importa si no es al mismo que los daño, harán daño. Yo simplemente tomare sus almas y las purificare, tendrán una nueva vida y serán buenas personas.

-Pero podemos educarlos…

-¡No! Ya es muy tarde, como viste en aquella calle existen distintos grados de maldad así como de actos imperdonables, no podemos erradicar la maldad del mundo, solo controlar que esta no destruya a los humanos gradualmente. Esos niños crecieron sin una figura de autoridad ¿crees que por buena voluntad los harás cambiar de parecer? No, cuando ellos crezcan probablemente te violen y se lleven tus cosas. Ahora te quedaras aquí, sin intervenir.

Una fuerza extraña me mantuvo en ese lugar, no podía ni tragar, mientras veía como Ash se encaminaba hacia aquellos niños. Eran seis. Ellos reían, estaban felices de por fin conseguir comida, hace semanas que no comían algo solido. Los mas pequeños veían sus esperanzas renacer, de no pasar hambre de nuevo, de poder sobrevivir. Los grandes pensaban que entre mas de ellos estuvieran juntos podrían salir adelante. En aquel momento la esperanza inundaba el lugar, hasta que se viera destruida por Ash.

Cerré mis ojos al ver la cara de desconcierto de los niños al ver a Ash. No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo antes de oír los gritos. Un sollozo salió de mis labios al oír suplicar a uno de los más pequeños, si tenia 6 años era mucho. Pensé en mis hermanos, en el pequeño Cam, y la necesidad de estar junto a ellos se hacia mas grande. Los gritos ya casi habían finalizado cuando escuche una frase que me dejo helada.

-Te arrepentirás de esto. Tú y tú absurdo Dios.

Abrí los ojos y vi al mayor de todos, con sus ojos azules como el cielo mirar con gran odio a Ash. Su maldad me golpeo tan fuerte que la boca se me quedo seca y comenzaba a marearme. Extrañamente esa maldad me recordó a Ciel.

-No veas –dijo Ash y supe que el mensaje era para mi. Volví a cerrar mis ojos.


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17: Primer Juego

 _ **Ciel**_

-¡Ciel! ¡Por aquí!

La voz de Alois me irritaba cada vez más. No veía la hora de irme de esta estúpida mansión junto a un nuevo esclavo.

Estábamos en uno de los jardines, el cual tenia una piscina y Alois tomaba el sol con apenas una toalla cubriendo su parte intima.

Sebastian tendió una sabana en el piso para que me sentara sosteniendo una sombrilla para bloquear el sol.

Una vez sentado frente a Alois trate de ignorar su semidesnudes.

-¿Qué gracia tiene que estés bajo el sol si no te bronceas? –pregunto Alois tomando limonada.

-Mi piel es blanca y quiero que se quede así.

-Que aburrido eres.

-Igual dos partes de tu cuerpo van a quedar blancos, ¿para que tomarse esta molestia?

-No Ciel –contesto con una gran sonrisa-, solo una parte va a quedar blanca.

Y seguidamente se puso boca abajo dejando su trasero al aire.

 _No puede ser, como lo odio._

Respire profundamente y me quede viendo el cielo.

-¿Discutiremos los juegos cuando termines de exhibirte?

-No, dime que orden quieres.

-Empezaremos con nuestro enfrentamiento

-Quieres empezar con todo, ¿eh? De acuerdo, dame 10 minutos. Nos vemos en el salón principal.

Sebastian me llevo directamente al salón y allí cambio mi vestimenta a una más cómoda. El enfrentamiento sería con espadas y por todo lo alto, ya que las espadas son reales, no las de juguete que se utilizan para practicar. El objetivo obviamente no era matarnos, queríamos dominar al otro y una simple muerte lo evitaría. Sin embargo nadie dijo nada de lastimar al otro.

Faltando un minuto para que se cumplieran los diez, Alois hizo acto de presencia con un traje parecido al que llevaba puesto, los dos trajes tenían colores oscuros, sin embargo el mío tenia colores azules y el de él morados.

-Bien Ciel, quieres empezar con el plato fuerte. Eso me gusta, aunque no sea mi elección.

-Comencemos de una vez.

-Tan apresurado, debes aprender que no debes ir tan rápido.

Ambos tomamos nuestras espadas, tomando la posición correspondiente. Vi los ojos de Alois evaluar mi postura en busca de aberturas, era mi oportunidad. Me acerque dirigiendo mi espada hacia su cara, él reacciono segundos después apenas logrando apartarse de la trayectoria de la espada, provocándole un corte profundo en la mejilla.

-Creo que ser rápido me da una ventaja, ¿no crees?

Alois arremetió contra mi, sin embargo ya me había alejado lo suficiente logrando esquivar su ataque. Ciertamente era un buen contendiente, sin embargo no iba a dejar que mis clases de esgrima se perdieran. Sabia que no era un simple juego de esgrima, estaba consciente que cualquier herida repercutiría inmediatamente en los dos juegos futuros, pero las mismas reglas se aplicaban para él. Hasta arrancarle un ojo era valido si lograba disminuir sus posibilidades de victoria.

Nos mantuvimos atacando y bloqueando por turnos, lo cual era una completa desventaja para mí. Mi problema de asma seguía al acecho, Sebastian había intentado quitarla más de una vez, pero es imposible, ni él lo puede hacer todo. Tenia que cambiar los movimientos pronto.

-¿Asustado Phantomhive? –se burlo Alois.

-Ni un poco –respondí al momento que dejaba la defensiva y él clavaba su espada en mi brazo izquierdo.

El dolor recorrió todo mi brazo y al resto del cuerpo. Apreté los dientes y, mientras el se encontraba en un estado de sorpresa, clave mi espada en su estomago hasta el mango. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa e incredulidad y seguidamente dio un grito. Los dos soltamos al mismo tiempo las espadas llevándose cada uno la espada del otro.

-¡Joven Amo!

Sebastian llego por gran rapidez junto a mí, sacando la espada de mí brazo, estabilizándome para no caer de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Claude! ¡Duele, haz algo! –gritaba Alois con las manos alrededor de la espada sin llegar a tocarla.

Claude entraba al salón justo cuando las rodillas de Alois tocaban el piso, saco la espada mientras ponía un paño en su espalda y lo acostaba en el suelo. Alois tomó entre sus manos la ropa de Claude y apretó los dientes.

Sebastian para ese momento ya había terminado el torniquete en mi brazo, tomó mi otra mano dejando una pieza de chocolate, lo cual agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¡Claude, cúrame!

-¡No puedes! –exclame poniéndome a la defensiva- Esto es un duelo uno a uno y quedaras con sus consecuencias hasta que todo acabe.

-¡Eso es estúpido! ¡Puedo morir!

-Su Alteza míreme –hablo Claude tomando el rostro de Alois entre sus manos-. Es comprensible lo que dice el señor Ciel, no le curare con mi energía, sin embargo hare todo lo posible por aliviar el dolor.

Alois vio durante un momento el rostro de Claude hasta que bajo la mirada resignándose.

-Confió en ti Claude.

Dicho esto Claude lo levanto y salió del salón.

-Esto fue demasiado simple –dije tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la esquina.

-Al parecer no se dio cuenta que paso una hora.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que ha pasado una hora luchando, cada día me sorprende más.

La revelación me sorprendió por completo, pasar media hora haciendo ejercicio, fuera cual fuera, era inimaginable para mi, mucho menos una hora.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo?

-Tengo una teoría –dijo Sebastian poniendo una mirada de total seriedad, le mire para que continuara-, Ángela tenía energía de parte de su ángel, pudo haberla transmitido hacia usted, y antes de que pregunte: si, es totalmente posible.

Sus palabras se deslizaban lentamente en mi mente mientras las analizaba, gracias a ella yo me estaba volviendo… ¿bueno? Lo caprichoso e insoportable que era, ya no actuaba así, de hecho me pensaba en los demás, no en la mayoría claro esta, pero había dejado de pensar solo en mí. Ella lo estaba cambiando todo, incluyendo…

 _Mi deseo de venganza._

Mire a Sebastian en cuanto el pensamiento hizo eco en mi mente. Él se limito a asentir, sus ojos brillando en rojo carmesí.

 _ **Ángela**_

Estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo sucio luego de que el encantamiento de inmovilización de Ash sobre mi desapareciera, sollozos escapando de mi garganta y mi respiración agitada.

Ash me había dado mi espacio, alejándose apenas lo que creía que eran cinco metros.

Después de haber pasado diez minutos escuche los pasos de Ash acercándose, sentí como me tomo de los brazos y me puso de pie.

-Abre los ojos –dijo con voz suave.

-¿Para qué? Si no voy a poder ver nada más que lo que tú veas –le replique.

-¡Ángela!

-¡No! ¡Mataste a esos niños! ¡Niños! ¡Simplemente querían vivir!

-Te explique que era por un bien mayor.

-¿Eso es lo que te repites para poder vivir sin remordimientos?

-Todavía te falta mucho por aprender.

-¡No quiero aprender nada mas de ti! Dime algo: ¿lo que hiciste allí era lo que planeabas hacerle a Ciel?

-Si –su respuesta me lleno de miedo-, y ese sigue siendo el plan. En este momento no estas apta para seguir con ese plan. Lo terminare yo solo. Tú reflexionaras a solas.

-¿A que…? –antes de poder finalizar mi pregunta ya estábamos en el aire.

Esta vez abrí los ojos, pero no pude ver nada más que nubes alrededor, minutos después estábamos en medio de un bosque.

-Hice un escudo protector a tres metros de distancia, nada te lastimara si no sales de aquí, sin embargo el peligro acecha. Si decides ir por tu cuenta puede que no este a tiempo para salvarte. Nos vemos luego.

-No, espera.

Pero ya se había ido, dejando abierta la conexión con su mente.

Mantener mis ojos abiertos era una perdida de tiempo, lo único que podía ver era a Ash volando, eso no me ayudaría. Así que cerré mis ojos y no hubo nada más que oscuridad y los sonidos del bosque rodeándome.

Decidí no quedarme quieta en este lugar como Ash recomendó, Ciel estaba en peligro y yo tenia que hacer algo. No dudaba que Ash me dejara lo suficientemente lejos del alcance de Ciel, pero tenia el presentimiento de que si llegaba a un lugar donde hubiera civilización iba a ser capaz de enviarle un mensaje.

La persona que llevara el mensaje tenia que ser capaz de llegar antes. A través del vínculo supe que Ash necesitaba hacer unas paradas antes de buscar a Ciel. Realmente esperaba que me diera el tiempo suficiente.

Camine en línea recta por horas. De vez en cuando me alertaba por algún sonido sospechoso, sin embargo al detenerme todo estaba en calma, los animales inofensivos seguían realizando sus sonidos.

Cuando comenzaba a pensar que la advertencia de Ash era para provocar miedo en mi, escuche como se acercaba a galope lo que probablemente era un caballo y un hombre llamándome a gritos. Los gritos eran amenazas, tuve el impulso de correr, pero no seria buena idea, si pudiera ver todo seria más fácil.

Me gire en dirección donde provenía la voz e inmediatamente oí como me rozaba un objeto: una lanza.

El hombre llego junto a mí y me agarro el brazo, zarandeándome y gritando en mi oído. No entendía su idioma, lo que si sabia era que probablemente había invadido su territorio.

El hombre me empujo y caí al suelo. Oí como retiraba la lanza del tronco y luego sentí el metal en mi cuello.

Comprendiendo que mi muerte se acercaba, otra vez, llame a Ash mentalmente, sin embargo él me había bloqueado. Empecé a entrar en pánico, las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro.

 _Este día he llorado mucho_

Probablemente cuando Ash vuelva a buscarme para resucitarme, si es que podía volver a hacerlo, ya hubiese matado a Ciel. No quería eso en lo absoluto. Quería vivir y que él lo hiciera.

Los ojos rojos de Sebastian vinieron a mi mente cuando la lanza se clavaba en mi pecho. Intente enviarle un pensamiento, no sabia si tendría suerte o si siquiera se podía hacer, pero no perdía nada con intentar.

 _Salva a Ciel_

De un momento a otro la lanza ya no me atravesaba y la voz de una mujer se hizo presente, recriminándole algo al hombre. Oí como comenzaban a pelear, él todavía encima del caballo, y luego su retirada.

No sabía si ya estaba a salvo, si ahora que el más fuerte prevaleció se iba a quedar con la presa.

Todo pensamiento se detuvo cuando una mano pequeña toco mi cara.

-Tu estas ciega por un hechizo –su voz transmitía tranquilidad-, esto hará las cosas más fáciles.

-¿A que te refieres? –la pregunta escapo de mis labios antes de poder detenerla.

Ella simplemente rio.

-No te preocupes, puedo sentir tu ansiedad. Tienes que salvar a tu protegido.

-¿Cómo…?

-Yo también soy guardiana, pero no soy una simple humana. He vivido años, así que entiendo tu impaciencia. No sueltes mi brazo, te llevare lo mas cerca que pueda de tu destino.

Alejó su mano de mi cara y tomó mi brazo, jalando de él para que la siguiera no sabia donde.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién eres exactamente? ¿Por qué…?

-¡Basta! No tienes tiempo. Te daré una habilidad que te ayudara con lo que sea que te hayan hecho, te servirá para… No puede ser, un shinigami. Tendrás que seguir tu sola. Lo siento.

Y así como llego repentinamente, así se fue.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando en mi cabeza empezó a crecer una sensación de hormigueo que desapareció al minuto. Con la esperanza de haber recuperado mi visión abrí los ojos, decepcionándome al percatarme de que seguía viendo a través de Ash. Lo cual no duro mucho tiempo ya que la decepción fue reemplazada por miedo.

¿La razón? Ash ya había encontrado a Ciel, y la situación en la que estaba no era nada favorable.


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18: Segundo juego

 _ **Ciel**_

Pasaron horas antes de que Alois volviera. En ese tiempo ni Sebastian ni yo hablamos, me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos ideando planes. No iba a permitir que Alois se adueñara de todo lo que me pertenecía.

Cuando Alois entro no tenia su sonrisa sarcástica y prepotente, no había ningún gesto de superioridad. Mi golpe lo había herido mucho más allá de lo físico. Su rostro reflejaba lo humillado que estaba.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente juego? –pregunto sin rastro de burla.

-El laberinto.

-Lo mejor para el final ¿no? Vamos al patio trasero, allí esta.

Alois encabezo al grupo. Su mayordomo se mantenía muy cerca de él, probablemente le preocupara que se desmayara en cualquier momento.

El recorrido fue rápido.

-Esta es la entrada de ellos –dijo Alois señalando a los mayordomos-. Nosotros rodearemos el laberinto hasta llegar a la otra entrada. Se gana al llegar tanto Amo como mayordomo al final del laberinto y haber pasado la prueba. Nos vemos en un rato Claude.

-No tardes –fue mi "despedida", aunque sonó mas como una advertencia.

-Lo estaré esperando Joven Amo.

Su respuesta me dejo un poco más tranquilo, Sebastian no rompía sus promesas.

Camine detrás de Alois observando todo a mí alrededor. Todo era verde. Cerca del laberinto había un bosque, solo se escuchaban los pájaros cantar.

Alois paro delante de la otra entrada y me miro fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte con brusquedad.

-Creí que eras diferente –respondió dejándome confundido.

-Explícate.

-Cuando escuche de ti pensé que serias una persona sin escrúpulos, que toma lo que quiere cuando quiere. Alguien que pasa sobre los demás sin importar nada. De hecho todos los rumores que he escuchado acerca de ti confirmaban mis teorías. ¡Pensé que serias como yo! A fin de cuentas tienes un demonio sirviéndote. Pero en su lugar me encuentro con esto –termino señalándome con asco.

-Sigo sin entender que te molesta.

-¡Tu eres bueno! –Su grito me sobresalto mas de lo que debería- Con el tiempo he desarrollado un don. Un don que me permite ver que tan asquerosa es la persona. Cuanto más hay oscuridad alrededor de la persona, más inmunda es. Pero tu… tu estas rodeado de luz, y no solo es eso, he atacado tu hogar, secuestrado a tu prometida, llevándote al limite una y otra vez y no has hecho nada mas que seguir "las reglas", ¿de verdad una persona como tu merece un mayordomo como Sebastian?

Sus palabras confirmaron lo que ya venia sospechando: me había vuelto muy blando. Intente recordar como era antes y la realidad me golpeo al comprender que lo que decía Alois era cierto. Pero no tenia tiempo para una crisis existencial, debía ganar.

-Tienes razón, yo no merezco a Sebastian.

-No me tienes que dar la razón en algo que ya sé.

Seguidamente se dio la vuelta entrando en el laberinto. Mire rápidamente alrededor y encontré una piedra, la tome y camine detrás de Alois. Él no debió abrirme los ojos antes del juego porque ahora haría lo que fuera para ganar.

-Nos vemos en un rato.

-¿Qué…?

No alcanzo a voltearse por completo cuando ya lo había dejado inconsciente.

Deje la piedra y empecé a caminar. En los primeros minutos todo estaba en completo silencio, tanto que erizaba la piel. Hasta que algo comenzó a seguirme, se oían sus pisadas pesadas y probablemente fuera algo grande. No podía correr, el asma seguía siendo un problema permanente y no quería crearme un problema mayor.

Fue allí que se me ocurrió una gran idea. Empecé a escalar el arbusto que tenia cerca hasta que llegue arriba, por suerte era lo suficientemente grueso como para sostenerme y vi el panorama completo. Más adelante se veían criaturas moviéndose, criaturas del infierno. Respire profundamente tranquilizándome. Observe la salida y aun se encontraba muy lejos, iba a ser un gran problema caminar tanto y con esas criaturas alrededor. ¿En que pensaba Alois?

Intente mantenerme en pie pero no tenia el equilibrio como para hacerlo, así que empecé a gatear. Pronto encontré el final del arbusto en el que estaba y mi gran decisión fue saltar. Logre agarrarme del que tenia delante y subí sobre él volviendo a gatear.

Pase cerca de al menos cinco criaturas y ninguna se veía amigable, con más de una me tuve que recostar para que no me vieran y esperar a que pasaran.

Y el momento que mas temía llego: el asma empezó a atacar.

Cuando empecé a toser sabía que me quedaba muy poco tiempo, por lo tanto disminuí un poco mi movimiento esperando controlar mi respiración, lo cual hacia con dificultad.

Me di cuenta de que lo que me llevaba más trabajo era descender y subir a través de los arbustos, así que armándome de toda la valentía que tenia salte de uno a otro. Logre avanzar un buen tramo, pero la salida aun estaba un poco lejos y mis pulmones lo resentían.

El momento crítico llego cuando tuve un ataque muy fuerte de tos, me recosté en el arbusto esperando a que se pasara. Una vez que me tranquilice un poco me levante dispuesto a llegar al final y justo a mi lado había un demonio. Parecía una serpiente, con la diferencia de que de sus escamas salía un misterioso gas y medía aproximadamente tres metros. Me miraba fijamente, seguramente esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento.

No era ningún tonto, no era alguien a quien podría enfrentar, mi arma especial era Sebastian y tampoco me llevaba bien con los animales demoniacos como Ángela, pero tenia inteligencia. No podía avanzar, eso seria ir directo a los colmillos de la "serpiente", si me movía a los lados de seguro me atacaría, mi única salida fue dejarme caer hacia atrás.

Mi espalda recibió todo el impacto por lo que me quede sin aire, agregándole mi problema de asma todo se volvía peor. Me obligue a moverme cuando vi que la "serpiente" se asomaba por encima. No me pude levantar a la primera por lo que me moví lo más rápido que pude gateando.

Escuchaba su siseo detrás de mí y sabía que se estaba acercando más. Llegue hasta un cruce donde por fin pude levantarme de nuevo y se encontraban otros dos demonios: un felino y un ave. En ese momento pensé que lo que fuera que había hecho Ángela en mi había dejado de funcionar, la mala suerte me abrazaba por completo y me pregunte si se debía a que había dejado inconsciente a Alois en la entraba, pero ¿en realidad no le estaba haciendo un favor? Había impedido que se enfrentara a semejantes bestias.

El felino rápidamente salto hacia mí y me di la vuelta corriendo hacia la serpiente, esta lanzo un ataque en mi dirección el cual esquive lanzándome al piso. Oí al felino emitir un sonido de dolor y me apresure a gatear hacia delante.

Antes de que avanzara un metro el ave se encontraba sobre mí y sosteniéndome de los hombros me levanto en el aire, sus garras se incrustaron fuertemente en mis hombros que empezaron a sangrar y con todas mis fuerzas me obligue a levantar los brazos y arrancarle las plumas. Los dos chillamos de dolor, por mi parte porque sus plumas estaban hechas de un material punzante. El ave me soltó y para mi suerte caí en un arbusto lográndome agarrar mientras caía al piso haciendo mi caída mas llevadera.

Estado en el suelo pensé que tendría un momento de paz, sin embargo la serpiente al parecer había ganado la batalla y ahora veía por mí.

El asma se hizo presente dejándome en el piso tosiendo y tratando de respirar, todo a mi alrededor se torno borroso, dejándome incapacitado para defenderme.

Un ultimo pensamiento surgió en mi desesperadamente cuando sentí la mordida de la serpiente en mi pierna.

 _Sebastian_

Y en un instante todo se volvió oscuro.

Escuchaba personas discutiendo a lo lejos, mi vista aun seguía un poco borrosa y sentía el cuerpo entumecido. Respire lentamente comprobando que no estaba del todo bien. Parpadeé rápidamente para enfocar la mirada y la cara de preocupación de Sebastian fue lo primero que vi.

-Joven Amo, ¿Cómo se encuentra? –su preocupación era evidente. Bajo su protección mi cuerpo no había llegado a tales extremos.

-¿Cómo crees que se encuentra? –Dijo Alois con burla- Acaba de enfrentarse a tres demonios de alto rango y le dieron la paliza de su vida.

Su frase me había molestado, había estado en situaciones peores de la que me encontraba.

-Si no fuera porque un estúpido niño confundió las entradas de los laberintos no hubiese pasado esto.

Un momento… ¿Qué?

-Eso lo dices porque perdieron, acepta tu derrota mayordomo.

-Se-Sebastian –fue difícil volver a hablar, me costaba demasiado-, ¿a qué se refiere?

-En un momento le contare todo Joven Amo, déjeme llevarlo a la recamara para que descanse.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que seguíamos dentro del laberinto y no había rastro alguno de otros demonios.

Sebastian me tomo en sus brazos y, con su velocidad, me llevo al salón principal donde Alois y yo habíamos tenido el primer enfrentamiento. Me recostó en uno de los sofás y enseguida me dio de beber agua. Agradecí con un asentimiento y luego lo mire fijamente esperando respuestas. Él carraspeo antes de comenzar a hablar.

-El mayordomo Trancy y mi persona nos internamos en el laberinto, descubriendo con sorpresa que habían rosas por doquier y que para pasar de una etapa hacia otra teníamos que responder preguntas. Nos extraño por supuesto y pasado un tiempo escuche su llamado.

"-Me disculpo. Fue totalmente negligente de mi parte no saber que se encontraba en peligro y mucho mas el no haber visto el laberinto por su seguridad –seguido de esto se arrodillo.

-No importa. También fue estupidez mía el no decir nada cuando empecé a ver a los demonios –me había costado un gran esfuerzo decir toda la frase.

-Pero Joven Amo…

-Continua –le interrumpí.

Sebastian me miro resignadamente y suspiro antes de continuar.

-Llegue a rescatarlo y acabe rápidamente con la serpiente demonio – _ese es mi mayordomo_ -, pero ya el daño estaba hecho. Usted estaba mal herido y poco después apareció Trancy con su mayordomo celebrando que había ganado porque yo fui a rescatarlo y tanto mayordomo como amo se tenían que encontrar al final del laberinto, no antes.

-Y ese maldito…

-No hable, puedo leer su mente.

La revelación me dejo aturdido incapaz de conectar una idea coherente.

 _¡¿Es en serio?!_

-Creí que lo sabía.

Por mi mente pasaron todos los momentos en que lo insulte en mi mente o deseaba matarlo o muchas otras cosas vergonzosas e inevitablemente me sonroje.

-Si desea saberlo la mayor parte del tiempo no me meto en su mente, simplemente lo hago cuando se pone mas caprichoso de lo común y no se como afrontar la situación, y eso no ha pasado en un largo tiempo.

 _Por Ángela seguramente._

-Posiblemente.

Mi ceño se frunció ante su respuesta. No me hacia gracia en lo absoluto que se metiera en mi cabeza.

-Joven Amo, hay un asunto mas importante que debemos tratar –alce una ceja-. La serpiente demoniaca lo mordió en la pierna, su veneno solo puede ser eliminado de su sistema mediante mi curación, ¿esta consciente que no puedo curarlo hasta que se acabe todo esto?

Recordé como le había dicho a Alois que su mayordomo no podía curarlo y me resigne.

 _Acabemos con esto, diles que empezaremos de inmediato el último juego._

Sebastian asintió, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

 _ **Ángela**_

Mi corazón se detuvo en el momento que una serpiente gigante mordió la pierna de Ciel y volvió a latir cuando Sebastian apareció destrozando a la serpiente con sus propias manos, luego se separo de él pero como la atención de Ash estaba enfocada en Ciel no pude ver adonde se dirigía.

Ash invoco su habilidad especial para ver la corrupción de las almas y lo que vimos nos dejo impresionados, a él más que a mí. El aura de Ciel se encontraba purificada, según los pensamientos de Ash, pero no en su totalidad, sin embargo estaba lo suficientemente pura para que Ash no tuviera que matarlo.

 _Ange, no tendré que purificarlo, iré por ti._

Su pensamiento llego rápidamente a mí como si yo lo hubiese pensado e inevitablemente sonreí de alivio.

Antes de que Ash se retirara, Sebastian ya había vuelto con Ciel y otras dos personas que no conocía en lo absoluto. Uno era un mayordomo por su obvia vestimenta y el otro era un chico que no debía de pasar de los dieciséis años, este chico en especial se me hizo conocido y trate buscar en mi mente la conexión.

 _Aun no Ange_

Y me saco de su mente.

Me quede unos minutos inmóvil, dejando que mis oídos se acostumbraran al entorno de nuevo para ser mi guía. En mi mente rondaban miles de preguntas del porque me habrá sacado de su mente.

Unos pasos acercándose a mi alteraron el ambiente. ¿Qué sería esta vez?

-¡Oh! ¿Qué hace una dama como tu en medio de este lugar tan desolado?

 _No-puede-ser._

Su voz chillona aturdió mis oídos y ya podía imaginar como movía su ridículo cabello rojo.

-Creo que a ti te conozco en alguna otra parte. Pero es ilógico porque estas bendecida por un ángel y yo no suelo juntarme con ese tipo de gente. Recuerdo esa vez que me fui en un crucero y un tipo todo raro empezó a abordarme porque no debía recolectar almas a su alrededor y entonces…

-Cállate Grell, chillas mucho –le interrumpí antes de que me dejara sorda.

-¡Oh! Tu también me conoces, pensé que era solo idea mía, pero eso demuestra que…

-¿Qué haces aquí shinigami? –esta vez fue Ash quien le interrumpió.

-¡Que fastidio! Solo vine a hacer mi trabajo: recolectar almas, pero cuando llegue al lugar no había nada que recoger, es muy extraño, ¿tú conoces a alguien llamada Ángela McCain?

Jadee sin poder evitarlo, dejándome la revelación aterrada.

-¿Si estuve apunto de morir? –pregunte, mas por la impresión que por quererlo saber.

-¿Tu eres…? Pero ¿Cómo escapaste de la muerte? Tu asesinato era lo mejor que yo iba a ver en mucho tiempo.

 _Maldito_

-Ella esta bendecida por mi, obviamente puede ser capaz de cambiar su propio destino, ahora nos retiramos.

-¡No, espera! Acércame a un lugar. Tengo que buscar un alma y tiene que ser en menos de una hora.

-No soy tu transporte, además tú puedes viajar solo.

-No puedo, estoy castigado. ¡Vamos! Es un alma muy importante, dejaría devastado a un demonio.

Me hice una ligera idea de quien podría ser tratándose de Grell.

-No es Ciel Phantomhive ¿cierto?

-¿También lo conoces?

Nada podría ir peor.

-Ash, apresúrate. Tenemos que llegar rápido.

Él me tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a elevarse.

-¡Espera! ¡Tengo que recoger esa alma!

-No te preocupes –le grite-, yo me encargare de que no muera.


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19: Epilogo 2

 _ **Ciel**_

El último juego: un partido de ajedrez.

Sabía que no debía subestimar a mi enemigo pero ya me sentía victorioso. No había perdido una partida de ajedrez y la cara de Alois era de preocupación total, podía ser una estrategia para bajar la guardia, al fin y al cabo él eligió los juegos, pero eso no impedía que disfrutara de la sensación.

-¿Estas seguro de qué es el lugar correcto? –le pregunte con burla a Alois

-¿Y tu no deberías estar escribiendo tu testamento?

-Hace falta más que un veneno y asma para matarme.

-Ya me di cuenta.

-¿No te arrepientes de no haber terminado de broncearte? Quiero decir: dos partes de tu cuerpo siguen blancas y mientras estés en mi Mansión no te exhibirás.

-De hecho no, planeo terminar mi broceado mientras tú me sirves limonada en mi Mansión. Ahora empecemos.

Habíamos llegado a uno de los jardines más alejados y la perfecta recreación de un tablero, las casillas blancas brillaban con luces plateadas y las negras parecían un hoyo que va a lo profundo de la Tierra.

-Es muy sencillo, nosotros daremos las órdenes y nuestros mayordomos moverán las piezas con su energía. Quiero que tengas claro que cuando se capture una pieza esta será volada en pedazos, así que ya sabes que esperar cuando te derrote.

-No te preocupes mucho por mí, ganare sin duda alguna. Sin embargo, ¿no crees que seria muy divertido que nuestros mayordomos también participaran?

Alois abrió los ojos de impresión ante mi propuesta.

-Estas demente –y enseguida soltó una carcajada-, me gusta la idea. ¿Qué pieza serán?

-El caballo –respondieron ambos mayordomos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, empecemos. Ciel, piedra, papel o tijeras –propuso acercándose a mí con el puño cerrado.

No podía creer que fuera así de infantil.

-Adelante –acepte.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! –Ambos sacamos piedra. Volvimos a repetir el canto, yo saque tijeras y él piedra.

-¡Si! ¡Elijo las negras! –dio el grito de emoción y se fue corriendo al otro lado del jardín.

-Nos toca iniciar –comente en voz baja.

-Estoy seguro que lograra ganar este encuentro –dijo Sebastian a lo que asentí y me encamine a mi posición.

-¡Sebastian a mi derecha! –él ocupo su puesto rápidamente.

Pude ver como Claude ocupaba su puesto a la izquierda de Alois y enseguida aparecieron las piezas faltantes, las piezas estaban hechas de mármol y eran como si hubiesen tomado las piezas normales y las agrandaran, eran idénticas a las normales.

-¡Inicia!

Respire profundamente para concentrarme y luego ya estaba seguro de lo que haría.

-¡Peón E-2 muévete a la posición E-4!

El peón que se encontraba delante de mi se movió dos pasos.

 _-¡Peón E-7 muévete a la posición E-5!_

El peón que se encontraba delante de Alois se movió dos pasos.

Mire a Sebastian y él me devolvió la mirada asintiendo en mi dirección.

-¡Caballo G-1 muévete a la posición F-3!

Sebastian salto al peón que tenía delante quedando dos casillas más allá y luego dio un paso al lado.

 _-¡Caballo B-8 muévete a la posición C-6!_

Su caballo derecho realizo el mismo movimiento que Sebastian y me asalto el pensamiento de que quizás estuviera copiándome

-¡Alfil F-1 muévete a la posición C-4!

El alfil que tenia a la derecha se movió diagonalmente hasta quedar a dos casillas de distancia de su caballo.

 _-¡Alfil F-8 muévete a la posición C-5!_

El alfil que estaba entre él y Claude se movió hasta quedar enfrente de mi alfil. No me estaba gustando que me estuviera siguiendo los movimientos.

-¡Peón B-2 muévete a la posición B-4!

El segundo de mis peones se movió hasta quedar al lado del alfil que ya había movido, perfecto para carnada.

 _-¡Alfil C-5 captura al Peón en B-4!_

Su alfil tomo al peón que había movido dentro de sí generando una explosión, una pequeña sonrisa quería posarse en mis labios pero me detuve y en cambio puse cara de preocupación.

-¡Peón C-2 muévete a la posición C-3!

Justo detrás de mi alfil y amenazando al suyo.

 _-¡Alfil B-4 muévete a la posición A-5!_

Movió a su alfil una casilla mas atrás diagonalmente, alejándolo de la amenaza de mi peón. Ahora otra carnada, tenia que despejar el camino hacia él.

-¡Peón D-2 muévete a la posición D-4!

El peón que tenia diagonal a mi izquierda se movió dos casillas hacia delante, ubicándose a un lado de mi alfil y siendo carnada para el peón que Alois había movido de primero.

 _-¡Peón E-5 captura al Peón en D-4!_

Tal y como lo pensé lo capturo de inmediato. Ahora Alois tenía a su izquierda y al frente una casilla vacía, podía obligarlo a moverse y yo tenía que asegurarme mi propia protección.

-¡Enrosque corto! ¡Rey E-1 pasa a la casilla G-1 y Torre H-1 pasa a la casilla F-1!

Ahora tenía a mi derecha una casilla vacía, a mi izquierda una torre y me delante los tres peones sin moverse, mi propio fuerte. Alois desde su casilla me dirigió una mirada burlona.

 _-¡Peón D-4 muévete a la posición D-3!_

El peón que había capturado antes al mío se movió una casilla hacia delante.

-¡Caballo F-3 muévete a la posición G-5!

Sebastian se movió en "L" hasta quedar cuatro casillas delante de mi.

 _-¡Caballo G-8 muévete a la posición H-6!_

Claude salto al peón que tenia delante y quedo diagonal a Sebastian a la derecha de este, quizás fuera una advertencia.

-¡Peón E-4 muévete a la posición E-5!

El primer peón que había movido se movió hacia delante, otra carnada esta vez para ponerlo a él en amenaza.

 _-¡Caballo C-6 captura al Peón en E-5!_

Una vez más Alois quería hacer muestra de su "grandeza".

-¡Torre F-1 muévete a la posición E-1!

La torre que tenia a mi lado se movió una casilla hacia la izquierda, poniendo en amenaza al caballo que había capturado a mi peón, si mi torre capturaba a su caballo él estaría en Jaque.

 _-¡Dama D-8 muévete a la posición E-7!_

Alois movió a su dama delante de él para protegerse. Ahora el de la mirada burlona era yo.

-¡Peón F-2 muévete a la posición F-4!

El peón que se encontraba diagonalmente a mi izquierda se movió dos casillas adelante.

 _-¡Alfil A-5 muévete a la posición B-6! ¡Jaque!_

Su alfil se movió diagonalmente hacia atrás poniéndome en amenaza mientras la risa de Alois acompañaba el movimiento.

-¡Rey G-1 muévete a la posición H-1!

Ahora me encontraba en la esquina del tablero.

 _-¡Caballo H-6 muévete a la posición G-4!_

Claude ahora se encontraba detrás de Sebastian, no iba a permitir que mi mayordomo le diera la espalda al enemigo.

-¡Caballo G-5 muévete a la posición H-3!

Sebastian quedo diagonal a la izquierda de Claude y a dos casillas de mi.

 _-¡Peón D-7 muévete a la posición D-6!_

El peón que estaba al lado de su dama se movió una casilla adelante.

-¡Alfil C-4 captura al Peón en D-3!

Mi alfil capturo al peón que mas había avanzado.

 _-¡Enrosque corto! ¡Rey E-8 pasa a la casilla G-8 y Torre H-8 pasa a la casilla F-8!_

Solté una risa sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Peón F-4 captura al Caballo en E-5!

 _-¡Caballo G-4 captura al Peón en E-5!_

Claude hizo explotar al peón que había capturado a su otro caballo y se ubicó en esa casilla.

-¡Caballo H-3 muévete a la posición F-4!

Sebastian volvió a quedar a la izquierda diagonal a Claude.

 _-¡Peón C-7 muévete a la posición C-6!_

El peón que estaba delante de su alfil al otro lado del tablero se movió una casilla hacia delante.

-¡Caballo B-1 muévete a la posición D-2!

Mi caballo al otro lado del tablero se movió hasta quedar delante de mi dama y atrás de mi alfil.

 _-¡Peón G-7 muévete a la posición G-5!_

El peón que él tenía delante se movió dos casillas amenazando a Sebastian y yo iba a contraatacar.

-¡Dama D-1 muévete a la posición H-5!

Mi dama se ubico al lado de su peón, si él quería capturar a Sebastian yo tendría vía libre para capturar a Claude.

 _-¡Peón F-7 muévete a la posición F-5!_

Movió al otro peón quedando de derecha a izquierda mi dama, el primer peón que había movido, el peón que acababa de mover y Claude, así aunque capturara al peón que amenazaba a Sebastian, Claude quedaría protegido por el otro. Pero ese movimiento me había dado la oportunidad de empezar a armar la jugada final.

-¡Alfil D-3 muévete a la posición C-4! ¡Jaque!

Mi alfil se movió a la casilla en la que inicialmente lo moví. Una sonrisa acompaño mi jugada.

 _-¡Rey G-8 muévete a la posición G-7!_

Alois dio un paso adelante.

-¡Caballo D-2 muévete a la posición F-3!

Mi caballo se ubicó detrás de Sebastian y así amenazando a Claude.

 _-¡Peón H-7 muévete a la posición H-6!_

Aunque al parecer no se dio cuenta, Sebastian se volteo con una sonrisa en el rostro y cambio de posiciones con el caballo que había puesto detrás de él, comprendí su ansia ante tal oportunidad.

-¡Caballo F-3 captura al Caballo en E-5!

Sebastian invocó una esfera de luz en su mano y saltando las piezas que tenia delante dio un giro hacia la izquierda y estampó la esfera en todo el pecho de Claude haciéndolo explotar. La sangre se derramo por el tablero y Sebastian simplemente agarro su cuerpo y lo tiro fuera.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Tu mayordomo cambio de lugar con la otra pieza! ¡A él no le correspondía hacer eso! –grito Alois totalmente furioso y hasta con lagrimas en los ojos.

 _Patético._

-Es un caballero en teoría puede ser ambos. ¿Vas a continuar o ya te rindes?

 _-¡Dama E-7 muévete a la posición F-6!_

Movió a su dama quedando esta entre Alois y Sebastian.

-¡Caballo E-5 muévete a la posición G-4!

Sebastian salto a los peones de Alois y se ubicó detrás del último y a un lado del otro caballo. Ahora Alois podía capturar a cualquiera de mis dos caballos, sin embargo tenia que elegir bien si quería capturar a Sebastian.

 _-¡Peón F-5 captura al Caballo en G-4!_

Muy predecible. Sebastian rápidamente intercambio la pieza por él y el peón capturó al otro caballo.

-¡No!

-¡Torre E-1 muévete a la posición E-7! ¡Jaque Mate! –dije con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Alois abrió los ojos de la impresión y luego vio a su alrededor.

-No, no puede ser. ¡Espera! Puedo moverme diagonal hacia atrás…

-¡Te pondré en Jaque Mate otra vez con Sebastian!

-Entonces te bloqueare con la Reina y…

-Cuando se esta en Jaque solo se puede mover el rey, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo debía haber ganado! ¡Tú solo eres un invitado! No lo permitiré.

Alois alzo sus manos y las junto, y sin saber como, todas las piezas cobraron vida y se dirigieron inmediatamente donde me encontraba. Sebastian me tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a correr, sin embargo dos piezas explotaron en su espalda y los dos salimos despedidos por el aire.

Caí sobre mi hombro izquierdo y un dolor me recorrió todo el brazo e inevitablemente grite, tenía la leve sospecha de que se disloco, lo cual confirme instantes mas tarde cuando me levante y no lo pude mover. Trate de correr pero un dolor intenso quemo en mi garganta y pulmones, el asma había vuelto.

Me quede paralizado en el instante que sentí que me agarraban el brazo y me volteaban, tranquilizándome al ver a Sebastian. Aunque no duro mucho ya que él agarro mi brazo y lo volvió a poner en su posición, quedándome ahorrar el grito que me haría avergonzarme.

-Ya pude controlar las piezas, Joven Amo.

Observe detrás de él y vi a Alois en el suelo llorando agarrándose el abdomen. Interrogue a Sebastian con la mirada.

-Se volvió a abrir su herida, debería darle su merecido –dijo dándome una espada.

Me apoye en Sebastian y caminamos hasta llegar donde estaba Alois.

-Ahora debes aprender a obedecer a tu Amo –Alois desde el suelo abrió grandemente los ojos y empezó a llamar a Claude con desesperación, este unos metros mas allá se arrastraba con dificultad intentando llegar a él-. Debería cortar una parte de tu cuerpo y dejarla de trofeo en mi despecho, así cada vez que entres a limpiar lo veras y recordaras el día que te vencí bajo tus propios términos.

Empecé a recorrer su cuerpo con la punta de la espada desde los pies. Alois temblaba al sentir el frio de la espada y suplicaba que no lo hiciera, eso suponía que decía porque no se le entendía nada. Una maravillosa idea paso por mi mente.

-Sebastian, ¿Dónde está el sello del contrato de Alois?

Alois abrió grandemente los ojos y comenzó a negar mientras trataba de alejarse. Sebastian de una patada lo devolvió al lugar donde estaba a mis pies y me sonrió.

-En la lengua –respuesta a la cual también sonreí.

Sebastian se agacho para abrirle la boca y mantenerlo quieto, mientras Alois gritaba mas fuerte. Camine hasta estar frente a su cabeza y tener mayor movilidad.

-No pudiste escoger un lugar mas perfecto –le dije sonriendo "dulcemente" mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Al intentar cortarlo me encontré con la incomodidad de la espada, por lo que Sebastian me paso un cuchillo. Lo agarre sonriendo aun y me prepare para tomar mi premio.

Sin embargo no todo podía salir bien.

-¡Ciel! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Es mi gemelo!

Esa voz que me había resignado a no escucharla pronto, quizás en años, me había dejado paralizado. Veía la cara de Alois, los dos viéndonos sorprendidos. Me levante esperando volver a verla y no fue lo que me esperaba. Ella no se veía igual a la que recordaba. Esta nueva Ángela tenia el cabello amarillo que se ondulaba en las puntas, sus ojos no los podía detallar bien pero notaba que eran claros, su piel era muchísimo mas blanca y se veía mas alta.

-Joven Amo, Alois es su hermano –dijo Sebastian interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

El pequeño detalle olvidado. Estaba tan concentrado detallándola que había pasado por alto lo que nos había dejado helados a todos.

-¿Tú planeaste todo esto junto a él? –pregunte sin poder creérmelo.

-Ciel, no. No lo conocía hasta…

-¡Mentira! ¡Casualmente desapareces cuando él apareció! ¿Te gusto verme la cara de tonto?

-¡Ciel, para con esto!

-Vas a pagar por esto.

El ángel que se había encontrado todo este tiempo impasible detrás de Ángela se puso en movimiento hasta quedar delante de ella protegiéndola mientras sentía a Sebastian a mi lado poniéndose en posición para atacar.

-Ciel, ni siquiera la conozco –dijo Alois detrás de mí.

Voltee a verlo a ya se encontraba sentado con Claude mal herido abrazándolo de un costado.

-¿Aun ahora quieres seguir mintiéndome?

-El que no entra en razón eres tú. Yo fui abandonado en un pueblo cualquiera y tuve que sobrevivir en este cruel mundo. Ella se ve como una niñita mimada, ¿crees que yo teniéndola a ella hubiese querido pasar por todo lo que pase?

-¡Yo no soy una niñita mimada! –grito Ángela dando un paso fuera de la protección del ángel- En cambio mírate a ti, ¿Qué planeabas con todo esto? ¿No empezó todo por un capricho tuyo?

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? Después de todo lo que he vivido tengo derecho a hacer lo que se me venga en gana y si quería ser el único que gozara de un contrato con un demonio eso es asunto mío.

Alois hizo a un lado a Claude y se levanto caminando hacia Ángela. Sebastian agarro mi brazo y me aparto del camino entre esos dos.

-No si se trata de poner en peligro la vida de los demás, mucho menos la de Ciel.

Ángela también había empezado a caminar hacia él.

-¿De que hablas tu de poner en peligro a otras personas? Capaz te encontrabas en tu habitación de lujo echándote aire rodeada de joyas.

-¡No hables de mi vida como si hubieses estado allí! ¡Yo también he sufrido!

En ese momento Alois se quedo mudo viendo como Ángela gritaba en otra dirección, incluso volteando a su lado verificando que no había otra persona a la que le estuviera gritando. Alois alzo la mano pasándola por delante de sus ojos y ella retrocedió asustada.

-¿Planeas atacar? –pregunto poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Ángela –la llame suavemente. Ella giro su cabeza mirando en mi dirección pero no viéndome directamente a mi sino por encima-, ¿estás ciega?

Ella abrió la boca y después la cerro rápidamente, volvió a erguirse dejando caer los brazos a los lados.

-Lastimosamente si, es un castigo.

Abrí los ojos impresionado y luego los dirigí hacia su ángel mandándole una mirada acusadora.

-No le mires así –dijo ella dejándome otra vez impresionado-. Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte, ¿podemos ir a casa? –al terminar su pregunta su voz se quebró, lo cual hizo un nudo en mi garganta solo logrando asentir a su pregunta.

Mire a Sebastian y él con una mirada resignada me cargo y dio un salto que seria el comienzo del viaje de regreso a nuestra Mansión.

 _(Partida de Ajedrez: Berlín 1851- Anderssen, Adolf vs Mayet, Carl)_


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20: Prologo 3

Dentro de la inmensidad del bosque se encontraban dos hombres. Sus vestimentas evidenciaban a que clase social pertenecían, al igual que en sus rostros se evidenciaban lo afortunados que eran, la piel extremadamente blanca y suave a la vista darían envidia a cualquier persona que pasara el día entero tratando de vivir con tan poco. Pero ellos no tenían que lidiar con ese tipo de asuntos, ellos enfrentaban peores.

-Mi hija será la clave en un futuro, ¿crees que te la entregare con una sonrisa? –dice con burla el hombre de cuya vestimenta destaca el dorado.

-Entonces compromete a una de tus otras hijas con mi hijo, no me importa Douglas. Mi único propósito es brindarle el bienestar a tu familia amigo mío –terminó de decir el otro hombre ataviado en un traje azul con una sonrisa.

-¿Amigo? Lo dice el hombre que secuestro a la mujer que amo –dijo Douglas evidenciándose el rencor en su voz.

-Fue lo mejor para ella y tu hija correrá el mismo peligro si no hacemos esta unión entre familias.

Douglas dejo escapar una carcajada amarga.

-Vincent ¿Crees que será lo mejor?

Vincent mostro una sonrisa triste y avanzo hasta Douglas, ubicando sus manos en los hombros de este.

-Mis fuentes han confirmado que hay un demonio cerca, sabes lo que provocan. Tengo la protección de un ángel, puedo ponerla a salvo.

Douglas mantuvo su rostro sin ninguna emoción evidente, claramente sopesándolo. Luego dejo escapar un suspiro y se aparto de Vincent.

-Yo puedo conseguir por mi cuenta protección. No quiero nada que venga de tus sucias manos.

Y dicho eso, Douglas miro a Vincent y se dispuso a irse. Sin embargo Vincent llego rápidamente a su lado y lo detuvo jalando su brazo.

-Yo, Vincent Phantomhive me comprometo a cuidar de tu familia hasta mi último aliento de vida.

Douglas abrió sus ojos grandemente para luego pasar a una mirada triste.

-Tu amor hacia mi nos condeno. Presiento que tu vida y la mía duraran muy poco. Hasta entonces disfruta de la familia que elegiste, así como yo lo haré con la mía.

Vincent dejo caer su mano, permitiendo así que Douglas partiera.

-¿Dejaras ir ese compromiso? Sabes que una de sus hijas es la clave –se dejo escuchar una voz muy suave que hizo que Vincent temblara levemente.

-Ciertamente conseguiré que estén juntos, cueste lo que cueste.

A altas horas de la noche llegaba con mucho apuro un joven hombre que no debía de pasar los 20 años. A pesar de ser el primer heredero de la familia Midford sus ropas se encontraban sucias y rotas en algunas partes, su rostro tenía dos tonos más oscuros al igual que su cabello.

Entró en su hogar silenciosamente sin que los habitantes de la Mansión se dieran cuenta que acababa de llegar. Se dirigió rápidamente al salón de entrenamiento. Allí se encontraba una mujer, a pesar de que ya tenia muchos años su apariencia se conservaba.

-¿Lograste seguirla? –pregunto Frances Midford.

-Como pidió –respondió el joven Edward Midford.

-¿Cuál es su familia?

Edward suspiro nervioso antes de revelar la valiosa información.

-Los McCain.

Frances estrelló su puño contra la pared, provocando que esta se agrietara bajo su puño.

-Ellos lograron encontrar a Ciel, no podemos dejar que esto continúe. Solo no me explico porque aún no ha roto el compromiso con Elizabeth.

-Quizás ella misma no sepa de la situación, no se veían muy unidos. Sin embargo tenemos que hacer algo.

Luego de pensar durante varios minutos Frances suspiro pesadamente y vio con pesar a su hijo.

-Envíale una carta a la Reina. Dile que el Perro y la Araña tienen que encontrarse, lo mas pronto posible. Con suerte provocaremos una separación definitiva entre los dos.

Edward tragó pesadamente y asintió, esperando no arrepentirse.


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21: Explicaciones

 _ **Ciel**_

No pensé que el lugar donde murieron mis padres me traería tanta paz. Sin embargo cuando llegamos no pude evitar caminar lo mas rápido que pude, considerando mi lastimado cuerpo, hasta entrar en mi lugar seguro.

Mis sirvientes me esperaban adentro, saltando de inmediato de alegría y haciendo un círculo alrededor de mí hablando al mismo tiempo de lo emocionados que se encontraban por tenerme devuelta.

-Yo también los extrañe –lo que dije dejo a todos impresionados en la habitación, incluyéndome.

Es por el veneno que aun se encuentra en mí, seguramente.

-Sebastian, a mi despacho.

Camine rápidamente, casi corrí, hasta la seguridad de mi despacho sin voltear a ver a nadie, con Sebastian pisándome los talones. Abrí la puerta y llegue hasta mi sillón, hundiéndome en él y disfrutando su comodidad.

-Joven Amo…

-¡No creí que fueses tan emotivo! –entró Alois con Claude pisándole los talones interrumpiendo lo que diría Sebastian- ¡Eres adorable!

-Ese no fui yo, es el veneno. Y si quieres mantener tu cabeza sobre tus hombros te recomiendo cerrar la boca y acatar ordenes.

Alois abrió su boca en protesta pero un golpe de Ángela por detrás de su cabeza lo calló.

-Dejaras tu rebeldía de lado a partir de ahora –regaño a su hermano fulminándolo con la mirada, a pesar de que no pudiera verlo, luego su mirada se suavizo al ver su ceño fruncido-, al menos en lo que respecta con nosotros. Y no es el veneno el que te hace ser así –dijo esta vez en mi dirección.

Fruncí el ceño al no saber a que se refería. Ella avanzo hasta sentarse en el sillón que tengo al frente, con el ángel justo detrás de ella.

-Tengo que explicarles muchas cosas. Muchas –termino enfatizando la última palabra.

Asentí.

-Antes, creo que debería curar al Joven Amo –hablo Sebastian con seriedad.

Ángela sonrió y se levanto rápidamente.

-Yo lo hare –dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cara y transmitiendo tranquilidad a través de su toque, la cual se extendió por todo mi cuerpo sin dejar ningún rincón-. Teniendo a un ángel como mayordomo tengo muchos privilegios.

-¿Entre ellos estar ciega? –pregunto Alois mordazmente.

-No Jim, esto es un castigo –dijo caminando hacia él y realizando el mismo procedimiento que hizo conmigo.

-¿Jim? –pregunte dejándome llevar por la curiosidad.

Ángela volvió a su sillón y sonrió.

-No ibas a creer que nosotros siendo gemelos e íbamos a tener diferentes apellidos ¿no?

-Eso igual no importa –intervino Alois rápidamente-. Mi nombre es Alois Trancy y es el único que tendré.

-Como digas –le dijo Ángela tranquilizándolo-, Jim –termino con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡¿Qué no…?!

-Déjala –le interrumpí-, una vez que te pone un apodo no podrás hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Alois intercambio la mirada entre nosotros dos y luego pareció resignarse sentándose en otro sillón mirando atentamente a Ángela.

-Dijiste que tenias mucho que explicar –esta vez le hable a ella mirándole con seriedad.

Ella asintió y se acomodó en el sillón, mirando en mi dirección sin realmente hacerlo. Me estremecí ante su mirada inconscientemente.

-Es un poco raro, ¿no? –pregunto ella a lo que alce una ceja dejándole saber que no comprendía su pregunta. Sebastian aclaró su garganta llamando mi atención, por lo que al verlo negó con su cabeza y después abrió grandemente los ojos. Rápidamente mis orejas se calentaron al darme cuenta que no podía ver, así que vería mis gestos.

-¡Oh! Yo…

-No te preocupes –dijo soltado una risa-. Puedo verte.

Volví a levantar mi ceja y noté que Alois repetía mi gesto.

-Empezare por eso. Él se llama Ash –señaló al ángel que se encontraba detrás de ella- y como suponen es un ángel –ninguna sorpresa se expresaba en nuestros rostros, con solo su vestimenta ya se evidenciaba quien era-. Según lo que sé mi padre hizo un contrato con él para protegerme, ¿de qué? No sé y él no lo quiere revelar.

-Pues ordénaselo –dijo Alois con toda la altanería que pudo reunir.

-Nosotros los ángeles no somos iguales que sus perros demonios –dijo el ángel de Ángela con repugnancia.

-Exactamente, nosotros si hacemos bien nuestro trabajo –le rebatió Claude.

-¡Ja! ¿Su trabajo? Pensé que era el mendigar las sobras. ¡Oh! Espera, lo siento. Ellos son sobras –dijo con burla viéndonos a Alois y a mi.

Mi ceja se alzaba peligrosamente mientras que en Alois una vena saltaba en su frente.

-¡Ya basta! –Grito Ángela- Te comportas o te mando con Pluto –volteo su "mirada" hacia él y después de un minuto su cara se descompuso-. Ash, si he estado con ese aspecto durante toda la noche te matare.

Sebastian llevo una mano a su boca y miro hacia la ventana, por su parte Claude tapaba su cara acomodándose los lentes. Alois y yo nos vimos sin saber que pasaba.

-Has pasado un día horrible, casi mueres y…

-¿Qué casi muere? ¿Qué clase de ángel de la guarda eres tú? –dije mirándolo acusadoramente.

-¿Preocupado Phantomhive? –preguntó con diversión. Al parecer tenemos delante de nosotros el ángel burlón- Además tu estuviste a punto de morir tres veces hoy.

-Eso no importa –interrumpió Ángela-, iré a asearme y después continuaremos con la explicación.

Alois se levanto e intento detenerla pero ella lo esquivo fácilmente, así que él intento hablarle.

-Espera, acabas de empezar con tu relato, no nos puedes dejar con la duda.

-Y yo no puedo estar con este aspecto –le rebatió ella saliendo rápidamente del despacho.

Me hundí aún más en mi sillón mirando al techo.

-Las mujeres si que son complicadas –dije pensando en como podía dejar una conversación tan importante para irse a arreglar.

-Y se supone que es mi gemela –dejo salir Alois con amargura.

-¿No deberías alegrarte que al menos tienes familia?

Antes de que contestara Ángela llamo a su ángel que se había quedado en la habitación con nosotros. Él dio una breve inclinación y se dispuso a salir.

-Espera –le llame-, ¿para qué te llamo?

-Para bañarla obviamente –respondió volteando los ojos y encaminándose otra vez a la puerta.

Alois abrió muy grande los ojos y señalando al ángel emitió su orden.

-¡Detenlo!

- _Yes, your highness_

Claude se movió rápidamente derribando al piso a Ash. Sebastian esta vez dejo salir una carcajada.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Quítame tus sucias manos de encima –se retorcía en el suelo tratando de liberarse.

-No lo hará hasta que se lo ordene –dijo Alois parándose a su lado y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras -¿Quién sabe que le has hecho a mi indefensa hermana?

Ahora fue mi turno de dejar escapar una carcajada. Ángela podía ser una damisela cuando quería, pero si había algo que nunca sería es estar indefensa ante un hombre.

-¡Yo no soy un lujurioso! Ella ahora necesita mi ayuda, solo ve a través de mis ojos.

Alois frunció el ceño ante este dato.

-Entonces quítaselo hasta que se termine de bañar.

-Oblígame –dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Claude, ya sabes que hacer –dijo cruzando los brazos y sonriendo satisfecho.

Antes de que Claude hiciera algo para mayores de edad intervine.

-Sebastian, busca a Maylene y dile que ayude a bañar a Ángela.

 _-Yes, my Lord._

Sebastian salió del despacho con una sonrisa mientras que las otras tres personas restantes en la habitación me fulminaban con la mirada.

-¿No podías haber hecho eso desde un principio? –me preguntó Alois.

-Quizás, pero no hubiese sido tan divertido.

Alois hizo un puchero y se volvió a sentar con los brazos cruzados. Claude soltó al ángel y de inmediato los dos se levantaron, haciendo gestos de repugnancia mientras que hacían como si se limpiaran de algo asqueroso en su ropa.

-¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo? –preguntó un malhumorado Alois.

-En realidad no se –ante su cara de incredulidad me propuse a explicarle-. Planeaba hacerte limpiar toda la Mansión solo con tus manos, tenerte de tapete, plantar el jardín todos los días, cocinar el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, entre otros muchos quehaceres. Sin embargo justo ahora estoy tranquilo. De hecho no se porque te estoy contando todo esto, debería dejarte en la expectativa y hacer que sufras un poco.

-Se debe a Ángela –dijo el ángel desde la ventana donde se encontraba apoyado mirando al exterior.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunte desconcertado.

-Ella tiene una habilidad, no se si nació con ella o la tomo de mi, pero puede hacer que hasta el mismo diablo sea un cachorrito obediente a sus pies. Por esa razón, su hermano se calmó apenas apareció y tú estas tranquilo. Lo mismo sucedió cuando te conoció, por eso la aceptaste tan rápido en tu vida.

Mi mente daba vueltas tratando de digerir la información, no quería creer que todo fuera un engaño.

-Eso no es cierto, yo le hice un interrogatorio y la puse a prueba.

Ash volteo los ojos y se acercó a mí.

-¿De verdad hiciste un interrogatorio serio? ¿Por qué no dejaste que fuese Sebastian que lo hiciera? ¿Por qué la alojaste en tu Mansión al solo haberla visto unos minutos? ¿Por qué en tu mente es incluso más importante que tu prometida?

-¡Ya basta! –rugió Sebastian empujando a Ash- Si vuelve a acercarse a mi Joven Amo le arrancare las alas y las usare para limpiar los baños.

-Solo hacia tu trabajo –le sonrió Ash hasta que lentamente su sonrisa fue desapareciendo-. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

Sebastian enderezo su postura y puso su cara de indiferencia.

-¿Hacer que? –se hizo el desentendido, aunque yo también empezaba a tener mis dudas.

-Abrirle los ojos a tu Amo, debiste sentir que su presencia no era normal, que había algo angelical en ella –empezó a hablar rápidamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro-. Tu eres un demonio de alto rango, hasta los mas débiles pueden sentir la bendición de un ángel. A no ser que… -se quedo quieto en su sitio y lo vio con ojos desorbitados- ¿La quieres para ti?

Una carcajada salió de mí quitándole la seriedad al ambiente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto malhumorado el ángel.

-¿Lo preguntas en serio? A Sebastian no le agradan las chicas, ¿cierto? –mire a Sebastian, sin embargo deseé no haberlo hecho. Su cara mostraba completa seriedad y seguía mirando al ángel.

-Como a todos los demonios –interrumpió Alois el momento incomodo que se había formado-, ¿no es así Claude?

Pero Claude mantuvo una expresión seria en su rostro. Alois y yo nos vimos inseguros ante la posibilidad de no conocerlos bien, ¿y si todo hasta ahora era un engaño? ¿Y si todo lo que aprendimos de ellos no era cierto?

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y por ella entró Ángela recién salida del baño, acabando con la tensión en el ambiente. Su cabello rubio largo hasta su cintura brillaba, lo traía peinado a los lados de su cara enmarcándola pequeños mechones. Su piel era mucho más blanca de la que recordaba y sus ojos eran grises claros. Traía puesto su vestido de guardiana, apretado en los brazos y pechos y suelto desde la cintura hasta las rodillas.

Me obligue a dejar de observarla, no estaba bien detallarla tanto.

-Mírate, ahora pareces humana –se burlo Alois.

-Muy gracioso, tu aun pareces un vagabundo –le contesto caminando al sillón donde antes estaba sentada-. ¿Por donde íbamos?

Me dije que tenía que actuar normal, aunque no fue tan difícil relajarme en su presencia.

-¿Por qué no le puedes ordenar nada a él si tienes un contrato? –pregunto Alois.

Me lleve una mano a la frente. Este chico no sabe nada de sutilezas. En cambio a Ángela le pareció gracioso.

-Porque mi contrato no es de la misma naturaleza que el de ustedes. Un ángel solo servirá a una persona si esta tiene una determinada cantidad de pureza. Solo ellos tienen el poder de ver esas cosas y así fue como Ash decidió servir a mi padre. Sus contratos siempre se hacen a la par que un demonio hace un contrato con otro humano cercano.

Veo los rostros de Sebastian y Claude, ambos expresaban molestia, al parecer su guerra siempre iba a estar presente.

-Es por esto que yo no puedo ordenarle a hacer algo que él no quiera y no esta en mi naturaleza pedírselo.

-O simplemente él no te obedecerá –comento Sebastian-, ya que tu le has dado ordenes egoístas, ¿eso no debió bajar tu "pureza"?

-Ciertamente si –dijo Ángela removiéndose incomoda-, por esa razón estoy castigada, Ash tomo mi sentido de la vista hasta que considere que ya estoy recuperada.

-Eso suena totalmente absurdo –dijo Alois cruzándose de brazos-, ¿no te puedes liberar de él?

-Aun si pudiera no lo haría –su respuesta nos extrañó, ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría cumplir con un castigo cuando puedes liberarte de el?-. Nuestro padre lo dejo encargado de mi protección y aun no se el por qué.

-¿Nuestro? –pregunto burlonamente.

-Si Jim, nuestro –respondió con tal firmeza que hasta su ángel retrocedió-. El que tú fueras separado de mí tiene que decirte algo. Creímos haberte perdido en aquel incendio –ante esta mención Alois bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños-, yo creí haberte perdido para siempre, hasta que comprendidos que era obra de alguien mas. Y esto me lleva a otro asunto importante –su mirada se enfoco en mi, aunque dudaba que pudiera verme suponía que aun podía sentirme-, cuando eras niño ¿no recuerdas jugar con una niña rubia?

Mi ceño se arrugo tratando de recordar. Solo recordaba a Elizabeth, pero debido a la pregunta debía ser algo más. No tenía muchos recuerdos de mi infancia, unos pocos quedaron después de la tragedia, yo mismo bloquee los recuerdos.

 _¿O no?_

Esa voz en mi cabeza no era mía. Levante mí vista hasta Sebastian quien también tenía los ojos abiertos.

-¿Hablaste en mi cabeza? –le pregunte casi gritando.

Sebastian negó y se arrodillo a mi lado.

-No se mueva, entrare en su mente.

Trague hondo preparándome para la invasión de mi mente.

-¡No! ¡Espera! –grito Ángela- A eso quiero llegar, alguien se metió en tu mente y la modifico justo después de aquella noche. Meterse en su mente podría ser contraproducente.

Sebastian se levanto y se acerco peligrosamente, impidiéndole el paso Ash que se puso delante de ella como escudo.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –gruño por lo bajo.

-Yo te conocía –me dijo Ángela-, en el pasado nuestras familias se juntaban y algo más importante que eso: estábamos comprometidos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras sentía que la habitación se volvía fría de repente. Trate de buscar entre mis recuerdos pero nada acudía, no la recordaba. ¿Cómo era posible que la olvidara? Y no solo yo, ¿Qué hay de mis tías? O ellas estaban detrás de esto. ¿Y el Sr. Tanaka?

Una mano hizo que apoyara mi espalda en el sillón. Era Alois.

-Yo si te recuerdo –me dijo en voz baja-, aunque no muy bien debo admitir. Solo sé que te odiaba porque me ibas a quitar a mi hermana. Quizás por eso busque matarte ahora.

Sebastian puso un té en mis manos, las cuales no había notado que estaban temblando, tome un sorbo relajándome inmediatamente y despejando mi cabeza.

-¿Qué tiene esto? –le pregunte a Sebastian.

-Drogas –ante su respuesta escupí el sorbo que tenia en mi boca.

-¡Oh! ¡De lujo! Yo quiero –dijo Alois repentinamente animado.

-¡No! –respondieron al unísono Claude y Ángela. El primero lo tomó de los hombros y lo sentó, quedándose sus manos en sus hombros.

-Ok –le di la taza a Sebastian y me incline hacia delante dispuesto a ordenar los hechos-. Tu padre sabía que algo malo pasaba y decidió contratar un ángel para tu protección. Me imagino que tú y yo estábamos comprometidos antes de que eso sucediera.

-Podría ser –contesto ella-, no se exactamente cuando mi padre lo contrato, incluso pudo ser después de que nos hicieran creer que Jim estaba muerto.

-¿Por qué no lo quieres decir? –le pregunte directamente.

-No es el momento de revelarlo, Douglas me dijo el momento exacto en el que debía decirlo –intervino el ángel aun de pie delante de Ángela.

-Bien, que importa –dije restándole importancia con una mano-. Entonces lo que tu padre temía se hizo realidad. Mi familia fue asesinada y me borraron los recuerdos y tú… ¿Qué sucedió verdaderamente contigo?

-Mi madre me vendió a un hombre y este iba a pagarle cada mes por mí. Lo que nunca supo fue que Ash me rescató de ese hombre y que es él el que le ha enviado dinero mientras me entrenaba.

-Pero tu venganza…

-Yo también creía que me habían obligado a estar con alguien que no quería, pero ahora que recupere mis recuerdos se que no fue así.

-Así es –tomó la palabra el ángel-, para que ella pudiera entrar en tu vida sin que nadie alrededor sospechara de inmediato modifique los recuerdos de algunas personas, incluyendo los de ella –señaló a Ángela-, de esa manera cuando Sebastian quisiera comprobar si Ángela era de confianza encontraría la historia que yo creé: una niña desamparada y humillada por su familia en busca de venganza, hasta cambie su apariencia por si acaso la recordabas. Aunque tus recuerdos están muy bien sellados.

-¿Estas segura que son tus verdaderos recuerdos? –le pregunto Sebastian a Ángela.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio, la tensión se podía palpar. Nos observábamos los unos a otros con una gran pregunta: ¿En qué podemos confiar?

Al menos yo tengo a Sebastian, pero ¿y ellos? Aunque Sebastian también me ha estado ocultando cosas.

-Lo bueno es que tenemos días libres para resolver esta situación –sentencie tratando de traer un poco de calma.

-Yo no diría eso –dijo Sebastian caminando hasta mi escritorio y revolviendo los papeles-, recuerde la misión que le encomendó la Reina.

-¡La Reina! –saltó Alois en su asiento- Claude tenemos que cumplir su mandado. Que por cierto, ¿qué era?

-Investigar el Circo del Arca de Noé –respondieron Sebastian y Claude al unísono, provocando que se miraran con asombro.

-¿Ustedes son el Perro Guardián de la Reina? –pregunto Claude.

-¿Ustedes son la Araña de la Reina? –pregunto Sebastian.

 _Mierda_

-Oigan –dijo Ángela llamando la atención de todos-, ¿Por qué se encontraban en la Mansión Trancy?

Alois y yo nos vimos con ojos abiertos, nos habíamos olvidado por completo.

-¡Elizabeth!

 _Doble Mierda_


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 2: Un comienzo un tanto difícil

 _ **Ángela**_

En el despacho de Ciel solo habíamos quedado Ash y yo. Después de mi pregunta Alois salió del despacho gritándole a Ciel que se encargaría de traerla, mientras que Ciel se volvió a hundir en el sillón y debido al estrés se quedo dormido. Sebastian lo cargo en sus brazos y fue a acostarlo sin dirigirnos ninguna palabra.

-¿Hay alguna cosa que me estés ocultando? –le pregunte a Ash quien dejo su postura rígida y camino hacia la ventana, afuera estaba todo oscuro.

-Te estoy ocultando muchas cosas, pero no es momento para revelarlas –abrió la ventana y se asomó mirando a los lados, el único que se encontraba afuera era Pluto, que se mantenía vigilante en la oscuridad, luego se volvió a verme. Era muy extraño verme a mi misma, solo esperaba que no durara tanto-. Eres valiosa no solo para tu padre sino también para nosotros los ángeles, cuando llegue el momento te diré todo pero ahora no me puedo arriesgar a que Sebastian te manipule y obtenga toda la información.

Fruncí mi ceño ante tal información. Era un objeto manipulable, quizás podía ser un arma, un llave o incluso un boleto que podía ser la salvación de unos y desgracia de otros.

-Quiero hablar con Angela.

-No dejare que la manipules a tu antojo. Hoy no.

Sabía que la razón de su respuesta se debía a que había conseguido más cosas de ella por su lado materno.

-¿Qué sucede si no quiero estar de tu parte? –le rete- Puede que hayas formado a otra persona manipulando mis recuerdos pero aun sé lo que quiero, así como te desafié aquel día en el puente. Lo que yo quiero es proteger a Ciel.

-¿Y por qué quieres eso? –no podía ver su rostro, pero sentía su molestia creciendo- ¿No crees que también manipule eso? Y te recuerdo que estas en medio de tu castigo por aquel día en el puente y no creo que vaya a acabar pronto. Tengo que salir en este momento, reflexiona hasta que regrese.

Y dicho eso salió por la ventana llevándose mi visión con él.

Refunfuñe un rato y patalee tratando de disipar mi molestia ante la situación a la que me enfrentaba: tenia que caminar por toda la Mansión sin ver. El lado bueno podía ser que me tropezara con el alfeizar de una ventana y cayera al vacío, aunque con dos demonios y un perro demoniaco en la Mansión mi éxito disminuye considerablemente.

Deje de lamentarme y me levante tropezando inmediatamente con la mesita que estaba al frente. Gruñí de frustración al pensar que sería un camino muy largo.

Una mano se poso en mi brazo sobresaltándome. Lleve mi mano a mi cadera para agarrar el cuchillo pero otra mano me detuvo.

-Soy yo –la voz grave de Sebastian me hizo estremecer, relaje mi postura y le ofrecí la que esperaba que fuera mi mejor sonrisa.

-¿Viniste a llevarme a la habitación de Ciel?

-Sueña mocosa –alejo la mano que se encontraba en mi cadera pero la mano que sostenía mi brazo se quedo allí-, los prometidos no pueden dormir juntos.

Resople tratando de alejarme un poco de él.

-Su prometida es Elizabeth. No se exactamente lo que sucedió con nuestro compromiso pero estoy segura que alguien provoco todo este caos para romperlo y lo logro, no hay que darle motivos para llamar su atención. Elizabeth seguirá siendo su prometida y yo seré su guardiana.

Mi voz se rompió levemente en la última frase y al parecer lo noto porque su mano viajo hasta mi hombro apretándolo levemente. Le asentí levemente apreciando el gesto.

-¿Es por eso que te saliste de control en la visita de la Marquesa Midford? –preguntó suavemente.

El recuerdo llego rápidamente, las frases "Mi Yerno" y "Mi hija y su esposo en un futuro" me sentaron en ese momento como una patada en el estomago, aunque no sabia el porque. Ahora todo estaba claro como el agua. Hasta esa Marquesa podía estar involucrada en todo este asunto.

-Si, fue por eso –respondí con amargura.

Unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo provocando que me tensara y que Sebastian se separara. Un ruidoso Jim entro en el despacho.

-¡Ya devolví a la princesita con su familia! –se quedo callado por un momento- Supongo que ya es hora de dormir.

Sonreí a donde escuchaba su voz.

-Supones bien.

-¿Y dónde dormiré? –podía imaginarme su cara arrugándose ante la expectativa de dormir en un lugar incomodo. Aunque no pudiera ver y estuviéramos lejos el uno del otro conocía a mi hermano, y estoy segura que él también me conocía bien.

-Dormiremos con Ciel.

A mi lado Sebastian se sobresalto, hasta podía sentir sus ojos totalmente abiertos fijos en mi persona.

-De ninguna manera –respondió creyendo que le haríamos caso.

-Vamos Jim, guíame hasta la habitación de Ciel.

-¡Esta bien!

Sabía que no se negaría solo por el hecho de llevarle la contraria a Sebastian. Sentí que su mano tomaba mi brazo y me sacaba rápidamente del despacho.

-¡Claude detenlo!

Corrí a su lado, los dos riéndonos por la travesura. Fue como si los años no hubiesen pasado, aun adoraba la risa de mi gemelo.

-¿Dónde es exactamente? –pregunto agitado

-Es en la puerta más grande.

Jim me guió todo el camino hasta detenernos frente la puerta. Tome el pomo y la abrí rápidamente metiéndonos adentro. Ya ahí tantee hasta encontrar la cama, metiéndome debajo de la cobija sintiendo a Jim meterse por el otro lado. Ciel debió sentir el movimiento porque se removió incomodo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto somnoliento.

-Protección doble para que duermas bien.

Ciel bufo ante la pobre excusa y se acomodo mejor para volver a dormir.

-Buenas noches Shel. Buenas noches Jim –dije sin saber si me escuchaban.

-Buenas noches –respondieron al unísono.

 _Se están coordinando mucho._

Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír, quedando dormida de inmediato ante la comodidad familiar de la cama.

 _ **Ciel**_

Me removí sintiendo un peso encima de mi cuerpo. Escucho las risas de las personas que me ven indefenso. Siento como tocan mi cuerpo, como me golpean, como cortan mi piel. Siento las esposas aprisionándome contra la mesa donde me exhibían. Huelo la sangre derramándose y pudriéndose. Y por ultimo veo sus mascaras. Mi pesadilla ha vuelto.

-Cuan débil te has vuelto Ciel –la voz retumba en mi cabeza. Miro a los lados buscando esa voz, sin embargo solo veo mascaras-. No mereces ser un Phantomhive.

Y de un momento a otro todo se tranquilizo. Solo había tranquilidad.

Abrí mis ojos.

Mi respiración estaba agitada y sudaba frío. Una mano se movió en mi mejilla y otra en mi muñeca. Tenia a Ángela en mi lado derecho con su mano en mi mejilla tranquilizándome aun estando dormida, y al otro lado estaba Alois con su mano en mi muñeca, éste a diferencia de su hermana estaba despierto observándome.

-Has pasado por mucho estrés –guarde silencio estando de acuerdo, él continuo-, siempre volverán para recordarte por todo lo que has pasado. Sin embargo yo aprendo de ellas, me hacen más fuerte.

Asentí cerrando mis ojos intentando conciliar de nuevo el sueño, aunque sabia que no podría volver a dormir.

-No te libraras de estar bajo mis ordenes –le advertí intentando sonar serio.

Alois bufo acurrucándose a mi lado.

-Igual no lo esperaba -El silencio regreso por lo que intente relajarme antes de comenzar el día, seguramente tenia mucho trabajo atrasado debido a mi salida-. Te ves bien sin el parche.

Abrí mis ojos observándolo asombrado. No me había dado cuenta que no lo tenia, ya tanto tiempo teniéndolo me hacia sentir que es una parte mas de mi. Aunque Sebastian no olvidaría dejarme cómodo.

-¿Por qué tu contrato brilla aun cuando Sebastian esta lejos? –pregunto escondiendo su cabeza debajo de las cobijas. Fruncí el ceño analizando su pregunta. Desde que Sebastian selló el contrato mi ojo había pasado a ser suyo, no había ningún momento del día que no brillara su sello, estuviera él cerca o lejos.

-No comprendo tu pregunta –admití llenando el rojo mis mejillas ante la falta de conocimiento.

Alois se asomo entre la cobija y saco su lengua, la cual estaba de un color rosado claro, sin la marca del contrato. Intente no demostrar mi asombro, pero fue imposible cuando la puerta se abrió y el sello apareció. Alois cerró su boca y se hizo el dormido.

-Escuche murmullos, no me intente engañar –hablo Claude al pie de la cama. Detrás de él entró Sebastian con el carrito del té.

Ángela ya se comenzaba a remover, así que antes de que despertara por completo la empuje de la cama y cayo al suelo.

Que las costumbres no se pierdan ¿no?

-¡Ciel! ¿Cuándo podre despertar tranquilamente? –dijo de brazos cruzados y sentada en el suelo con el cabello totalmente revuelto y sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Cuando duermas en tu propia cama –respondí tranquilamente sonriéndole.

Se levanto y agarro una almohada. Agarre otra preparándome para la guerra. Sin embargo Sebastian le arranco de las manos la almohada y la puso en su lugar.

-No hay que perder tiempo. Estamos atrasados –dijo Sebastian agarrando de los hombros a Ángela y guiándola hacia el ángel que la esperaba en la entrada del dormitorio.

Hice un mohín y me volví a acostar.

-Dame un día más de descanso –proteste abrazando una almohada y cerrando mis ojos -. Después resolveremos lo del circo.

-La función del Circo es en la noche –dijo Alois.

-Sin embargo el Joven Amo tiene una empresa que atender y lecciones atrasadas –le rebatió Sebastian tomando mi tobillo y jalándome hasta quedar en la orilla –Además, no hemos ido a recabar información.

Me senté en la cama fulminándolo con la mirada, seguro que quería hacerme pasar por un infierno.

-Eso no importa –dijo Alois felizmente hasta sentarse a mi lado ya vestido-, Claude se encargo de investigar todo. Tenemos la información completa y solo falta confirmar las sospechas. Si quieres lo dejas en mis manos, Cielito –finalizo con una sonrisa de lado y unos ojos que pretendían ser encantadores.

-Olvídalo, el Perro Guardián de la Reina es quien resolverá este asunto.

Alois hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y que haré?

Puse mi mejor sonrisa intentando verme adorable.

-Lo descubrirás en unos minutos.

-Los niños desaparecieron en la noche sin que nadie pudiese verlos. En cada ciudad que han desaparecido…

-¿Por qué no dejas que Claude vaya a ayudar a la cocina y tu me dices el informe? –interrumpe el reporte de Claude para hablarle a Alois.

-Ah no, consíguete el tuyo –me respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Mi ceja comenzó a elevarse rápidamente.

-No fue una sugerencia. Fue una orden.

Alois ya se levantaba dispuesto a pelear cuando Ángela entro calmando de inmediato el ambiente.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –pregunto mirando de un lado a otro sin realmente ver.

-Nada. Claude ya iba camino a la cocina y Alois se preparaba para decir el informe.

Ángela avanzo hasta su hermano, tropezándose con un sillón en el camino, y toco su hombro. Luego él resoplo y le hizo una seña a Claude provocando que éste se retirara.

-Bien, cada vez que el circo llega a una ciudad hay una inexplicable, pero explicable, desaparición de niños. Alrededor de cincuenta niños han desaparecido provocando la angustia de la Reina quien me dio el caso en primer lugar.

-No creo que hayas hecho muchos avances considerando que me dio el caso a mi –ironice provocando que Alois apretara los puños y entrecerrara los ojos.

-¡Ya basta! –hablo firmemente Ángela haciendo retroceder a Alois hasta el sillón quedando ella al frente de mi escritorio- No pueden continuar de esta manera. Ahora estamos del mismo lado y no cambiara en un largo tiempo.

Respire profundo y la mire fijamente, aunque ella no pudiera verme. Sus ojos grises lucían opacos y sin vida, no imaginaba no poder ver, yo al menos tenia un ojo. Su cabello amarillo brillante estaba recogido en una coleta alta sin mechones que cayeran en su cara. Estaba utilizando el mismo vestido que vestía antes de que se la llevaran, sin embargo esta vez combinaba mejor con su piel.

-No será fácil para mi, pero cumpliré mi palabra –dijo Alois sacándome de mi ensoñación-. Tú ganaste, tú serás el amo.

Sonreí satisfecho recostándome en mi silla.

-Muy bien. Entonces esperemos a que llegue la noche. Mientras harás mi tarea.

-¡¿Qué?! -Ángela soltó una ligera risa alejándose de mi escritorio mientras su hermano se acercaba- No he hecho tarea en un largo tiempo y no quiero volver a hacerla ahora.

-Pero yo soy el amo y no quiero hacerla, te toca.

-Es tu deber ya que eres el nuevo –le dijo Ángela caminando hacia la puerta, esta vez sin tropezarse con nada –. Iré a acostumbrarme a la Mansión.

Alois refunfuño agarrando los papeles y sentándose a un lado del escritorio.


	23. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23: Donde se esconden los monstruos.

 _ **Ángela**_

Salí del despecho respirando pausadamente para que el pánico no me dominara.

Simplemente de un momento a otro había empezado a escuchar las "voces" de la cabeza de cada persona. Sabia que no era la persona que estaba hablando porque eran pensamientos profundos, era como ven el mundo. También sabia que no era un don que sin querer me había transmitido Ash, no era tan descuidado y afortunadamente no se había dado cuenta que podía ver sus pensamientos.

El recuerdo de la mujer que no pude ver en el bosque me asaltó, era una gran posibilidad de que fuera ella.

Esta mañana había visto los sueños de Ciel y lo que pensaba mi hermano. Me entristecía que Jim se sintiera tan solo. Ciel estaba enfrentando algo más, sabía que su mente no estaba bien.

Incluso ahora que no estaba cerca podía escuchar el leve murmullo proveniente de sus cabezas. También podía sentir a Maylene en el cuarto de lavado, a Bard con Claude en la cocina, a Finnian con Pluto en el jardín y a Sebastian justo a mi lado.

Me sobresalte al no sentir su presencia antes. Estire mi mano hasta tocar su pecho, coloque mi mano donde debía estar su corazón pero no sentía nada. Su mente era lo que mas me perturbaba, era mucha oscuridad al igual que la de Claude, un simple vistazo y ya me estremecía.

-No sentirás nada ahí –hablo Sebastian sobresaltándome una vez más-, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Me vi en su mente. Su manera verme difería mucho a la de Ciel. Ciel me veía con dulzura, tal y como pude averiguarlo hace un momento, en cambio para Sebastian era un medio para lograr algo más, algo desechable.

-Voy a conocer a la Mansión en este estado, para no caerme y esas cosas. ¿Me acompañarías?

Vi que me miraba y también estudiaba las posibilidades del porque me le acercaba.

-Esta bien –termino cediendo.

Llevo mi mano derecha hasta su brazo izquierdo y camine junto a él, mientras que mi otra mano tocaba las paredes.

-¿Ya sabes quien secuestra a los niños? –le pregunte mientras llegábamos al final del pasillo y dábamos vuelta a izquierda.

-No se todo lo que pasa en este mundo –me contesto calmadamente.

-Me estas mintiendo -afirme.

-Si y no –hice una mueca de confusión que de seguro pudo ver-. Sé todo lo relacionado a los humanos normales, sin embargo con se trata de seres sobrenaturales y algo los rodea…

Se quedo callado dejando que me hiciera una idea. Mi mano ya estaba rozando la barandilla

-¿Quieres decir que hay algo sobrenatural en este caso?

-Siempre hay algo más. Llegamos a las escaleras.

Bajamos con cuidado hasta llegar al piso inferior.

-Dejare que te familiarices con el jardín, supongo que Pluto podrá guiarte de nuevo a la Mansión.

Esa era su manera de terminar la conversación.

-Gracias Sebastian.

Puse mis manos en sus hombros impulsándome hacia arriba y provocando que bajara un poco en el proceso para dejar un beso en su mejilla. Vislumbre en su mente que su objetivo era acercarme a él para un ritual, luego dejó de pensar en eso y en cambio empezó a contar las horas hasta el almuerzo.

Me aleje de Sebastian caminando hacia el exterior, escuchando como Pluto se emocionaba de volver a verme. En mi mente estaban muchas preguntas sobre el ritual y miles de planes trazándose para sonsacarle información.

La noche ya había caído y desde hace unos minutos Ciel se encontraba camino a la ciudad. Jim había recolectado previamente toda la información sobre los niños infiltrándose en Scotland Yard. Ciel no quiso que lo acompañáramos para no llamar la atención, así que él y yo nos encontrábamos con los sirvientes.

-Ustedes se parecen mucho –comento Finnian refiriéndose a Jim y a mi.

-Esa es la idea de ser gemelos ¿no? –le respondió con ironía, hasta podía verlo volteando los ojos.

-Jim tranquilízate. Ahora eres un sirviente mas –le dije poniendo mi mano en su brazo.

-Lo siento –dijo después de un suspiro-. Ayer era el amo de una Mansión con un gran apellido detrás, sirvientes a mi disposición, todo la comodidad del mundo y la libertad para tomar mis propias decisiones. Ahora solo soy un sirviente más –pude sentir la añoranza al recodar todo lo que tenia hace un día, luego se alegro al pensar en mi-. Sin embargo te tengo a ti.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos apoyándonos el uno en el otro, de ahora en adelante seria así.

-Entonces, ¿él es el único de tu familia que sobrevivió? –pregunto Bard.

-¡Bard! ¡No seas imprudente! –le reclamo Maylene oyéndose un manotazo.

Pude ver en su mente la preocupación y mi rostro descompuesto ante la noticia de que mi familia estaba muerta. Sabía por Ash que mi familia se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Alison tuvo que poner a trabajar a los gemelos para mantenerlos, lo cual me daba una gran satisfacción.

-No te preocupes. Nuestra familia esta perfectamente bien –dije apretando mi agarre en Jim-, debería presentarte ante ellos lo mas pronto posible.

-Ni te preocupes por eso. Claude ya me dio un informe –el orgullo se evidenciaba en su voz-. No tengo prisa en conocerlos.

-¡Pero tener una familia debe ser genial! –comento Finnian, pude ver la ilusión con la que pensaba en la familia.

-Todos nosotros la tenemos y es aquí –le dije tratando de animarlo, y así fue cuando su alegría se filtro a través de mí al pensar en todos nosotros como familia.

-¡Ange…! –dijeron Finnian y Maylene al unísono, presentía que estaban a punto de llorar.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si jugamos cartas? –dijo Bard rompiendo el momento.

Inmediatamente Maylene y Finnian le reclamaron, Pluto ladro feliz y Jim apretó mi mano. Me enfoque en su mente y pude ver que se encontraba feliz. A pesar de que no tuviera el control aquí ya no estaba solo e inevitablemente sonreí.

-¿No creen que deberíamos ampliar la Mansión? –todos en la habitación se quedaron callados, supuse que los había agarrado por sorpresa- Ya somos muchos ¿no? –explique.

El silencio seguía. En sus mentes pude ver que lo estaban considerando, hasta que decidieron que seria buena idea.

-Yo consigo los materiales –dijo Alois levantándose para buscar a Claude.

Después de su salida el resto empezó a hablar de lo emocionante que sería esta nueva experiencia.

 _Espero que Ciel no me mate._

 _ **Ciel**_

Las calles de Londres se encontraban llenas, en su mayoría de parejas jóvenes. Sebastian caminaba a mi lado tranquilamente.

El recuerdo del día en que Ángela cambio volvió a mí.

-¿Londres no se estaba incendiando? –le pregunte a Sebastian tomándolo por sorpresa al preguntarle por un suceso tan lejano.

-Los ángeles restablecieron la ciudad y borraron la memoria de las personas.

Asentí no queriendo más explicaciones. Era escalofriante darse cuenta del alcance del poder de los ángeles sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-Tu no dejaras que seamos manipulados por ellos –dije intentando que sonara como una orden, pero el temblor en mi voz le quito fuerza.

-Hasta donde sé, en este mismo instante podríamos ser manipulados por ellos. Ya llegamos –dio por finalizada la conversación al llegar al negocio de Undertaker, el cual tiene su mismo nombre.

-Undertaker, ¿estas ahí? –pregunte entrando en ese lugar sombrío.

-¡Oh! Bienvenido Conde –dijo saliendo de uno de sus ataúdes inclinados en la pared-, tanto tiempo sin verlo. Se rumorea que ha estado muy ocupado.

-¿Qué otros rumores has escuchado? –le pregunte apoyándome en uno de los ataúdes.

-Conde… -cantó alargando la ultima silaba- Sabe que todo tiene un precio.

Rodé mis ojos volteando hacia Sebastian.

-Ya sabes que hacer –le ordene saliendo de la funeraria.

No di dos pasos afuera cuando Undertaker ya se estaba riendo fuertemente. Al menos no había tardado mucho. Volví a entrar encontrándome a Undertaker desparramado sobre un ataúd riéndose.

-Tu mayordomo es muy bueno Conde, debería prestármelo por un tiempo.

-No lo creo. Se requiere un sacrificio muy grande para poder tenerlo - _Se requiere traicionarte a ti mismo_ -. Ahora, quiero saber acerca de estos niños desaparecidos.

Le indique a Sebastian con una mano que le diera la información recolectada por Alois. Undertaker de inmediato comenzó a ojearla.

-Pues bien… ninguno de estos niños han llegado aquí.

-¿Estas seguro? –pregunte al ver como seguía examinando la lista.

-Completamente, eso le da una pista ¿cierto?

Si no estaban muertos quiere decir que…

-Siguen vivos –afirme mostrando una sonrisa-. Vámonos Sebastian, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Conde –llamo Undertaker antes de que saliéramos-, se rumorea que tiene una guardiana, ¿no esta con usted?

Mantuve mi rostro neutral. De una simple mueca Undertaker puede saber hasta la última vez que te sonaste la nariz. No era alguien en quien se pueda confiar en lo absoluto.

-Esta haciendo otro trabajo. Nos vemos Undertaker.

-¡Adiós Conde! Lo estaré esperando con un ataúd especial para usted.

Salí rápidamente con Sebastian pisándome los talones, esa declaración me dio escalofríos.

-Vamos al Circo.

Sin esperar respuesta seguí con mi paso rápido, ya quería volver a la Mansión.

Rápidamente llegamos al Circo, el cual se componía de carpas muy coloridas. Ya casi era de noche donde la actividad estaba en su mayor apogeo. Diferentes personas disfrazadas de payasos se encontraban haciendo malabares o repartiendo globos, para deleite de los niños.

-Joven Amo, ¿no quiere un globo? –se burlo Sebastian.

-Llegas a agarrar uno de esos globos y haré que te lo tragues sin que le pase nada y luego yo mismo lo explotare en tu estomago –le conteste fulminándolo con la mirada, a lo que simplemente sonrió y siguió caminando tranquilamente sin que mi amenaza le afecte. No es como que si un globo le hiciera mucho daño de todos modos.

Llegamos hasta la carpa más grande donde ya iba a dar inicio el espectáculo. Sebastian nos guió hasta los asientos los cuales tomamos rápidamente en medio de la audiencia.

Hasta ahora no parecía haber nada extraño. Era simplemente como cualquier otro circo.

-Ahora que recuerdo –dije recordando repentinamente la noche anterior-, el ángel habló acerca de una habilidad extraña de Ángela, no se porque le he olvidado.

-Suele crear ese efecto Joven Amo. Mientras más tiempo pase cerca de ella, mas olvidara que algo va mal.

Quise preguntarle acerca de eso pero el presentador ya había salido al escenario.

-¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas! ¡Bienvenidos al Arca de Noé! –presentó un hombre haciendo malabares con unas pelotas- Mi nombre es Jocker y hoy… ¡auch! –al hombre se le cayeron "accidentalmente" todas las pelotas en la cabeza haciendo a los niños reír- Nosotros estaremos encantados de darle un gran espectáculo esta noche.

Lo siguiente que presentaron fue a un hombre de gran tamaño que escupía fuego. Luego a unos niños trapecistas. Después un chico lanzó cuchillos hacia una mujer amarrada en una mesa redonda sin lastimarla.

-¿Haz escuchado algo extraño? –le pregunte en voz baja a Sebastian.

-No. Aquí no hay nada que pueda influenciar a los niños a irse con algún extraño. Ni música, ni imágenes.

Volvimos la atención al espectáculo al escuchar a las personas emocionadas. Era nada más que una chica caminando en la cuerda que se encontraba en el techo.

-Quizás pueda ser una coincidencia que desaparezcan los niños –sugerí mientras aparecía en el escenario un hombre que podía controlar a las serpientes.

-Joven Amo, no existen las coincidencias –me dijo de forma suave.

-¡Y finalmente, la estrella de este espectáculo! ¡La domadora de bestias! –presentó Jocker a una mujer vestida con muy poca ropa que venía entrando con un tigre, levantando aún mas los ánimos del publico- Para este espectáculo necesitamos un voluntario.

-Finalmente parece haber una conexión con el público. Sebastian… -me quede callado al ver como se levantaba- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¡Ese señor que viste el traje de cola negro! –exclamo el presentador señalando a Sebastian- ¡Por favor pase adelante!

Mi boca se abrió sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¿Por qué acercarse…? ¡Claro! Mientras mas cerca estuviera podríamos conseguir más rápido la información. Sebastian ya había bajado los escalones, pero ¿realmente podría averiguar algo estando cerca de ellos?

-¿Podría pasar por aquí? –le indicó el presentador señalando hacia la mesa. Sin embargo Sebastian ignoró su indicación y siguió de largo.

Jocker quedó confundido al igual que todos en la audiencia, incluyéndome. Aunque la sorpresa pronto se convirtió en terror cuando observamos como Sebastian se arrodillaba ante el tigre y le agarraba una pata mientras le acariciaba una oreja.

-¡Ah! ¡Mira esos hermosos ojos redondos! –exclamó mientras le acariciaba los lados de la cabeza.

 _¡No puede ser! ¡Los tigres son gatos!_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sebastian mostró el amor que tiene hacia los gatos. Simplemente los adoraba. Y precisamente aquí se topo con uno de gran tamaño.

Sebastian seguía acariciando al tigre y alabando sus "atributos", el público exclamaban asombrados y horrorizados en igual medida y el presentador junto con la mujer lo miraban con la boca abierta.

Lleve mis manos a mis ojos por la vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía exponernos de esta manera?

Tuve que quitar mis manos al escuchar los gritos horrorizados que inundaron el lugar. Lo inevitable había sucedido: la cabeza de Sebastian estaba dentro de la boca del tigre.

-¡Betty! ¡Suéltalo! –exclamo la domadora y blandió su látigo en dirección de la que ahora sabía que era una tigresa.

Sebastian, por supuesto, no permitió que el látigo le pegara a la tigresa.

-Ella no hizo nada malo. Yo fui muy brusco –explico con paciencia apartando un poco a la gran gata-. Y de todas formas no serás capaz de entrenarla si solo agitas un poco el látigo –terminó reprendiendo a la domadora dándole la espalda a la tigresa, a lo que ésta aprovecho de morderle la cabeza por detrás –Cielos, que traviesa resultaste ser.

Y a toda la escena la acompañaba los gritos de terror.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de llegar tan lejos? –le pregunte molesto una vez que salimos.

-Mis disculpas, a pesar de todo el tiempo que he vivido los gatos crean algo indescriptible en mi.

Ya tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y un tic en la ceja, agregándole el hecho de que Sebastian estaba cubierto de pelo lo que me provocaba alergia. Estornude sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Sabes que soy alérgico a los gatos! –le grite molesto dándome la vuelta y empezando a caminar, recibiendo solo una inclinación de su parte.

-¡Usted! ¡Espere un momento! ¡El hombre del traje de cola! –el hombre que llamaba a Sebastian con tanto ahínco era nada mas y nada menos que el presentador –Siento mucho lo de antes, quedamos muy sorprendidos al ver como se acercaba tanto al tigre, ¿no le molestaría acompañarme para que puedan examinarle esa mordida?.

La oportunidad perfecta. Mire a Sebastian de reojo y le asentí, dándole mi mudo permiso.

-No me molesta, lo acompañare –le respondió Sebastian sonriéndole.

Sebastian siguió al hombre y yo empecé a caminar hacia el carruaje, lo esperaría en la Mansión de Londres. No había dado diez pasos cuando un niño se tropezó conmigo, lo agarre de los hombros para que no se cayera. El niño se estabilizo, apenas me llegaba al pecho, a lo mucho debía tener seis años.

-Debes tener cuidado –le reprendí suavemente, no quería que terminara armando un berrinche en medio de la multitud.

Él alzo su mirada y me quede asombrado por sus ojos. El recuerdo de Ángela caminando hacia mí después de la orden que le dio el ángel de matarme volvió a mí, sus ojos brillaban como los de ella en ese momento, eran plateados, además de que su cabello era de un amarillo muy claro, casi blanco.

-Lo siento, estaba huyendo y no me fije –enfoque mi vista en él tratando de procesar la información.

-¿De qué huías? –él bajo la mirada y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

¿Por qué le preguntaba? Jamás mostraba preocupación por otros niños. Los consideraba una molestia.

-De mi madre. Ella es muy mala y me regaña mucho, yo no quiero volver –justo en la ultima frase se le quebró la voz.

El pánico me inundo al pensar que se pondría a llorar, pero él simplemente respiro hondo y se tranquilizo. Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Me llamo Ciel, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -¡¿De donde venía eso?!

-Cameron, pero las personas que me agradan me llaman Cam –respondió con una sonrisa.

Mire alrededor, las personas ya estaban vaciando el lugar, muy pronto quedaría solo. No era opción dejarlo en el lugar donde se tenía la sospecha de secuestrar niños pequeños.

-Bien Cameron, ¿quieres acompañarme hasta mi casa?

 _¿Por qué lo ayudo?_

 _¿Será porque se parece a Ángela?_

Ignore la voz de mi cabeza centrándome en el niño. Él me observo con los ojos muy abierto, luego se mordió el labio dudando.

-¿Tiene leche y miel? –fruncí el ceño extrañado, a lo que él se apresuro a explicar- Si lo voy a acompañar necesito una recompensa.

Recordé las primeras noches en la Mansión junto a Sebastian. La leche con miel no era una recompensa, él tenía miedo.

-Por supuesto que tengo, junto con un cuento.

Cameron sonrió y tomo mi mano.

-¿Qué espera? Se hace tarde, no debemos estar afuera o los monstruos pueden devorarnos.

Sonreí ante lo dicho. Él no tenia idea de cuanta verdad había en esa frase.


	24. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24: El Circo. Parte 1

 _ **Ciel**_

Llegamos a la Mansión sin que Cameron me soltara la mano en ningún momento. Al llegar yo baje primero ayudándolo a bajar después, él quedo con la boca abierta al verla.

-¿Esta es tu casa? –preguntó impresionado a lo que asentí- ¡Es muy grande! La de nosotros en la ciudad no es tan grande.

-¿No vives en la ciudad?

Cameron negó y me apresuro a entrar. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Sebastian se apareció a mi lado y la abrió por mí. Cameron abrió grande los ojos y se pudo delante de mí soltando mi mano.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! –le grito adoptando una posición de ataque algo temblorosa.

Sebastian apretó los labios en una línea intentando reprimir la risa. Al instante la puerta se abrió mas asomándose Agni confuso ante la escena. Yo apoye mis manos en los hombros de Cameron apretándolos para que se relajara.

-Cameron, ese hombre vestido de negro se llama Sebastian –le indique señalándolo-, es mi mayordomo. Y este otro –le señale a Agni-, se llama Agni, es el mayordomo de un príncipe que se esta hospedando aquí –Cameron relajo su postura dejando caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

-¿Un príncipe? ¿Cómo en los cuentos? –pregunto ilusionado.

-Bueno… -no sabia que decirle para no romper su ilusión. Soma no era precisamente un príncipe de cuentos de hadas.

-El príncipe Soma viene de la India, ¿quieres conocerlo? –le pregunto Agni agachándose a su altura.

-¡Si quiero! –respondió dando saltos pero su emoción se apago rápidamente- Pero tengo que cuidar al señor Ciel, lo siento, será en otro momento.

Abrí mi boca impresionado, ¿Cómo que "señor"? Esta vez Sebastian no oculto su risa.

-Pequeño –le dijo después de que lo fulminara con la mirada-, puedes ir a conocer al príncipe. Te agradezco por cuidar al Joven Amo el tiempo que no estuve, ahora yo me encargo de él.

Cameron volteo a verme esperando mi aprobación, yo simplemente asentí y de inmediato recupero su sonrisa tomando de la mano a Agni. Ya empezaban a caminar al interior de la Mansión cuando Cameron se volteo.

-Deberías cuidar mejor de él –le reprocho a Sebastian y volvió a caminar.

-¡Bienvenidos! –dijo Agni antes de seguir caminando.

-¿Lo dejo un momento solo y ya secuestra niños? –se burlo Sebastian una vez que se alejaron.

-Cállate, hizo un mejor trabajo que tú –entre a la Mansión-. Ahora dime que descubriste.

Sebastian explicó que el presentador no era el jefe, además de que algunos de ellos le faltaban una parte de su cuerpo que eran reemplazados con prótesis de alta calidad. Al presentador su mano y a la domadora su pierna, estos fueron reemplazados por partes de cerámicas hechas a su medida por un doctor. Lo mas relevante fue cuando contó que lo atacaron por andar de pervertido y mostró sus "geniales" habilidades, consiguiendo así que lo invitaran a formar parte de su grupo. La cereza sobre el pastel fue cuando pidió llevar a un niño indefenso que servía al cruel Conde para el que trabajaba.

-Bueno, así aprovechas de llevarte a Cameron.

-No se va a librar de esto, Joven Amo –me contesto teniendo de mi parte un chasqueo de lengua –. Con respecto a eso, ¿cómo fue que terminó trayendo a un niño aquí?

-¡Ciel! ¡Has vuelto! –gritó Soma cuando ya iba subiendo las escaleras lanzándose a abrazarme, lo que esquive rápidamente pero no pareció importarle- Trajiste a un niño extremadamente adorable, ¿se puede quedar?

Detrás de Soma vi a Cameron con la cabeza gacha agarrando fuertemente su camisa, no había mucho que decidir ante esa imagen.

-Si se porta bien se puede quedar el tiempo que quiera.

-¡Si! –Soma corrió hasta el niño y lo levanto en brazos- Te dije que Ciel era una buena persona –retome mi subida pero otra pregunta de Soma me interrumpió-. ¿Dónde está Ángela?

Mire a Sebastian acusadoramente y él se encogió de hombros. Soma no debía de enterarse que seguía viva y que ya había vuelto.

-Está en la Mansión principal –quise continuar subiendo pero otra pregunta me detuvo.

-¿Quién es Ángela? –el pequeño Cameron desde los brazos de Soma esperaba la respuesta.

-Es mi guardiana –le respondí esperando alguna otra pregunta.

Cameron frunció el ceño un momento y después abrió los ojos.

-¡Tu eres el Conde Phantomhive! –dijo impresionado.

Me removí incomodo, ¿este niño será alguna trampa de otro ángel? Los niños de ahora solo sabían quien era La Reina, solo porque es un icono público, pero saber sobre un conde del que no hay información, ya que me asegure de borrarla, y además ser tan adorable para ganarme en tan solo unos segundos no era normal.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Sebastian a la defensiva.

El niño se encogió un poco y contesto tímidamente.

-Mi tía había dicho que mi hermana sería la guardiana del conde mas joven de Inglaterra.

Ahora era yo quien abría mis ojos, esto tenía que ser una broma. ¿Cuántos hermanos tiene Ángela? Así llevo la cuenta de cuantos van a vivir conmigo.

-Sebastian llama a la Mansión principal. Comunica que Ángela se trasladara acá en la mañana.

-¿Traerás a mi hermana? –preguntó Cameron con emoción contenida.

-Si, mañana estará aquí. Ahora se un buen niño y deja que Soma te lea un cuento.

Esta vez termine de subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación. A penas entre me lance sobre la cama.

 _Vaya día._

 _Y mañana será peor._

-Joven Amo, no puede dormir con esas ropas.

Abrace una de las almohadas dejándole ver que no me importa.

-Gracias a ti mañana estaré durmiendo en un circo de cuarta. Ahora déjame disfrutar de mi cama.

-Aún no ha entrado, tiene que pasar el examen de entrada.

Me senté en la cama quitándome mis zapatos y lanzándoselos.

-¿Y tu crees que puedo pasar un examen de ese tipo? Quizás hasta me pongan a hacer malabares.

Sebastian agarró fácilmente mis zapatos y se acercó

-¿Cree que hay otra opción?

Lo mire fijamente. No podía dejarlo ir solo, un demonio por ahí suelto no era buena idea, hasta era posible que empeorara mi caso. Tendría que acompañarlo y averiguar todo por mi mismo.

-No hay otra opción. Iremos.

Durante la noche habían vuelto mis pesadillas. Me había levantado en la madrugada y no había vuelto a dormir. Sebastian no tardo mucho en hacerme compañía, el a un lado de la cama y yo enrollado en la cobija. Cuando se hicieron las siete Sebastian procedió a cambiarme. La vestimenta de este día era de mala calidad y sucia, como un niño de la calle, por supuesto mi parche también bajo de calidad.

Desayune en mi habitación para evitar encontrarme con Soma hasta que después de terminar mi desayuno se oyó un gran estruendo en el nivel inferior, supuse que seria Ángela y no me equivoque cuando Sebastian lo confirmó.

Bajamos de inmediato y vimos la escena. Cameron estaba colgado del cuello de Ángela y se abrazaba a ella como si fuese el único salvavidas en el mar, ella le devolvía el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Alois desde atrás observaba la escena cruzado de brazos y totalmente serio, al lado de un imperturbable Claude y un sonriente Pluto.

-¡Oh Cam! ¿Por qué escapaste de esa manera? –le preguntó Ángela con un nudo en la garganta. El niño solo se abrazaba más a ella y murmuraba disculpas- ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? –preguntó mientras lo dejaba en el piso y le tocaba la cara.

-Ellos desaparecieron hace dos días –contesto él entre lágrimas.

Ángela se paralizó y comenzó a temblar. Cuando un sollozo escapo de su garganta decidí acercarme.

-Ange, lo estas asustando.

Ella lo soltó de inmediato y respiro pausadamente.

-Shel… -me llamo volteando a donde me encontraba, lleve mi mano hacia su codo y la acerque, ella tomo mi brazo y colocó su mano izquierda en mi mejilla- Gracias por traerlo.

Su tacto disipó la somnolencia y me encontré con más energía.

-No hay de qué –escuche a Alois aclarando su garganta, llamando la atención-. Yo tengo que irme, Sebastian y yo vamos a resolver un asunto.

La solté dejándola en manos de Alois quien ya estaba a mi lado.

-Espera ¿tan temprano? –preguntó confundida.

-Si, es sobre el caso de la Reina.

-¿Y a donde vas vistiendo tan pobre? –preguntó Soma que hacía su aparición desde el comedor.

-¿Se trata del Circo donde te encontré? –preguntó Cameron.

-¿Circo y pobre? No me digas que te vas a infiltrar Ciel Phantomhive – _Oh-oh._

-Nos vemos luego –me despedí sin contestarle a ninguno.

-¡Ciel Phantomhive! ¡Vuelve en este mismo instante!

Salí rápidamente con Sebastian pisándome los talones. La ventaja que tenía era que Ángela estaba ciega, así que no encontraría el camino tan rápido. Nos subimos al carruaje que nos dejaría cerca justo cuando Ángela nos dio alcance. La había subestimado.

-Claude agárrala, es una orden –le dije señalando a Ángela. Él se debatió un momento y después la levanto, separándola del carruaje.

El carruaje se movió de inmediato y Ángela se quedo gritándome. Suspire de alivio hundiéndome en el asiento. Sebastian no comento nada, lo cual agradecí.

Nos bajamos después de un rato y caminamos lo que nos faltaba. Al llegar ya nos estaban esperando.

-¡Viniste! Y trajiste un lindo niño, ¿lo eres? –dijo Jocker una vez que llegamos a él.

-Si. Mi nombre es Finnian –me presente oyendo de inmediato los murmullos de los que nos rodeaban-. Yo era un criado en la casa donde trabajaba Sebastian.

-En ese caso si te nos unes tendrás un nombre artístico. Pero tienes que ser bueno en algo, no solo de belleza se vive –ni una hora aquí y ya odiaba el cinismo del tipo-. ¿En qué eres bueno?

Busque a Sebastian con la mirada y estaba rodeado de mujeres fascinadas por él.

-Hum… Dagas, supongo.

-En ese caso será una prueba de lanzamiento de cuchillos. Dagger –llamó al chico que lanzó cuchillos hacia una mujer atada en el espectáculo de anoche-, préstale unos cuchillos.

El chico se acercó sonriendo.

-Aquí tienes, tienes que golpear el blanco de allá –señalo a una diana que se encontraba a una distancia de tres metros.

Me prepare para lanzarlos con mi cara totalmente seria, sabía que Sebastian no dejaría que fallara. Oí los murmullos alrededor. Jocker y Dagger se reían de mis brazos y de como no alcanzaría a darle.

 _Prepárate para callarles la boca Sebastian._

Lance el primero que se desvió hacia abajo a mitad de camino. Todos alrededor decían que ya se lo veían venir. Sin embargo mucho antes de que el cuchillo tocara el suelo pareció enderezarse e ir directo hacia la diana, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Sonreí satisfecho lanzando un segundo cuchillo, el cual hizo lo mismo que el anterior. A medio camino fue decayendo y de repente se clavaba con fuerza en el blanco. Lo mismo pasó con los siguientes, hasta que llene toda la diana con cuchillos.

-¿Están satisfechos? –les pregunte señalando la diana.

-Al parecer le agarraste la técnica –dijo Jocker-. Ahora, siguiente prueba.

Me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta el interior de una carpa. No podía creer que aun no fuera suficiente. Pero el pánico se formo en mi cuando me hizo subir hasta quedar al frente de una cuerda que terminaba al otro lado de la carpa, sabia que esta prueba consistía en pasarla sin caerse.

Bueno, nadie puede dudar de que no hiciera mi mejor intento.

-¡Doll! ¡Amarra bien la cuerda de la vida! ¡Si un principiante cae estaremos en grandes problemas! –le grito Jocker a la chica que me estaba amarrando la cuerda.

Ubique a Sebastian entre la multitud y sonreía. Un mal presentimiento comenzó a crecer en mí.

 _Terminemos con esto ya._

Di un paso adelante tratando de mantener el equilibrio, al siguiente paso todo se desmorono, me estaba yendo de lado. De repente sentí un impacto seguido de un gran dolor en la costilla derecha, provocando que recuperara el equilibrio otra vez, aunque no por mucho ya que me fui hacia el lado izquierdo recibiendo otro impacto en ese lado. Camine mas rápido balanceándome en la cuerda recibiendo más impactos para que no me cayera. Ya mi piel quemaba cuando pude llevar al final y respirar tranquilo.

-¡Fue increíble! ¡No creí que lo lograras! –dijo Jocker una vez que llegue al suelo.

-Entonces no lo dejemos ir –intercedió Dagger a mi favor.

-Aun tiene que pasar una prueba.

Mi estomago se hundió al pensar que tendría que pasar por otra situación igual.

-Tu última prueba es… -me prepare a mi mismo para no poner mala cara para la atrocidad que posiblemente vendría- Sonreír –mi cara se descompuso, espera cualquier cosa menos eso-. Vamos, dame una gran sonrisa.

Oí la risa de Sebastian y mi molestia volvió a aparecer. Las esquinas de mi boca se agitaban y mis puños cerrados temblaban. Recordé a esos niños perdidos, a las familias que esperaban por ellos y compuse mi mejor sonrisa.

-¡Jocker! Encontramos a unos niños interesantes –entraron un gran grupo interrumpiendo el momento.

Me pare al lado de Sebastian y le di un codazo en su abdomen provocando que se riera más.

-Ellos derribaron a Jumbo.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?

Y en medio de la multitud se encontraban Ángela, Alois y Claude.

 _No puede ser._

 _ **Ángela**_

Después de que Ciel huyera arme un plan para infiltrarme con ayuda de Jim. Nos vestimos rápidamente con ropas viejas y desgastadas y Claude nos cargó en un hombro a cada uno hasta llegar cerca del Circo.

La noche anterior había llegado a un acuerdo con Ash: yo tomaría clases sobre lo que él quisiera que aprendiera y él transferiría mi visión hacia Jim, así ahora podría ver a través de los ojos de mi hermano. Se que le hizo algo mas, pero no debía de ser grave ya que Claude no intervino.

Al llegar esperamos hasta que Ciel se perdió en el interior de la carpa para comenzar con nuestro plan.

Nos alejamos veinte metros y comenzamos a correr mientras Claude nos perseguía. Jim gritaba dándome ánimos, yo corría delante de él para no estamparme contra un árbol.

De inmediato llamamos la atención de las personas en el circo.

-¡No puede ser! –gritó Jim "desesperado" ante el evidente obstáculo que suponía el circo en nuestra huida- ¡Tendremos que luchar! ¡Prepárate!

Era tan buen actor que casi me hacía llorar de orgullo. Me detuve cerca de unos espectadores y Jim se ubicó mas atrás para que pudiera ver donde estaba Claude, aunque si no tuviera la visión de Alois igual Claude me haría ver genial luchando.

Vi como Claude se acercaba a mi y tome posición de lucha, cuando llego a mi le aseste un golpe en el estomago que provocó que se doblara, aunque obviamente era fingido. Luego trato de dejarme noqueada pero impulse mi cuerpo hacia delante dándole una patada en la cara. Pude ver en su mente como calificaba mis golpes y no era del todo malo.

Él se levantó y yo me aproxime para darle otra patada pero agarró mi pierna y me lanzó contra un árbol y pude ver como se acerco a Jim, él intento correr hacia la multitud del circo, la cual ya se había reunido viendo nuestro espectáculo. Sin embargo Claude lo tumbo en el suelo haciéndole una llave para que se quedara quieto.

-¡Roxanne! ¡Estoy aquí! –gritó Jim para que pudiera ubicarlo.

Corrí adonde percibía el pensamiento de Claude y rápidamente levante mi pierna hasta encajarla a un lado de su cara, dejándolo "aturdido". Vi el pensamiento de que alguien se acercaba para ayudar, él seria nuestro cebo perfecto.

Cuando sentí que estaba lo suficiente cerca de nosotros corrí hasta él ubicándome detrás y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Vi el pensamiento horrorizado de Claude antes de que lo levantara hacia atrás y su cabeza diera contra el piso. Yo quede un poco aturdida al realizar este movimiento y cuando Jim volteo a verme comprendí porque: había derribado a un tipo que debía medir dos metros y era muy robusto.

Jim corrió hacia mí y me levantó.

-¿Estas…?

-Ocúpate de Claude –al parecer se había olvidado de nuestra actuación-, no dejes que nos lleve a ese lugar.

Él se repuso rápidamente y con unas cuerdas que tenía en su cintura amarró a Claude con los brazos hacia atrás.

Me levante como pude y fui a tiendas hasta Jim.

-Claude por favor, déjanos ser libres –le dije con voz rota pero lo suficientemente alto para que nos escucharan.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –dijo una mujer acercándose a la escena.

-Ellos al parecer huían de ese tipo que tienen en el suelo y en el proceso derribaron a Jumbo, ¡fue increíble!

-Ustedes levántense –demandó ella hacia nosotros.

Jim levantó la mirada y pude ver quien hablo. Era una mujer que traía un corsé muy apretado y una falda corta que daba a relucir su buena figura junto con unas botas altas, su cabello era corto y ondulado. Luego él volteo a ver al grandote y vi que ya lo estaban levantando, aunque estaba desmayado, esperaba no haberlo matado. Pude ver tanto en la mente de Jim como la de Claude admiración y orgullo, aunque mas por parte de mi hermano.

-¿Por qué atacaste a uno de los nuestros? –pregunto ella acercándose a Jim, claramente pensando que fue él quien lo derribo.

-No fue él Beast, fue la chica –dijo alguien del público.

Ella abrió grande los ojos y supuse que volteo a verme ya que Jim tenía la mirada puesta en ella.

-Disculpara a mi hermana, ella es ciega y no vio a quien se enfrentaba –le explicó Jim a lo que ella boqueo como un pez fuera del agua.

-¡No puede estar ciega! ¡Todos vimos como se desenvolvió!

Gritos de afirmación se unieron a la persona que lo dijo. Respire profundo intentando calmarme y no cometer una estupidez.

-Ella ve a través de mí, puedo demostrárselos.

La mujer vacilo un momento pero después asintió. Se llevo a Jim hasta estar en medio de la multitud. Suponía que era donde yo no podía verlo.

-Dime, ¿Quién esta al frente de tu hermano? –la voz de la mujer me sobresalto. Estaba tan enfocada en Jim que no había notado que estaba devuelta, aunque eso pudo contribuir a mi historia. Ella agarro mi brazo y me dio la vuelta, yo quite mi brazo de su mano.

-No me toques –le dije por la bajo y después empecé a hablar en voz mas alta-. Hay una mujer de dos coletas, estaba vestida de amarillo y tiene pecas en la cara. Su cabello es marrón y sus ojos son verdes.

De inmediato se escucharon los murmullos de afirmación. Luego intentaron con dos personas mas hasta quedar convencidos.

-Quisiera que nos dejaran quedar aquí –dijo Jim volteando a verme para que hiciera mi camino hacia él-. No tenemos donde ir, por favor.

-Debemos llevarlos ante Jocker.

Todos murmuraron estando de acuerdo.

-Beast, llévalos ante Jocker.

-¡No pueden dejar a Claude ahí! ¡Puede escapar y volver con nuestro amo para decirle donde estamos! –exclamo Jim desesperado, a lo que algunas personas asintieron y lo levantaron llevándolo con nosotros.

 _Y así señoras y señores es como se lleva con éxito una misión de infiltración._

Percibí de inmediato las mentes de Ciel y Sebastian. A través de la mente de Sebastian pude ver la sonrisa que había hecho hace un momento Ciel, provocando que me riera suavemente.

-¡Jocker! Encontramos a unos niños interesantes –dijo un niño que estaba delante de nosotros

-Ellos derribaron a Jumbo –dijo Beast dejándonos pasar al frente.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? –se acercó el tal Jocker que parecía ser el que tenia el mando aquí.

Su mente era algo único que no había encontrado hasta ahora, yo no tenía que buscarla para ver, los recuerdos de esa mente venían a mí. En su mente abundaba el arrepentimiento. Numerosas muertes estaban presentes en su mente sin dejarlo descansar, pero ocultaba su dolor muy bien. Todos los muertos eran niños. Ante ese descubrimiento no pude evitar esconder a Jim detrás de mí y sacar un cuchillo llevándolo al frente.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –me reclamo Beast- ¡Baja eso!

A través de Alois pude ver la cara de asombro que ponía y como intentaba acercarse a nosotros.

-Un paso mas y te rebano la garganta –le advertí empujando a Jim mas atrás.

-¡Rosa! ¡Baja el cuchillo! –gritó Claude sobresaltándome. Intentábamos infiltrarnos, no podía arruinarlo. Poco a poco lo baje hasta que quedo a mi costado- Ella puede percibir el aura de una persona, perdónenla, esta estresada.

-¡No hay problema! ¡Huir no es nada fácil! ¿Cierto? –habló Jocker animando el ambiente- Reconozco que tienes mucho valor al proteger a tu hermano contra todos.

-Él es lo único que me queda –fue mi simple respuesta.

-Bien, bien. Eso lo entiendo. Ahora ¿Cuál es la historia?

Les explicamos la historia que creamos. Un amo cruel nos había comprado a los dos y desde pequeños le servimos, pero sus tratos crueles hacia nosotros nos hicieron querer escapar. En este punto Sebastian se estaba riendo en voz baja y Ciel nos fulminaba con la mirada. Claude nos ayudo a resistir mientras estábamos ahí, pero después de un doloroso castigo decidimos escapar el presente día, enviando a Claude a traernos de vuelta. Luego Claude nos pidió perdón y juro que no nos volvería a hacer daño y que estaría protegiéndonos y así nos admitieron a los tres, aunque Claude tuvo que pasar por una prueba que paso con éxito.

Nos llevaron a una carpa aparte para cambiarnos de ropa con unas más acorde al circo. Ciel y Jim vestían medias largas con un short y camisas de volantes. Yo vestía un "adorable" vestido de muchos colores y zapatos incomodos. Luego nos dejaron con los otros dos nuevos para que nos conociéramos y maquilláramos, acercándose a nosotros Ciel y Sebastian.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? –preguntó Ciel apretando los puños.

-¿De verdad creías que te ibas a llevar toda la diversión? –le preguntó Jim burlonamente- El ángel de Roxanne –recalcó mi nombre señalándome- me dio la visión de ella, así puede ver a través de mi, Cameron su humilde servidor.

-Quiero matarlos –murmuro rindiéndose.

Nosotros nos reímos. El momento fue interrumpido por Jocker quien tenía que dar una información importante. Nos acercamos a él junto con todos los del Circo.

-¡Chicos! Tenemos nuevos compañeros. Este de aquí es Black –dijo señalando a Sebastian-, por acá tenemos a Hunter –señaló a Claude-, este chico es Wise –señaló a Jim. Ciel y yo llevamos las manos a la boca para no reírnos. Él siendo sabio, que buen chiste-, esta chica se llamará Valeur –una excepción, esa palabra es del francés-, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, está este adorable chico llamado… ¡Smile!

Ahora fue imposible que no dejara salir la carcajada.

-Vamos Smile, ¡sonríe! –se burló Jim.

Pude ver como se contenía y forzaba una sonrisa, lo que nos hizo estallar en carcajadas. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Jocker.


	25. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25: El Circo. Parte 2

 _ **Ciel**_

Después de habernos presentado Jocker nos dio una guía turística a lo que serían los dormitorios. Nos explicó que dependiendo de nuestra función en el circo obtendríamos las habitaciones, que en sí eran las carpas. Nosotros como éramos recién llegados teníamos que servir a los demás y nuestras habitaciones tendrían que ser compartidas de dos o tres personas. Para obtener una habitación teníamos que conseguir agradarle al público y así nos convertíamos en miembros de primer nivel, teniendo aun más beneficios. Aunque yo no pensaba quedarme tanto tiempo para que eso se cumpliera.

Los miembros del primer nivel eran los que habían fundado el circo. Según Sebastian venían todos del mismo lugar. A excepción de una persona: Snake, el que controla a las serpientes. Era uno de los mejores espectáculos y sería tonto no tenerlo en el primer nivel.

Luego nos llevo hacia la carpa de entrenamiento, donde las personas trataban de superarse para llegar al primer nivel. Jocker nos dejo ahí para que practicáramos mientras ellos hacían el espectáculo de esta noche.

Comenzamos a estirar, Sebastian conmigo y Claude con Alois y Ángela, aunque ayudaba más a Alois.

-¿Qué pasa Wise? ¿Incapaz de flexionarte solo? –me burle al ver que era incapaz de tocar el suelo con las manos sin ayuda de Claude.

-Bueno Smile –recalcó mi nombre-, al menos no tuve que hacer cosas vergonzosas para entrar.

-Cállense –susurro Ángela-. Están llamando mucho la atención.

Mire a mi alrededor y la mayoría de las personas nos observaban extrañados.

-Se debe a que se acaban de conocer y ya actúan como si llevaran años conviviendo –explicó Ángela apoyándose del hombro de Claude para subir su pierna hacia atrás, hasta que sus piernas se alinearon como una larga línea recta.

Alois y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta observándola. Sebastian empujó mi barbilla haciéndome recobrar el sentido, siguiendo con el estiramiento como si nada.

-Mi Dios, cuanta flexibilidad –dijo Alois observándola todavía embobado.

-¿Dios? –se rió ella- ¿No le vas a decir nada Hunter?

-Yo soy su Dios –respondió el sin inmutarse.

Ángela rió más fuerte y Alois le guiño un ojo a Claude.

-¿Qué hay de usted, Smile? –me pregunto Sebastian sonriendo burlonamente.

-Déjense de estupideces –dije ignorando la pregunta de Sebastian-. Tenemos que encontrar a esos niños.

-No están aquí –respondieron Ángela, Sebastian y Claude al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y para qué vinimos? –se quejó Alois sentándose en suelo y cruzando los brazos.

-Es nuestra única fuente de información para encontrarlos mas rápido. Debe haber una pista en algún lugar de este sitio –le explique.

Me puse espalda con espalda con Sebastian y entrelazando nuestros brazos él me alzó sobre su espalda.

-Tendríamos que deshacernos de las serpientes en la primera carpa para acceder a esa información –meditó Ángela estirando sus brazos-. Aunque no es ningún problema para dos demonios.

-En vez de tener un perro guardián tienen serpientes –comentó Alois.

-¡Ustedes están estirando mucho! –se acercó Dagger hacia nosotros interrumpiendo nuestra platica- Deberían empezar a ensayar su espectáculo.

-Wise y yo estamos planeando una carrera de obstáculos y una ronda de adivinación –dijo Ángela ayudando a su hermano a levantarse.

-Eso seria interesante de ver. Smile, ¿tu que planeas hacer?

 _Estúpido nombre y estúpido Jocker._

-No lo se, algo que no tenga que ver con equilibrio.

Dagger se rió y apoyó una mano en mi hombro.

-Tienes razón, no te veías muy a gusto arriba. Entonces yo seré tu maestro personal en el lanzamiento de cuchillos. ¿Y ustedes? –preguntó hacia Sebastian y Claude.

Ellos se miraron retándose y al segundo siguiente ya estaban corriendo alrededor de la carpa compitiendo por quien hacia mejores cosas. Me lleve mi mano a la cara en señal de vergüenza y Alois por el contrario gritaba animando a Claude.

-Smile, sonríe –bromeó Ángela ubicándose a mi lado.

Apenas levante la comisura de mi boca cuando tanto Sebastian como Claude tomaron un sable cada uno y lo llevaron hacia su boca para tragárselo.

-¡Ya es suficiente! –intervino Dagger- Tendré que entrenar mucho para que no me superen estos tres súper recién llegados.

¿Tres? Vi la misma confusión en el rostro de Ángela y Alois.

-Disculpe, ¿tres? –le preguntó Alois.

-Si –respondió emocionado-, por allá esta otro hombre que se nos unió recientemente. Es como un hombre de negocios, siempre esta totalmente serio. ¡Hey! ¡Baja un momento! ¡Suit!

Al hombre que llamó estaba haciendo equilibrio en la cuerda y nos vio fulminándonos con la mirada. Lo recordaba vagamente, sabia que lo había visto pero no ubicaba donde.

-La noche que nos conocimos –me susurró Ángela al oído y pude recordarlo, aunque fue a medias ya que lo había ignorado la mayor parte del tiempo-. Ya decía yo que apestaba a muerte.

-Ya me estaba pareciendo que apestaba. Sus esencias son asquerosas –dijo el shinigami saltando desde la cuerda hasta llegar frente a ellos-. ¿Qué almas buscan aquí?

-Ellos tienen correa –dijo Ángela acercándose a él-. Y te sugiero que no digas mas –finalizó con voz muy baja.

El shinigami se acomodo sus lentes y siguió fulminando a Sebastian y Claude con la mirada. Dagger se acercó a ellos y puso una mano en el hombro del shinigami y otra en Claude.

-¡Ustedes podrían ser grandes amigos! ¡Llévense muy bien!

-Jamás podría ser amigo de estos oscuros seres –respondió quitándose la mano de su hombro y caminando en dirección contraria.

-Bueno… ¿Qué más se puede hacer? –comentó desilusionado- ¡Ciel! Vienes conmigo, tenemos que empezar a practicar.

Y así me llevo lejos de la extraña aura que se formó.

Después del entrenamiento Dagger nos dirigió hacia nuestras respectivas carpas. Ángela y Alois por ser hermanos dormirían juntos. Sebastian y Claude se unirían al shinigami en su carpa. A mi me tocaría con un chico que al parecer estaba iniciando.

-Yo tomare la cama de arriba, ¿no te molesta? –preguntó quitándose los zapatos.

-No, en lo absoluto –respondí acomodando la cama de abajo. No quería volver a escalar.

Ante mi respuesta el chico subió rápidamente a la cama.

-No dudes en pedirme cualquier cosa si la necesitas. Si tienes que buscar algo yo te acompaño –dijo él sonriendo, aunque había una clara advertencia detrás de sus palabras-. ¿Quieres un dulce? Son de la compañía Phantom.

 _De mi compañía._

-Tomare la de caramelo –dije agarrando el dulce y acostándome en la cama durmiéndome inmediatamente.

-¡…mile! ¡Smile!

-¡¿Qué?! –me desperté sobresaltado y con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Los principiantes se levantan antes para preparar el desayuno. ¡Apresúrate! –dijo el chico.

-Ah… si.

Me levante perezosamente estirándome una vez de pie, tratando de disminuir el dolor de espalda por dormir en una cama tan incomoda. Luego busque mis pantalones, los cuales me puse lentamente, luchando después con el broche. Lo siguiente fue mi camisa, la cual no quería colaborar con mi brazo ya que no quería pasar.

-¡Eres muy lento! ¡Voy a dejarte atrás! –se quejó el chico cuando al fin pude colocarme la camisa.

-Si, si. Ya voy –le respondí buscando mis zapatos.

Minutos después estaba llevando hacia la cocina una cesta con papas.

-¿Qué paso con tu ropa? –preguntó Alois al verme llegar.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Ángela levantándose del suelo y tocando mi mejilla, transmitiendo un poco de calma.

-Estoy bien. Solo estaba un poco apurado –le respondí dejando la cesta en el suelo.

-Oh querido, tendrás problemas si quieres desatar ese nudo –dijo Sebastian quitando el nudo que hice a mi parche y acomodándolo de nuevo y al instante se hizo el silencio.

Mire a mi alrededor y todos nos veían impresionados, dando paso a la risa.

-Smile –dijo el chico que dormía en mi carpa entre risas-, acaso Black es tu mami.

-E-es un habito… -intente explicarme.

-No le veo nada de malo –extrañamente mi defensor fue Alois-, ellos se conocen desde hace tiempo. Hunter aun lava la ropa de Valeur.

Ángela se sobresalto al verse implicada.

-Claro y yo aun le canto canciones a Wise cuando tiene miedo. Son hábitos –terminó de decir sin opción a replica.

Todos volvieron a sus quehaceres después de lo ocurrido. Pase entre Ángela y Alois apretando la mano y el hombro respectivamente.

El día me demostraba que apenas había comenzado cuando mi siguiente tarea fue cortar las papas, y como no quería cortarme las corte muy lejos de mi cuerpo quedando muy poco de la papa. Sin embargo Sebastian se las pudo arreglar friéndolas. Al parecer era la mayor solución para los problemas de cocina. Luego las personas se amontonaron para servirse que lo que pude agarrar fue apenas un pan, aunque Ángela compartió parte de su plato siguiéndole Alois el ejemplo de mala gana.

No había terminado de comer la mitad del plato cuando el chico con el que compartía la carpa me arrastro al área de entrenamientos.

Una vez allí comenzó la pesadilla del ejercicio, mostrando una clara deficiencia comparado al examen de ingreso. El chico "animaba" señalándome hacia Sebastian, Claude y el shinigami y de como debería aprender de ellos. Ángela y Alois estaban cerca de mí haciendo distintos tipos de maniobras.

Terminamos después de dos largas horas y salimos de la carpa.

-Deberíamos aprovechar de ir ahora a bañarnos –comentó el chico.

-¿Hay duchas? –pregunte extrañado de que un lujo como ese estuviera aquí.

-¡Si! Debido a que hace mucho frío en las noches, es mejor hacerlo en la mañana.

Me agarro de la mano y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia las duchas. Pero no era lo que esperaba. Todos los hombres se bañaban juntos con una toalla rodeando sus partes íntimas y el agua estaba en las cubetas.

-¿E-esto es…?

-Desviste y date la vuelta, lavare tu espalda –me dijo el chico dejándome mas horrorizado aun.

-¿Sin puertas y a mitad del invierno? –le pregunte tratando de que entrara en razón.

-Es agua ¿y?

Se acerco a mí y tomo mi chaqueta con intención de quitarla. Forcejee con él intentando que no lo hiciera pero era mas fuerte. Al final logró quitarla pero ambos caímos sobre una cubeta cayéndonos agua encima.

Intente levantarme pero el chico estaba aun encima de mi.

-¿Podrías moverte por favor? –le pregunte amablemente antes de que mi paciencia se agotara.

-Ya que, ya estas mojado. Termínate de desvestir –me dijo tomando mi camisa desde abajo para quitármela.

-¡No, espera! –intente detenerlo pero era muy ágil y antes de que pudiera evitarlo ya tenia mi espalda descubierta.

Mire de reojo y vislumbre como todos como todos estaban viendo mi espalda espantados. Aunque no mi espalda sino lo que había en ella.

 _Mi Marca._

 _ **Ángela**_

Estaba ayudando a Jim a ser mas flexible cuando me di cuenta de que Ciel había salido con la chica con la que compartía carpa, y esta quería ir a bañarse junto a él, encendiendo todas mis alarmas.

-¡Jim, apresúrate! ¡Ciel esta en peligro! –le dije en voz baja encaminándome hacia la salida.

-¿Qué…? Se supone que no debes usar nuestros nombres reales –dijo él siguiéndome de cerca.

-No hay tiempo.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Se va a bañar con la chica que comparte carpa –le dije intentando encontrar el camino mas rápido utilizando la visión que tenia a través de Jim y mi nueva habilidad de leer mentes.

-Si se va a bañar con una chica, ¿cuál es el problema? Además ¿chica? Tengo entendido que es con un chico con quien comparte carpa.

-Es una chica –insistí deteniéndome frente a él- y si no lo encontramos pronto van a ver su Marca.

Jim recordó su propia Marca y lo avergonzado que estaba de que alguien lo viera.

-Vamos, hay que encontrarlo.

Esta vez fue él quien agarro mi mano y me guió a través de todas las carpas hasta que pude sentir la mente de Ciel y ya se encontraba en grandes problemas. Su Marca estaba a la vista de todos.

A través de Jim pude ver en la situación que se encontraba, así que corrí hasta quitar de encima a la chica y poniendo de pie a Ciel.

-¡¿Qué crees que hacías?! ¡¿Te resultó divertido?! –le recrimine dejando que Jim tomara a Ciel y se lo llevara. Esta vez me acerque a ella para que nadie escuchara lo que tenia que decirle- Vuelves a acercarte a él sin su permiso y te abriré desde aquí –pose mi dedo en el que creía que era su ombligo- hasta aquí –subí mi dedo rápidamente como si estuviera haciendo una cortada hasta posarlo en su garganta, donde sentí como trago fuertemente.

Me aleje de ella sintiendo a mi lado a Claude para guiarme, tome su brazo y le permití guiarme.

-¿Qué decías esta mañana sobre llamar la atención? –se burló tratando de aligerar mi tensión.

-Muy gracioso –sonreí levemente buscando las mentes de Ciel y de Jim, a través de éste último pude ver como llegaba Sebastian con ellos pasándole una toalla por los hombros a Ciel.

-Me he dado cuenta de tu extraña habilidad, que por cierto no provino de tu ángel.

Me enfoque en su mente chocando con una barrera de inmediato que me dejo sin aliento, era una barrera de maldad, las cosas terribles que él había hecho me las estaba mostrando y llenando mi cabeza de ellas.

Nos detuvimos mientras recobraba el aire y la tranquilidad, me abrace intentando darme calor ante el repentino frío.

-Muy pocos saben esto: cuando un ángel esta cerca de nosotros nuestras habilidades mentales se fortalecen, así fue como me di cuenta de tu extraña habilidad.

-¿Sebastian…? ¿Él sabe…?

-Aún no, pero lo sabrá pronto si la sigues usado de esa manera. ¿Continuamos?

Asentí tomando su brazo para que terminara de guiarme.

Llegamos a donde estaban escondidos y al parecer ya estaban trazando un plan.

-Investigaremos esta noche –dijo Ciel con determinación.

 _Hoy descubriremos la verdad._

Llegada la noche había un gran revuelo por la función, debido a que en la tarde Claude había cambiado todo los objetos de lugar, incluyendo el vestuario. Todos intentaban encontrar sus cosas a última hora.

La carpa pronto quedo vacía, nuestra oportunidad estaba presente.

Claude se adelantó para quitar de en medio las serpientes justo cuando Jocker entraba a la carpa con la niña acróbata en su espalda.

-¡Black! Wendy se lastimó el tobillo, no puede salir en su función. ¿La reemplazarías?

Sebastian asintió y Jocker se fue con Wendy hacia la enfermería.

-No importa, ve –dijo Ciel-. Tenemos a Claude.

Él asintió insatisfecho y salió a dar el espectáculo.

Caminamos directo a las carpas del primer nivel. Yo me iba a quedar vigilando mientras ellos registraban las carpas.

De la carpa donde estaban dando la función se escuchaban los gritos de ánimo, al parecer Sebastian se estaba luciendo. Más pronto de lo previsto alguien se estaba acercando. Me escondí tratando de ver de quien se trataba. Era Beast.

Pude ver en su mente que Sebastian estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, aunque a ella le molestaba. Creía que era un autentico engreído, al igual que otro de los nuevos, específicamente yo. Recordó el día anterior cuando llegamos y el como la trate, era la primera vez que una chica no se intimidaba ante su belleza y la trataba de ese modo. Aunque lo que mas le causaba enojo fue cuando me atreví a amenazar a Jocker, el hombre que ella amaba.

Tal revelación me impacto, pero tuve que recobrarme al sentir como se acercaba a la carpa donde estaba Ciel. Tantee en el piso y encontré un palo de madera, aunque trate de usarlo Claude se apareció a mi lado obligándome a sentarme y yendo hacia ella para noquearla.

Debido al ruido Jim y Ciel salieron de las carpas y vieron la situación.

-Vale, eso no fue lo mas inteligente. Ella sale de última –dijo Ciel.

-Oh-oh –dijo Jim alarmándose.

-Tendremos que hacer la función nosotros –le dije a Jim-. Diremos que se desmayo de repente y que nosotros estamos dispuestos a salir.

El nerviosismo lo atacó, pero igual asintió y caminó en dirección a la carpa junto conmigo.

-Claude, déjala en su habitación. Ayuda a Ciel a terminar de buscar –le dijo Jim apresurándose a llegar.

El nerviosismo también me invadió mientras llegábamos. Jim se acercó a Dagger y le contó la situación, mientras Sebastian terminaba su espectáculo y las personas lo alababan.

 _Solo esta noche, solo esta noche._

Me repetía para calmarme. Sin embargo el nerviosismo volvió cuando Dagger dio su aprobación después de deliberar con los demás.

Jim respiró profundo antes de salir y presentar.

-Lo harás bien –me susurró Sebastian pasando a mi lado.

Asentí caminando lentamente hacia la voz de Jim.

-Damas, caballeros y niños. Mi nombre es Wise. La dama que se acerca hacia mí es encantadora, como podrán notar. Pero su nombre no tiene que ver con su belleza sino con su valentía. Valentía no solo ante una situación peligrosa, también valentía al aventurarse hacia sus mentes y resistir todos sus secretos. Por favor denle la bienvenida a Valeur.

El público aun confuso por la presentación comenzó a aplaudir y yo me permití cerrar mis ojos y usar mi habilidad al máximo. Comencé con las mentes más fáciles: los niños. Me acerque a la primera fila y señale hacia uno de los niños.

-Amelia, ¿ese es tu nombre? –oí la exclamación de sorpresa de la niña que me respondió afirmativamente- Veo que te gustaron tus vacaciones hacia el campo la semana pasada, sin embargo estoy de acuerdo de que viajar por el mar es mucho mejor. No te preocupes tus padres te tienen una sorpresa.

Tanto la niña como los padres se sorprendieron. Yo continúe poco a poco diciendo secretos del público, prácticamente los tenia a todos comiendo de mi mano.

Cinco minutos después Jim liberó al tigre. El público dio un grito de exclamación al verlo dirigirse a mí. Por mi parte lo recibí como a un cachorrito y la tigresa se dejo acariciar, dejando al público mas impresionado aun.

Según mis cálculos solo tenia cuatro minutos para este espectáculo para culminar con un minuto para la ultima actuación.

Jim camino entre el publico, pidió a tres personas y las distribuyo al frente del escenario. Luego vino hacia mí y me entrego una bolsa.

-Bien como habrán notado, Valeur es ciega. Mas de una vez se ha tropezado –se rió ligeramente haciendo al público reír con él-. Pero les diré un dato impresionante: ella puede ver a través de mí y se lo demostraremos. Valeur ¿a quien tengo a mi lado?

Esta vez abrí mis ojos pero estando de espaldas a Jim.

-A una hermosa señora que tiene un vestido de alta calidad, con unos ojos claros resplandecientes y el cabello aun más brillante que el mío –el público aplaudió inmediatamente-. A ver hermosa tigresa, ¿Qué le daremos a esta señora?

La tigresa metió la cabeza en la bolsa y saco un sombrero, el cual llevo hacia Jim dejándolo en sus manos.

-Dígame señora –dijo Jim mostrándole el sombrero-, ¿Este sombrero se lo quería comprar la semana pasada?

Ella abrió los ojos y lo tomó con una gran alegría. Jim dio una reverencia y pasó al siguiente voluntario, el cual era un señor muy viejo, su regalo fue una pipa ya que la suya se había perdido en la mañana. El último fue un niño al cual le dimos uno de los juguetes de la compañía Phantom. Por ultimo me acerque con la tigresa y las dos dimos una reverencia, animando aun mas al publico.

-Y ahora nuestra última actuación –dijo Jim mientras se retiraba a poner a salvo a la tigresa.

Mientras comencé a bailar ballet mostrando mi flexibilidad. Pasados unos segundos Jim dejó caer del techo dos telas largas que estaban bien sujetas al mismo tiempo que la música se volvía más rápida. Agarre las telas entre mis manos y comencé a subir por ellas. Una vez estando arriba comencé a enrollarme las telas a mis extremidades y me impulsaba para ir en círculos alrededor del escenario mientras me contorsionaba, siendo las telas lo único que me sostenía.

 _Quedan 10 segundos._

Escuche el pensamiento de Jim y rápidamente me desenrede las telas para amárralas a mi cintura y dejarme caer. Di vueltas hasta llegar a los brazos de Jim finalizando así nuestra actuación entre los vítores del público.

-Lo hicimos –dije sin aliento con mi pecho subiendo y bajando.

-Si y Jocker nos va a matar por hacer tres actuaciones en vez de una- respondió él también agitado.

-¡Fue maravilloso! –dijo Jocker cuando llegamos con él.

-O no –me susurró provocando mi risa.

-¡No había pensado en algo así! ¡Hay que incluirlo! ¡Dagger toma nota!

Y se fue corriendo con una sonrisa. Jim y yo suspiramos de alivio y luego estallamos en risas.

-¿De que se ríen? –preguntó alguien detrás nuestro.

Volteamos y una muy despierta y furiosa Beast nos fulminaba con la mirada.

-Señorita Beast, ¿se encuentra usted bien? –le preguntó Jim con todo el descaro del mundo.

-¿Qué si me encuentro bien? Ustedes hicieron que me desmayara y tomaron mi lugar. Son unos…

-Señorita, le pido amablemente que no de falsas acusaciones –le interrumpió Claude ubicándose al frente de nosotros.

-Pero… -intento protestar pero Jocker se había devuelto y le agarro el brazo.

-Discúlpenme –dijo Jocker antes de llevársela.

-Bien. ¿Dónde estará Ciel? –preguntó Jim como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Les guiare –dijo Claude llevándonos a una carpa diferente a donde Ciel dormía.

Pude sentir la confusión de Jim igualando a la mía. Al entrar Ciel estaba en una cama sudando y con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

Al acercarme mi atención se enfocó en un hombre que por lo que podía ver a través de Jim estaba en silla de ruedas y tenia puesta una bata, pero no era su apariencia lo que me llamaba la atención, fue su mente. Superaba con creses al caos que habitaba en la mente de Jocker, había presenciado muertes pero no estaba arrepentido, al contrario, estaba de acuerdo.

Me dieron ganas de vomitar y de inmediato musite una disculpa, cerré mis ojos y salí corriendo. Una vez afuera alguien me agarro del brazo y me llevo hasta un lugar que esperaba que estuviera desierto. Devolví todo lo que había en mi estomago y respire lentamente tratando de calmarme.

-¿Ya estas bien?

 _Claro_ , _¿Por qué no sería Sebastian?_

-Si. ¿Qué le sucedió a Ciel?

Él pasó un paño húmedo por mi cara para limpiarme y después me dio algo líquido y me dijo que era para enjuagar mi boca, lo cual hice. Me sentía como una niña.

-El Joven Amo tiene asma, al parecer con el baño de esta mañana se resfrió y volvió su asma.

-Puedo curarlo, solo haz que se largue ese doctor.

Sebastian puso su chaqueta en mis hombros y se fue. Al rato volvió y me guió de vuelta hasta la cama donde estaba Ciel. Me senté en una silla que Jim estaba usando y pude mis manos en su pecho. Concentre mi energía para sanarlo pero no sucedió lo que esperaba. Mientras más trataba de quitarle su enfermedad mas me dolían las manos, los pies y sobretodo la cabeza. Sentía un liquido recorrer esos lugares hasta que alguien me empujo hacia atrás y desapareció el dolor.

-Ange, ¿estas bien? –escuchaba la voz de Jim pero no podía responder, sentía mucho cansancio- Hermanita por favor respóndeme.

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar como me había llamado y lo que vi no me gusto. Era yo ensangrentada. Entre Claude y Sebastian se llevaban los restos de sangre con paños, pero eso no iba a quitar de mi mente esa visión y menos en la de Jim.

-Al parecer no puedes curar una enfermedad de nacimiento –comentó Claude.

-No es eso –vi como frunció su ceño, así que explique-. Cam nació muy enfermo. Estaba ciego y sus huesos eran muy débiles. Con apenas cargarlo ya podías romperle algo. Pero yo logre curarlo. Él volvió a ver y ahora juega y corre cuanto quiera sin sufrir ningún daño, aunque a veces lo sobreprotejamos.

-Es porque Ciel tiene un contrato con un demonio –dijo Jim y la habitación quedo en total silencio. Solo se oía la suave respiración de Ciel quien ahora dormía tranquilamente.

-Yo me quedo aquí –dije poniendo mis brazos a un lado de la cama y apoyando mi cabeza en ellos.

Noté que Jim iba a protestar pero Claude se lo llevó rápidamente. Yo cerré mis ojos e intente dormir.

Alrededor de una hora mas tarde escuche que alguien entraba. Busque en su mente y era la compañera de cuarto de Ciel. Al parecer se lo había encontrado escondido cuando los del primer nivel regresaban a sus habitaciones, ella lo salvo de una serpiente de Snake y lo sacó de allí, luego él le dijo que tenia la manía de robar pero que esta vez no lo había hecho y que quería rehabilitarse. Y ella por supuesto se lo creyó. Ciel lograba ser un gran mentiroso cuando quería.

Ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y surgió el miedo. Pero después pensó que ya había hecho las pases con Ciel y que no debía de temer.

 _Tonta_

-Eso no sería muy sabio. Creo que deberías irte –le dije provocando que se sobresalte.

-Yo…

-Aunque él siga siendo ingenuo no significa que yo lo sea. Yo lo protegeré.

-Se supone que ustedes no se conocen –dijo repentinamente molesta.

-Nuestros amos eran amigos. De todos modos no te incumbe.

-No puedes protegerlo de la enfermedad.

-¿Y tu sí? –me burle- Yo lo protegeré hasta de la muerte si es necesario.

Ella boqueo intentando contradecirme pero se resignó y salió. Sin embargo esa no fue la última interrupción por esa noche.


	26. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26: Por un capricho

 _ **Ciel**_

Me desperté con Ángela a mi lado. A estas alturas ya no se me hacia raro. Mire alrededor y me di cuenta que estaban Sebastian, Alois y Claude hablando en voz baja en una esquina. Carraspee para hacer saber que ya estaba despierto.

-¡Ciel! Estábamos esperando que despertaras para irnos, no hay nada más que investigar aquí –dijo Alois moviendo levemente a su hermana.

Me senté frotándome los ojos mientras Ángela se removía a mi lado. Alce una ceja en dirección a Sebastian pidiendo una explicación.

-Ella se durmió en la silla. No creo que quisiera que una dama durmiera tan incomoda –bufe ante su respuesta. Si fuera por Sebastian la dejaría durmiendo en el piso.

Ángela se levantó siendo cargada por Claude con Alois en su espalda saliendo rápidamente.

-Nuestro turno –dijo Sebastian llevándome hacia la Mansión de Londres.

Cuando entre parecía que Cameron regañaba a Ángela mientras Alois tenia una cara de molestia, fulminando al niño con la mirada. Soma de inmediato vino corriendo hacia mí pero me escape caminando rápido hacia mi despacho en esa Mansión.

Después de mí entró Alois y un momento después Ángela. Alois fue el primero en hablar.

-Según la información que nuestros mayordomos pudieron recolectar es el Barón Kelvin quien manda a secuestrar a los niños. Tiene una mansión a las afueras del condado y es lo suficiente grande para albergar a los niños.

El recuerdo de ese nombre llego a mi mente. Era una fiesta de caridad a la que mi padre asistió y ese hombre se encontraba allí.

-Se quien es. Iremos ahora, preparen todo –dije levantándome para buscar una ropa mas cómoda.

-Shel, tu asma… -empezó a decir Ángela pero la interrumpí.

-Estoy bien, pero tenemos que acabar con esto ahora.

-Hay otro asunto –dijo Alois.

Me detuve antes de salir esperando a que hablara.

-Encontré tu expediente entre las cosas de Jocker, al parecer te estaban buscando. Con esa carta pudimos averiguar quien es realmente.

Lo medite por un momento, pero mi decisión no había cambiado.

-Con más razón debemos ir.

Media hora después ya estábamos al frente de la mansión del sujeto, aunque no era tan grande como la mía. Ángela había vuelto a ver a través de su ángel y él venia con nosotros. Tanto ella como Alois llevaban un sombrero con un velo para ocultar sus rostros.

Quien nos abrió la puerta fue Jocker pero no hizo ningún gesto de sorpresa.

-Lo estábamos esperando, Conde Phantomhive.

Entramos y el recibidor estaba lleno de muñecas, en el piso, en las paredes, en el techo, en las escaleras. Parecía una casa del terror.

-Realmente logras engañar a las personas. Bajo el nombre de "Perro Guardián de la Reina" o "El Conde del Mal" quien pensaría que tú llevas esos nombres, Smile –dijo Jocker mientras subía las escaleras.

-Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive, un sirviente no debería hablarme con esa familiaridad –le respondí alzando la barbilla.

-Tienes razón, de todos modos eres un noble.

Y después de decir eso abrió las puertas del comedor. Dentro había una larga mesa con sillas de un solo lado, decorada con platos, cubiertos y varias velas a lo largo de la mesa. Separo la silla para que tomara asiento en la punta de la mesa, luego fue la de Ángela a mi lado y por ultimo la de Alois al lado de ella. Cada mayordomo se ubicó detrás de su protegido.

Jocker caminó hacia el otro lado del comedor y tocó la puerta que estaba allí, dijo algo en voz baja y luego abrió la puerta, de allí salió el Barón Kelvin que no se veía como lo recordaba, este hombre estaba lleno de vendas en todo su cuerpo, de píes a cabeza, y estaba sentado en silla de ruedas. Ángela se removió nerviosa y apretó con sus manos los reposabrazos de la silla.

-¡Conde Phantomhive! ¡Esperaba con ansias este día! Es un honor tenerlo en mi hogar sentado en mi mesa –hablaba como un demente. Hasta la ridícula emoción en su voz incomodó a Alois-. Por favor disfrute del almuerzo –inmediatamente entraron varias sirvientas sirviendo la bebida y la comida. Lo mas perturbante era que las sirvientas no debían de pasar de los 10 años.

-Al parecer no esta envenenado –me dijo Sebastian en voz baja probando el vino.

-No me importa, no pienso comer nada que provenga de ese ser –respondí con disgusto-. Investiga a esas niñas, podrían ser las que buscamos.

-¡Claro! –el grito del hombre nos sobresalto a los tres y lo vimos atentamente- Hasta el Conde puede aburrirse solo con esta comida. ¡Jocker! Prepara Eso.

-P-pero… -intento protestar, su rostro estaba desfigurado de terror.

-¡¿No me escuchaste?! Hay que darle le mejor servicio a nuestro invitado.

Con esas últimas palabras Jocker asintió y se acerco a la cortina que cubría toda la pared. Jocker abrió la cortina y detrás de ésta no había una pared, era un escenario donde estaban formados varios niños horizontalmente y vestidos con ropas del circo con mascaras tapándoles la cara.

-¡Bienvenido Conde Phantomhive y acompañantes! Es un gusto poder guiarlo en esta noche –ya incluso antes de empezar el asqueroso hombre se estaba riendo-. Primero tenemos al caminante de la cuerda floja –dijo señalando hacia arriba donde estaba una niña con un bastón en las manos-, sin protección alguna, esto es autentico –la niña, que al parecer esperaba oír la frase, coloco un pie en la cuerda y cuando fue a colocar el siguiente perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

El sonido de su cuerpo golpeando el suelo no fue diferente al sonido que hacia Finnian al lanzar los sacos cargados de tierra cuando entrenaba, sin embargo al ser cociente que era un ser vivo el recuerdo del sonido fue peor, sobretodo al ver el rastro de sangre que dejaba al ser arrastrada por otro de los niños.

Ángela jadeó cuando escucho la risa del ser asqueroso que estaba sentado en el otro extremo, incluso estaba aplaudiendo.

-Lo siguiente será el domador de animales salvajes. Un feroz león será… -no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque el león ya se estaba comiendo al niño que supuestamente lo iba a domar.

El ser asqueroso y repugnante se reía fuertemente. Jocker por su parte temblaba y la desesperación en su rostro era evidente.

-Ahora, el lanzamiento de cuchillos. ¿Cuál será el destino de esta pequeña?

-¡Ash, es Roxanne! –gritó Ángela a mi lado.

-¡Sebastian, detenlo! -al fin pude recobrar mi voz.

Sebastian había logrado parar el cuchillo mientras que Ash tenia entre sus brazos a la niña, a la cual le quitó la mascara revelando a la que podía ser la versión en miniatura de Ángela. Su mirada me dejó sin aire, era la misma que veía a mí alrededor cuando nos preparaban para el ritual de sacrificio.

-Jim, ella es tu hermana. Sácala, por favor -le dijo Ángela a Alois.

-Ella no es la única de tus hermanos que se encuentra aquí –dijo Ash depositando en los brazos de Claude a la niña.

-Yo sacare a todos los niños que pueda –dijo Alois caminando hacia la puerta con Claude detrás.

-¡¿Esto no es de tu agrado Conde?! –dijo el ser poniéndose nervioso- ¡Jocker limpia todo!

-¡Deténgase! –le grito Ángela quitándose el sombrero- ¡Usted es un degenerado y…!

-¿Princesa Ángela? –el ser interrumpió el discurso de Ángela con esa pregunta que al parecer tenia un significado especial, ya que ella abrió grande los ojos.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –preguntó en un susurro.

-¡Soy el hombre mas suertudo del mundo! Tengo al maravilloso Conde y a la futura Reina en una misma habitación.

-¡Usted no es un hombre! –le dije quitando de su cara la alegría- Usted es un vulgar y repugnante ser, que yo, el Perro Guardián de la Reina, se encarga de eliminar.

Saque mi arma y le apunté, teniendo casi al mismo tiempo una espada en mi garganta de parte de Jocker, aunque tenia la confianza de que Ángela o Sebastian le detuvieran.

-Estas en desventaja, Jocker –ordenó Ángela.

Jocker chasqueó la lengua y retiró la espada.

-A-antes de que d-dispares quiero darte una sorpresa –dijo el degenerado alzando las manos-. Esta en el sótano.

Pensé detenidamente, en el sótano podríamos encontrar a los otros niños u otros crímenes que puedan condenarlo mas rápido. Asentí dando mi consentimiento. Jocker empujó la silla y nosotros lo seguimos detrás.

-Esto es un sueño hecho realidad. Me entristecí tanto al no estar ese día a tu lado, pero hoy se va a cumplir.

-¿De qué día habla? –pregunte sin entender de lo que hablaba.

Terminamos de bajar las escaleras y nos encontramos con una puerta, la cual Jocker abrió.

-Pero se me ocurrió una gran idea. Debía recrear ese día y para eso me tomó tres años.

Detrás de la puerta estaba la idéntica recreación de la sala del sacrificio para invocar a Sebastian. Todo era idéntico, desde las gradas donde estaban esas personas riéndose y disfrutando de la muerte de los niños, hasta las jaulas junto a la mesa del sacrificio.

Empecé a temblar inconscientemente, mi mano se apretó alrededor del arma, viendo con especial atención a los niños, eran como nosotros, esperando su final.

-Estuve ahí –el susurro de Ángela me devolvió a la realidad, tenia que pensar con la cabeza fría.

-Siempre había soñado ser tan hermoso y digno para estar cerca de tu círculo de personas. Todos eran tan hermosos y a la vez extremadamente peligrosos, tal y como las rosas. Yo me sometí a tantas cirugías que el día en que fuiste secuestrado no pude asistir. ¡Yo no pude estar allí! Me rompió el corazón –ya no podía pensar con la cabeza fría. Por cada cosa que él decía, más me enfurecía-. Pero después me entere de lo sucedido. Tu mataste a todas esas personas ¿no es así Conde?

"-Que bella forma de morir, ser asesinado por la fría luna. ¡Yo quiero ese final Conde! ¡Vamos a recrear juntos ese día! Aquí esta todo, solo faltabas tú: Ciel Phantomhive –Ángela soltó una carcajada ante su última frase, calando más hondo en mis nervios.

No quiera escuchar más su voz. Alce mi mano que tenia el arma y dispare. Aunque deseé apuntar a la cabeza la realidad fue que lo hice por impulso y la bala atravesó su estomago. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que yo estuviera temblando y el arma se moviera de un lado a otro en mis manos.

-¡Conde! ¡Duele! Por favor, mátame como lo hiciste ese día. Quiero la muerte que ellos tuvieron.

El ser se arrastró hasta mis pies y abrazó a mis piernas.

-¿Qué te mate como lo hice con ellos? –murmure recordando ese día- Entonces arrástrate como gusano y suplícale al demonio tu muerte.

Seguidamente le patee la cabeza y le apunte con el arma. A mi lado escuche un alboroto, encontrándome con Jocker en el suelo sin un brazo.

-¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Él fue el único que nos salvó cuando nadie más lo hizo! ¡Sin él mis hermanos que están en el orfanato no podrán sobrevivir! ¡Te lo suplico! –gritaba Jocker mientras temblaba en el suelo.

-¿Y esa es razón suficiente para secuestrar a otros y sacrificarlos?

-Si –respondió bajando la cabeza-. Vivir en Inglaterra era muy difícil, no teníamos lo suficiente para comer o para estar calientes. Padre nos encontró y nos dio un hogar. Se que estuvo mal, pero…

-No estás equivocado –le interrumpí ganándome su mirada de confusión-. Tú peleaste para mantener _tú_ mundo. Hiciste lo que creías necesario. ¿Eso no es bueno? Las reglas las hacen los que tienen el poder y así se mantienen por encima de los demás.

"-En este mundo existen dos tipos de personas, los que roban y los que son robados. Hoy solo voy a robar tu mundo, eso es todo.

Jocker se quedo unos instantes procesándolo y luego se tiro al suelo a reírse.

-Exactamente. Pero no solo tú robaras algo, nosotros te robaremos algo a ti –dijo entre risas-. Esta noche los del Circo estarán en tu Mansión y no dejaran testigos.

Esta vez, él que estalló en risas fue yo.

-Entonces, lo lamento por tus amigos. Mi Mansión cuenta con un ejército privado. Probablemente ellos no vean la luz del día otra vez.

Jocker vio a Sebastian y enseguida la esperanza se fue de sus ojos y comenzó a llorar.

-No llores. El llanto no cambiara nada –le dije girándome hacia el ser que se estaba retorciendo en el suelo.

-Shel, no necesitamos matarlos a todos –me susurro Ángela sin que nadie mas que Sebastian pudiera escucharlo.

-Smile… -dijo Jocker.

-Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive –les dije con firmeza dejando en claro mi postura.

La puerta siendo abierta nos interrumpió, por ella entró el doctor del Circo que al ver la escena sonrió y se levantó de su silla, caminando hacia nosotros. No lo recuerdo mucho, solo lo vi por un momento en el desayuno, pero lo que si tenia presente era que todos lo creían en sillas de ruedas sin poder caminar ante la sorpresa de Jocker.

Él bajo hasta el ser que aun se retorcía y examinó la herida de la bala que salió por su espalda.

-Esto esta mal. Cuando ya había logrado encontrar a alguien que entendiera mis ideales –se lamentó aún arrodillado.

-¿A que te refieres? –le pregunte.

-Las prótesis –dijo Sebastian.

-¡Te diste cuenta Black! ¡Me enorgullece! –dijo el doctor levantándose.

-¿De qué…? –pregunte confuso pero el doctor me interrumpió.

-Tenia que encontrar el material perfecto. La madera era muy rustica y la cerámica se rompe rápido. ¿Me entiendes?

Vi al ser en el suelo analizando la situación, aunque Ángela lo dijo sin que lograra analizarlo por completo.

-Los huesos de los niños son usados para tus prótesis.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Pensar en todo lo que hacen sin que nadie se entere. Oí que Jocker vomitó, al parecer no sabía nada.

-Es por eso que no revelaba mis fuentes –el doctor abrió la jaula y arrastró a un niño-. Todos se maravillan con mi trabajo pero se horrorizan al momento de revelarles de donde proviene –dejó al niño en la mesa de espaldas a nosotros y agarro un cuchillo-. ¿Quién decide lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal?

Recordé cuando lo arrastraban hasta la mesa y como se retorcía del agarre para escapar.

 _¡No importa quien! ¡No importa como! ¡Sálvennos!_

La frase se repetía sin cesar en mi cabeza. Grite para callarla. No quería oírla.

 _Basta._

Un mareo me asaltó provocando que vomitara y cayera al suelo. Mi vista se nubló y no podía ver nada.

 _¡No importa quien! ¡No importa como! ¡Sálvennos!_

 _Basta._

 _¡No importa quien!..._

-Joven Amo. ¿A qué le teme? –Sebastian agarró mi mano y me levantó atrayéndome hacia él- Esta afuera de la Jaula. Vamos diga mi nombre.

-S-Sebas… Sebastian –él deslizo el parche de mi ojo dejando mi contrato a la vista-. ¡Sebastian! ¡Mata a estos sujetos!

Me cargó pero solo oí dos golpes. Espere oír un tercero hasta que Sebastian hablo.

-Esta hecho.

Levante mi mirada y mis ojos encontraron a Ángela respirando fuertemente llena de sangre al frente del cuerpo del doctor mientras su ángel tomaba su cabeza y murmuraba algo. Esa imagen se desfiguró, ahora no eran Ángela y su ángel, éramos Sebastian y yo frente al cuerpo.

-Quémalo todo –dije llevándome por mis impulsos, mi capricho.

-Joven Amo, no creo que sea lo más sensato. La misión que la Reina le encomendó…

-¡No me importa! –le interrumpí- ¡Es una orden! -agarre su cabeza enfatizando mi orden- ¡Quémalo todo!

Respire agitado y solté su cabeza pasando mis brazos por sus hombros y enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello.

-¡Shel! ¡No puedes! ¡Aun están lo niños! –gritó Ángela pero no quería escucharla, quiera que todo desapareciera.

-¡Te dije que soy Ciel! –le grite de vuelta sintiendo todo que la temperatura se elevaba a mi alrededor.

-¡No lo eres! –su grito hizo que escondiera mi cara en el cuello de Sebastian- ¡Ash apresúrate! ¡Apágalo!

Sentí como Sebastian se movió y rápidamente ya estábamos afuera de esa asquerosa mansión. Vi alrededor y aun era de día, sin duda alguna llamaría la atención.

Ash salió cargando a Ángela y la dejó en el suelo. Ella rápidamente se acercó a él y comenzó a golpearlo, pero el ángel no se inmutaba.

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste? ¿Por qué? Todos esos niños… -y comenzó a llorar.

-El fuego de un demonio no se puede apagar, consume todo lo que toca.

-¡PERO PODÍAS SALVARLOS! –su gritó me sobresalto, nunca la había oído gritar tan alto.

-Esos niños se convertirían en otros como…

-¿Cómo quien? ¿Cómo Ciel? ¿Cómo Alois? ¿Cómo los niños del callejón? ¡DIME!

-¿Qué pasó? –Alois llegó corriendo viendo impresionado la mansión en llamas.

-Pasó que no podemos confiar en nadie, solo nos tenemos a nosotros. A nuestro mundo –volteo a verme aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo-, ¿no era eso lo que decías? Conde Phantomhive. Robamos o somos robamos. Siendo así yo robaré ahora mismo mis memorias –esta vez se giró hacia el ángel-. Devuélveme mis memorias ahora mismo o yo entraré a esa mansión. Decías que ese fuego lo consume todo ¿no? No quedará cuerpo alguno. No podrás encontrar a otra como yo en cien años, o quizás en quinientos.

-No te atreverías –la retó cruzándose de brazos.

Ella se serenó y empezó a caminar hacia la mansión.

-Jim, cuida de nuestros hermanos.

-¡Ángela no! ¡Te acabo de recuperar! –gritó él corriendo hacia ella pero estaba muy lejos.

-Sebastian –susurre para que fuera a rescatarla.

-No lo haré –respondió a lo que me removí de sus brazos.

-¡Sebastian! –exigí una vez mas.

-¡Ángela!

Ella la estaba subiendo las escaleras y las llamas casi tocan su vestido.

-¡Para! –el ángel se transformó en una mujer que corrió rápidamente hasta llevarla lejos de las llamas- Te daré esos recuerdos, solo no hagas nada estúpido.

-Y también quiero mi visión de vuelta -exigió.

-Lo tendrás, todo lo que quieras –accedió ella acariciando sus cabellos mientras Alois la abrazaba.

-Hay que volver –le susurre a Sebastian-. Esta noche atacaran la Mansión.

 _-Yes, my Lord._


	27. Capítulo 27

Capítulo 27: Humanidad

 _ **Ángela**_

Mi visión estaba devuelta. Lo que aun me molestaba era que mis recuerdos no. Angela explicó que se debía a que ellos sellaron mis recuerdos con el paso del tiempo y que solo éste me los devolvería poco a poco.

Ash se molestó mucho cuando Angela le devolvió el control. Salió de la Mansión haciendo un berrinche.

Al menos todos notaron mi aura depresiva y solo Pluto estaba en el patio haciéndome compañía mientras esperábamos la noche caer.

Rememoraba una y otra vez lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Lagrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro al recordar las mentes de esos niños. Recuerdo uno en específico que deseaba ser doctor para salvar a otros niños que pasaban por esas situaciones.

Aún tenía mi extraña habilidad de leer mentes, podía oír a Pluto y todos adentro de la Mansión preparándose para el ataque de esta noche. Pero al que más podía oír era a Sebastian. En ese preciso momento cantaba algún tipo de polka en su cabeza, sonreí inconscientemente, aunque la borre al recordar la otra interrupción la pasada noche

 _Flashback_

-Ángela, despierta.

Me removí estirando mis brazos hacia arriba. Busque quien me había despertado y era Claude.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte adormilada.

-El shinigami no nos deja salir y tenemos que recabar la información.

-Bien, ya decía yo que olía horrible –accedí poniéndome de pie y caminando junto a él-. ¿Qué han encontrado?

-El señor Ciel solo consiguió un sello y una foto –me reí ante la forma de llamarlo-. Por mi parte encontré una carta claramente incriminatoria, el objetivo de ellos en esta ciudad es Ciel Phantomhive –jadeé sorprendida ante la información-. Sin embargo aun no consigo el nombre del hombre detrás de todo esto.

-Ya veo. Mi trabajo es meterme en la cabeza de alguien y sacar la información.

-Correcto.

Caminamos hasta una de las tiendas del primer nivel. Era Dagger nuestra victima. Me metí en su mente y con lo primero que me encontré fue el amor que tenia hacia su nana, la cual era Beast. Fui un poco mas allá y encontré admiración y respeto había un hombre gordo, con el cabello rizado y lentes. Su nombre: el Barón Gelwin.

-Lo tengo. El Barón Gelwin, ese es tu hombre.

Claude me sacó y caminamos de vuelta a donde estaba, pero Claude paró un momento. Agudice mi mente y me encontré con la mente de Sebastian y todo lo que había hecho hace solo unos instantes. Se había acostado con esa mujer y le había sacado toda la información.

-¿Qué haces con ella? –le preguntó Sebastian a Claude caminando hacia mí con la intención de agarrarme y llevarme junto a Ciel.

-¡No me toques con esas manos sucias! –dije firmemente, aunque en tono bajo ya que estaba consiente de que estábamos afuera a mitad de la noche- Claude devuélveme con Ciel –Claude empezó a caminar aunque me detuve después de dar dos pasos-. Es mejor que vuelvas a usar tus guantes, Ciel no merece ensuciarse con lo que haces.

Y así Claude me regreso con Ciel y tome la decisión de acurrucarme junto a él.

 _Fin del Flashback_

No sabía porque me molestaba tanto lo de Sebastian. Era un demonio, claramente ningún santo o caballero de blanca armadura. Simplemente un demonio vestido de negro.

La noche ya comenzaba a caer, pronto vendrían.

Alois no era un luchador, él se quedaría con nuestros hermanos y los niños que Claude logró sacar antes de que el fuego lo consumiera todo. Claramente Finnian y Pluto se quedarían en el jardín. Maylene estaría en el techo. Bard en los pasillos. Yo en la entrada. Los demonios no intervendrían a pedido de los sirvientes menores. Me reí ante ese pensamiento y Pluto se animo moviendo todo su cuerpo de un lado a otro.

-No estoy bien, probablemente no lo estaré en mucho tiempo. Pero pondré todo mi esfuerzo en estarlo, te lo prometo.

Pluto comenzó a correr por todo el jardín ladrando. Sabía que estaba feliz.

Me levante y camine hacia adentro. Una vez allí me senté en la escalera a esperar el momento en que llegaran y les quitáramos su futuro.

-¿No crees en el destino? –me sobresaltó la pregunta de Sebastian. Al parecer con mi vista de regreso mi oído ya no era tan bueno.

-¿En que todo lo que hacemos y decimos ya esta escrito? No, no lo creo –intente ignorarlo y me quede viendo fijamente la puerta.

-No necesariamente tiene que ser así.

No sabía a que quería llegar, así que simplemente lo mire esperando a que continuara.

-Los shinigamis son los encargados de recolectar las almas una vez que la persona muere, pero a ellos le dan la lista de esas personas para después recolectar tanto la información del alma como si tuvo una vida justa. Pero ¿Quién les entrega esa lista?

Pensé detenidamente. Ash me había comentado que su trabajo era salvar almas, a su manera claro esta, pero también recuerdo que él estaba buscando una mayor asignación y yo era su boleto.

-¿Los ángeles mayores hacen esa lista?

Sebastian sonrió y asintió, como si le estuviera enseñando a un niño a leer y éste lograra leer una frase completa. Le fulmine con la mirada y él soltó una risa.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver con el destino? No entiendo –admití y él me dio una mirada comprensiva.

-Ya me dijiste que son los ángeles que hacen la lista de las muertes, así que ellos deciden quien va a morir, incluso controlan el nacimiento de una persona, puedo decir con seguridad que les encantan el drama combinado con una historia romántica. Sin embargo ellos son pocos y no tienen el tiempo que se necesita para escribir la historia de cada persona.

-¿De alguna manera estas defendiendo a el Conde Ciel? –le pregunte intentando entrar en su mente, pero al igual que Claude había creado una barrera.

-Descubrí tu habilidad, no volverás a meterme en mi mente de nuevo –me dijo con absoluta seriedad que me hizo retroceder-. Y no lo hago por el Joven Amo, lo hago por tu bien. Si en algo estamos de acuerdo tu ángel y yo es que no puedes caer en manos equivocadas o ideas erróneas.

-Entonces no debo tener la idea de que el Conde Ciel asesinó a todos esos niños inocentes por un capricho suyo de desaparecer todo lo que le molestaba en vez de pensar en esos niños porque era el momento en el que ellos debían morir.

-Simple ¿no?

Lo mire sin poder creer que me quisiera vender esa idea. Quizás Ciel lo había mandado para convencerme, lo cual no podía ser más estúpido mientras mas lo pensaba, así que suspire y deje el tema por la paz.

-Bien, ya entendí. Ya lárgate –le dije de mala gana para que se retirara sin decir otra palabra. Pero él es Sebastian, un berrinche no lo haría desistir.

-No creo que…

-¡Ciel! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –entró Elizabeth formando un alboroto en toda la Mansión acompañada de su dama de compañía quien la seguía muy de cerca. Se detuvo al vernos en las escaleras, nos vio con los ojos entrecerrados y después sonrió- Me alegra ver que están juntos.

Fruncí el ceño en confusión, ¿no se alegraría más si viera primero a Ciel?

-Señorita Elizabeth…

-No se preocupen, yo voy a buscar a Ciel –le volvió a interrumpir encaminándose hacia las escaleras de donde me levante de inmediato-. Ustedes sigan con lo suyo.

-Señorita Elizabeth –ella se detuvo ante mi llamado-, dentro de unos momentos comenzaremos con un entrenamiento especial para mejorar la protección en la noche. Habrá mucho ruido, espero que no le moleste ya que todo es por el bien del Joven Amo –finalice con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

-¡Claro! No hay problema. Diviértanse.

Solté un suspiro y me dispuse a sentarme cuando sonó un golpe fuerte a un costado de la Mansión.

-Ya están aquí –anunció Sebastian.

-Entonces ve a entretener a Elizabeth o cualquier estupidez que tengas que hacer.

Él se impresionó ante mi tono brusco pero no menciono nada y se retiró. La verdad era que estaba nerviosa. Iba a matar a otro ser humano, alguien que tenia aspiraciones para el futuro, alguien que aun esperaba ver la luz del sol el día siguiente, alguien que tenía amigos y familiares que se preocupaban. ¿Por qué no podíamos resolver todo este asunto diplomáticamente? ¿Por qué no hablarlo y convivir en paz? Mi respuesta abrió la puerta y me vio con odio.

Beast no dudo ni un segundo en atacarme. Apenas la conocía de hace dos días y ella quería asesinarme.

 _Los humanos son seres egoístas._

Comencé a atacar, no dándole más opción que defenderse. Unos cuchillos lanzados por Dagger me obligaron a retroceder, pero agarre uno antes de que se perdiera y lo lance en dirección a ella, no tuvo mas opción que esquivarlo rodando por el suelo, momento que aproveche para sacar una de las armas que estaban en mi muslo y dispararle en una pierna.

-¡Nana!

Dagger me lanzo cuchillos que yo esquive quitándome de las escaleras con el propósito de dejarlos pasar, lo cual hicieron. Subieron corriendo directo hacia Bard. Aproveche de buscar mis espadas y los seguí.

Entre Bard y Finnian los habían acorralado hacia el ultimo pasillo que se dirigía hacia la cocina, ese sería el lugar perfecto para hacerlos explotar. Mi intención era dejarlos avanzar hasta allí para una muerte rápida, pero no era la intención de Bard que los empezó a atacar con una de las armas extrañas y extravagantes que escondía en su cocina.

Cuando deje de escuchar el arma fui corriendo hacia allí encontrando a Dagger en el suelo cubierto de sangre mientras Beast lloraba su muerte.

-Me hubiese gustado conocer a una belleza como tú mientras bebía una cerveza en un pub –le dijo Bard a Beast, como si eso la hiciese sentir bien.

-¡No te lo perdonare! –le gritó de vuelta fuera de sus cabales.

-Bard, ¿no crees que ese sonido llamaría la atención del Conde Phantomhive? –pregunte desviando la atención de Beast.

-¡Tu…! –empezó a decir mirándome con odio- Desde que apareciste sabia que había algo mal. ¡¿El Conde te envió?! ¡Responde!

-Fue el propio Conde quien fue a su circo. ¿No lo recuerdas? Le decían: sonríe… Smile –finalice con una sonrisa mientras ella abría grande sus ojos.

Sus pensamientos llegaron a mí pero yo no quería verlos, así que agarre fuertemente mi espada y la ataque. Ella esquivaba ágilmente pero no podía evitar los cortes en su piel. Para cuando intento pasar al ataque ya le había clavado la espada en el pecho.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado tu noche anterior, porque este es el castigo por traicionar a quien amas y quien te ama –le dije en un susurro quitándole la bufanda.

-Jocker… -susurro mientras la sangre invadía su boca.

De reojo note que Bard ya había esparcido la harina, según había explicado actuaria como gas explosivo. Retire mi espada y la deje en el suelo, subiendo las escaleras hacia el pasillo y así escapar de la explosión.

Camine hacia la entrada y salí encontrando a la niña acróbata en el suelo con un disparo en la cabeza, sus ojos sin vida. Wendy, ese era su nombre. Rodee la Mansión hasta llegar al hueco que hizo Finnian con su fuerza para que Bard pudiese escapar de la explosión.

Vi lo que eran las extremidades de sus cuerpos. Sus pensamientos se desvanecían poco a poco, debía ser lo que llamaban alma. Acaricie la bufanda con las dos manos, dejando caer la espada, y buscando los recuerdos en ese objeto, extrañamente encontrándolos. Pude ver la noche anterior, cuando Sebastian se acostó con ella y sintiendo como el arrepentimiento se iba. Sin embargo también me mostró un Jocker mas joven entregándole esa bufanda y el sentimiento de ella al recibirla. Ella estuvo muy feliz y llena de esperanza, la cual se fue cuando la atravesé con la espada.

Me deje caer mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que caían con rapidez por mis mejillas. El dolor por esas vidas perdidas atravesándome, impidiéndome respirar. Mi mente viajo a esta mañana, cuando sentí el mismo sentimiento viniendo de Jocker y posteriormente de los niños que se quemaban. La desesperanza llenándolos y llenándome, todo mientras aun sostenía la bufanda que me transmitía todos sus sueños perdidos.

El llanto se adueño de mí y volvió el recuerdo que había olvidado de mi padre despidiéndose volvió a mí, creando aun mas llanto incontrolable. Solté la bufanda abrazándome a mi misma mientras el llanto seguía, quería parar de llorar, quería ser fuerte, quería que nada me afectara. Así como Ciel o Sebastian.

Unos brazos me envolvieron encontrándome con la mirada de Maylene. No había lastima en su mirada, era comprensión. Deje que me abrazara mientras escondía mi cara en su hombro.

Entonces comprendí que lloraba porque era humana.


	28. Capítulo 28

Capítulo 28: Robando lo robado

 _ **Ciel**_

La escena de Ángela llorando en los brazos de Maylene y la mirada que me dirigió en la mañana me hizo decidir tomar un tren e ir hacia el orfanato que mantenía el Barón Kelvin. Según la información extra que recolectó Claude mientras atacaban la Mansión la había fundado cuando rescató de la calle a los miembros del primer nivel y con el pasar de los años fue rescatando a más niños.

Yo me encargaría de hablar con algún noble cerca del orfanato para que tomara la donación que le daría y así se mantuviera en funcionamiento.

Solo me acompañaba Sebastian y lo agradecía.

Sebastian se encargó de comprar los boletos a tiempo, sería un viaje en tren de no más de dos horas y luego una caminata. Debido a que compró los boletos tarde, tuvo que quedarse conmigo en primera clase, algo que me hubiese molestado antes pero ahora no me importa en lo más mínimo.

Algo que me inquietaba era la falta de respuesta de la Reina. Normalmente al terminar mis misiones me envía una carta de agradecimiento, las cuales deje de leer pero las relacioné con su satisfacción ante el asunto. Suponía que debía esperar un castigo.

Otro asunto que me inquietaba era la desaparición de Doll. No estuvo en el recuento de los cuerpos en la Mansión y no se encontraba en la mansión incinerada. Quizás en un futuro vendría para vengarse.

El viaje se me hizo muy corto. Cuando preste atención al camino ya estábamos subiendo por la colina hacia el orfanato. Mientras mas me acercaba esperaba escuchar las risas de los niños, pero extrañamente todo estaba silencioso.

Al llegar arriba tuve que taparme la cara por la intensidad del viento que arrastraba las hojas, y al ver a través de mi mano me encontré con la gran sorpresa de que el lugar se caía a pedazos. Llevaba años abandonado.

-Al parecer también experimentaron con los niños que estaban aquí –dijo Sebastian examinando el lugar.

Jocker tenía una gran angustia porque este lugar se quedaría sin un benefactor y los niños que él protegía se quedarían sin protección. Lo que él protegía no existía.

Empecé a reírme a carcajadas bajo la mirada de extrañeza de Sebastian, pero eso no me detuvo y continuaba riendo.

-E-ellos murieron por algo que no existía. Cayeron incluso en la desesperación por proteger estas ruinas –la risa seguía brotando de mí incontrolable-. Su esperanza fue consumida. Todo esto es tan repugnante. Ni a un demonio se le ocurriría tal cosa.

"-Y yo… yo soy igual que ellos Sebastian –esta vez la risa estaba cediendo-. Estoy lleno de los mismos sentimientos que ellos. ¡Soy un humano!

-Si, si lo eres.

Un viento fuerte volvió a azotar mi cara, llevándose la cinta que rodeaba mi sombrero. Levante mi mano tratando de alcanzar pero se escabullo de entre mis dedos, Sebastian intento agarrarla pero la dejó ir.

 _Supongo que así es la vida._

 _Desesperadamente luchando, golpeando a otras personas. Robando lo robado, mientras vas repitiendo tus razones una y otra vez._

Esa voz tenía toda la razón.

 _ **Ángela**_

No podía decir que estaba mejor que el día anterior, pero había logrado un avance.

Aun no podía perdonar a Ciel. Una disculpa de su parte sería pedir mucho, así que tendría que superar el asunto por mi propia cuenta.

Jim pululaba a mí alrededor tratando de animarme, cosa que George y Luka copiaron. Roxanne por su parte estaba encantada con la biblioteca. Extrañamente los tres aceptaron sin explicaciones a Jim como hermano y podía sentir que él estaba más feliz por eso, al fin tenia una familia. Otra persona que se encariño con él fue Elizabeth, al parecer habían hablado de moda en la pasada noche y se llevaron de maravilla, aunque aún no sabia como sentirme respecto a eso.

Me preocupaba grandemente que ninguno de mis tres hermanos hablara sobre lo que paso antes de ser secuestrados o mientras lo estaban. Quería convencerme de que con el tiempo hablarían, sin embargo también existía el riesgo de que se cerraran como Ciel y vivieran con ese dolor. No quería que se convirtieran en lo que Ciel era.

Me sentí culpable al pensar así de él, ¿yo en qué era diferente? Yo había asesinado a tres personas, que yo recuerde.

-¡Ange! ¡Ange! ¿Y si nos entrenas? –llamó mi atención George saltando a mi lado.

-Sería un placer –le conteste dejando que agarrara mi mano y me llevara al jardín.

Les empecé enseñando movimientos fáciles, a los cuales Jim se termino incluyendo mientras Elizabeth observaba todo riéndose ante los movimientos torpes. Estuvimos al menos tres horas hasta que se cansaron y fueron a buscar a Roxanne. Jim invito a Elizabeth a tomar el té en el jardín interior de la Mansión.

Al caer la tarde Ciel y Sebastian volvieron. Sebastian camino rápidamente hacia la cocina, me imaginaba que preocupándose por la comida ya que no sabía que Claude se terminó encargando de la comida. Ciel por el contrario se quedo paralizado en la puerta viéndome, luego bajo la cabeza. ¿Se suponía que era una disculpa? Me metí en su mente viendo con lo que se había topado en el orfanato, él no podría redimirse de su error.

-¿Cómo le fue? –pregunte por cortesía.

-No encontré lo que esperaba –admitió removiéndose incomodo.

-Encontraras algo que hacer.

Me miró fijamente y luego asintió.

-¿Todo esta bien… entre nosotros? –me preguntó volteando su cara hacia otra parte, como si no le importara la respuesta, aunque su mente me dijera lo contrario.

-No del todo, digo no puedo volver a dormir contigo o pasar todo el día junto a ti. Solo, dame tiempo –pude ver que pensó que al menos era un comienzo, él iría a mi ritmo.

Él asintió bajando otra vez la mirada y supuse que era mi señal para retirarme. Le di la espalda caminando hacia la cocina con la intención de ayudar a Maylene.

-Espera –me detuve girándome rápidamente-, ahora que recuerdo quería hablar acerca de tu habilidad.

-¿Habilidad? –pregunte alarmada de que me haya descubierto leyéndole la mente.

-Si, esa de que haces que todos se vuelvan amigables a tu alrededor.

Fruncí mi ceño pensando en que clase de habilidad era esa. Creía que simplemente yo les caía bien a las personas, no que fuera algún tipo de poder. Mire en su mente otra vez y encontré a Ash hablando de eso cuando me había retirado para tomar un baño y cuando se lo preguntó a Sebastian en el circo, pero al parecer él lo había olvidado hasta ahora, como por arte de magia.

Probé no leerle más la mente y retiré mi habilidad, ahora era un caparazón nuevamente.

-¿Puedes explicarme? –le pregunte.

-Es… -él parecía confuso- Sabes no se de que hablaba. Puedes volver a lo que hacías.

Y dicho eso se retiró.

Ya podía imaginarme porque Claude y Sebastian me descubrieron tan rápido. Mi nueva habilidad anulaba la otra. Solo esperaba tener de vuelta a Ash para que me explicara.

La puerta siendo abierta me sobresalto. Aunque la sorpresa pronto se volvió alegría cuando Cam entró corriendo a mis brazos.

-¡Me encontraste! –le felicite alzándolo del suelo y dando vueltas.

-Decidimos venir cuando Pluto se retiró ayer repentinamente –dijo Soma acercándose tímidamente-. Me alegra que estés bien. Cuando fuiste a la Mansión el otro día no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo.

-Y a mi me alegra escucharlo –vi que me miraba dudoso, así que decidí quitarle el miedo-. Ven aquí y dame un abrazo.

Soma se lanzo sobre nosotros y empezamos a dar vueltas, con la dificultad de que ya estaba mareada.

-Ciel esta arriba –le dije para desviar su atención, lo cual funciono ya que salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Suspire aun con Cam en mis brazos que también estaba mareado.

-A mi también me alegra verla señorita Ángela –dijo Agni antes de hacer una reverencia y seguir el camino de Soma.

-Tus hermanos volvieron –le dije a Cam provocando que me mirara con los ojos abiertos-. Están arriba, ¿quieres verlos?

Cam asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me arrastro detrás de él para ver a sus hermanos.

Ahora todos los que me importaban se encontraban en la Mansión y estaban a salvo.

O eso creía.


	29. Capítulo 29

Capítulo 29: Descontrol

 _ **Ángela.**_

Esa mañana me desperté con un terrible dolor en el abdomen. Llevaba días doliéndome, pero no me preocupe ya que creía que era por los entrenamientos.

Me removí y sentí algo húmedo entre mis piernas, alarmándome de inmediato. Abrí los ojos destapándome y sentándome rápidamente viendo el horror que estaba ante mí. Me estaba desangrando y Ash no estaba cerca.

Y grite como una niña de cinco años que ve una cucaracha en su dormitorio o cuando ve un ratón en la cocina.

-¡Sebastian! ¡Ciel! ¡Jim! ¡Alguien!

Casi todos en la Mansión entraron corriendo a mi habitación viendo lo que me sucedía. Sebastian se acercó a mi lado y me tomó del brazo, a lo que yo agarre su otro brazo apretándolo fuertemente.

-No se cómo pero me estoy muriendo. Me hirieron –las lagrimas ya inundaban mis ojos y mi voz se había roto, hasta que Jim estalló en carcajadas y pase del desconcierto a la ira rápidamente.

-¡Hermanita! ¿Por qué eres tan inocente? –casi no lograba terminar la frase debido a las carcajadas que salían de él. ¿Es que no lo importaba que me estuviese muriendo?

-¿Por qué te ríes? –le pregunte furiosa.

-Ange esto es normal –me dijo Sebastian con una cara seria-. Les pasa a todas las mujeres. Esto indica que ya puedes concebir.

Mi cara poco a poco se transformo en horror. ¿Por qué me tenia que pasar a mi? Yo no quería dar a luz a un engendro que se estaría alimentando de mí por algunos meses.

-En serio Ángela, ¿no sabías nada de esto? –preguntó Ciel también serio.

-Por supuesto que no, si creí que un hombre podía quedar embarazado –esto por supuesto hizo reír mas a Jim.

-Tan inocente –decía entre carcajadas.

-Diles que se larguen –le dije a Sebastian mientras mi cara se calentaba.

Sebastian amablemente hizo que todos se retiraran, quedando solo él y Maylene.

-Maylene te ayudará y te dirá que hacer, yo limpiare todo esto -asentí aun con la cara ardiendo-. No es tu culpa no saber, simplemente eres mejor en otras cosas.

Asentí sintiéndome un poco mejor y deje que Maylene me guiara hacia el baño.

Maylene se encargó de que supiera todo, TODO. Sinceramente hubiese estado satisfecha si solo ella me diera instrucciones sin explicar nada.

Prácticamente salí corriendo del baño hacia el comedor donde me encontré algo peor que las explicaciones de Maylene.

-¡Ya llego mi inocente hermana! –gritó Jim riéndose a carcajadas.

 _Como lo odio. ¿Para qué lo salve?_

Me senté a la derecha de Ciel ignorándolo. Jim estaba en su lado izquierdo. A mi derecha estaban Roxanne y Cameron, y a la izquierda de Jim estaban George y Luka. En el otro extremo estaba sentado Soma.

 _Genial. Todas estas personas vieron mi espectáculo de la mañana._

Hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos lamentando no haber estudiado acerca de las mujeres.

-¿En serio no sabías que "eso" podía sucederte? –Jim no dejaba de molestar.

-Estaba más ocupada entrenando para derribar de un golpe a un tipo de dos metros, eh Wise.

-Pues yo creo que tu valentía salió corriendo cuando creíste que ibas a morir, eh Valeur –soltó otra carcajada. Sebastian pasó a mi lado dejando mi desayuno y un té-. ¿Quieres saber otra maravilla de tu cuerpo?

-Ya deja de burlarte Alois –le advirtió Ciel, aunque claramente se veía que se estaba divirtiendo.

-¿Sabes algo acerca de los orgasmos múltiples?

-¡Oh, por Dios! –replicó Roxanne sonrojándose en extremo- ¡Ya para! Apenas es el desayuno.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué es eso? –pregunte confusa ganándome una carcajada de todos los hombres presentes, entiéndase amos, mayordomos, el jardinero y el cocinero.

-Yo creo que tu gemelo y tu nacieron en los cuerpos equivocados –dijo Soma volviendo a reírse.

Volteé mis ojos y me retire de la mesa yendo a la cocina. Bard camino a mi lado haciendo bromas con un Finnian mas atrás riéndose ligeramente.

 _Como los odio a todos._

Bard me sirvió un plato de lo que él había cocinado. Llevábamos días entrenando nuestras capacidades.

Bard estaba aprendiendo a cocinar, aunque no hacia los mejores manjares de Inglaterra se ganaba puntos por ser comestible y tener buen sabor, por supuesto Sebastian y Claude se turnaban la comida.

Maylene había aprendido a no hacer desastres cerrando los ojos, había confiado en su sentido del tacto.

Finnian aprendía a controlar su fuerza. Con las construcciones que Claude estaba realizando detrás de la Mansión, Finny tenía su propio lugar de entrenamiento que incluía un espacio para gallinas que ponen sus huevos, él ya había logrado recoger la docena sin romperlos.

Jim resultó ser muy inteligente en cuanto al cuerpo humano se tratara. Cuando no ayudaba a Ciel a realizar la tarea, él aprendía del cuerpo humano y ayudaba al señor Tanaka a ganar resistencia y masa muscular. Además de eso le llegaban cartas de asuntos de la Reina, él atendía casos de trafico de personas, de drogas y de cadáveres en los últimos días, aunque seria mas correcto decir que Claude lo hacia todo.

Ciel había estado aislado de la mayoría. A veces salía a hacerles compañía a mis hermanos, con los cuales se veía que se había encariñado, cosa que agradecía ya que no discutió cuando le pregunte si se podían quedar. Con el que mas afecto tenía era con Cam, hasta un día lo vi correr hacia Cam cuando éste se caía de una escalera por querer alcanzar un libro.

Yo había empezado a pasar más tiempo con Sebastian. Hacer el desayuno en la mañana junto a él, entrenar a los demás hasta la hora del almuerzo, comer junto a los demás, en la tarde entrenar solo los dos, controlar que Sebastian y Claude no se maten al hacer la cena y por ultimo me acompañaba hasta la puerta de mi habitación, luego el día volvía a comenzar. Por supuesto junto con el entrenamiento también tenia que subir de peso, Sebastian decía que no era saludable que estuviera tan flaca, a lo que yo le respondí que Ciel estaba más flaco que yo.

Ash no había vuelto, algo con lo que estaba agradecida. Él no hubiese dejado que me acercara tanto a Sebastian. Sabía que era imprudente, pero mientras no intentara leerle la mente mi habilidad de carisma actuaría a mi favor y él no sería más que un cachorrito.

Soma había llegado el día anterior trayendo a Pluto. Ellos dos junto con Agni se habían ido a pasar unas vacaciones, sobretodo para que Soma exhibiera a Pluto y sentirse poderoso. Aun era un niño.

Había terminado de dar el visto bueno al plato de Bard cuando Maylene entró a la cocina pidiendo que la ayudara con su sentido del olfato. A veces el tacto no era suficiente para distinguir entre dos sustancias y terminaba pintando la Mansión de negro.

Me levante dispuesta a seguirla cuando unos hombres derribaron la puerta. Finnian saltó encima de ellos pero uno de ellos lo empujo hasta el otro extremo de la cocina con gran velocidad, Bard intervino utilizando una olla como arma pero el mismo sujeto sacó su espada fácilmente lo desarmo. Maylene se quito sus lentes y comenzó a disparar. Sabía que también iba a fallar.

Los hombres estaban vestidos totalmente de blanco, significaba que o eran mayordomos de la Reina o eran ángeles. Así que buscando la espada que estaba detrás de uno de los estantes me acerque a enfrentarlo justo cuando Maylene era derribada. Los dos blandimos la espada y el choque de ellas me estremeció, él empujo con fuerza y yo lo deje, deslizándome hacia un lado y dándole un fuerte golpe con mi puño cerrado a su muñeca que provoco que la soltara. Luego gire rápidamente para tomar fuerza y velocidad y darle justo detrás de las rodillas, provocando que se cayera y yo pusiera mi espada justo en su garganta.

-Un solo movimiento y no vivirás para contarlo –le advertí a lo que su compañero se rió.

-Esos movimientos giratorios solo los hace un McCain. No te preocupes, solo comprobábamos la seguridad.

Bufe ante la pobre excusa y deje ir al hombre que aun tenía arrodillado, no sin antes hacerle un corte en la mejilla.

-Para que te acuerdes de mi –le dije burlándome.

-¡¿Y quienes se suponen que son ustedes?! –preguntó Bard alterado.

-Nos presentamos –comenzó a hablar al que le había cortado la mejilla claramente malhumorado-. Mi nombre es Charles Grey.

-Y mi nombre es Charles Phipps –dijo el otro ubicándose al lado de su compañero-. Nuestro nombre en clave es Doble Charles.

-Somos los oficiales privados de la Secretaria de Su Majestad La Reina y mayordomos. Un placer conocerlos –completó Grey.

Grey era el mas bajo de los dos y su cabello cortado en capas hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros y se veía que era el mas travieso, Phipps por el contrario era mas alto y su cabello era corto y transmitía tranquilidad, aunque no dudaba que pudiera ser agresivo en algún momento. Sus ojos me parecían que eran de color azul claro, pero no estaba segura.

-¿A que debemos el honor de la visita? –pregunto Sebastian terminando de bajar las escaleras.

-Mayordomo Phantomhive, veo que ha conseguido un excelente perro de defensa –dijo Grey mirándome, buscando ofenderme.

-Perros podríamos ser llamados nosotros los mayordomos. Sin embargo la labor de la señorita McCain se encuentra muy por encima de nuestros deberes –le respondió Sebastian con una sonrisa.

-¿Señorita McCain? Aun no ha hecho su presentación para ser llamada por su apellido.

-Pronto será –le respondí terminando la conversación.

Grey, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, sacó una carta de su saco y nos la enseño.

-Hemos venido a entregar un mensaje.

Respire profundamente esperando que no se notara mi perturbación. Lo que estuviera dentro de esa carta sería el castigo de Ciel por desobedecer órdenes. Teníamos que iniciar ya un plan para salir de esto.

 _ **Ciel**_

En el momento que Ángela me fue a buscar al despacho para ir hacia el salón principal supe que había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado los últimos días.

Gracias a los hermanos de ella no había caído en el estrés por esperar el castigo de la Reina y del que obviamente tenía que evadir. Según Sebastian la tía de Ángela desapareció después de una discusión con la madre de ella, los hermanos menores fueron secuestrados a excepción de Cameron, quien me hacia recordar mi infancia. No sabíamos más lo que me inquietaba. Ella me había dicho que tenía catorce hermanos y solo sabíamos de cinco.

Las pesadillas habían vuelto y esta vez con mas fuerza. Me despertaba siempre antes del amanecer con Sebastian a un lado de la cama. Al menos ya no gritaba, con tantas personas en la Mansión causaría un revuelo.

Algo que me sorprendió en gran medida fue la construcción detrás de la Mansión. Según Alois el espacio no era lo suficientemente grande para todos y que extrañaba su propio espacio, como me desesperaba cuando se ponía en modo "soy superior a ti", él no era más que un sirviente, ni sé porque lo dejaba hacer tantos cambios.

La mano de Ángela posándose en mi muñeca me trajo a la realidad. El alivio viajo por todo mi cuerpo y la tensión del cuello desapareció.

-Ya llegamos –me dijo y paso al salón. Yo le seguí.

Adentro los mayordomos de la Reina se presentaron y me entregaron la carta. Sentí como todos aguantamos la respiración mientras la abría. En el salón estaban Ángela, Alois, la pequeña Roxanne y los trillizos, aunque estos últimos estaban más lejos de nosotros.

Leí atentamente y esto no podía verse peor. Tenía que recibir a un invitado alemán. Si le llegara a pasar algo, como creía que era lo planeado, Alemania pediría mi cabeza y la Reina se la daría gustosa. Agregándole mi titulo de noble haría quedar a la Reina en una posición más favorable para las negociaciones. Sería tipo: "Oye te acuerdas cuando sacrifique a un miembro de la nobleza solo por complacer tu sed de venganza". Política asquerosa.

-¿Por qué yo? –les pregunte aunque ya sabia las respuestas- No sería el mas adecuado para recibir a un invitado de la Reina, mi nombre es poco conocido y podría sentirse incomodo u ofenderse.

-El hombre invitado es un pariente lejano de la Reina que muestra interés en las industrias que dominan al mundo –explicó el mayordomo más alto-. Tu compañía se maneja bien a nivel mundial, con tus influencias podrías invitar a algunas personas que puedan complacer a nuestro invitado.

-A pesar de todo, ¿esta bien que sea yo el que lo entretenga?

-Tu imagen no quedo bien después de la última misión, ¿no quieres la oportunidad de restablecerla? –dijo el más pequeño con una sonrisa maliciosa- De todos modos es una petición de la Reina al "Noble Conde", no al "Perro Guardián".

-Nobleza Obliga –terminó de decir el alto.

Nos observamos tensamente por diez segundos hasta que asentí quitando la tensión en el ambiente.

-De acuerdo, acepto. ¿Para cuando sería la reunión?

-Dentro de dos semanas –dijo Grey tomando un dulce de la bandeja que trajo Sebastian.

-¡Oh! Coincide con mi presentación a la sociedad –exclamó Ángela sonriendo.

Estuve a punto de hacer un gesto de sorpresa pero me controle a tiempo.

-Tengo entendido que las presentaciones no se realizan hasta que la señorita cumpla la mayoría de edad –dijo el alto claramente confundido.

-Mi familia se encuentra dispersa y lamentablemente ya no tenemos a la cabeza de la familia. Ya que ahora soy una señorita hemos decidido que asumiré la responsabilidad –explicó como si fuera obvio.

-¿Una mujer como la cabeza de la familia? –preguntó el bajo burlándose de Ángela.

-Te recuerdo que esta mujer te dejo de rodillas en menos de un minuto –le contesto con una sonrisa que significaba peligro.

-Espero que pienses en hablarlo con la Reina –dijo el alto impidiendo que el bajo replicara.

-No te preocupes Phipps, seguiremos siendo las armas de La Reina hasta que sea conveniente.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó el alto con la mirada completamente seria.

 _Los esta retando claramente._

-Sabes lo que significa. ¿Algo más que agregar antes de acompañarlos a la puerta?

-Si –dijo el bajo centrando la mirada en mí-. Espero que no le moleste que venga a su reunión como representante de la Reina.

-No hay problema –conteste rápido queriendo que se retiraran lo antes posible.

-Bien. ¡Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas! No es necesario acompañarnos hasta la puerta.

Ellos salieron y la habitación quedo en un silencio tenso.

-Así que cabeza de la familia. Dime cuando pensabas decirlo –hable tranquilamente aunque mi enojo se evidenciaba.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir. Relájate –respondió desestimando el asunto con la mano-. Además no puedo tener a mi familia aquí por mucho tiempo, es inapropiado, no son Phantomhive, son McCain.

-¡Tu eres mi guardiana! –le grite inclinándome hacia delante.

-¡Y no he dicho lo contrario! ¡Pero aquí no soy más que una sirvienta y ellos no merecen ser tratados así! ¡Puedo ser perfectamente ambas cosas!

-¿Cómo? ¿Piensas que ser la cabeza de una familia es tan fácil? ¡Tienes que ocuparte de todos los asuntos que se presenten con la nobleza! ¿En qué momento serás mi guardiana? ¡Las dos cosas son un trabajo de tiempo completo!

-¡Los McCain no somos como otras familias de la nobleza! ¡Y no me necesitas! ¡Tienes a Sebastian! ¡Este solo es otro capricho tuyo!

-¡Entonces lárgate si eres tan independiente!

Mi pecho subía y bajaba y comprendí al mismo tiempo que ella endurecía la mirada y se levantaba que lo que había dicho estaba mal. Trate de tranquilizándome diciéndome que solo haría un berrinche y después volvería al verla salir de la habitación rápidamente.

-Joven Amo, no creo que ella vaya a hacer un berrinche –dijo Sebastian.

-Él tiene razón –dijo Alois-, ella se tomará en serio lo que dijiste.

Chasquee la lengua y me levante saliendo del salón y encontrando a Ángela con al menos cinco maletas. Se detuvo y me fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Jim! ¡Niños! ¡Nos vamos! –gritó sacando una sexta maleta quien sabe de donde.

-Alois es mi sirviente, no te lo puedes llevar –le replique enojado ganándome un codazo de parte de Alois. Se suponía que tenia que impedir que se vaya-. Quiero decir, lamento mi comportamiento, no he dormido bien.

-¿Ahora tu mal comportamiento se debe a que no has dormido bien? –preguntó con ironía sin creerme.

-De hecho –intervino Alois a mi favor-, con lo que he podido investigar, si una persona no duerme adecuadamente dirá cosas que no quiere y actuara indebidamente.

-Jim, ya sabes por donde te puedes meter tu investigación –le respondió poniendo la novena maleta con las otras.

-Lo siento por herir tu sensible orgullo –Alois me dio otro codazo, pero esta vez se lo devolví.

-¿Mi sensible orgullo? ¿Quién fue el que se puso a lloriquear cuando dije que ahora voy a ser igual a cualquier noble? ¡Oh claro! ¡Una mujer no puede tener la misma posición social que un hombre! ¡Ven aquí y déjame patearte las bolas para ver si soy mas débil que tu!

-Ángela, te he enseñado a insultar cortésmente –le reprendió Sebastian pero solo hizo que se enfureciera mas.

-¡Yo insulto como me de la gana! ¡Y si tienes algún problema con eso ven y te lo digo a la cara! –terminó dando un suspiro mientras ponía la decima sexta maleta en la entrada.

-¿Por qué esta tan sensible? –le pregunte en voz baja a Alois.

-Son las hormonas, pero lo que yo me pregunto es cuando logro hacer las maletas tan rápido.

-O de donde las saco –dijo Roxanne al otro lado de Alois.

Para ese momento ya todos estábamos en el recibidor bajo un silencio tenso.

-Yo no me quiero ir –dijo Cameron antes de llorar. Ángela abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y trato de acercarse pero él se escondió detrás de mí, lo que hizo que esta vez yo abriera los ojos-. El señor Ciel me enseña muchas cosas, mi hermano Jim me viste con muchas ropas, el señor Tanaka me regala dulces, el señor Finnian me deja entrenar con él, la señorita Maylene me deja ayudarla a poner la mesa y el señor Bard me enseña los peligros en la cocina. Ellos no me tratan como si me fuera a romper como lo hacen ustedes.

Cameron siguió llorando aferrado a mi saco y obviamente llenándolo de mocos. Estuve a punto de hacer un gesto de fastidio cuando vi como Ángela lloraba.

-L-lo siento –dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a la cara.

-Sebastian –lo llame esperando a que me quitara al niño, sin embargo él fue hacia ella cargándola y llevándola hacia el piso superior.

Me quede impresionado ante la escena. ¿Por qué Sebastian fue con ella si mi deseo era que se ocupara de Cameron? ¿Cuándo se desarrollo esa confianza entre los dos? ¿Cuándo dejó de hacer lo que yo quería?

-Claude, deshaz las maletas y devuelve la ropa a su sitio –la orden de Alois me saco de mis pensamientos.

Tome a Cameron de la mano y lo lleve hacia mi despacho. Ya adentro busque los chocolates que les robaba a Sebastian y se los di a Cameron.

-No debes llorar delante de las personas –le dije suavemente pasando un pañuelo por su cara-. Pueden creerte débil y se aprovecharan de ti.

Él suspiro profundamente y dejó de llorar.

-No lloraba en serio, sé que mi hermana no puede resistirse a mis pedidos cuando lloro –me dijo con una sonrisa angelical que yo correspondí, era un gran manipulador-. Pero este también será nuestro secreto, así tú guardaras uno mío y yo guardare el tuyo.

Asentí y recordé esa vez que lo llame por un nombre diferente.

-No te preocupes Cam, sé que mi secreto esta a salvo contigo.

En ese momento entró Sebastian interrumpiendo. Cameron puso mala cara estando de espaldas a Sebastian.

-Ve con tus hermanos Cameron, hablaremos mas tarde.

Cameron asintió y salió corriendo.

-Manda las invitaciones Sebastian y déjame solo.

Él asintió y se retiró. Yo necesitaba privacidad para el plan que iba a empezar a armar.


	30. Capítulo 30

Capítulo 30: Ante La Reina

 _ **Ángela**_

-Entonces ¿rosas o tulipanes? –esa era la quinta pregunta que Jim me hacia para organizar mi presentación a la sociedad.

-¡Lo que se te de la gana! ¡Ya te lo había dicho! –y esa era mi tercera vez contestándole mal.

Mi habitación había quedado en total silencio. Respire profundo intentando disipar la molestia. Habían transcurrido dos días desde mi pelea con Ciel y desde ese entonces no había salido de mi habitación. Sebastian me traía la comida, a veces se quedaba más de lo debido y en algunas ocasiones lo sacaba de mi cuarto a patadas. Soma también venia a verme pero se quedaba en la puerta. Maylene me ayudaba con mi "asunto" en la mañana y en la noche, donde le decía que no era necesario que viniera mas, pero no me hacia caso.

Y ahora Jim quería revivir su presentación y quiso organizar la mía.

Con la mayoría de los nobles solo basta con presentarse ante La Reina, una breve inclinación y listo. Pero los más caprichosos hacían una presentación en su mansión por todo lo alto. Este fue el caso de Jim. Tras la muerte de su "padre" se presentó ante la Reina y luego se dio a conocer en su Mansión, según él su fiesta duró tres días.

-Debería disculparme con todos. En especial con Ciel –le dije a Jim rompiendo el silencio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –preguntó alarmado levantándose de la cama.

-Porque no estuvo bien lo que hice, esta es su mansión y yo salte a decir que haría la presentación aquí cuando él tiene que recibir a alguien importante. Además que no es bueno que este estallando contra las personas apenas me dicen algo que no me parece bien.

-No, no, no y no –dijo frunciendo el ceño y señalándome-. Primero eres una mujer…

-Señorita –le corregí.

-… que esta en todo su derecho para insultar y golpear a quien quiera, son las hormonas amor mío –dijo con un tono maternal que daba miedo-, y por lo tanto estas en todo tu derecho de exigir respeto hacia ti.

-¿Solo por ser mujer? –pregunte incrédula.

-Solo por ser mujer –afirmó-. Segundo, el Noble Conde –ironizó- nos tiene como sirvientes, ¡a nosotros! ¡La única familia que tiene tres terrenos de gran tamaño repartidos por Inglaterra, la posición social mas cerca de La Reina que otros solo sueñan tener y por lo tanto un boleto directo al trono en caso de que muera!

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –ni siquiera yo que viví toda mi vida en la familia McCain sabía eso- ¿Tenemos otros dos terrenos?

-Te dije que podemos ser reyes de Inglaterra y tú te preocupas por los terrenos, eres increíble. De donde me habré ganado esta hermana.

-Por supuesto, ¿sabes cuantas personas viven en pobreza aquí en Londres? Podríamos contratar a personas para trabajar la tierra y así podrían mantener a sus familias.

-¡Bien! Pero vuelvo al punto. Ciel que se vaya a lavar…

-Jim –le reproche antes de que terminara la frase, él volteó los ojos.

-Que vaya a lavar su ropa. Nosotros le haríamos un favor a él al hacer la presentación aquí. Además es nuestro cumpleaños.

Abrí mi boca impresionada por olvidarme de ese detalle.

-Cumpliremos 15 –murmure impresionada.

-¡Si! ¡Serás toda una señorita! Así que… ¿Rosas o tulipanes? –dijo entusiasmado sentándose de nuevo el cama tomando su papel y bolígrafo para anotar.

-Jim, será el cumpleaños de los dos y como también va a ser mi presentación te dejare la decoración a ti, ese será mi regalo –le dije sonriendo esperando que funcionara mi señuelo.

Jim lagrimeó un poco y asintió para luego retirarse provocando un suspiro de alivio de mi parte.

-Acabas de vender tu alma al diablo –dijo Claude desde la puerta.

Reí al imaginar los posibles escenarios de lo que sería mi presentación.

-Sin duda alguna, valdrá la pena –dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro-. Tú podrías hacer mi vestido de la presentación ante La Reina.

Claude levantó una ceja levantando su mirada hacia el techo como si estuviera pensando.

-¿Es una orden o una petición? –preguntó.

-Igual no cambia el hecho de que harás mi vestido porque Sebastian hará el de mi presentación en la Mansión.

-Haré el mejor vestido en la historia de Inglaterra.

Y luego desapareció. Estoy segura de que mi carcajada se escucho por toda la casa.

La mañana de la presentación ante La Reina todos en la Mansión estaban nerviosos. Si aun hubiese tenido el "asunto" sin duda alguna mataría a alguien.

 _Es una simple inclinación. Es una simple inclinación._

Me repetía una y otra vez paseando por mi habitación.

-Vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo.

Ciel ya estaba vestido para la situación que se daría en tres horas. Tenía su cabello peinado hacia atrás dejando a la vista su cara y su parche, parecía un pirata con modales. Me reí ante mi pensamiento.

-Ya me estas asustando, ¿tendré que encerrarte en un manicomio?

-No, solo estoy nerviosa.

Y seguí paseando por toda la habitación.

-Es solo una inclinación, no entiendo porque los nervios –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana al lado de mi cama.

-Yo tampoco entiendo. Es una simple…

-¡Aquí esta el vestido! –Jim entró sonriendo con Claude atrás trayendo el vestido con delicadeza.

Con una velocidad increíble Claude me puso el vestido sin que las otras dos personas presentes vieran siquiera un milímetro de mi piel. Me guió hasta el espejo y quede impresionada, hasta parecía un ángel real. Claude recogió mi cabello en un elegante moño alto dejando a la vista mi cuello, en el cual colocó un collar de cristal del que parecían caer gotas. El vestido brillaba en dorado, pero era un brillo suave, no de esos que te dejaban ciega apenas los veías de reojo, además de que saltaba a la vista el rosa.

-Señorita, sus zapatos –dijo Claude sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Le sonreí y me apoye en él para que me pusiera las zapatillas, las cuales eran extremadamente cómodas.

-Me encanta –le dije sonriéndole a la chica del espejo.

-Sin duda alguna pareces un ángel –comentó Jim-. Y con respecto a ellos, el tuyo te esta esperando abajo.

Reí mientras caminaba para adaptarme.

-¿Mi angelito Cam? –pregunte en broma.

-No, tu ángel Ash llego hace diez minutos.

Detuve mi andar procesando la información y luego salí de la habitación corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero antes de llegar me detuvieron.

-Cálmate o arruinaras tu maquillaje –dijo Jim acomodando mi cabello.

-Vamos –dijo Ciel ubicándose a mi lado y ofreciéndome su brazo.

-Tienes prometida –le dije dejándole ver que era una mala idea.

-Ya hablamos con ella –intervino Jim mientras me ponía los guantes-, todos estamos de acuerdo de que La Reina aceptaría mas rápido tu propuesta si su Conde preferido te acompaña.

-Entonces vamos –dije aceptando y tomando su brazo dejando que me guiara.

-Ya sabes –habló Jim en voz baja caminando al otro lado-, caminas te inclinas y esperas su aprobación, luego pedirás una audiencia en privado y una vez que te la conceda es cuando le pedirás ser la cabeza de nuestra familia. ¿Estamos?

Asentí sintiendo como los nervios volvieron cuando bajamos las escaleras y todos me sonreían desde abajo, incluido Ash. Una vez abajo se acercó a nosotros y me pidió hablar un momento en privado, a lo que todos acataron saliendo de la Mansión.

-Te ves realmente hermosa. Lamento no haber estado estas semanas, pero estaba buscando algo importante que darte.

-¿De que se trata?

-Tienes que tener claro que no puedes estar con La Reina en privado, de hecho si le pides una audiencia en privado no te dará el título.

-¿Por qué…?

-Después te lo explicaré – _después, después, después_ \- pero debes exigir tu título después de tu inclinación delante de todas las personas que estarán presenciando tu presentación. No le puedes dejar alternativa, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Crees que La Reina es nuestra enemiga?

-Lo que sé es que nadie es tu amigo.

-¿Listos? –interrumpió Sebastian nuestra conversación.

-Si, ya salimos –respondió Ash sonriéndole, y tomando mi mano depositó un objeto y lo oprimió con fuerza entre la mía- Ponte eso cuando sea el momento de tu petición.

Luego me acompañó hasta la entrada donde estaba Ciel quien me acompañó hasta el primer carruaje. Allí Claude me ayudó a entrar sin que le pasara nada al vestido.

Sebastian llamó Ciel para hablar de algo y fue cuando aproveche de mirar lo que me había dado. Era el collar, el anillo y la pulsera de mi familia, esos objetos que deberían de estar en la caja que tenia Angela. Los volví a meter en la bolsa y los oculte en mi mano. Ahora definitivamente mi corazón latía más rápido.

Ciel subió al carruaje y se sentó enfrente de mí, luego partimos.

-Sebastian consiguió esto –dijo Ciel dándome un papel. Lo tome entre mis manos sin que se viera la bolsa-. Es obviamente un documento falso donde tu padre deja por escrito que la siguiente en tomar el deber como líder de familia eres tú.

-Con esto no será muy difícil mentir –comente devolviéndole el papel, si lo tenia conmigo de seguro lo perdería.

-De todas maneras tú serías la sucesora. Tus hermanos mayores están afuera y los otros no tienen el apellido ¿no?

-Muy buena investigación Ciel. Bill, Mike y Gary están en Asia viviendo aventuras, mientras que Louise escapó con un sirviente del cual se enamoró. Y los otros cuatro son bastardos, nada más gratificante que recordárselos cada vez que los veo.

-Llegamos –anunció Ciel dejándome paralizada.

No me explico como llegamos tan rápido, ¿Qué tenía el carruaje? ¿Alas?

-Vamos no te dejare caer –dijo Ciel desde afuera viendo como no quería bajar-. Confía en mi, Ange.

Tome la mano que me tendía y baje lentamente. Luego me sujete de su brazo e ingresamos al castillo.

Con cada paso me sentía desfallecer, pero me di fuerzas al pensar en los trillizos y Roxanne, ellos no se merecían el trato que mi madre les daba, ellos merecían seguridad y yo podía dársela, junto a Ciel claro está.

 _Es una simple inclinación. Es una simple inclinación._

-Solo es una inclinación –me dijo Ciel cuando llegamos a la puerta donde estaba La Reina.

Entramos lentamente y luego Ciel me soltó y termine de caminar sola hasta llegar a la mitad de la habitación. Sentía la mirada de todas las personas de la habitación, que debían ser cerca de treinta personas cercanas a La Reina, aunque en ese momento no podía detallar nada.

Vi a La Reina, sentada en el trono mostrando todo su poder, taladrándome con la mirada. ¿Será que sabía que le iba a tender una trampa delante de todas estas personas? Hasta casi me hizo desistir de la idea, pero escuche el pequeño estornudo de Cam y me decidí por completo.

Me incline como tantas veces había practicado con mi padre y en los últimos días con Jim. Deje que mis músculos se relajaran para que mi postura no se viera forzada y luego me levante, esperando algún comentario.

-Hermosa reverencia señorita Ángela. Es un placer recibirla –dijo La Reina con una sonrisa falsa. Le sonreí en respuesta.

Ahora se supone que debía retirarme como hacían las personas normales, pero tenía que hacer la petición.

-Su Majestad, deseo hacer una petición –mi frase no causó mucho revuelo, cualquier niña sueña con conocer a La Reina mas de cerca y estoy segura que han escuchado muchas veces la frase. Sin embargo no estarían acostumbrados a lo que iba a decir. Ella dio su asentimiento y yo fui con todo-. Deseo tomar el liderazgo de mi familia, la familia McCain.

Y al instante estallaron los murmullos incluyendo los de mis acompañantes en las últimas sillas.

-¿Familia McCain? Es muy raro, ayer recibí la propuesta de la actual cabeza de la familia, la viuda McCain, con la propuesta para transmitir el liderazgo a su hermano James McCain y ante tal propuesta no hay nada que hacer.

Me esperaba algo así desde hace mucho, era muy extraño que lo hicieran ahora. Oí los pasos de mis hermanos ubicándose detrás de mí, dándome su apoyo.

-Mi hermanastro –dije recalcando la última palabra- no lleva el apellido McCain, en su caso no seguiría con el linaje de la familia. El que mis hermanos menores hayan llegado hasta mí solo demuestra la mala labor que lleva en el hogar, ante tal situación decidí intervenir y llevar en alto mi apellido y mi familia y exigir mi derecho que fue otorgado por mi padre ante usted.

La Reina hizo un gesto de confusión por unos segundos y después se repuso.

-¿Su derecho otorgado por su padre? –preguntó con mala intención.

Me tome un momento para sacar de la bolsa los objetos. Primero me coloque el anillo en el pulgar ya que era muy grande, luego la pulsera que cubría por completo mi muñeca siendo mas bien un brazalete y por ultimo le tendí el collar a Ciel, quien también se había acercado junto con Jim, y le permití colocarlo por encima del otro collar que llevaba, levantando mi barbilla y adoptando una posición recta para lucir los tres objetos que llevaban el escudo de mi familia.

-Mi padre me entrenó para asumir el liderazgo de mi familia cuando él hiciera falta. En el momento en que murió yo era muy pequeña para asumir el deber, sin embargo llegó el momento y estoy dispuesta a asumirlo.

La Reina nos vio atentamente y sonrió.

-Supongo que el Conde Phantomhive le esta ayudando en su deber –Ciel asintió lo que no dejó más dudas-. Además de que parece que logró que el Conde Trancy saliera de su Mansión –la mención del apellido que ahora llevaba Jim fue como una bofetada, él solo se inclino ligeramente-. Entonces no tengo ninguna objeción, comenzaremos el nombramiento de la cabeza de la familia.

Suspire tranquila y avance hasta ella para que comenzara todo el protocolo. Una vez listo ella acerco su cara a la mía y susurro.

-Espero que ayude al Conde con su tarea en la semana que viene.

-No lo dude.

Después de otra inclinación me retire respirando de alivio tomando el brazo de Ciel para irnos.

Ya afuera Jim se lanzo a abrazarme y para mi sorpresa cargarme dando vueltas y riendo.

-¡Jim! –proteste.

-¡Bienvenida a la Nobleza! Ahora Ciel, tú y yo podremos discutir asuntos de cabeza de familia.

-Tu eres un sirviente de mi Mansión Alois –dijo Ciel pasando por un lado en dirección al carruaje.

-¡Deja de ser aguafiestas! ¡Claude ve a preparar el banquete! –y se alejó hablando con Claude.

Después fueron los trillizos y Roxanne quienes me abrazaron y salieron corriendo hacia el carruaje. Al parecer todos tenían hambre.

-Esto no ha terminado –dijo Ash hablando en voz baja mientras caminábamos lentamente hacia el carruaje-, seguro te diste cuenta de su aura.

-Ella me odia –le dije soltando un suspiro-, la más grande monarca en nuestra historia y tiene algo en mi contra.

-No te odia. Ella tiene una habilidad casi igual a la tuya, es por eso que sus habilidades chocan y parecieran que se odian. ¿Por qué crees que te protejo tanto?

-Sin duda ella querría deshacerse de mi, pero ¿Por qué casi iguales?

-La tuya es más fuerte –me dijo sonriendo-. Además eres la princesa, todos lo saben y ella también.

Un recuerdo perdido volvió a mi y supe a que se refería. Mi padre más de una vez había dicho que ante la falta de interés por parte de los herederos de La Reina la persona que ocuparía el trono sería quien tuviera mas poder, en ese tiempo era él, pero dijo que no quería la corona y que si en un futuro yo quería ser Reina la corona sería mía. Desde entonces me llamaron a escondidas "princesa". Era un secreto a voces.

-¡Ángela! ¡Vámonos! Tengo hambre –dijo Ciel desde el carruaje y era el único que estaba allí, los otros ya se habían ido.

Camine hasta el carruaje y Sebastian me ayudó a entrar.

-Felicidades –me dijo con una sonrisa. Vaya que mi habilidad era más fuerte si podía tener a un demonio así de idiotizado.

-Gracias –le respondí acomodándome en mi asiento.

-Ahora todo estará bien –dijo Ciel comiéndose un chocolate que llevaba oculto.

Sin embargo pude jurar que La Reina estuvo viendo todo este tiempo desde lo alto del castillo.


	31. Capítulo 31

Capítulo 31: Presentación

 _ **Ciel**_

-¡Ya es hoy! ¡Ya es hoy! –escuche los gritos de Alois en el pasillo despertando a toda la Mansión, aunque yo ya me encontraba despierto desde hace dos horas.

Hoy era el día de la presentación de Ángela en la parte recién construida de la Mansión además de la fiesta en honor al invitado de La Reina. Mi plan ya estaba más que listo y me aseguraría de que todo saliera bien, sino mi cabeza rodaría.

Sebastian sirvió el té y comenzó a vestirme. Ya estaba listo para el momento en que Alois entro en la habitación.

-¡Oh! Ya te despertaste –dijo decepcionado.

-Con tus gritos como no hacerlo. Voy a atender mis asuntos de Conde y luego iré a la presentación.

-¡Oye! ¡También es mi cumpleaños! ¿Dónde están mis felicitaciones? –se quejo siguiéndome hasta mi despacho.

-A los sirvientes no se les felicita.

-¡Qué mal amo eres! –gritó cuando le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Pase toda la mañana en el despacho realizando todo el trabajo que tenia de la empresa, además de realizar una llamada importante a Alemania, hasta que Sebastian me buscó para la presentación de Ángela. Decidimos hacerla cerca de la hora del almuerzo. Un baile con todos y luego la comida para después en la noche terminar con la fiesta para el invitado.

El orden de las personas que bailarían con Ángela en la presentación lo hicimos por sorteo, ya que al mencionar el tema del baile de repente todos quisieron ser los primeros que bailaran con ella. Y así termino Sebastian de primero, yo de segundo y Alois de tercero, ganándonos un berrinche por parte de Alois. Aunque yo tocaría la primera pieza con el violín.

La nueva "mini Mansión" parecía del estilo de Ángela. Se veía imponente pero se apreciaba su elegancia con la combinación de los colores oscuros y claros, por dentro todo estaba iluminado y las paredes tenían pintados murales de distintas flores. No había tal cosa como un recibidor, el salón de baile estaba inmediatamente después de la puerta principal. Aunque no aprecie la parte de atrás sabía que el espacio restante estaba dedicado para el entrenamiento, no en vano muchos de los que estaban en la Mansión pasaban su tiempo libre allá atrás.

Los invitados ya estaban charlando y disfrutando de la bebida esperando a la debutante. Por supuesto Alois invitó a media Inglaterra, ni siquiera dudaba que hubiera extranjeros entre todas las personas.

Transcurrieron unos pocos minutos cuando ella apareció en lo alto de la escalera vistiendo el vestido hecho por Sebastian. Éste era rojo y negro, en completa oposición al que Claude había hecho, ajustándosele desde el pecho hasta las caderas y quedando suelto hasta rosar el suelo. Llevaba el cabello suelto completamente liso ondulándose solo las puntas y se podía apreciar el buen trabajo que hizo Sebastian con el maquillaje al resaltar sus ojos grises claros con sombras oscuras y sus labios pintados de un rojo carmesí.

Ángela bajo siendo recibida por Sebastian quien la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el centro del salón, esa era mi señal para comenzar a tocar el violín.

Tal y como ella quería toque una canción que su padre había creado y ellos empezaron a bailar junto a la melodía.

 _Ellos hacen buena pareja._

-Cállate –susurre a mis pensamientos sin que nadie notara mi pequeño momento.

Me pareció que la pieza que interpretaba era mas larga de lo que en realidad era. Tanto que cuando finalice todo mi cuerpo dolía. Aunque el dolor y la incomodidad se esfumaron cuando comencé a bailar con ella y nuestras manos estuvieron en contacto. Ya estaba consciente de que su toque sanaba, por la misma razón que buscaba estar mas lejos de ella, me hacía olvidar mi venganza y era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

-Está hermoso todo, gracias por permitirnos hacer esto –susurro sonriéndome.

-Considerando que fue Alois quien organizo todo no creo que me debas dar las gracias. Él hace lo que quiere, incluso la segunda mansión que acaban de construir en mi patio.

-Eso fue idea mía –la mire incrédulo y ella soltó una carcajada-, pero ahora tendrás a tu guardiana cerca de ti y yo tendré vigilados a mis hermanos.

-Después discutiremos el asunto, por ahora gira –la tome de la mano e hice que girara dejando atrás la pequeña conversación que mas adelante vendría con un dolor de cabeza de mi parte.

Terminamos de bailar con una inclinación y luego Alois caminó rápidamente hacia Ángela tomando al fin su turno.

-Excelentes pasos de baile Joven Amo –dijo Sebastian cuando llegue junto a él-, parece que las clases están dando sus frutos.

-Deberías estar en la cocina –fue mi respuesta cortante-, en este instante debes servir a los invitados el almuerzo, luego el postre y por ultimo la cena para el invitado de La Reina. Es mejor que no malgastes tu tiempo.

-Como diga –hizo una ligera reverencia y se retiro.

No tuve mucho tiempo para reprocharme mi actitud ya que Soma y Cameron empezaron a tomar mi atención.

La tarde transcurrió entre el baile, la comida y conversaciones. Ángela se hacia notar debido a su carácter fuerte y decidido, sobretodo cuando sus hermanastros aparecieron y ella evito que hicieran un escándalo y los invito a salir para resolver sus diferencias y despedirlos, muchos nobles admiraron su desenvolvimiento y aceptaron ayudarla a recuperar sus tierras.

Para el atardecer algunas personas decidieron retirarse siendo Ángela junto con Alois quienes las despidieran. Ya con los invitados para la cena nos apresuramos a cambiarnos. Alois llevó a sus hermanos a las habitaciones de la nueva Mansión junto con Soma y Agni quienes se quedarían con ellos toda la noche. Ángela fue a cambiarse el vestido por uno más acorde a la cena. Sebastian subió rápidamente conmigo hacia mi habitación en mi Mansión para hacer un cambio rápido de vestimenta sin ni siquiera vernos o intercambiar palabra alguna.

Y como si fuera un presagio, comenzó a llover.

Me detuve en lo alto de las escaleras admirando a los invitados que Sebastian había elegido para esta noche. Entre ellos hubo una cara desconocida que llamó mi atención.

-¿Quién es? –pregunte sabiendo que Sebastian se encontraba a mi lado.

-Es el escritor de la pequeña novela que leyó el otro día en el periódico. Supuse que deseaba conocerlo ya que le llamó la atención su escrito.

-Parece que ahora si sabes lo que quiero.

Sin esperar una contestación baje las escaleras escuchando como Lau asustaba al escritor diciéndole que yo era malhumorado, orgulloso y que parecía a un pirata.

-¿Podrías dejar tus burlas a los invitados? –le interrumpí llamando su atención.

El escritor claramente lucia confundido, ya imaginaba la descripción que se había armado en su cabeza.

-¿Un niño? –preguntó, aunque parecía que fuera hacia si mismo.

-Ese diminuto pequeño niño es el Conde Phantomhive –me presentó Lau haciendo que la molestia naciera en mi.

-Lo de pequeño estaba demás –le reproche terminando de bajar las escaleras-. Gracias por aceptar la invitación –le dije al escritor sonriendo-. Yo soy el líder de la Mansión, Ciel Phantomhive.

Para ese momento ya había llamado la atención, así que me gire hacia ellos para hablar.

-Pronto comenzara la cena, en su transcurso llamare para un intercambio de palabras tanto a mis clientes habituales como a las personas que no conozco. Por favor siéntanse bienvenidos.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y retomaron sus conversaciones. Di una mirada alrededor buscando al invitado alemán, pero solo estaban mis invitados. Irene Díaz la cantante de ópera, Grimsby Keane el productor teatral, Carl Woodley el dueño de una compañía de diamantes, Patrick Phelps un ejecutivo en el área del comercio

-¡Está llegando un invitado! –anunció Maylene.

Al momento de anunciarlo ya estaban entrando Grey junto con el invitado de La Reina. Sebastian y yo nos acercamos a recibirlos.

-Encantado de conocer a tus amistades, soy Georg Von Siemens. Agradezco su invitación –se presentó el alemán evidenciándose su acento.

-Es un placer tenerlos aquí –les dije por formalidad.

-¡Gracias! –contesto Grey- ¿Las preparaciones ya están listas?

-Lamentamos el retraso –dijo Georg tendiéndome la mano, dejando en el olvido la pregunta de Grey.

-No se preocupe, ha venido usted desde tan lejos. Por ahora disfrute de la fiesta, ya tendremos tiempo de intercambiar palabras –con esto di por finalizada la conversación y deje que Sebastian hiciera su trabajo llamándolos por orden hacia el salón.

Claramente la decoración había cambiado en honor al invitado.

Una vez que todos se encontraban adentro empezaron a presentarse a su manera. Georg alabó a Grey y Woodley le siguió la conversación, Grey me "alabó" a mi, yo desvíe la conversación a Woodley. Allí comenzaron a hablar de la empresa de diamantes y de como Siemens quería que su compañía llegara a ser igual de buena que la de Inglaterra.

Transcurrieron unos pocos minutos cuando Ángela y Alois hicieron acto de presencia.

-Ha llegado la nueva cabeza de la familia McCain –anuncie lo suficientemente alto para que todos prestaran atención a los recién llegados.

-Felicitaciones por su nuevo título –se adelantó Siemens ofreciéndole la mano a Alois.

Alois abrió grandemente los ojos y observó de inmediato a su hermana como si estuviera esperando un regaño. Ángela y yo soltamos una pequeña risa ante la situación.

-Muchas gracias. Es un gran honor representar a la familia McCain –dijo Ángela estrechando su mano con la de Siemens provocando un tartamudeo en él.

-Vaya, vaya –intervino Lau, provocando que Ángela se ubicara delante de Alois y mantuviera una expresión seria-. Ahora tenemos a tres jóvenes como representantes de importantes familias. ¿Debería buscar a alguien mas joven para que dirija mi empresa?

-No creo que un menor de edad pueda estar a cargo de tales negocios –respondió ella de forma cortante.

-¡Oh! Si es la actriz Irene –dijo Alois entusiasmado interrumpiendo el tenso momento-, es un gran honor conocerla.

Alois arrastró a Ángela hasta Irene y Grimsby donde comenzaron una charla animada. Pude suspirar tranquilamente por el momento. Sabía que era un gran riesgo tenerlos a los dos en una misma habitación, sin embargo beneficiaba al plan. Por ahora solo tenia que aparentar tranquilidad.

La noche transcurría sin incidentes, pero la noche era muy joven antes de que pudiera decir que no había sucedido nada. Ángela y Alois habían encajado perfectamente entre los invitados, aunque el escritor que había invitado Sebastian no lo estaba haciendo tan bien, él había sido rápidamente desplazado por Grey.

Me dirigí hacia él encontrándolo suspirando sentado en una silla.

-¿Me puedo sentar a su lado? –pregunte señalando la silla aunque no estuviera viendo.

-Si, claro –dijo distraídamente y luego volteo en mi dirección y se sobresaltó levantándose de un salto- ¡¿Conde?!

-¿Se está divirtiendo?

-¡Si! –me contesto aun de pie.

-Siéntese Sr. Conocedor de las Palabras –dije sin revelar su verdadero nombre, su anonimato sería esencial aquí.

-No creo que pueda ser digno de ese título –dijo sentándose sin dejar de estar nervioso.

-Pues yo quiero llamarle así, ¿está mal eso? ¿Le molesta?

Él balbuceo un poco y luego dio un suspiro, relajándose por fin.

-Espero que no le resulte grosero, pero… ¿Por qué fui invitado?

-Leí su trabajo el otro día. A pesar de lo que pueda pensar de una persona con un alto cargo como el mío, me mantengo informado de toda clase de revistas, incluyendo el anual de navidad de Beeton. Espero leer más de sus novelas, su personaje me resultó encantador y lleno de ingenio.

-Lastimosamente no tengo la intención de escribir de nuevo. Las editoriales no quieren aceptar mis trabajos porque son muy ligeros o no utilizo las herramientas adecuadas. Aunque mi objetivo es escribir novelas históricas igualmente las rechazan.

-Es mejor hacer ese tipo de cosas después de que logres un nombre para ti mismo. Si consigues autoridad serás alabado aunque tus escritos sean una basura.

-¡Exactamente! –interrumpió Grimsby- ¡Ese tipo de cosas no puedo tolerarlas! ¡Incluso en nuestra área las obstinadas personas mayores con poder se han apoderado de casi todo! ¡Yo no voy a permitirlo!

-¡Le he dicho que se detenga! ¡No quiero que me vuelva a tocar con sus sucias manos! –le gritó una furiosa Irene a un muy ebrio Siemens.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, Patrick quien estaba más cerca de ellos se movía nervioso entre los dos intentando calmarlos con señas.

-¿De qué hablas? Tu eres la que esta usando ropa provocativa –le respondió Siemens acercándose a ella y abrazándola, incomodándola aun mas.

Irene no dudo en empujarlo y darle una cachetada, provocando el mal humor del hombre, Siemens agarró la jarra de cerveza que tenia mas cerca y se dispuso a echar el contenido encima de Irene. Yo corrí para interponerme entre el líquido e Irene aunque solo recibí unas cuantas gotas. Al parecer Ángela hacia anticipado mi movimiento y se había puesto delante de mí mojándose la cara y parte del vestido.

 _Genial, lo que quería evitar._

-Su actitud no es la adecuada para estar en público, le pido que se controle –le dijo Ángela con un tono de voz bajo y amenazante.

-¡Maldito viejo! ¡No toques de esa forma a mi mujer! –gritó Grimsby agarrando una botella de vino y lanzándosela a Siemens.

Siemens puso sus brazos delante de su cabeza en modo de protección, sin embargo Sebastian saltó agarrando la botella en el aire y cayendo limpiamente sobre una escalera que se encontraba al lado de un castillo de copas, llenándolas con el vino dentro de la botella dejando a todos en la habitación impresionados.

Tome a Ángela del brazo apartándola del centro de la habitación mientras Sebastian daba su presentación.

-La idea era que protegiera la imagen de una doncella –le reproche mientras Claude aparecía con un paño y la comenzaba a secar.

-Eso esta frío –le reclamo Ángela a Claude alejándose del paño, al parecer estaba húmedo.

-Si no se hubiesen aparecido sus aires de grandeza no estaría empapa de cerveza y no tendría que pasar por esto, pero que se le va a hacer –finalizó con una "inocente" sonrisa. Ángela simplemente rodó los ojos.

-¡Ange! ¿Estás bien? –llegó Alois con una copa en la mano de las que Sebastian estaba repartiendo.

-Ce vieil homme décrépit boit un peu d'alcool et devient un idiot parfait (ese decrépito anciano bebe un poco de alcohol y se convierte en un perfecto idiota) –dijo Ángela en francés.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Il n'y a pas de plus grande honte qu'un homme qui ne peut pas se contrôler (Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no hay mayor vergüenza que un hombre que no puede controlarse) –comentó Alois bebiendo de su copa tranquilamente.

-C'est le genre d'homme incurable qui oblige un médecin à le laisser en phase terminale (Ese es el tipo de hombre incurable que obliga a un médico a dejarlo en la fase terminal) –dije provocando la risa del escritor que seguía sentado y estaba cerca de nosotros. Él se sobresalto al ver que lo habíamos pillado oyendo, pero no le tome mucha importancia y simplemente lleve mi dedo a mis labios en señal de que mantuviera silencio.

La fiesta continúo tranquilamente. A Lau se le ocurrió la idea de que fuera Ran Mao quien entretuviera a Siemens y no hubiese otro inconveniente.

A las once Siemens se había dormido a mitad de su borrachera y decidí que era mi momento de retirarme a dormir. Aún no sabía exactamente que tenia planeado La Reina por lo que intentaría dormir la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Con la excusa de ser un niño que necesitaba dormir temprano me retire junto a Sebastian quien cargaba a Siemens. Sebastian dejó en una habitación a Siemens y luego preparó mi cama y caí dormido.

Desperté debido a un gran estruendo y gritos no muy lejos. Me levante rápidamente y el Sr. Tanaka ya estaba entrando en mi habitación con un candelabro iluminando la habitación y ayudándome a ponerme la bata y el parche y guiándome en la oscuridad.

Todos se encontraban arremolinados en la puerta de la habitación donde Sebastian había dejado a Siemens. Me abrí paso entre las personas para ver que sucedía y la escena me dejo paralizado un breve momento. La habitación estaba demasiado caliente, a pesar de la tormenta que seguía cayendo afuera y Siemens había sido asesinado en el sillón. Intercambie una mirada rápida con Sebastian, Ángela y Alois, nosotros estábamos conscientes del porqué estaba aparentemente muerto.

-Pienso que por el sangrado en su pecho ésta ha sido la causa de muerte –informó el escritor.

-Deberíamos dejar todo como está y esperar a que la policía se encargue –dijo Grimsby abrazando a una temerosa Irene.

-Odio decirlo –intervino Bard-, pero aún si apagamos la chimenea el cuerpo se pudrirá muy rápido.

-¿Haz dicho… pudrir? –dijo Irene perdiendo sus fuerzas y siendo sostenida por su pareja.

-Él tiene razón –dijo Alois con su postura autoritaria-, debemos moverlo a la bodega. ¡Claude! Ayuda a moverlo.

-¡Finnian! Trae una camilla –ordenó Sebastian.

Entre Finnian y Claude trasladaron la camilla. Tanaka y Maylene empezaron a encender las velas para iluminar la habitación.

-Con esta tormenta no creo que la policía llegue pronto –comenzó a decir Lau con la vista fija en la ventana, luego volteo a vernos-. Quiere decir que estaremos encerrados con el asesino.

Todos empezaron a verse aterrorizados al caer en cuenta de ese detalle, y por supuesto Grey no podía dejar pasar su oportunidad.

-Ahora que lo mencionas estamos encerrados en esta mansión, nadie puede entrar o salir. Así que lógicamente uno de nosotros es el asesino.

Ahora el pánico estalló en mis invitados, siendo el más ruidoso Woodley.

-¡Cálmense! –gritó Ángela hablando por primera vez en mucho rato- Tenemos que reorganizar los hechos. ¿Quién encontró el cuerpo?

-Sebastian y yo –dijo Maylene atrayendo la atención-. El señor Siemens estaba llamando al servicio desde su habitación, pero debido al incidente en la fiesta no quería ir sola, así que Sebastian se ofreció a acompañarme. Cuando llegamos al pasillo escuchamos un grito dentro de esta habitación, nos apresuramos a abrir pero la puerta estaba cerrada. A Sebastian no le quedó otra opción que derrumbar la puerta y así fue como lo encontramos.

-¿Cerrada? –preguntó extrañada.

-Las llaves no se les puede dar a los invitados además de que la mansión es tan antigua que cada puerta tiene su respectiva llave y no existe ninguna copia, por esa razón pusimos pestillos en las puertas para la privacidad. Las llaves están en una caja fuerte donde solo mi persona puede acceder –explicó Sebastian.

-Y claramente no pudo ni salir ni entrar por la ventana con esa tormenta –comente-. Es un asesinato a puerta cerrada.

-¡Eso es absurdo! ¡No estamos en una novela! –dijo Woodley.

-Por supuesto que no –estuve de acuerdo bostezando-. Si alguien decidiera hacer una historia de esta trama seguro que ganaría muchas quejas. ¿No está de acuerdo, Sr. Conocedor de Palabras?

-Cierto, si se usa ese método… -dijo en voz baja concentrado en la idea.

-¿Qué método? –preguntó Lau.

-Aguja e hilo –respondí-. Se deja la aguja con el hilo en el pestillo, lo pasas por debajo de la puerta, la cierras y lo jalas, así bajara el pestillo y quedará la puerta cerrada.

-Eso significa que cualquiera de nosotros pudo ser el asesino –dijo el escritor dejándonos mirando unos a otros.

-Entonces solo nos queda verificar las coartadas –dijo Ángela cruzándose de brazos-. Lord Siemens fue asesinado entre el tiempo que sonó la campana del servicio hasta que Sebastian y Maylene llegaran a la habitación. El Conde Trancy y mi persona nos encontrábamos jugando billar en compañía de la señorita Irene, el señor Grimsby, el Sr. Conocedor de las Palabras y el señor Phelps.

-Yo también estaba ahí –dijo Grey fulminando con la mirada a Ángela.

-Por supuesto –le sonrió restándole importancia con la mano.

-¡Yo estaba bebiendo en el bar junto con el señor Lau y su hermana! –dijo Woodley.

-Y todos los sirvientes de la Mansión estábamos juntos en la cocina –dijo Claude.

-Eso quiere decir que… -Grey dejó la frase al aire mientras me miraba, lo cual todos en la habitación copiaron llegando a la misma conclusión.

 _¿Por qué no me quede un rato más?_

 _Le diste a Grey lo que quería en bandeja de plata._

-Disculpe que le pregunte Conde –comenzó a decir Lau sin una pizca de remordimiento-, ¿Dónde se encontraba usted en ese tiempo?

Lo fulmine con la mirada sabiendo que nadie me podía sacar de esto.

-Estaba en mi habitación durmiendo sin ningún testigo que pueda corroborar mi coartada. Claramente soy el único que no tiene una.

-¡Oh! ¡¿En serio?! –ironizó Grey haciéndome apretar los puños.

-Señor Tanaka –dijo Ángela llamando la atención-, usted fue quien trajo al Conde Phantomhive de su habitación hasta aquí, ¿me podría decir como lo encontró?

-Claramente dormido –respondió sin inmutarse.

-Pude haber sido fingido –rebatió Grey- y es el único quien no tiene coartada en esta Mansión.

-Puede que el asesino se encuentre fuera de esta habitación, después de todo es una mansión grande. ¿No les había comentado que había visto pasar a alguien con el cabello blanco allá fuera? –pregunto mientras señalaba a la tormenta.

-¡Lo recuerdo! Yo también me sobresalte –dijo Irene mirando aterrada al exterior.

Ángela le sonrió a Grey y éste se quedó callado.

-Igualmente no debemos arriesgarnos –dijo Lau sonriendo-. Ya es muy tarde y no tenemos tiempo para investigar a fondo por ahora. Propongo una idea.

Así fue como termine con una esposa en mi muñeca con una cadena que me unía al escritor quien tenía otra esposa en su muñeca. La maravillosa idea de Lau era encadenarme y así no poder hacerle daño a nadie.

-Esto es ridículo –me queje por décima vez.

-Tuve que recolocar al señor Phelps debido a que le dio pánico dormir en la habitación al lado del homicidio –dijo Sebastian distrayéndome-. La única que estaba libre era su habitación, mis disculpas.

-No había otra opción –le quite importancia-. Asegúrate de mantener los coques en las habitaciones. A pesar de la situación hay que dar el mejor servicio.

 _-Yes, my Lord_

Después de dedicarme una sonrisa acomodo mi almohada y me arropó.

-Bueno Sr. Conocedor de Palabras vamos a dormir –le dije y él asintió.

-Buenas noches –dijo Sebastian antes de apagar las velas.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio en medio de la oscuridad hasta que decidí hablar.

-Lamento que se haya involucrado en esto. Debe ser difícil dormir al lado de un asesino.

-N-no creo que usted sea un asesino –asentí a sus palabras agradeciéndoselo, luego él se quedó mirando fijamente mi cara-. ¿No se quita el parque para dormir? –negué con la cabeza rápidamente- Debiera dejar que se ventile la herida, así sanará mas rápido.

Se inclinó hacia mí, alargando la mano para quitar el parche. Yo me senté, levante mi mano y le di un golpe a la suya para apartarla, provocando una reacción de sorpresa de su parte. También me sorprendí y trate de arreglar la situación mostrándome nostálgico.

-Esta herida la obtuve cuando perdí a mi familia. No quiero que nadie la vea –explique tocando el parche que escondía la marca del contrato.

 _Todos pueden ver lo horrible que eres._

-¡Lo siento! –dijo el escritor poniéndose nervioso de nuevo.

-No importa –le reste importancia mientras me acostaba en la cama y abrazaba la almohada-. Esta es la primera vez que voy a dormir junto a alguien en una noche lluviosa desde que murieron mis padres. Ahora no queda nadie.

Cerré mis ojos mostrándome vulnerable obteniendo una caricia en la cabeza por parte del escritor. Levante la mirada sorprendido y él retiró su mano y empezó a balbucear de que me parecía a uno de sus hermanos.

-Ya vamos a dormir Sr. Conocedor de las Palabras –dije mientras me metía debajo de la cobija-. Buenas noches.

Cerré mis ojos esperando a la llegada de Sebastian para seguir con el plan y prepararme para la actuación del día siguiente que podría favorecerme o condenarme.


	32. Capítulo 32

Capítulo 32: Ese mayordomo hace su trabajo

Sebastian salió de la habitación y se dirigió a las habitaciones de los sirvientes de la Mansión. Entró en la primera habitación donde dormían el chef y el jardinero de la Mansión, solo de nombre. Observó la chimenea donde se encontraban los coques ya usados y se dispuso a retirarlos. Sebastian sintió una presencia detrás de él y volteó de inmediato viendo como Bard se preparaba para pegarle con un palo ante la intromisión de un desconocido.

-¡Sebastian eres tu! –exclamó sorprendido el chef dejando el palo a un lado de su cama y volviendo a meterse en ella- La próxima vez sé una persona normal y toca la puerta.

Sebastian sonrió ante el comentario. Él no podría ser una persona normal. Caminó hasta quedar al lado de la cama y sacó de su saco unos papeles y los puso en la mesa de noche del chef.

-Te dejo escrito en estos papeles el itinerario para tres días, allí se encuentran las comidas que van a servir e instrucciones de como calentarla. Además he dejado la comida preparada por adelantado.

Lo dicho por Sebastian llamó la atención de Bard quien se sentó en su cama viendo seriamente al mayordomo.

-Esto es muy extraño para ti –comentó el chef-. Nunca has dado instrucciones a menos…

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó un adormilado Finnian removiéndose en su cama.

-Lo siento si te hemos despertado Finnian –le dijo Sebastian por cortesía.

-¿Sebastian? –preguntó sentándose en la cama y frotándose los ojos- ¿Qué sucede a estas horas?

En el reloj marcaban las 2:50.

-Finny, debido a esta tormenta no podrás hacer tus actividades normales en el jardín, sin embargo quiero que te encargues de cambiar los coques de las chimeneas a primera hora –Sebastian llegó al lado de Finnian y le arropó mientras él se acostaba- ¿Entendido?

-¡Siii! –respondió Finnian volviéndose a dormir inmediatamente.

-Entonces dejare los asuntos de mañana en tus mano, chef –le dijo Sebastian a Bard mientras abría la puerta de la habitación para salir.

-Lo haré –contestó despreocupadamente acostándose de nuevo. Cuando la puerta se hubo ya cerrado y el silencio reinó en la habitación, Bard se sentó sobresaltado-. ¡¿Chef?!

Sebastian siguió su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Maylene. Tocó la puerta dos veces y escuchó como del otro lado alguien se levantaba y se tropezaba. Después de algunos tropiezos Maylene abrió la puerta adormilada.

-¡¿S-Sebastian?! –exclamó sorprendida y avergonzada- ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas? Sera que quieres…

-Me disculpo por la hora –la interrumpió antes de que dijera algo inapropiado-. Hay algo que quiero que hagas al amanecer.

-Está bien –aceptó Maylene poniendo atención.

-Quiero que liberes esta ave, tiene una carta en su pata.

-¿Una carta? ¿Para quién? –preguntó recibiendo la jaula en sus brazos.

-Es mejor si no lo sabes. Será de ayuda mas adelante. Tendrá que ser inmediatamente al amanecer, ¿está bien?

Maylene asintió retrocediendo a su habitación.

-Bien, me excuso y disculpa de nuevo por la hora –se despidió Sebastian, pero antes de irse se detuvo para dedicarle unas palabras a Maylene-. ¡Oh! Una cosa más. No deberías abrir la puerta tan descuidadamente si no sabes quien es, ya que tú eres una dama.

Y dicho eso siguió su camino dejando a una perpleja Maylene en la puerta de su habitación.

Sebastian caminó hasta quedar enfrente de una de las puertas de las habitaciones principales. Tocó suavemente escuchando el suave movimiento que la persona adentro de la habitación hacia al levantarse de la cama. Escuchó los ligeros pasos acercándose a la puerta y después todo quedó en silencio hasta que una voz dentro de la habitación lo cortó.

-¿Sebastian?

-Si, soy yo –respondió Sebastian.

Ante la contestación la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ángela vestida con ropa impermeable y una maleta en mano.

-Creí que esperaríamos a que se hiciera mas tarde para poder irnos –dijo Ángela con total confusión.

-No creo que debamos irnos hoy –respondió acariciándole la mejilla a Ángela.

Ella al escuchar lo dicho por Sebastian tomó la mano que estaba en su mejilla y la apartó.

-Dijiste que teníamos que irnos pronto debido a que me acostumbraría a mi vida como cabeza de familia y no querría irme, pero creo que el que no quiere dejar esta vida eres tú. Necesito que tomes una decisión: o te escapas conmigo hoy o nos quedamos para siempre en los puestos que ocupamos dentro de esta Mansión. No quiero nada a medias.

-Ange… -comenzó a decir Sebastian pero ella le golpeó el pecho dejando su mano ahí, envolviendo una pequeña caja.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer. Si me eliges vendrás aquí y me devolverás este anillo y nos iremos para siempre –Ángela metió la pequeña caja en el bolsillo del saco-. Si por el contrario decides quedarte puedes tirarlo al fuego.

Después de esas palabras cerró la puerta con fuerza sin preocuparse por despertar a alguien. Sebastian suspiró profundo y se encaminó a la habitación donde dormía su Joven Amo. Entró a la habitación sin revelar su presencia y contempló al amo al que estaba sirviendo desde hace años.

-Cuando duerme se ve tan lindo como su edad sugiere que sea –dijo el escritor que había invitado y que ahora estaba acostado al lado de su Joven Amo.

-En efecto, es mucho mas lindo cuando esta dormido –Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo revelando así su presencia. Vio como los parpados de Ciel se movieron y supo que estaba despierto.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Estabas aquí?! –se sobresaltó el escritor al verse atrapado con las manos en la masa.

-Te has tardado Sebastian –dijo Ciel sentándose y fulminando con la mirada al mayordomo, provocando otro sobresalto al escritor-. Dame la almohada.

Sebastian caminó hasta la cama e intercambió las almohadas.

-¿Supongo que esta es su cobija de seguridad? –preguntó Sebastian tratando de tomarle el pelo a su Joven Amo.

-Tonterías –respondió Ciel restándole importancia-. Solo me gusta esta almohada.

-¿Le gustaría que le cante una canción de cuna? –preguntó con burla.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Como que si antes me hubieras cantado una canción de cuna! ¡No digas cosas que puedan malinterpretarse! Ahora vuelve a tus labores, quiero dormir.

-Como ordene Joven Amo.

Después de su explosión verbal Ciel se acostó cayendo de inmediato en un sueño profundo dejando impresionado al escritor y una sonrisa en el rostro del mayordomo.

-Sr. Conocedor de las Palabras, me disculpo por haberle causado problemas –dijo Sebastian en un tono bajo para no despertar al joven conde-. Aunque el Joven Amo se mantenga firme como la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive, él aun es un niño de 13 años.

-No hay ningún problema. Es natural para él estar intranquilo al verse envuelto en esta situación.

-Usted no cree que el Joven Amo haya asesinado al señor Siemens –afirmó Sebastian luciendo sorprendido.

-Exacto –reafirmó el escritor-. No pienso que el conde pudiera hacer algo como eso.

Sebastian se inclinó en señal de gratitud.

-Muchas gracias. Me alegra que lo escogieran a usted para vigilarlo –el escritor se confundió ante las palabras del mayordomo y aún mas cuando continuó-. Sr. Conocedor de las Palabras, dejo al Joven Amo en sus manos.

Sin esperar al que el escritor contestara Sebastian salió de la habitación, dejando al hombre con más dudas de las que ya tenía. Una vez en el pasillo se detuvo junto a una ventana y observo la tormenta, probablemente no acabaría en días. Retomó su camino hacia la habitación de Ángela y llegó al frente de la puerta, levanto la mano cerrada para tocar la puerta pero se detuvo en el último momento, recordando algo importante y se alejó pensando que podría volver en unos minutos, sin darse cuenta que del otro lado de la puerta Ángela estuvo atenta a todos sus movimientos y que al irse ella creyó que la abandonaba.

Sebastian llegó a la habitación donde habían encontrado muerto al señor Siemens. Se acercó a la chimenea para cambiar el coque. Así fue como el Mayordomo de la Mansión Phantomhive pasó sus últimos minutos de vida, cumpliendo las órdenes de su amo.


	33. Capítulo 33

Capítulo 33: 4 Tragedias. Parte 1

 _ **Ángela**_

Jim me fue a buscar a mi habitación cerca de las 10 de la mañana. Me ayudó a vestirme rápidamente y a lucir un poco menos desaliñada, no había dormido bien y no creía que se pudiese disimular. Ambos salimos y caminamos rápidamente a la habitación donde habíamos encontrado a Siemens. Jim entreabrió la puerta llamando la atención de los que estaban adentro, pero sin dejarme ver la habitación por completo.

-Por favor no vayas a entrar en pánico, tienes que mantener la calma y no dejar que te afecte –me dijo lo suficientemente alto para que las personas adentro escucharan.

-Me estas asustando, ¿Qué pasa? –fue mi respuesta.

Él tomó mi mano y me adentro en la habitación dejándome ver el caos que estaba en medio de la habitación. Era Sebastian rodeado y salpicado de sangre, sus ojos abiertos en extremo con una expresión algo extraña, estaba extremadamente pálido, mucho más de lo que era y lo más inquietante era el póker clavado en su pecho siendo el arma que le había quitado la vida.

Me acerque lentamente y una vez a su lado me arrodille y le toque la mejilla la cual estaba fría, manchando mis dedos de su sangre. Aparte los cabellos de su frente sintiendo entre mis dedos los mechones suaves y luego me incline y lo bese en la frente, llevando mi mano hacia la suya y apretándola fuertemente. Ahogue un sollozo, me enderece aún sentada y lleve mi mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de su saco de donde saque una caja pequeña que contenía en su interior un anillo de compromiso, lo saque y lo coloque en mi dedo anular.

Me quede admirando el anillo hasta que la puerta se abrió con un gran estrepito y entró Ciel apresurado. Jim agarró mis hombros e hizo que me levantara y le diera espacio a Ciel para que viera la escena.

Como era de esperarse, Ciel avanzó lentamente hacía el cuerpo inerte de Sebastian sin poder creerlo, empezó a darle patadas y ordenes para que se levantara después de que le quitara el póker y como esto no surtió efecto se sentó encima de él agarrándolo de su saco y sacudiéndolo. Por ultimo le dio una cachetada antes de aferrarse a su saco y acercar su cara a un costado de la de él.

Todos vieron la escena sin moverse o decir nada. Algunos estaban horrorizados por la muerte de Sebastian, otros tenían una mirada de lastima en su cara ante la escena de Ciel. Los sirvientes eran los más afectados, mayormente Finnian y Maylene quienes lloraban.

Camine hasta Ciel y lo tome del brazo levantándolo, haciéndole saber que no estaba solo en la habitación.

-Se va a pudrir si lo dejamos ahí –le dije a Ciel, aunque mi voz sonó lo suficientemente alta para que todos escuchasen-. Da la orden para que se lo lleven, por favor –mi voz fue bajando hasta llegar a la ultima palabra.

Ciel asintió y dio la orden de llevárselo junto con el otro cuerpo. Sin embargo Jim detuvo a Bard y a Claude para examinar el cuerpo, examinó la herida del pecho y luego levantó su cabeza de donde escurría sangre. Jim terminó de examinar las heridas y luego revisó otras partes del cuerpo. Cuando termino Claude le dio un paño de donde se limpió y permitió que se llevaran el cuerpo.

Jim llegó a nuestro lado tomándome en un abrazo, escondí mi cara en su cuello y me permití soltar las lágrimas.

-¡¿Qué diablos está pasando en esta mansión?! ¡¿Dos asesinatos en una noche?! –reclamó Grimsby abrazando a una alterada Irene.

-Es la Mansión Phantomhive, toda la familia ha muerto aquí. ¿Qué esperabas? –dije con amargura mientras me separaba de Jim.

-Deberíamos establecer los hechos… -comenzó a decir Lau antes de que yo lo interrumpiera.

-Lo que deberíamos hacer es desayunar. Merecemos un poco de tranquilidad después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Por supuesto –dijo Lau formándosele una sonrisa maliciosa-, hay que dejar que la viuda procese la noticia.

Un tenso silencio se formó hasta que fue roto por Ciel.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó claramente confundido.

-Simplemente esta divagando –dije aunque no fui escuchada.

-Nuestra querida jefa de la familia McCain tenía un amorío secreto con nuestro fallecido mayordomo –dijo Lau logrando lo que quería.

Todos en la habitación me observaron con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, a excepción de Jim, Claude, Tanaka y Lau con su acompañante. Ciel se acerco a mi, podía sentir su mirada pero yo solo tenía la vista puesta en Lau.

-No se en que te basas para decir tal cosa –dije haciéndome la indiferente.

-Todos observamos el anillo que sacaste de su saco y como te lo pusiste en tu dedo anular –dijo aun con su sonrisa que me repugnaba.

-¿Un anillo? –preguntó Ciel tomando mi mano viendo el anillo- Este es anillo de la familia McCain.

-Sebastian lo ajustó para mí –comente tocando distraídamente el anillo.

-Si esto es todo lo que tienes Lau, vayamos a comer.

-Yo los oí hablando en la habitación de la señorita por la madrugada –dijo Grey con una mirada de autosuficiencia.

Ciel volteo a verme otra vez y yo solo suspire.

-Estaban hablando de un escape –continuo Grey sin dejar que Ciel lo asimilara.

-Puede que estuviéramos enamorados, pero eso no fue suficiente para apartarlo de ser el Mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive –me acerque a Ciel tomando la mano donde tenía el broche de mayordomo-. Él eligió ser tu mayordomo, no me eligió a mí. Así que no debes dudar que él cumpliera todas sus labores como uno y que siempre fuera tu fiel mayordomo.

-Tienes razón, lamento perderlo –Ciel apretó el broche fuertemente por unos segundos y luego se encaminó hacia Tanaka-. Tanaka, Sebastian está muerto. A partir de ahora serás mi mayordomo. Te encargo la administración de la Mansión y la supervisión de los sirvientes. Este broche… -abrió su mano tendiéndole el broche- te será devuelto también.

-El broche del mayordomo principal, que nostálgico –dijo Tanaka recibiendo el broche-. ¿Cree usted realmente que debería contratar a un anciano como yo?

 _¡Ay Sr. Tanaka! No haga que Ciel se lo piense demás._

-Solo hasta que encontremos un reemplazo –dijo Ciel dándole la espalda.

 _Justo así._

-Entendido –sin embargo la respuesta de Ciel no bajo el animo de Tanaka-. Voy a mantenerlo con firmeza.

Enderezó su cuerpo y rápidamente comenzó a dar órdenes para hacer el desayuno, como si los años no le estuviesen pasando factura.

Todos salieron de la habitación hablando en voz baja. Una vez con todos los invitados afuera active mi habilidad de leer mentes, encontrándome inmediatamente con el culpable de los dos asesinatos, además de su próximo movimiento: quería entrar a la mini mansión, nombre que Jim le puso.

Volví mi atención a la habitación encontrándome con Tanaka regañando a Ciel por su comportamiento ante la muerte de Sebastian, recalcándole que su padre jamás perdió la compostura por un sirviente.

Y en ese momento llegó otro recuerdo. El padre de Ciel estaba arrodillado ante mi padre, el cual también estaba arrodillado al frente de él. Yo estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, poniendo en práctica mis habilidades de ocultamiento las cuales parecían dar frutos en ese momento. Vi la cara de sufrimiento de Vincent Phantomhive y las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de mi padre.

Puede que nunca perdiera la compostura por un sirviente, pero si lo hizo con una persona de su mismo nivel.

Jim me tomo del brazo sacándome de la habitación. Al parecer ya todos se habían ido y yo solo estaba de pie en trance.

-¿Qué te sucede? –me preguntó en voz baja.

-Una viuda merece recordar los días en que fue feliz junto a su amado –respondí con humor.

-Déjate de tonterías –puso los ojos en blanco-, ¿fue un recuerdo?

-Si, de nuestro padre –Jim hizo una mueca y asintió, llegando al comedor donde se recompuso poniendo su mirada traviesa, entrando con todo el estilo que pudo reunir. Yo entre detrás de él junto con Claude que mantenía una mirada seria.

-Puede que después vaya a por ti –le dije a Claude en broma. Él sonrió de lado ajustándose los lentes.

-Te complaceré mejor de lo que ha hecho Sebastian.

Analice el comentario hasta que caí en cuenta al doble sentido de mi frase, sonrojándome de inmediato.

-Me refería al asesino –le acuse frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo se –respondió riéndose ligeramente.

Vi como Grey se iba a sentar a la derecha de Ciel y me apresure a quitarle el puesto, sonriéndole inocentemente cuando ya estaba sentada. Ciel solo negó ocultando una sonrisa detrás de su mano.

Afuera seguía la tormenta reflejando nuestro estado de animo, sin embargo eso no redujo el apetito de Grey quien termino su plato cuando apenas habíamos tocado el nuestro. Otras personas como Irina ni siquiera tocaron los cubiertos.

-¡Hey! Ya que quedó comida, ¿puedo tomarla? –le preguntó Grey a Irene.

Ella observó su plato y se encogió de hombros.

-Claro, no hay…

-El tuyo no, el que tienes al lado –la interrumpió Grey.

Todos observamos el asiento vacío al lado de Irene. Comencé a contar las personas que estaban en la habitación mientras ellos discutían que Sebastian se equivoco con el numero de platos. Busque en mi memoria y encontré a quien faltaba.

-¡Phelps! Él durmió en la habitación principal.

Ciel y el escritor se levantaron alarmados, Jim puso los ojos en blanco antes de levantarse también.

-Supongo que debemos ir a ver ¿no? –dijo Jim de mala gana.

-Pudo pasarle algo, Conde Trancy –le reproche levantándome también.

Jim le quito importancia con un movimiento de manos mientras seguía a Ciel hacia su habitación. Corrimos por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Ciel. El escritor se puso a tocar la puerta y a llamarlo a gritos, aunque yo ya sabía que estaba muerto al no encontrar sus pensamientos cuando buscaba al asesino.

-La llave solo la tenia Sebastian –les dije llamando su atención-. Hay que derribar la puerta.

Claude intervino rápidamente dándole una patada a la puerta que la derrumbó. Deje que ellos entraran sabiendo ya lo que ellos iban a encontrar adentro. Me acerque a la ventana y deje que mi segunda habilidad saliera a flote, encontrando a una persona que no creí volver a ver, una persona que desde que lo conocí lo había pasado por alto. Él era otro asesino y no había dudas de que volvería a atacar.

Me aparte de la ventana y me adentré en la habitación.

Adentro estaban Jim y el escritor examinando el cuerpo inerte tendido en el suelo de Patrick Phelps. Claude, Grey, Irene, Grimsby y Woodley estaban cerca de la puerta lejos del cuerpo. Lau y su acompañante no se encontraban a la vista.

-…mordida en el cuello. Suena igual que Carmilla –comentó Irene sin separarse de su esposo.

-Por "Carmilla" ¿te refieres a la vampira Carmella de Le Fanu? –preguntó Ciel incrédulo.

-Si –respondió mas animada-, ¿la conoce?

-¡¿Estas diciendo que este tipo fue asesinado por un personaje de un cuento?! ¡No seas ridícula! –le gritó Woodley haciendo que su animo volviera a decaer.

 _Miserable._

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Discúlpate con ella. Esos no son modos de hablarle a una dama –le reñí.

Lo que no esperaba es que después de quedarse unos segundos en blanco, se arrodillara y le pidiera perdón. Irene abrió los ojos sorprendida sin saber que decir. Abrí mi boca sorprendida por ese comportamiento que probablemente yo propicie. Mire a Jim y él se veía tan sorprendido con yo.

-2:38 –dijo el escritor distrayéndonos del extraño momento. Él se encontraba arrodillado a un lado de la cama donde dormía Ciel con un reloj roto en su mano-. Al parecer se cayó cuando él se retorció de dolor.

Ciel se acerco a su lado observando el reloj.

-Así que murió aproximadamente a las 2:38 –comentó Ciel.

-Conde –le llamó Lau saliendo de la pequeña habitación donde Ciel guardaba su ropa-. Los detalles los podemos discutir sentados junto con una taza de té, ¿no le parece?

-De acuerdo. Tanaka prepara todo.

-Con certeza.

Voltee los ojos ante la aceptación de la propuesta. Teníamos un cuerpo en nuestras narices y otros dos en la bodega ¿y querían tomar el té? Camine hasta Jim, él se había quedado arrodillado delante del cuerpo luciendo pensativo, lo tome del brazo y lo lleve detrás de las personas que ya salían de la habitación.

-Ya se quien es el asesino, deja de darle vueltas –le dije al oído para que nadie escuchara.

Jim me miro y paro frente a una ventana.

-No es el asesino quien me tiene así, es el arma. Un solo descuido por parte de nosotros y puede haber un cuarto cuerpo en la bodega junto a los otros.

-No volverá a atacar por ahora –dije con seguridad ganándome una mirada de inseguridad por parte de Jim.

-Nosotros somos simples humanos, un paso en falso y no habrá un mañana.

-Ustedes se parecen mucho –dijo Lau interrumpiendo nuestra conversación-. Parecen hermanos.

Jim cambió su expresión y pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

-Muchos nos lo han dicho. Pero ella es muy seria como para ser mi hermana –comentó Jim riéndose.

-Sin duda alguna no tendría un hermano tan irresponsable –dije siguiéndole la corriente.

-Pero se supone que ese es el balance de los hermanos –dijo Lau mirándonos atentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? –preguntó Ciel caminando hacia nosotros- El té esta a punto de ser servido, esta fue tu idea Lau.

-Lo se Conde –respondió Lau con una voz infantil-, ya entramos.

Vi la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Ciel y no la deje pasar.

-Estoy inconforme con esta decisión –dije cruzándome de brazos. Jim alzó una ceja en mi dirección, le indique con la mano que se fuera discretamente, se encogió de hombros y entró en el salón junto con Lau.

-Lo sé. La perdida de un ser querido no se supera en una horas –dijo guiándome cerca de una de las ventanas en el pasillo y bajando la voz-. Ahora, ¿quieres explicarme que fue toda esa actuación?

-Lo tenemos acorralado Ciel –le respondí sonriendo con la vista fija en la ventana.

-¿A quien? –exigió viendo también a la ventana, nos veíamos en el reflejo con nuestros ojos fijos en el contrario.

-A Grey. Si no quiere ser señalado como culpable tendrá que dejar que inculpemos a otra persona. La Reina no estaría muy feliz de que uno de sus sirvientes sea un criminal.

Ciel se quedó callado por unos minutos y después abrió grandemente sus ojos.

-Ya lo recuerdas –le sonreí-. Ahora vamos a dentro a librarte de este castigo.

Él me tendió un pañuelo y yo lo tome limpiando lagrimas imaginarias alrededor de mis ojos, me tendió su brazo y yo lo tome entrando a la habitación donde todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa baja en los sofás.

Ciel se sentó en un sillón individual al igual que Grey que se sentó en el contrario al otro extremo de la mesa. Tanaka me dio una taza con el té el cual agradecí con una sonrisa, sentándome al lado del escritor quien anotaba algunas cosas en su libreta.

-Ya que estamos aquí y tenemos postre hay que ordenar las cosas –dijo Grey con la boca llena-. Tenemos que la primera muerte fue la del Lord Siemens entre las 11 de la noche y la 1 de esta madrugada.

-Error –dije tomando un poco té mientras todas las miradas se posaban en mí-, ayer el Conde Phantomhive fue confinado en una habitación junto con el Sr. Conocedor de las Palabras porque se determinó que el Lord Siemens fue asesinado justo cuando Sebastian y Maylene fueron a su habitación. Antes de eso muchos de nosotros nos hemos ausentado en algún momento después de que el Conde Phantomhive y Lord Siemens se retiraran. ¿Así que sostenemos que Lord Siemens murió a la 1 de esta madrugada o en algún momento entre las 11 y la 1?

-Obviamente que murió a la 1 –dijo Grey mientras se comía las galletas-. Según la sirvienta, ella y el mayordomo oyeron un grito, fue en ese momento que el hombre fue apuñalado.

Todos asintieron y sabía que era ese momento o nunca.

-¿No les parece extraño? –pregunte llevando mi mano hacia mi barbilla como si estuviera meditando.

-¿Qué es extraño? –preguntó Grey entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sebastian y Maylene escucharon el grito cuando ya estaban en el pasillo y corrieron hacia la puerta, ¿en qué momento salió el asesino sin ser visto?

Jim se atragantó con su té siendo ayudado por Claude rápidamente. El resto permaneció con una expresión de asombro.

-¿No será que el asesino permaneció oculto en la habitación y después se mezcló con las personas cuando ya estaban adentro? –continué echándole lecha al fuego.

-Nadie salió de la vista de nadie. Es imposible que uno de nosotros hiciera tal cosa –dijo Grey frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo solo analizaba, sin embargo teniendo esto en cuenta no es posible que el Conde Phantomhive haya cometido el crimen. Solo es una posibilidad –aclaré llevando la taza de té a mi boca y bebiendo un sorbo mientras me deleitaba con la expresión de Grey.

-B-bueno –retomó la conversación el escritor-, estamos aquí para analizar todo ¿no? Mientras pensamos en otras posibilidades para la primera muerte analicemos las otras dos –tomó la taza de té y bebió un poco antes de continuar-. Creemos que la segunda muerte es la del mayordomo Sebastian, aunque no tengamos conocimiento de la hora exacta de su muerte. El Conde y yo tenemos una coartada para esta muerte…

-Y la viuda, claro esta –le interrumpió Lau ganándose una mirada fulminante de mi parte-. ¿Por qué querría asesinar a su amado?

La clara indirecta quedó en el aire. Todos habían visto como yo me colocaba el anillo en el dedo y también escucharon mi confirmación de que él había elegido su trabajo por encima de mí.

-Es absurdo pensar que yo lo hubiese asesinado por abandonarme cuando estoy buscando candidatos para mi compromiso.

 _Muy bien. Eso no estaba en los planes._

Jim se volvió a atragantar con el té y Ciel dejó caer su postre del asombro.

-¿Compromiso? –preguntó Grey.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¿Quiénes son los candidatos? ¿Acaso el Conde Trancy es uno de ellos? –preguntó Lau. Chismoso.

Jim lo vio con horror.

-¡No! A mi me gusta estar soltero. Soy muy joven para ese tipo de ataduras.

-Pero de todas maneras ese no es el tema que tenemos que tratar. Las muertes que sucedieron en horas pasadas son nuestra prioridad –dije desviando el tema recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Ciel.

-El Sr. Conocedor de las Palabras y yo fuimos encadenados por Sebastian cerca de las 2 de la madrugada –dijo Ciel.

-¿Quién fue el ultimo que vio al mayordomo vivo? –preguntó Lau.

-Probablemente fuimos nosotros –respondió Finnian-. Él nos dejó instrucciones para hoy cerca de las 2 y 50 de la madrugada.

-Eso quiere decir que su muerte tuvo lugar después de la de Phelps –dijo Lau como si hubiese descubierto el mayor secreto en toda la historia.

-Eso solo es una suposición, cualquiera pudo modificar la hora del reloj y tirarlo –le contradije.

-Parece que sabes mucho –comentó Lau entreabriendo los ojos. _Oh-oh_ -, serías una excelente detective.

-Es deber de un McCain analizar toda la situación y sus posibilidades.

-El buen Douglas y sus dichos. Cuídate de no acabar como él.

De inmediato la sensación de estar rodeada por miles de serpientes volvió a mí, pero esta vez no podía quedarme callada.

-Si me matan que sea tu culpa. Al menos mi muerte no se quedara sin un culpable.

-¡Basta! ¡Nadie más va a morir! –exclamó Ciel poniendo fin a la discusión.

-No se estrese Conde –respondió Lau con una voz infantil, claramente camuflando su enojo-, solo liberábamos tensión verbalmente.

-Los últimos que vieron vivo a Sebastian fue el Conde Phantomhive y el Sr. Conocedor de las Palabras –dije sin querer apoyar el comentario de Lau-. Él fue a verme después de que les diera las instrucciones a los sirvientes, luego fue a cambiarle la almohada al Conde.

-Una visita a mitad de la…

-¿Qué instrucciones fueron esas? –preguntó Ciel interrumpiendo el comentario inapropiado de Lau.

-A mi me dio el menú para hoy –dijo Bard- y a este chico le dio instrucciones para limpiar las chimeneas –le dio una palmada en la espalda a Finnian.

-Él me dio un búho… ¿mensajero? –dijo Maylene sonando insegura.

-¿Un búho? –preguntó Ciel confundido.

-Los búhos pueden llevar mensajes en medio de una tormenta. Sus alas les permiten llegar a su destino, al contrario de las palomas mensajeras –explicó Bard.

-¿Y que decía el mensaje? –preguntó Grey.

-Yo no lo leí –respondió Maylene nerviosa-, su instrucción fue liberarlo en la mañana.

-Hiciste bien Maylene –le dije animándola ganándome una sonrisa de su parte.

Ella asintió y acomodo sus lentes.

-Pudo haber sido una carta para la policía –sugirió el escritor.

-Viendo como el teléfono no se conecta con esta tormenta es lo más probable –concordó Ciel.

-Como sea todo se vuelve mas complicado –continuó el escritor-. El único que tenia la llave de la habitación donde dormía el señor Phelps era el mayordomo, él es el asesino probable para este escenario, sin embargo Sebastian también fue asesinado.

-Quizás el mayordomo planeó los asesinatos con alguien y después tuvieron una confrontación por la recompensa y finalmente fue silenciado –dijo Lau mirándome fijamente.

-Podría ser una posibilidad –secundó Jim-, él pudo haber trabajado con alguien quien se beneficiaría con las muertes.

-Al parecer el dinero hace girar al mundo –comentó Lau feliz por ser apoyado.

Esta vez mire a Jim, queriendo meterme en su mente para ver que era lo que pensaba. Hasta ahora me había confiado de que él no haría nada en nuestra contra sin considerar que no había llegado a la Mansión por voluntad propia, que el posible encarcelamiento de Ciel es su pase hacia la libertad que se le arrebató. El deseo de utilizar mi segunda habilidad estaba latente en mí, pero si lo hacía perdería mi "encanto". Ciel dependía de la empatía de los otros invitados para que no sea encontrado culpable.

Suspire derrotada al no poder saber que tramaba.

-El señor Phelps heredó la Línea Estrella Azul, encargada de los negocios de transporte marítimo –informó Woodley-. Aunque fue débil de voluntad logró mantener la empresa llegando a expandir los negocios hasta Asia.

-Él era tu rival en los negocios Lau –dijo Ciel provocando que Lau no se moviera por unos segundos-. Además, tienes una aguja que guardas entre esas mangas largas tuyas.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron todos en la habitación.

-Si, tengo una –confirmó él sacado una aguja de un tamaño considerablemente grande-. Aunque es usada en la medicina oriental.

-¡Tú asesinaste a Phelps! –le gritó Woodley.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Tu registraste la habitación del Conde¡ ¡¿Estás seguro de que no fue para destruir evidencia?! –le gritó Grimsby.

¡Oh cielos! ¿No creen que estén siendo un poco arrebatados con esto? –dijo Lau tratando de calmar los ánimos- ¿Cómo podría haberlo asesinado desde un vestidor? Y aunque seamos chinos no podemos pasar por el ducto de ventilación. ¡Conde! Es cruel de su parte querer vengarse.

-Lo dice el que propuso mi confinamiento –le contesto fulminándolo con la mirada, luego se recostó en su asiento tomando el té-. De todos modos estaba bromeando, es imposible que la misma persona cometiera los tres asesinatos.

-¡Eso es cierto! –exclamó el escritor escribiendo algo rápidamente en su libreta- Si lo escribo en una tabla simple quedaría de esta manera.

1:00am - 2:38am - 3:00am

Muerte: Siemens - Phelps - Sebastian

Conde Phantomhive O X X

Arthur X X X

Condesa McCain X X

Conde Trancy X X O

Conde Grey X X O

Sr. Woodley X X O

Sr. Grimsby X X O

Sra. Irene X X O

Sr. Lau X X O

Ran Mao X X O

Sebastian X O X

Sr. Tanaka X X O

Bard X X O

Finnian X X O

Maylene X X O

Claude X X O

Note que mi casilla estaba vacía en la muerte de Sebastian, así que yo misma agarre el bolígrafo y dibuje un círculo en la casilla. Al ver su cara de confusión procedí a explicar.

-Yo estoy en las mismas condiciones que los demás. No confié en nadie, Arthur –lo mire con seriedad para luego recostarme en el respaldar.

-Bueno… El único que pudo haber asesinado a Lord Siemens es el Conde Phantomhive. Quien pudo haber asesinado al Sr. Phelps es Sebastian y a este ultimo todos pudieron haberlo asesinado excepto mi persona y el Conde Phantomhive.

-¡Si es imposible hacerlo solo, entonces los que vinieron en pareja son los criminales! –gritó Woodley levantándose de su asiento.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Además de que estoy aquí atrapado me acusan de ser un criminal! –saltó Grimsby de su asiento enfrentando a Woodley siendo detenido por Irene.

-¡Grimsby basta!

-Si creo que deberían calmarse –dijo el escritor levantando las manos hacia ellos.

Mire a Jim y suspire, él me devolvió la mirada y torció los ojos hacia ellos.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente! –gritó Woodley golpeando la mesa haciendo saltar los platos- ¡Ni piensen que me quedare un minuto más aquí!

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Ciel haciéndole ver que tenía que hacer algo.

-¿A dónde crees que irás? –preguntó Ciel calmadamente- Bajo estas circunstancias me gustaría que te abstengas de hacer algo por tu cuenta.

-¡¿Y eres tú quien me dice eso?! ¡Tú eres el único que…! –paró de hablar y se le quedó viendo impresionado.

-¿Soy qué? –le alentó Ciel.

Me moví hacia el borde del asiento preparada por si Woodley se le ocurría pegarle a Ciel, sin embargo Tanaka se movió más cerca de Ciel y negó con la cabeza en mi dirección. Asentí comprendiendo que él lo protegería esta vez.

-¡Tú… tú… planeaste todo esto desde el principio! ¡¿No es así?! ¡Tú querías acabarnos así que nos reuniste aquí desde un principio! ¡Tú el perro guardián de la Reina! –después de señalar a Ciel y recibir una mirada de advertencia se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida- ¡Me iré de aquí! ¡No esperare para ser asesinado!

-¡Por favor espere! –se levantó el escritor yendo detrás de Woodley en un esfuerzo inútil por hacerle entender- ¡No puede salir con esta tormenta! ¡Debería permanecer aquí para evitar sospecha también…!

-¡No voy a seguir las ordenes de un simple doctor! –le gritó Woodley empujándolo a la mesa provocando que todos los postres se cayeran.

-Woodley –habló Ciel con una amenaza clara en su voz y en su mirada-. El único que esta diciendo que te sientes soy yo. Así que siéntate.

-¡No me estés dando órdenes!

Woodley levantó el puño y corrió hacia Ciel. Su sentir llegó rápidamente hacia mí, sentí furia, sentí impotencia, pero sobretodo sentí miedo. En un instante Woodley ya estaba cerca de pegarle el puñetazo a Ciel y al siguiente se encontraba bocabajo en el piso con Tanaka sobre él deteniéndolo por el brazo doblado hacia atrás.

Los invitados de Ciel exclamaron sorprendidos. Los que trabajamos para él por el contrario fulminábamos a Woodley con la mirada. Jim solo reía divirtiéndole la situación.

-Por favor discúlpeme amo Woodley –le dijo Tanaka como buen caballero-. Si alguien intenta cualquier daño contra el Joven Amo, no importa quien sea, estos sirvientes no tendrán piedad. Por favor entienda –finalizó con una sonrisa.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos donde el escritor estuvo preguntándole a Lau acerca de la técnica que empleó Tanaka y Woodley se levantaba para sentarse otra vez, guardando la dignidad que le queda. Claude volvió a servir nuevos dulces.

-Hasta ahora, el único que no pudo cometer ninguno de los tres asesinatos es el Sr. Conocedor de las Palabras. Propongo que sea él quien decida nuestras acciones.

Los invitados murmuraron entre ellos y se miraron unos a otros en muda aceptación, ¿en quién más podían confiar sino el hombre que no ha estado jamás bajo sospecha?

-Entonces, acorralemos al asesino hasta que pase la tormenta, Sr. Conocedor de las Palabras –dijo Ciel sonriéndole con esa falsa sonrisa angelical que marcaba el inicio de una travesura. Él se divertía y quienes éramos nosotros para impedirle divertirse, nuestro único deber era aumentar su diversión o que al menos durara lo suficiente.


End file.
